Crepusculo (Twilight Book 1 Spanish - Espanol)
by vampirebarbiee
Summary: All rights to Stephenie Meyer
1. Chapter 1 - Prefacio

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían  
sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido  
a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.  
Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador  
al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido.  
Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una  
buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.  
Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero,  
aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un  
sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable  
lamentarse de su conclusión.  
El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado  
para matarme.


	2. Chapter 2 - Primer Encuentro

Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En  
Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y  
despejado. Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión  
blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.  
En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un  
pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta  
insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos.  
Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas  
sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un  
mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en  
vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de  
vacaciones conmigo en California.  
Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.  
Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una  
ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.  
—Bella —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes  
por qué hacerlo.  
Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la  
risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos.  
¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa  
y atolondrada? Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se  
pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del  
coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así...  
—Es que quiero ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir,  
pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora  
casi sonaba convincente.  
—Saluda a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignación.  
—Sí, lo haré.  
—Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré  
tan pronto como me necesites.  
Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.  
—No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero,  
mamá.  
Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.

Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a  
Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No  
me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con  
Charlie.  
Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía  
realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o  
menos permanente. Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a  
comprar un coche.  
Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía.  
Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco  
tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya  
que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.  
Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un  
presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.  
Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas  
gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. La principal razón de querer  
comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en  
redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en  
el techo. No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.  
Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones  
la escalerilla del avión.  
—Me alegro de verte, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me  
sostenía firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?  
—Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar  
Charlie a la cara.  
Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera  
para llevarla en Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con  
nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de  
todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.  
—He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que  
nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. ¿Qué tipo de coche?  
Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto para ti» en lugar  
de simplemente «un coche perfecto».  
—Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.  
— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?  
— ¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?  
La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.  
—No.  
—Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó.  
Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e  
innecesarias.

—Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—,  
por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.  
— ¿De qué año es?  
Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba  
oír.  
—Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco  
tiene tantos años.  
Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar  
pasar el tema así como así.  
— ¿Cuándo lo compró?  
—En 1984... Creo.  
— ¿Y era nuevo entonces?  
—En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a  
finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.  
— ¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara  
y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.  
—Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los  
fabrican tan buenos.  
El trasto, repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.  
— ¿Y qué entiendes por barato?  
Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.  
—Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.  
Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.  
Vaya. Gratis.  
—No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.  
—No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.  
Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía  
incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí  
que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:  
—Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.  
Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él  
no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el  
motor.  
—Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras  
de agradecimiento.  
Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo,  
y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en  
silencio.  
El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color  
verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de  
los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas  
tenía un matiz de verdor.

Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.  
Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos  
dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio.  
Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, aparcado en la calle  
delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno,  
nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y  
redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. No  
sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos  
modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un  
accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche  
extranjero que acaba de destrozar.  
— ¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!  
Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la  
tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar  
que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla.  
—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente  
avergonzado.  
Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba.  
Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la  
habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes  
pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas  
flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos  
cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama  
y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de  
segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono  
más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en  
contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón.  
Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería  
compartir con Charlie. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.  
Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu  
alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña  
que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola,  
no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar  
a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas.  
No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara  
y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.  
El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo  
trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi  
clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes  
de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos.  
Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.

Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una  
chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta,  
rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas  
cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.  
Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas  
de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo.  
Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me  
faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar  
a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.  
Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el  
neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en  
el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la  
luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una  
piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su apariencia depende del  
color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno.  
Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que  
me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. Si no  
me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué  
posibilidades iba a tener aquí?  
No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no  
sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien  
mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo  
carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la  
cabeza no me funcionara como es debido.  
Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que  
el comienzo.  
Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. El siseo  
constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse  
en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego  
añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando  
al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino sirimiri.  
A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa  
niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el  
cielo, parecía una jaula.  
El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela  
y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía  
esquivarme. Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su  
familia. Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las  
tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina  
era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo  
de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había  
pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa.

Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que  
colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era  
de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres  
una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis  
fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso.  
Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo  
viviera aquí.  
Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no  
se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.  
No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la  
casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de  
esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna.  
Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la  
llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la  
puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba  
el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el  
vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se  
arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.  
Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o  
Billy debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía  
tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio  
por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido  
mientras avanzaba al ralentí. Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debía de tener  
algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.  
Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba,  
como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que  
fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del  
instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de  
vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos  
que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un  
instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los  
detectores de metales?  
Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito  
que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve  
segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en  
lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina  
calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos  
oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.  
En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La  
oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta  
alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto  
en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas  
crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente  
vegetación fuera.  
Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas  
de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal.  
Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se  
sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato,  
me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.  
La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.  
— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
—Soy Isabella Swan —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un  
atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los  
cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.  
—Por supuesto —dijo.  
Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que  
buscaba.  
—Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.  
Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases  
y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el  
comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al  
finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que  
esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.  
Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen.  
Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela.  
Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el  
mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del  
distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el  
aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante  
Volvo, y destacaba. Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre  
para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.  
Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la  
esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila,  
me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. Puedo hacerlo, me mentí sin mucha convicción.  
Nadie me va a morder. Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.  
Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada  
de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención.  
Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar,  
ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de  
cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a  
hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré  
detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.  
El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada  
para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos  
chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo  
castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.  
Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que  
descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome  
embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo,  
por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un  
pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos  
les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron  
para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había  
entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner.  
Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. Me pregunté si mi madre  
me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba  
engañando. Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su  
perorata.  
Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y  
pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar  
conmigo.  
—Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?  
Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.  
—Bella —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.  
— ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el  
programa que tenía en la mochila.  
—Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.  
Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.  
—Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin  
duda—. Me llamo Eric —añadió.  
Sonreí con timidez.  
—Gracias.  
Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más  
fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para  
escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.  
—Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.  
—Mucho.  
—Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?  
—Tres o cuatro veces al año.  
—Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.  
—Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.  
—No se te ve muy bronceada.  
—Es la sangre albina de mi madre.  
Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del  
humor encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría  
olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.

Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca  
del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar  
perfectamente.  
—En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en  
alguna otra clase.  
Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y  
entré.  
El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de  
Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la  
asignatura que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la  
clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis  
propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.  
Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura.  
Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me  
preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general  
mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano.  
Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y  
me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por  
debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena  
de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír  
mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo  
todo.  
Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me  
presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían  
orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y  
Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.  
Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete  
desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.  
Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me  
encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante  
una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los  
demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con  
un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.  
No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno  
era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo  
oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el  
cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba  
despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos,  
que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de  
estudiantes.  
Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura  
preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la  
revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su  
autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la  
espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su  
pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro  
intenso.  
Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes  
más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy  
albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los  
cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos  
padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque  
sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.  
Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.  
Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al  
mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como  
nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda.  
O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil  
decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño  
dorado.  
Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los  
estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se  
levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con  
un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de  
ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una  
velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros,  
que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.  
— ¿Quiénes son ésos?—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre  
se me había olvidado.  
Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque  
probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de  
aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y  
después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.  
Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de  
vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si  
mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no  
reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.  
Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la  
mesa, igual que yo.  
—Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de  
marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me  
respondió con un hilo de voz.  
Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras  
desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa,  
sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada  
perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.  
¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían  
nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres  
propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica,  
un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de  
Historia en Phoenix.  
—Son... guapos.  
Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.  
— ¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están  
juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos.  
Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño,  
pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso  
en Phoenix.  
— ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...  
—Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y  
treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y  
los Cullen son su familia de acogida.  
—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.  
—Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la  
señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.  
—Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo  
tan jóvenes.  
—Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de  
que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que  
lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con  
eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que  
la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.  
Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra  
vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las  
paredes y no habían probado bocado.  
— ¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría  
visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.  
—No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso  
para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde  
algún lugar de Alaska.  
Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar  
de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por  
no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante.  
Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y  
nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad.

Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación  
insatisfecha.  
— ¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté.  
Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a  
diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví  
a desviar la vista.  
—Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con  
él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante  
guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la  
habría rechazado.  
Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había  
vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también  
estuviera sonriendo.  
Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después.  
Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. El  
que respondía al nombre de Edward no me miró de nuevo.  
Permanecí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera  
quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una  
de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba  
Angela, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos  
dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida.  
Nada más entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un  
tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de  
Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas  
estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca  
del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.  
Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al  
profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando  
yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas  
se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada.  
Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el  
suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó  
una risita.  
Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.  
El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose  
toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto,  
no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del  
aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la  
hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.  
No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi  
cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al  
borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo.

Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante  
inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura  
entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor.  
Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había  
estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del  
cuaderno.  
No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al  
extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado  
al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano  
izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la  
camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo,  
sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como  
parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.  
La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las  
clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño  
que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía  
no respirar.  
¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi  
opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida  
como había pensado.  
No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.  
Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando  
otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de  
él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...».  
El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen  
abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alto de  
lo que pensaba— y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado  
de su silla.  
Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se  
iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy  
despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se  
me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre  
humillante.  
—Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.  
Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo  
rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable.  
Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.  
—Bella —le corregí, con una sonrisa.  
—Me llamo Mike.  
—Hola, Mike.  
— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?  
—Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.

—Es también mi siguiente clase.  
Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan  
pequeña.  
Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la  
conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años,  
por eso entendía cómo me sentía ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más  
agradable que había conocido aquel día.  
Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:  
—Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto  
comportarse de ese modo.  
Tierra, trágame, pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y,  
al parecer, aquél no era el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidí  
hacerme la tonta.  
— ¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin  
malicia.  
—Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. —No lo sé —le  
respondí—. No he hablado con él. —Es un tipo raro —Mike se demoró a mi lado en  
lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo  
sí hubiera hablado contigo.  
Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y  
estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.  
El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un  
uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo  
teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria  
los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los  
sentidos.  
Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma  
simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había  
dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.  
Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente  
a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero  
el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para  
protegerme.  
Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina.  
Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de nuevo  
por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me  
apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera  
atenderme.  
Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la  
clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.  
No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que  
había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su  
aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que  
aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí.  
La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo  
susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara.  
La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto  
de papeles y salió, pero Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró —su agraciado rostro  
parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante  
un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello  
de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las  
venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con  
voz aterciopelada:  
—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.  
Giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.  
Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en  
lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.  
— ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de de forma maternal.  
—Bien —mentí con voz débil.  
No pareció muy convencida.


	3. Chapter 3 - Libro Abierto

El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.  
Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y  
más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi  
lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras  
Eric, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me  
sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo  
me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos  
nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez  
de ahogarme.  
Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no  
me había dejado dormir. También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase  
de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta  
equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez  
que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza  
de un compañero de equipo. Y fue peor porque Edward Cullen no apareció por la  
escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.  
Que llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen  
— me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle  
cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a  
imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de  
verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo. En comparación conmigo, el león cobardica de El  
mago de Oz era Terminator.  
Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jessica —intenté contenerme  
y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente—  
vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma  
mesa, pero él no los acompañaba.  
Mike nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Jessica parecía  
eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba  
incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de  
que él acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de  
ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.  
Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo.  
Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de  
Biología con más confianza. Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de  
los perros golden retriever, me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. Contuve el aliento  
en la puerta, pero Edward Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi  
asiento. Mike me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se  
quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado  
y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una  
horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike, y no iba a ser  
fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían  
pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la  
hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta.  
El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Edward supuso un gran alivio.  
Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de  
que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera  
capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera  
cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.  
Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el  
incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y  
me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el  
golden retriever. Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de  
estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para  
cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario.  
La noche pasada había descubierto que Charlie era incapaz de cocinar otra  
cosa que huevos fritos y beicon, por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las  
comidas mientras durara mi estancia. El se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de  
la sala de banquetes. También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que  
preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la  
etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado  
Thriftway.  
Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que  
se volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la  
cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba,  
intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que  
los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por  
supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el  
atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente  
vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. Con  
aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer  
guapos. El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde  
alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la  
posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo.  
No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser  
voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.  
Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero  
continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del  
campus.

El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur,  
junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció  
normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el  
hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como  
para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me  
encontraba.  
Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco  
libre. Esperaba que a Charlie no le importara. Envolví las patatas en papel de  
aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo  
coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.  
Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de  
ponerme con los deberes, me puse un chándal seco, me recogí la melena en una  
coleta y abrí el mail por vez primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito.  
Bella:  
Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo  
de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi  
blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos.  
Mamá  
Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del  
primero. Decía:  
¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas? Mamá.  
El último era de esa mañana.  
Isabella:  
Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie.  
Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los  
acontecimientos.  
Mamá:  
Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia.  
Bella  
Envié el mail empecé a escribir otra vez.  
Mamá:  
Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo  
que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos  
compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo.  
Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes.

Charlie me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un  
poco antiguo, pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces.  
Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando  
el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero.  
Bella  
Había decidido volver a leer Cumbres borrascosas por placer —era la novela que  
estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura—, y en ello estaba cuando Charlie llegó  
a casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las  
escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.  
— ¿Bella? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.  
¿Quién iba a ser si no?, me pregunté.  
—Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.  
—Gracias.  
Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la  
cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la  
mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa.  
Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por  
accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme.  
— ¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo.  
Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no  
siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se  
acordara.  
—Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo.  
Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo  
que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo  
cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.  
Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar  
en la cocina.  
—Huele bien, Bella.  
—Gracias.  
Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada  
incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos  
caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.  
—Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? —me preguntó  
mientras se echaba más.  
—Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Jessica y me siento  
con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Mike, que es muy amable.  
Todos parecen buena gente.  
Con una notable excepción.  
—Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es  
el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien  
la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.

— ¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? —pregunté vacilante.  
— ¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre.  
—Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan  
demasiado bien.  
El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió.  
— ¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. El doctor Cullen es un  
eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría  
diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan  
acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la  
comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas  
dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero  
son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo  
mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace  
generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping  
cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién  
llegados.  
Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de  
molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.  
Di marcha atrás.  
—Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy  
reservados. Y todos son muy guapos —añadí para hacerles un cumplido.  
—Tendrías que ver al doctor —dijo Charlie, y se rió—. Por fortuna, está  
felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse  
en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.  
Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me  
ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé  
de fregar —no había lavavajillas—, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de  
Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin.  
Agotada, me dormí enseguida.  
El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de  
las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer  
los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de  
gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a  
interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis  
carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto.  
Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela.  
Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban  
en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que,  
por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos  
semanas, un viaje que organizaba Mike. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés  
que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y secas.

Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de  
Biología sin preocuparme de si Edward estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había  
abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del  
todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que  
pudiera parecer.  
Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de  
mención. Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente  
vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi  
madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca,  
pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio.  
Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a  
calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen y el  
resultado me produjo escalofríos.  
Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude  
dormir bien.  
Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no  
recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En  
clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso  
un examen sorpresa sobre Cumbres borrascosas. Era fácil, sin complicaciones.  
En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había  
creído. Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.  
Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los  
compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.  
— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Mike—. Nieva.  
Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y,  
arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.  
— ¡Uf!  
Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Mike se sorprendió.  
— ¿No te gusta la nieve?  
—No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva —obviamente  
—. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y  
todo eso. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.  
— ¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? —me preguntó con incredulidad.  
— ¡Sí, por supuesto! —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele.  
Mike se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca.  
Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Eric, que andaba en  
dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era  
evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar  
aquella papilla blancuzca.  
—Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar—. Me  
refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.

Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que  
emprendía la retirada.  
Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer  
era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la  
lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines.  
Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase  
de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en  
las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. Jessica se rió de mí,  
pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de  
nieve.  
Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que  
tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente  
sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro  
hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La  
ocupaban cinco personas.  
Jessica me tomó por el brazo.  
— ¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres?  
Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo  
alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo.  
— ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? —le preguntó Mike a Jessica.  
—Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.  
Me puse al final de la cola.  
— ¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Jessica.  
—La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dije, con la vista aún clavada en  
el suelo.  
Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos  
de mis pies.  
Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mike me  
preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le  
respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y  
escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase.  
Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir.  
Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me  
observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde.  
Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las  
pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza.  
Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la  
nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante  
para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían  
salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.  
Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba  
identificar qué. Estudié a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos  
pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran  
menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio,  
sin apartar la vista de él.  
—Bella, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi  
mirada.  
En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con  
los míos.  
Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura  
de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni  
hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y,  
de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.  
—Edward Cullen te está mirando —me murmuró Jessica al oído, y se rió.  
—No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar.  
—No —dijo, confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?  
—Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo  
que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.  
—A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo  
bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.  
—No le mires —susurré.  
Jessica se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente  
para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era  
necesario.  
Mike nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla  
de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Jessica asintió  
con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a  
cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio  
hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío.  
Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la  
hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma.  
Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a  
sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.  
No me apetecía nada que Mike me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya  
que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al  
llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el  
aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes  
de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir  
directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia.  
Mike no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro.  
Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner  
estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún  
quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de  
conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno  
y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua,  
pero continué mirando mi dibujo.  
—Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.  
Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi  
lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo  
húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para  
una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa  
curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.  
—Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de  
presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.  
Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo?  
Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta,  
pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.  
— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé.  
Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.  
—Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.  
Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.  
—No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.  
Pareció confuso.  
— ¿Prefieres Isabella?  
—No, me gusta Bella —dije—, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre,  
debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella —intenté  
explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.  
—Oh.  
No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.  
Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté  
prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas  
estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de  
la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y  
clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el  
profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.  
—Empezad —ordenó.  
— ¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Edward.  
Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo  
pude contemplarle como una tonta.  
—Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.  
La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo  
era mentalmente capaz.  
—No —dije, sonrojada—, yo lo hago.  
Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar.  
Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y  
ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante  
unos segundos.  
—Profase —afirmé con aplomo.  
— ¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la  
diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.  
Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un  
ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo.  
Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente  
eléctrica.  
—Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el  
microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos  
tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.  
—Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra  
hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le  
echó un vistazo por encima.  
—Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.  
Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.  
— ¿Puedo?  
Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.  
Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había  
acertado.  
— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.  
Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la  
mirada más fugaz posible al decir:  
—Interfase.  
Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y  
luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me  
acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes  
garabatos.  
Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera  
comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo  
de la mesa.  
Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a  
Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto  
de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su  
rostro.  
— ¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —le solté sin pensarlo.  
Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.  
—No.  
—Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos.  
Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vividamente el  
intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que  
destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente  
distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz  
dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún  
motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca  
en el sentido literal de la palabra.  
Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el  
profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y  
echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las  
respuestas.  
—En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase  
por el microscopio?  
—Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de  
las cinco diapositivas.  
El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.  
— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.  
Sonreí con timidez.  
—Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.  
— ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?  
—Sí.  
El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.  
— ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?  
—Sí.  
—Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos  
seáis compañeros de laboratorio.  
Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a  
garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.  
—Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edward.  
Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia  
volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con  
Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.  
—En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan  
normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida  
sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.  
—A ti no te gusta el frío.  
No era una pregunta.  
—Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.  
—Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.  
—Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento.

Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa  
de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que  
exigía la buena educación.  
—En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?  
Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.  
—Es... complicado.  
—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.  
Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos  
oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.  
—Mi madre se ha casado.  
—No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba  
simpático—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?  
—El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba  
cuenta.  
—Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento.  
—No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.  
— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?  
No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si  
la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.  
—Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí.  
— ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Probablemente no. No juega bien. Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa  
mucho tiempo fuera.  
—Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una  
afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.  
—No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.  
Frunció el ceño.  
—No lo entiendo —confesó, y pareció frustrado.  
Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con  
una manifiesta curiosidad.  
—Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos.  
La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento  
de venir a vivir con Charlie —concluí con voz apagada.  
—Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló.  
— ¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.  
—No parece demasiado justo.  
Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin  
alegría.  
— ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.  
—Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente.  
—Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba  
con tanto interés.

Me evaluó con la mirada.  
—Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres  
más de lo que aparentas.  
Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de  
cinco años, y desvié la vista.  
— ¿Me equivoco?  
Traté de ignorarlo.  
—Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia.  
— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al  
profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.  
—Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba  
consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la  
única respuesta que iba a obtener.  
Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.  
— ¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.  
Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.  
—No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi  
madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.  
Fruncí el ceño.  
—Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.  
A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.  
—Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté.  
—Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.  
El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché  
con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel  
chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara. Durante nuestra conversación  
había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo  
para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las  
manos tensas.  
Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias  
del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era  
incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.  
Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma  
rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente.  
Mike acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé  
meneando el rabo.  
— ¡Qué rollo! —gimió—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales.  
¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero!  
—No tuve ninguna dificultad —dije, picada por su suposición, pero me  
arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí—: Es que ya he hecho  
esta práctica.

—Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable —comentó mientras nos poníamos los  
impermeables. No parecía demasiado complacido.  
Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:  
—Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.  
No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Mike mientras nos  
encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación  
física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto  
mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las  
musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se  
agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.  
La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento,  
pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen. Encendí la  
calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me  
atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo  
mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa.  
Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de  
una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta  
delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la  
vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un  
Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza.  
Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra. Respiré hondo,  
aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado  
y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría  
que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.


	4. Chapter 4 - El Prodigio

Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana.  
Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso  
propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía  
envolver mi ventana.  
Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor.  
Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba  
el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado,  
recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero  
convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba  
mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera  
a la cama.  
Charlie se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En  
muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba  
disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola.  
Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro. La  
perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era  
el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis  
nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al  
instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería.  
Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en  
ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa. Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme  
mentido sobre sus ojos. Aún me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su  
persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto.  
Era plenamente consciente de que jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. Por todo  
eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verle.  
Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera  
cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el  
equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé.  
Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla.  
Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a  
entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pensé en Mike y en  
Eric, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y  
los de Phoenix. Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo  
fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos  
agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía  
a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. Posiblemente, el hecho  
de que fuera terriblemente patosa aquí se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar  
de patético, y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros. Fuera cual fuera la  
razón, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Eric  
se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida.  
El monovolumen no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la  
carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no  
causar una escena de caos en Main Street.  
Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había  
tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte  
trasera del monovolumen, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las  
llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie había madrugado para  
poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que  
no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de  
Charlie me pilló desprevenida.  
Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella  
repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un  
sonido extraño.  
Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo.  
Sobresaltada, alcé la vista.  
Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las  
películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mí mente obrara con mayor  
rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.  
Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con  
rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma  
expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta  
azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y  
que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte  
posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera  
tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.  
Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba,  
inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la  
furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé  
la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra  
el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al  
mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía  
acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la  
vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.  
Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y  
era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de  
mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi  
cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del  
lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.

Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron  
borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras  
algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del  
coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los  
tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las  
ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis  
piernas.  
Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo  
el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina  
locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché  
con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al  
oído.  
— ¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?  
—Estoy bien.  
Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me  
percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.  
—Ve con cuidado —dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado  
un buen porrazo en la cabeza.  
Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.  
— ¡Ay! —exclamé, sorprendida.  
—Tal y como pensaba...  
Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba  
contener la risa.  
— ¿Cómo demo...? —me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme—. ¿Cómo  
llegaste aquí tan rápido?  
—Estaba a tu lado, Bella —dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.  
Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y  
se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión  
inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de  
nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?  
Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas  
gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.  
—No te muevas —ordenó alguien.  
— ¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona.  
El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me  
detuvo.  
—Quédate ahí por ahora.  
—Pero hace frío —me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero  
con un tono irónico—. Estabas allí, lejos —me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse—.  
Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.  
Su rostro se endureció.  
—No, no es cierto.  
—Te vi.  
A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que  
acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y  
él iba a reconocerlo.  
—Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.  
Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme  
algo crucial.  
—No —dije con firmeza.  
El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.  
—Por favor, Bella.  
— ¿Por qué? —inquirí.  
—Confía en mí —me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.  
— ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?  
—Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.  
—Muy bien —repetí encolerizada.  
Se necesitaron seis EMT1 y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador  
Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas.  
Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles  
que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. Casi me morí de  
vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí,  
mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la  
ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureció.  
Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que me pusieran  
a salvo.  
— ¡Bella! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.  
—Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa  
nada.  
Se giró hacia el EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré  
y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi  
mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura  
profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el  
contorno de los hombros de Edward, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo  
con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico.  
Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama  
de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor  
atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano.  
Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una  
explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido.  
1 1  
[N. del T.] Siglas de Emergency Medical Technician (Técnicos Médicos de  
Emergencia).

La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por  
descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a  
Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie  
empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes.  
Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera  
de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión  
y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las  
cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a  
llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el  
velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama.  
Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra  
camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, de mi clase de  
Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un  
aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.  
— ¡Bella, lo siento mucho!  
—Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras  
hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la  
mejilla izquierda.  
Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras.  
— ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el  
hielo...  
Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.  
—No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.  
— ¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.  
—Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.  
Parecía confuso.  
— ¿Quién?  
—Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.  
Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.  
— ¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?  
—Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una  
camilla.  
Sabía no que no estaba loca. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma  
de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto.  
Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les  
dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía  
marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo  
que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus  
continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que  
me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó  
murmurando palabras de remordimiento.

— ¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de  
inmediato.  
Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con  
la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos.  
—Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler.  
El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.  
—No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus  
dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a  
sonreír con suficiencia.  
— ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?  
—No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no  
te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?  
—Tengo enchufe —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.  
Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más  
guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba  
cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Charlie, ése debía de ser el padre de  
Edward.  
—Bueno, señorita Swan —dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente  
seductora—, ¿cómo se encuentra?  
—Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.  
Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.  
—Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha  
dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.  
—Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida  
mirada de enojo a Edward.  
El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé  
un gesto de dolor.  
— ¿Le duele? —preguntó.  
—No mucho.  
Había tenido jaquecas peores.  
Oí una risita, busqué a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente.  
Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.  
—De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa  
con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.  
— ¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie  
por ser atento.  
—Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.  
Fulminé a Edward con la mirada.  
— ¿Puede él ir a la escuela?  
—Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con  
suficiencia.

—En realidad —le corrigió el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los  
estudiantes están en la sala de espera.  
— ¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.  
El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.  
— ¿Quiere quedarse aquí?  
— ¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla  
y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor  
Cullen me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado.  
—Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que  
mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.  
—Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me  
sujetaba.  
—No me duele mucho —insistí.  
—Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras  
firmaba mi informe con una fioritura.  
—La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con  
dureza al objeto de mi declaración.  
—Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los  
papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua.  
Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.  
—Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito  
más —le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.  
Me acerqué a Edward en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.  
— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un  
paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.  
—Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes.  
Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistí:  
—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.  
Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi  
tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como  
nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.  
— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.  
Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de  
la que pretendía.  
—Me debes una explicación —le recordé.  
—Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.  
Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.  
—Me lo prometiste.  
—Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.  
Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.  
—No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.  
Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?  
—Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.  
— ¿Qué crees que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente.  
—Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca  
de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de  
que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero  
no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta  
como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a  
aplastar las piernas...  
Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que  
los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar  
contenerlas.  
Edward me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a  
la defensiva.  
— ¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?  
Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis  
sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado.  
Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.  
—Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.  
Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.  
—No se lo voy a decir a nadie.  
Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi  
enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.  
—Entonces, ¿qué importa?  
—Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un  
buen motivo para hacerlo.  
— ¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?  
—Gracias.  
Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas.  
—No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?  
—No.  
—En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.  
Enfadados, .nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio  
intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me  
distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.  
— ¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad que  
pude.  
Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue  
inesperadamente vulnerable.  
—No lo sé —susurró.  
Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.

Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme.  
Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del  
corredor.  
La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes  
conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Charlie  
se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos.  
—Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de  
humor para charlar.  
— ¿Qué dijo el médico?  
—El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a  
casa.  
Suspiré. Mike y Jessica y Eric me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando.  
—Vamonos —le urgí.  
Sin llegar a tocarme, Charlie me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a  
las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con  
la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran  
alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación.  
Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era  
consciente de la presencia de Charlie. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva  
de Edward en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que  
difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos.  
Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie habló al fin:  
—Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Renée.  
Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté.  
— ¡Se lo has dicho a mamá!  
—Lo siento.  
Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo  
necesario.  
Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que  
estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera  
a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus súplicas me  
resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Edward representaba me  
consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No tenía tantas ganas de  
huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y  
cuerda.  
Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de  
mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de  
baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a  
dormir cuando éste remitió.  
Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5 - Las Invitaciones

En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía  
proceder de la piel de Edward. No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se  
alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarlo por más  
que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Apenada, me desperté  
en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se  
me hizo eterno. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero  
siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.  
El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio,  
embarazoso.  
Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la  
semana. Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado  
con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era  
que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero  
continuó insistiendo. Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a  
nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Mike y Eric se comportaban con él de forma  
bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la  
posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.  
Nadie pareció preocuparse de Edward, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el  
héroe era él, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había  
estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Jessica, Mike, Eric y  
todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la  
furgoneta.  
Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que  
me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. Con disgusto,  
comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Edward  
como yo. Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable!  
Edward jamás se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la  
historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los  
Hale se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí.  
Ninguno de ellos, y él menos, me miró ni una sola vez.  
Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la  
mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando  
cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca,  
me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.  
Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Tyler. Esa era la  
única conclusión a la que podía llegar.

Tenía mucho interés en hablar con él, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente.  
La última vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos estábamos demasiado  
furiosos. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que había  
cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato. Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado  
la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para  
convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud.  
Ya estaba sentado cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté,  
esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi  
presencia.  
—Hola, Edward —dije en tono agradable para demostrarle que iba a  
comportarme.  
Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la  
dirección opuesta.  
Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con él, aunque todos los días  
estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a  
cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos  
dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día, pero en clase no daba más  
muestras de saber de su existencia que las que él me mostraba a mí. Me sentía  
miserable. Y los sueños continuaron.  
A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a  
Renée de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla  
de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba.  
Al menos, a Mike le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañero  
de laboratorio y yo. Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el  
atrevido rescate de Edward. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que  
parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto. Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde  
de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a  
Edward de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros.  
Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Mike quedó  
desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le  
complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante,  
continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas.  
Jessica me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El  
primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Mike en la  
elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas.  
— ¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? —insistió cuando le dije  
que no me importaba lo más mínimo.  
—No, Jess, no voy a ir —le aseguré.  
Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.  
—Va a ser realmente divertido.  
Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Jessica  
disfrutaba más con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compañía.

—Diviértete con Mike —la animé.  
Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en  
clase de Trigonometría y español. Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a mi lado  
entre una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Mike la había  
rechazado yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar.  
Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Jessica se sentó lo  
más lejos que pudo de Mike y charló animadamente con Eric. Mike estuvo  
inusualmente callado.  
Mike continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento  
de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentada en  
mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que  
Edward se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una  
mera invención de mi imaginación.  
—Bueno —dijo Mike, mirando al suelo—, Jessica me ha pedido que la  
acompañe al baile de primavera.  
—Eso es estupendo —conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te  
vas a divertir un montón con ella.  
—Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era  
obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.  
— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que  
no le había dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate  
y bajó la vista. La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.  
—Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.  
Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de  
culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward  
inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.  
—Mike, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess —le dije.  
— ¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien?  
¿Se había percatado Edward de que Mike posaba los ojos en él?  
—No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.  
— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mike.  
No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi  
integridad, por lo que improvisé nuevos planes sobre la marcha.  
—Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir  
del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.  
— ¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?  
—Lo siento, pero no —respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más  
tiempo. Es de mala educación.  
—Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su  
asiento.

Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de  
mi mente los sentimientos de culpa y lástima. El señor Banner comenzó a hablar.  
Suspiré y abrí los ojos.  
Edward me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus  
ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible.  
Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso,  
continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a  
temblar las manos.  
— ¿Señor Cullen? —le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una  
pregunta que yo no había escuchado.  
—El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Edward; parecía reticente mientras se volvía  
para mirar al señor Banner.  
Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Edward me liberaron, intentando  
centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejé caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho  
para ocultar el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba  
en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis  
semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético;  
más que patético, era enfermizo.  
Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que  
era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. Me volví de  
espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se  
marchara de inmediato.  
— ¿Bella?  
Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la  
vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes.  
Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir  
cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al  
fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —le pregunté finalmente con una  
involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una  
sonrisa.  
—No, en realidad no —admitió.  
Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los  
dientes. El aguardó.  
—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Edward? —le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil  
hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.  
—Lo siento —parecía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de  
verdad que es mejor así.  
Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.  
—No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención.  
—Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí.  
Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes.

—Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te  
podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.  
— ¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin  
duda—. ¿Pesar por qué?  
—Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré.  
Estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía  
enfadado cuando al fin habló:  
— ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?  
—Sé que es así —repliqué con brusquedad.  
—No sabes nada.  
Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo,  
mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería  
decirle a la cara. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la  
puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me  
enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. Me quedé  
allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y  
me agaché para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó  
con rostro severo.  
—Gracias —dije con frialdad.  
Entrecerró los ojos.  
— ¡No hay de qué! —replicó.  
Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de él y me alejé caminando a clase  
de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás.  
La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto.  
Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón  
de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo. Ese día me movía peor de lo  
habitual porque Edward ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis  
pies, pero él seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba  
mantener el equilibrio.  
Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia el monovolumen, ya que  
había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños  
mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera  
realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de  
verdad. Los padres de Tyler habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas.  
Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura  
alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se  
trataba de Eric. Comencé a andar de nuevo.  
—Hola, Eric —le saludé.  
—Hola, Bella.  
— ¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono  
incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida.  
—Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.  
—Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondí, demasiado sorprendida para  
ser diplomática.  
—Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado.  
Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.  
—Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.  
—Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.  
—Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al  
pie de la letra.  
Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita.  
Edward pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios  
fruncidos. Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un  
sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma  
ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Edward ya estaba en su automóvil,  
a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el  
paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella  
dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Consideré seriamente la  
posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo, pero había demasiados  
testigos. Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola.  
Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Tyler Crowley me saludaba con la mano desde su  
recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas  
para saludarlo.  
Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto  
mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que  
tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Tyler. Confusa, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche  
seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para  
bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me  
detuve.  
—Lo siento, Tyler —seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era  
culpa mía—. El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada.  
—Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.  
Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto.  
— ¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó.  
—No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler.  
Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que  
Mike y Eric ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día.  
—Ya, eso me dijo Mike —admitió.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué...?  
Se encogió de hombros.  
—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas.  
Vale, eso era totalmente culpa suya.

—Lo siento, Tyler —repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero  
me voy de verdad.  
—Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.  
Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi  
rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y  
Jasper dirigiéndose al Volvo. Edward no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo  
retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera  
escuchado todo. Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, sólo  
rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto.  
Pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Edward se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regresé  
a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí misma  
todo el camino.  
Al llegar, decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Era un plato laborioso  
que me mantendría ocupada. El teléfono sonó mientras cocía a fuego lento las  
cebollas y los chiles. Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero podían ser mamá o Charlie.  
Era Jessica, que estaba exultante. Mike la había alcanzado después de clase para  
aceptar la invitación. Lo celebré con ella durante unos instantes mientras removía la  
comida. Jessica debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a Angela y a Lauren para  
decírselo. Le sugerí por «casualidad» que quizás Angela, la chica tímida que iba a  
Biología conmigo, se lo podía pedir a Eric. Y Lauren, una estirada que me ignoraba  
durante el almuerzo, se lo podía pedir a Tyler; tenía entendido que estaba disponible.  
Jess pensó que era una gran idea. De hecho, ahora que tenía seguro a Mike, sonó  
sincera cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencioné el pretexto del viaje  
a Seattle.  
Después de colgar, intenté concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el  
pollo. No me apetecía hacer otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de  
tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy había pronunciado Edward. ¿A qué se refería  
con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos?  
Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de  
haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no  
podíamos siquiera ser amigos. ..., porque él no estaba nada interesado en mí.  
Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los  
ojos —reacción provocada por las cebollas—. Yo no era interesante y él sí.  
Interesante... y brillante, misterioso, perfecto..., y guapo, y posiblemente capaz de  
levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano.  
Vale, de acuerdo. Podía dejarle tranquilo. Le dejaría solo. Soportaría la sentencia  
que me había impuesto a mí misma aquí, en el purgatorio; luego, si Dios quería,  
alguna universidad del sudeste, o tal vez Hawai, me ofrecería una beca. Concentré la  
mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba las enchiladas y las metía  
en el horno.  
Charlie parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a  
casa. No le podía culpar, la comida mexicana comestible más cercana se encontraba  
probablemente al sur de California. Pero era un poli, aunque fuera en aquel pequeño  
pueblecito, de modo que tuvo suficientes redaños para tomar el primer bocado.  
Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar  
en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté:  
— ¿Papá?  
— ¿Sí?  
—Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que  
viene..., si te parece bien.  
No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducada.  
Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase.  
— ¿Por qué?  
Parecía sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no  
pudiera ofrecer.  
—Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante  
pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa.  
Tenía más dinero del habitual, ya que no había tenido que pagar el coche  
gracias a Charlie, aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras.  
—Lo más probable es que el monovolumen consuma mucha gasolina —apuntó,  
haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.  
—Lo sé. Pararé en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacorna si fuera necesario.  
— ¿Vas a ir tú sola? —preguntó. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía un novio  
secreto o si se preocupaba por el tema del coche.  
—Sí.  
—Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder —señaló preocupado.  
—Papá, Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te  
preocupes.  
— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?  
Intenté ser astuta al tiempo que ocultaba mi pánico.  
—No te preocupes, papá. Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasaré el día en los  
probadores... Será aburrido.  
—Oh, vale.  
La sola de idea de sentarse en tiendas de ropa femenina por un periodo de  
tiempo indeterminado le hizo desistir de inmediato.  
—Gracias —le sonreí.  
— ¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?  
Maldición. Sólo en un pueblo tan pequeño, un padre sabe cuándo tienen lugar  
los bailes del instituto.  
—No, yo no bailo, papá.  
Él por encima de todos los demás debería entenderlo. No había heredado de mi  
madre mis problemas de equilibrio. Lo comprendió.  
—Ah, vale —había caído en la cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo  
más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación  
para no acabar debiéndole a Edward un coche nuevo. Al salir del coche jugueteé con  
las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas,  
surgió de repente una mano nivea y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente.  
Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi  
automóvil.  
— ¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté, asombrada e irritada.  
— ¿Hacer qué?  
Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano  
cuando las fui a coger.  
—Aparecer del aire.  
—Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.  
Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí  
el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono  
profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar  
mis ideas, ahora confusas.  
— ¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? —Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su  
mirada—. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba  
chispas.  
—Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su  
oportunidad.  
—Tú... —dije entrecortadamente.  
No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi  
rabia lo achantaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más.  
—No finjo que no existas —continuó.  
— ¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió?  
La ira destelló en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas  
las señales de alegría.  
—Bella, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró con frialdad.  
Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entró un ansia de pegar a  
alguien. Estaba sorprendida. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le di la  
espalda y comencé a alejarme.  
—Espera —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se  
puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.  
—Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. Le ignoré—. No estoy  
diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena  
educación.  
— ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñé.  
—Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír entre dientes.  
Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.  
— ¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le pregunté con acritud.

—Y lo vuelves a hacer.  
Suspiré.  
—Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?  
—Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile  
de primavera...  
— ¿Intentas ser gracioso? —lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él.  
Mi rostro se empapó cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una  
perversa diversión.  
—Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?  
Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer  
ninguna imprudencia.  
—Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si  
querrías dar un paseo.  
Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.  
— ¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar.  
— ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?  
— ¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertada.  
—Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a  
un discapacitado.  
Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy  
seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir.  
—Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.  
Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para  
mantener el mismo nivel de ira.  
— ¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?  
Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos.  
—No veo que sea de tu incumbencia.  
Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo.  
—El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.  
—De verdad, Edward, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su  
nombre; odié la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser amigo mío.  
—Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.  
—Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara todo —le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.  
Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo  
del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor  
comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.  
—Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he  
cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella.  
Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora  
aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.

— ¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente.  
Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió  
levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.  
—Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno—. Te veré en clase.  
Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos  
recorrido.


	6. Chapter 6 - Grupo Saquineo

Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera  
me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado.  
—Gracias por venir, señorita Swan —saludó despectivamente el señor Masón.  
Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento.  
No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Mike  
hasta el final de la clase. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, pero tanto él como Eric  
se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me  
habían perdonado del todo. Mike parecía volver a ser el mismo mientras  
caminábamos, hablaba entusiasmado sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de  
semana. La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa  
parecía posible. Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer. Resultaría difícil;  
fuera como fuera, con suerte, sólo se suavizaría a los cuarenta y muchos años. . Pasé  
el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer que las  
palabras de Edward y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación.  
Tal vez sólo fuese un sueño muy convincente que confundía con la realidad. Eso  
parecía más probable que el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel.  
Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar en la cafetería con Jessica. Le  
quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que  
había conocido durante las últimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había  
oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Jessica cotorreaba sin cesar sobre sus planes  
para el baile —Lauren y Angela ya se lo habían pedido a los otros chicos e iban a  
acudir todos juntos—, completamente indiferente a mi desinterés.  
Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando de forma infalible miré a la mesa  
de los Cullen. Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero él se hallaba ausente. ¿Se  
había ido a casa? Abatida, me puse a la cola detrás de la parlanchina Jessica. Había  
perdido el apetito y sólo compré un botellín de limonada. Únicamente quería  
sentarme y enfurruñarme.  
—Edward Cullen te vuelve a mirar —dijo Jessica; interrumpió mi distracción al  
pronunciar su nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy.  
Volví bruscamente la cabeza y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a  
Edward, con su sonrisa picara, que me observaba desde una mesa vacía en el  
extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída mi atención,  
alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que lo acompañara. Me guiñó el  
ojo cuando lo miré incrédula.  
— ¿Se refiere a ti? —preguntó Jessica con un tono de insultante incredulidad en  
la voz.

—Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología —musité para  
contentarla—. Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.  
Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme.  
Insegura, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Edward al  
llegar a su mesa.  
— ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.  
Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándolo con precaución. Seguía sonriendo.  
Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Temía que desapareciera  
en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara. Él debía de  
esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir:  
—Esto es diferente.  
—Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma  
precipitada—. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.  
Esperé a que dijera algo coherente. Transcurrieron los segundos y después le  
indiqué:  
—Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.  
—Cierto —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han  
enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.  
—Sobrevivirán.  
Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda.  
—Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus  
ojos. Tragué saliva y se rió. —Pareces preocupada.  
—No —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula—. Más bien  
sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?  
—Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he  
rendido. Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.  
— ¿Rendido? —repetí confusa.  
—Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que  
sea lo que tenga que ser.  
Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció.  
—Me he vuelto a perder.  
La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.  
—Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.  
—No te preocupes... No me entero de nada —le repliqué secamente.  
—Cuento con ello.  
—Ya. En cristiano, ¿somos amigos ahora?  
—Amigos... —meditó dubitativo.  
—O no —musité.  
Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.  
—Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy  
a ser un buen amigo para ti.  
El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real.

—Lo repites un montón —recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino  
temblor de mi vientre y mantenía serena la voz.  
—Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me  
evitarás.  
—Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente  
preclara.  
Entrecerré los ojos y él sonrió disculpándose.  
—En ese caso —me esforcé por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases—,  
hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos?  
—Eso parece casi exacto.  
Busqué con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber  
qué hacer.  
— ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad.  
Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y,  
como de costumbre, respondí la verdad:  
—Intentaba averiguar qué eres.  
Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.  
— ¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? —inquirió con desenvoltura.  
—No demasiada —admití.  
Se rió entre dientes.  
— ¿Qué teorías barajas?  
Me sonrojé. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre Barman y  
Spiderman. No había forma de admitir aquello.  
— ¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa  
terriblemente tentadora.  
Negué con la cabeza.  
—Resulta demasiado embarazoso.  
—Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes —se quejó.  
—No —disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de  
resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos,  
sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos,  
especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su  
posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?  
Hizo una mueca.  
—O mejor —continué, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente—, digamos  
que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo  
circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y  
jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso  
tampoco debería resultar demasiado frustrante.  
—Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad?  
—No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero.  
Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír.

Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre  
venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.  
Volvió a reírse.  
—No sé de quién me hablas —dije con frialdad— pero, de todos modos,  
estoy segura de que te equivocas.  
—Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las  
personas.  
—Excepto yo, por supuesto.  
—Sí, excepto tú —su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más  
inquietantes—. Me pregunto por qué será.  
La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré  
en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos  
fijos en la mesa.  
— ¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraído.  
—No —no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de...  
mariposas. Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él—. ¿Y tú?  
—No. No estoy hambriento.  
No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.  
— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación.  
De repente, se puso en guardia.  
—Eso depende de lo que quieras.  
—No es mucho —le aseguré. El esperó con cautela y curiosidad.  
—Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que  
decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada.  
Mantuve la vista fija en el botellín de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el  
círculo de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo.  
—Me parece justo.  
Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.  
—Gracias.  
—En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? —pidió.  
—Una.  
—Cuéntame una teoría.  
¡Ahí va!  
—Esa, no.  
—No hiciste distinción alguna, sólo prometiste una respuesta —me recordó.  
—Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa —le recordé a mi vez.  
—Sólo una teoría... No me reiré.  
—Sí lo harás.  
Estaba segura de ello. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos  
ocres a través de sus largas pestañas negras.

—Por favor —respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí.  
Parpadeé con la mente en blanco. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo lo conseguía?  
—Eh... ¿Qué?—pregunté, deslumbrada.  
—Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor.  
Su mirada aún me abrasaba. ¿También era un hipnotizador? ¿O era yo una  
incauta irremediable?  
—Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?  
—Eso no es muy imaginativo.  
—Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo —contesté, ofendida.  
—Ni siquiera te has acercado —dijo con fastidio.  
— ¿Nada de arañas?  
—No.  
— ¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad?  
—Nada.  
—Maldición —suspiré.  
—Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita —se rió entre dientes.  
—Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas?  
Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.  
—Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar —le advertí.  
—Desearía que no lo intentaras —dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio.  
— ¿Por...?  
— ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo? —sonrió  
jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables.  
—Oh, ya veo —dije. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente.  
— ¿Sí?  
De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado  
demasiado sin querer.  
— ¿Eres peligroso?  
Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva,  
comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo era. Me lo había intentado decir  
todo el tiempo. Se limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que  
no lograba comprender.  
—Pero no malo —susurré al tiempo que movía la cabeza—. No, no creo que  
seas malo.  
—Te equivocas.  
Su voz apenas era audible. Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de  
la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedos. Lo contemplé fijamente mientras me  
preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero sólo me  
sentía ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás,  
fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de él.  
El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi  
vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto.

—Vamos a llegar tarde.  
—Hoy no voy a ir a clase —dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que  
apenas podía verse.  
— ¿Por qué no?  
—Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando —dijo mientras me sonreía,  
pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación.  
—Bueno, yo sí voy.  
Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran. Concentró su  
atención en el tapón.  
—En ese caso, te veré luego.  
Indecisa, vacilé, pero me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del  
timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que él no se había movido ni un  
centímetro.  
Mientras me dirigía a clase, casi a la carrera, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mayor  
velocidad que el tapón del botellín. Me había respondido a pocas preguntas en  
comparación con las muchas que había suscitado. Al menos, había dejado de llover.  
Tuve suerte. El señor Banner no había entrado aún en clase cuando llegué. Me  
instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Mike como Angela no  
dejaban de mirarme. Mike parecía resentido y Angela sorprendida, y un poco  
intimidada.  
Entonces entró en clase el señor Banner y llamó al orden a los alumnos. Hacía  
equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la  
mesa de Mike y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.  
—De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos toméis un objeto de las cajas.  
El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas se me antojó  
de mal augurio.  
—El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —  
continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la  
exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en  
alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro—lanceta  
esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la  
lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió estómago.  
—Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar vuestras tarjetas, de  
modo que, por favor, no empecéis hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la  
mesa de Mike, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro  
esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que os pinchéis un dedo con la lanceta.  
Tomó la mano de Mike y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la  
lanceta. Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.  
—Depositad una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una  
demostración. Apretó el dedo de Mike hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma  
convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más—. Entonces las aplicáis a la tarjeta del  
test —concluyó.

Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos.  
Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.  
—El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Port Angeles para  
recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos vosotros deberíais  
conocer vuestro grupo sanguíneo —parecía orgulloso de sí mismo—. Los menores de  
dieciocho años vais a necesitar un permiso de vuestros padres... Hay hojas de  
autorización encima de mi mesa.  
Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y  
oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a  
mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la  
lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca.  
—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy  
cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado.  
—Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner —dije con voz débil. No me  
atrevía a levantar la cabeza.  
— ¿Te sientes débil?  
—Sí, señor —murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por  
no haber hecho novillos cuando tuve la ocasión.  
—Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Bella a la enfermería? —pidió en voz alta.  
No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Mike se ofrecería voluntario.  
— ¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó el señor Banner.  
—Sí —susurré. Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí, pensé. Me arrastraré.  
Mike parecía ansioso cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo  
sobre su hombro. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.  
Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de Mike. Cuando doblamos la  
esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro —en  
el caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando—, me detuve.  
— ¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? —supliqué.  
Me ayudó a sentarme al borde del paseo.  
—Y, hagas lo que hagas, ocúpate de tus asuntos —le avisé.  
Aún seguía muy confusa. Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el  
cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco.  
—Vaya, te has puesto verde —comentó Mike, bastante nervioso.  
— ¿Bella? —me llamó otra voz a lo lejos.  
¡No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación.  
— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida?  
Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada. No me lo estaba  
imaginando. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir o, como mínimo, no  
vomitar.  
Mike parecía tenso.  
—Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo.

—Bella —la voz de Edward sonó a mi lado. Ahora parecía aliviado—. ¿Me  
oyes?  
—No —gemí—. Vete.  
Se rió por lo bajo.  
—La llevaba a la enfermería —explicó Mike a la defensiva—, pero no quiso  
avanzar más.  
—Yo me encargo de ella —dijo Edward. Intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz—.  
Puedes volver a clase.  
—No —protestó Mike—. Se supone que he de hacerlo yo.  
De repente, la acera se desvaneció debajo de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos,  
sorprendida. Estaba en brazos de Edward, que me había levantado en vilo, y me  
llevaba con la misma facilidad que si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta.  
— ¡Bájame!  
Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima. Empezó a caminar antes de que  
terminara de hablar.  
— ¡Eh! —gritó Mike, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros.  
Edward lo ignoró.  
—Tienes un aspecto espantoso —me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia  
sonrisa.  
— ¡Déjame otra vez en la acera! —protesté.  
El bamboleo de su caminar no ayudaba. Me sostenía con cuidado lejos de su  
cuerpo, soportando todo mi peso sólo con los brazos, sin que eso pareciera afectarle.  
— ¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? —preguntó. Aquello parecía  
divertirle.  
No le contesté. Cerré los ojos, apreté los labios y luché contra las náuseas con  
todas mis fuerzas.  
—Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre —continuó regodeándose.  
No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente  
hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado.  
—Oh, Dios mío —dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer.  
—Se desmayó en Biología —le explicó Edward.  
Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Edward me llevaba dando zancadas delante  
del mostrador frontal en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Cope, la  
recepcionista de rostro rubicundo, corrió delante de él para mantener la puerta  
abierta. La atónita enfermera, una dulce abuelita, levantó los ojos de la novela que  
leía mientras Edward me llevaba en volandas dentro de la habitación y me  
depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo  
marrón del único catre. Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permitía la  
angosta habitación, con los ojos brillantes, excitados.  
—Ha sufrido un leve desmayo —tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera—. En  
Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh.  
La enfermera asintió sabiamente.

—Siempre le ocurre a alguien.  
Edward se rió con disimulo.  
—Quédate tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasará.  
—Lo sé —dije con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a remitir.  
— ¿Te sucede muy a menudo? —preguntó ella.  
—A veces —admití. Edward tosió para ocultar otra carcajada.  
—Puedes regresar a clase —le dijo la enfermera.  
—Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella —le contestó con aquel tono  
suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más.  
—Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño —me dijo, y luego salió  
bulliciosamente de la habitación.  
—Tenías razón —me quejé, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.  
—Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión?  
—Hacer novillos es saludable.  
Respiré de forma acompasada.  
—Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste —admitió después de hacer  
una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad—. Creí que  
Newton arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques.  
—Ja, ja.  
Continué con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez me encontraba más entonada.  
—Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que  
tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.  
—Pobre Mike. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado.  
—Me aborrece por completo —dijo Edward jovialmente.  
—No lo puedes saber —disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí  
que podía.  
—Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro.  
— ¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido.  
Ya me encontraba prácticamente recuperada. Las náuseas se hubieran pasado  
con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra  
parte, tal vez era afortunada por haber tenido el estómago vacío.  
—Estaba en mi coche escuchando un CD.  
Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió. Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para  
ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano.  
—Aquí tienes, cariño —la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió—: Tienes mejor  
aspecto.  
—Creo que ya estoy bien —dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.  
Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes de color  
menta no daban vueltas.  
Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso  
momento la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma.  
—Ahí viene otro —avisó.

Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido.  
Devolví la compresa a la enfermera.  
—Tome, ya no la necesito.  
Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Lee Stephens,  
otro chico de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Edward y yo  
retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.  
—Oh, no —murmuró Edward—. Vamonos fuera de aquí, Bella.  
Aturdida, le busqué con la mirada.  
—Confía en mí... Vamos.  
Di media vuelta y me aferré a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir  
disparada de la enfermería. Sentí que Edward me seguía.  
—Por una vez me has hecho caso.  
Estaba sorprendido.  
—Olí la sangre —le dije, arrugando la nariz. Lee no se ha puesto malo por ver la  
sangre de otros, como yo.  
—La gente no puede oler la sangre —me contradijo.  
—Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mala. Huele a óxido... y a sal.  
Se me quedó mirando con una expresión insondable.  
— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.  
—No es nada.  
Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Edward a mí. La mirada que le  
dedicó a Edward me confirmó lo que éste me había dicho, que Mike lo aborrecía.  
Volvió a mirarme con gesto malhumorado.  
—Tienes mejor aspecto —me acusó.  
—Ocúpate de tus asuntos —volví a avisarle.  
—Ya no sangra nadie más —murmuró—. ¿Vas a volver a clase?  
— ¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí.  
—Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?  
Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Edward, que se apoyaba con  
gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua. Intenté  
que pareciera lo más amigable posible:  
—Claro. Te dije que iría.  
—Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.  
Su mirada se posó en Edward otra vez, preguntándose si no estaría dando  
demasiada información. Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación  
abierta.  
—Allí estaré —prometí.  
—Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia —dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad  
hacia la puerta.  
—Hasta la vista —repliqué.  
Me miró una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro redondeado y se  
encorvó mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de  
compasión. Sopesé el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de  
Educación física.  
—Gimnasia —gemí.  
—Puedo hacerme cargo de eso —no me había percatado de que Edward se  
había acercado, pero me habló al oído—. Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha —  
murmuró.  
Esto no suponía un gran cambio. Siempre estaba pálida, y mi reciente desmayo  
había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Me senté en una de las  
crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas y descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos  
cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotada.  
Oí a Edward hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.  
— ¿Señora Cope?  
— ¿Sí?  
No la había oído regresar a su mesa.  
—Bella tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo  
bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarla de asistir a esa clase? —su voz era aterciopelada.  
Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos.  
—Edward —dijo la señora Cope sin dejar de ir y venir. ¿Por qué no era yo capaz  
de hacer lo mismo?—, ¿necesitas también que te dispense a ti?  
—No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará.  
—De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Bella —me deseó en  
voz alta. Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.  
— ¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez?  
De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.  
—Caminaré.  
Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta  
para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salí hacia la fría  
llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro.  
Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo.  
—Gracias —le dije cuando me siguió—. Merecía la pena seguir enferma para  
perderse la clase de gimnasia.  
—Sin duda.  
Me miró directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.  
—De modo que vas a ir... Este sábado, quiero decir.  
Esperaba que él viniera, aunque parecía improbable. No me lo imaginaba  
poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos del instituto para ir en coche a algún  
sitio. No pertenecía al mismo mundo, pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder  
me dio la primera punzada de entusiasmo que había sentido por ir a la excursión.  
— ¿Adonde vais a ir exactamente? —seguía mirando al frente, inexpresivo.  
—A La Push, al puerto.  
Estudié su rostro, intentando leer en el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse  
un poco más. Me lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.

—En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado.  
Suspiré.  
—Acabo de invitarte.  
—No avasallemos más entre los dos al pobre Mike esta semana, no sea que se  
vaya a romper.  
Sus ojos centellearon. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.  
—El blandengue de Mike... —murmuré, preocupada por la forma en que había  
dicho «entre los dos». Me gustaba más de lo conveniente.  
Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia el  
monovolumen. Algo me agarró de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.  
— ¿Adonde te crees que vas? —preguntó ofendido.  
Edward me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. Estaba perpleja.  
—Me voy a casa.  
— ¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te  
voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?  
— ¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi coche? —me quejé.  
—Se lo tendré que dejar a Alice después de la escuela.  
Me arrastró de la ropa hacia su coche. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar no  
caerme, aunque, de todos modos, lo más probable es que me sujetara si perdía el  
equilibrio.  
— ¡Déjame! —insistí.  
Me ignoró. Anduve haciendo eses sobre las aceras empapadas hasta llegar a su  
Volvo. Entonces, me soltó al fin. Me tropecé contra la puerta del copiloto.  
— ¡Eres tan insistente!—refunfuñé.  
—Está abierto —se limitó a responder. Entró en el coche por el lado del  
conductor.  
—Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa.  
Permanecí junto al Volvo echando chispas. Ahora llovía con más fuerza y el  
pelo goteaba sobre mi espalda al no haberme puesto la capucha. Bajó el cristal de la  
ventanilla automática y se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto:  
—Entra, Bella.  
No le respondí. Estaba calculando las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar el  
monovolumen antes de que él me atrapara, y tenía que admitir que no eran  
demasiadas.  
—Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí —me amenazó, adivinando mi plan.  
Intenté mantener toda la dignidad que me fue posible al entrar en el Volvo. No  
tuve mucho éxito. Parecía un gato empapado y las botas crujían continuamente.  
—Esto es totalmente innecesario —dije secamente.  
No me respondió. Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música.  
Cuando salió del aparcamiento, me preparaba para castigarle con mi silencio —  
poniendo un mohín de total enfado—, pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y  
la curiosidad prevaleció sobre la intención.

— ¿Claro de luna?—pregunté sorprendida.  
— ¿Conoces a Debussy? —él también parecía estar sorprendido.  
—No mucho —admití—. Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero  
sólo conozco a mis favoritos.  
—También es uno de mis favoritos.  
Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumido en sus pensamientos.  
Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris.  
Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. La lluvia  
emborronaba todo el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una  
mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo rápido que  
íbamos, pero, no obstante, el coche se movía con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no  
notaba la velocidad, salvo por lo deprisa que dejábamos atrás el pueblo.  
— ¿Cómo es tu madre? —me preguntó de repente.  
Lo miré de refilón, con curiosidad.  
—Se parece mucho a mí, pero es más guapa —respondí. Alzó las cejas—; he  
heredado muchos rasgos de Charlie. Es más sociable y atrevida que yo. También es  
irresponsable y un poco excéntrica, y una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga  
—me callé. Hablar de ella me había deprimido.  
—Bella, ¿cuántos años tienes?  
Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Edward contenía un  
tono de frustración. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya  
a la casa de Charlie. Llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas conseguía ver la vivienda.  
Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un río.  
—Diecisiete —respondí un poco confusa.  
—No los aparentas —dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, curioso de nuevo.  
—Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me  
vuelvo más madura —me reí y luego suspiré—. En fin, una de las dos debía ser  
adulta —me callé durante un segundo—. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un  
adolescente de instituto.  
Torció el gesto y cambió de tema.  
—En ese caso, ¿por qué se casó tu madre con Phil?  
Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre. Sólo lo había mencionado una vez  
hacía dos meses. Necesité unos momentos para responder.  
—Mi madre tiene... un espíritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Phil hace que  
se sienta aún más joven. En cualquier caso, ella está loca por él —sacudí la cabeza.  
Aquella atracción suponía un misterio para mí.  
— ¿Lo apruebas?  
— ¿Importa? —le repliqué—. Quiero que sea feliz, y Phil es lo que ella quiere.  
—Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... —murmuró, reflexivo.  
— ¿El qué?  
— ¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección?

De repente, prestaba una gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.  
—E—eso c—creo —tartamudeé—, pero, después de todo, ella es la madre. Es  
un poquito diferente.  
—Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado —se burló.  
Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.  
— ¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Múltiples piercings en el rostro  
y grandes tatuajes?  
—Supongo que ésa es una posible definición.  
— ¿Cuál es la tuya?  
Pero ignoró mi pregunta y respondió con otra.  
— ¿Crees que puedo asustar?  
Enarcó una ceja. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.  
—Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones.  
— ¿Te doy miedo ahora?  
La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edward y su rostro divino se puso  
repentinamente serio, pero yo respondí rápidamente—  
—No.  
La sonrisa reapareció.  
—Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? —pregunté para distraerle—.  
Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía.  
Se puso en guardia de inmediato.  
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?  
— ¿Te adoptaron los Cullen? —pregunté para comprobar el hecho.  
—Sí.  
Vacilé unos momentos. — ¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres?  
—Murieron hace muchos años —contestó con toda naturalidad.  
—Lo siento —murmuré.  
—En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Esme llevan siendo mis  
padres desde hace mucho tiempo.  
—Y tú los quieres —no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que  
hablaba de ellos.  
—Sí —sonrió—. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.  
—Eres muy afortunado.  
—Sé que lo soy.  
— ¿Y tu hermano y tu hermana? Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero.  
—A propósito, mi hermano, mi hermana, así como Jasper y Rosalie se van a  
disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.  
—Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte.  
Yo no quería salir del coche.  
—Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de policía  
Swan vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biología.  
Me sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos —  
suspiré.  
Rompió a reír.  
—Diviértete en la playa... Que tengáis buen tiempo para tomar el sol —me  
deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.  
— ¿No te voy a ver mañana?  
—No. Emmett y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana.  
— ¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer?  
Una amiga puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no  
dejara traslucir el desencanto.  
—Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.  
—Ah, vaya, diviértete —intenté simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo  
lograse. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de  
frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados.  
— ¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana?  
Asentí desvalida.  
—No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los  
accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te  
atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo?  
Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba.  
Le miré fijamente.  
—Veré qué puedo hacer —contesté bruscamente, mientras salía del volvo bajo  
la lluvia de un salto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Edward aún seguía sonriendo  
cuando se alejó al volante de su coche.


	7. Chapter 7 - Cuentos De Miedo

En realidad, cuando me senté en mi habitación e intenté concentrarme en la  
lectura del tercer acto de Macbeth, estaba atenta a ver si oía el motor de mi coche.  
Pensaba que podría escuchar el rugido del motor por encima del tamborileo de la  
lluvia, pero, cuando aparté la cortina para mirar de nuevo, apareció allí de repente.  
No esperaba el viernes con especial interés, sólo consistía en reasumir mi vida  
sin expectativas. Hubo unos pocos comentarios, por supuesto. Jessica parecía tener  
un interés especial por comentar el tema, pero, por fortuna, Mike había mantenido el  
pico cerrado y nadie parecía saber nada de la participación de Edward. No obstante,  
Jessica me formuló un montón de preguntas acerca de mi almuerzo y en clase de  
Trigonometría me dijo:  
— ¿Qué quería ayer Edward Cullen?  
—No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad—. En realidad, no fue al grano.  
—Parecías como enfadada —comentó a ver si me sonsacaba algo.  
— ¿Sí? — mantuve el rostro inexpresivo.  
—Ya sabes, nunca antes le había visto sentarse con nadie que no fuera su  
familia. Era extraño.  
—Extraño en verdad —coincidí.  
Parecía asombrada. Se alisó sus rizos oscuros con impaciencia. Supuse que  
esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa que le pareciera una buena historia que contar.  
Lo peor del viernes fue que, a pesar de saber que él no iba a estar presente, aún  
albergaba esperanzas. Cuando entré en la cafetería en compañía de Jessica y Mike, no  
pude evitar mirar la mesa en la que Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se sentaban a hablar con  
las cabezas juntas. No pude contener la melancolía que me abrumó al comprender  
que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de volverlo a ver.  
En mi mesa de siempre no hacían más que hablar de los planes para el día  
siguiente. Mike volvía a estar animado, depositaba mucha fe en el hombre del  
tiempo, que vaticinaba sol para el sábado. Tenía que verlo para creerlo, pero hoy  
hacía más calor, casi doce grados. Puede que la excursión no fuera del todo  
espantosa.  
Intercepté unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas por parte de Lauren durante el  
almuerzo, hecho que no comprendí hasta que salimos juntas del comedor. Estaba  
justo detrás de ella, a un solo pie de su pelo rubio, lacio y brillante, y no se dio  
cuenta, desde luego, cuando oí que le murmuraba a Mike:  
—No sé por qué Bella —sonrió con desprecio al pronunciar mi nombre— no se  
sienta con los Cullen de ahora en adelante.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la voz tan nasal y estridente que  
tenía, y me sorprendió la malicia que destilaba. En realidad, no la conocía muy bien;  
sin duda, no lo suficiente para que me detestara..., o eso había pensado.  
—Es mi amiga, se sienta con nosotros —le replicó en susurros Mike, con mucha  
lealtad, pero también de forma un poquito posesiva. Me detuve para permitir que  
Jessica y Angela me adelantaran. No quería oír nada más.  
Durante la cena de aquella noche, Charlie parecía entusiasmado por mi viaje a  
La Push del día siguiente. Sospecho que se sentía culpable por dejarme sola en casa  
los fines de semana, pero había pasado demasiados años forjando unos hábitos para  
romperlos ahora. Conocía los nombres de todos los chicos que iban, por supuesto, y  
los de sus padres y, probablemente, también los de sus tatarabuelos. Parecía aprobar  
la excursión. Me pregunté si aprobaría mi plan de ir en coche a Seattle con Edward  
Cullen. Tampoco se lo iba a decir.  
—Papá —pregunté como por casualidad—, ¿conoces un lugar llamado Goat  
Rocks, o algo parecido? Creo que está al sur del monte Rainier.  
—Sí... ¿Por qué?  
Me encogí de hombros.  
—Algunos chicos comentaron la posibilidad de acampar allí.  
—No es buen lugar para acampar —parecía sorprendido—. Hay demasiados  
osos. La mayoría de la gente acude allí durante la temporada de caza.  
—Oh —murmuré—, tal vez haya entendido mal el nombre.  
Pretendía dormir hasta tarde, pero un insólito brillo me despertó. Abrí los ojos y  
vi entrar a chorros por la ventana una límpida luz amarilla. No me lo podía creer. Me  
apresuré a ir a la ventana para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, allí estaba el sol.  
Ocupaba un lugar equivocado en el cielo, demasiado bajo, y no parecía tan cercano  
como de costumbre, pero era el sol, sin duda. Las nubes se congregaban en el  
horizonte, pero en el medio del cielo se veía una gran área azul. Me demoré en la  
ventana todo lo que pude, temerosa de que el azul del cielo volviera a desaparecer en  
cuanto me fuera.  
La tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de Newton se situaba al extremo  
norte del pueblo. La había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca me había detenido allí  
al no necesitar ningún artículo para estar al aire libre durante mucho tiempo. En el  
aparcamiento reconocí el Suburban de Mike y el Sentra de Tyler. Vi al grupo  
alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras aparcaba junto a ambos  
vehículos. Eric estaba allí en compañía de otros dos chicos con los que compartía  
clases; estaba casi segura de que se llamaban Ben y Conner. Jess también estaba,  
flanqueada por Angela y Lauren. Las acompañaban otras tres chicas, incluyendo una  
a la que recordaba haberle caído encima durante la clase de gimnasia del viernes.  
Esta me dirigió una mirada asesina cuando bajé del coche, y le susurró algo a Lauren,  
que se sacudió la dorada melena y me miró con desdén.  
De modo que aquél iba a ser uno de esos días.  
Al menos Mike se alegraba de verme.

— ¡Has venido! —gritó encantado—. ¿No te dije que hoy iba a ser un día  
soleado?  
—Y yo te dije que iba a venir —le recordé.  
—Sólo nos queda esperar a Lee y a Samantha, a menos que tú hayas invitado a  
alguien —agregó.  
—No —mentí con desenvoltura mientras esperaba que no me descubriera y  
deseando al mismo tiempo que ocurriese un milagro y apareciera Edward.  
Mike pareció satisfecho.  
— ¿Montarás en mi coche? Es eso o la minifurgoneta de la madre de Lee.  
—Claro.  
Sonrió gozoso. ¡Qué fácil era hacer feliz a Mike!  
—Podrás sentarte junto a la ventanilla —me prometió. Oculté mi mortificación.  
No resultaba tan sencillo hacer felices a Mike y a Jessica al mismo tiempo. Ya la veía  
mirándonos ceñuda.  
No obstante, el número jugaba a mi favor. Lee trajo a otras dos personas más y  
de repente se necesitaron todos los asientos. Me las arreglé para situar a Jessica en el  
asiento delantero del Suburban, entre Mike y yo. Mike podía haberse comportado  
con más elegancia, pero al menos Jess parecía aplacada.  
Entre La Push y Forks había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos y  
vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos  
serpenteaba el caudaloso río Quillayute. Me alegré de tener el asiento de la  
ventanilla. Giré la manivela para bajar el cristal —el Suburban resultaba un poco  
claustrofóbico con nueve personas dentro— e intenté absorber tanta luz solar como  
me fue posible.  
Había visto las playas que rodeaban La Push muchas veces durante mis  
vacaciones en Forks con Charlie, por lo que ya me había familiarizado con la playa en  
forma de media luna de más de kilómetro y medio de First Beach. Seguía siendo  
impresionante. El agua de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del  
sol, aparecería coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la  
rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban  
sobre las aguas del malecón metálico. Estos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban  
coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. La playa sólo tenía una  
estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban  
miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme,  
pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar,  
lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa  
estaba sembrada de árboles de color ahuesado —a causa de la salinidad marina—  
arrojados a la costa por las olas.  
Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban  
sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las  
sobrevolaban en círculos. Las nubes seguían trazando un círculo en el firmamento,  
amenazando con invadirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguía  
brillando espléndido con su halo luminoso en el azul del cielo.  
Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. Mike nos condujo hacia un círculo de  
lefios arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado antes para  
acampadas como la nuestra. En el lugar ya se veía el redondel de una fogata cubierto  
con cenizas negras. Eric y el chico que, según creía, se llamaba Ben recogieron ramas  
rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto  
tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.  
— ¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa? —me  
preguntó Mike.  
Me sentaba en un banco de color blanquecino. En el otro extremo se  
congregaban las demás chicas, que chismorreaban animadamente. Mike se arrodilló  
junto a la hoguera y encendió una rama pequeña con un mechero.  
—No —reconocí mientras él lanzaba con precaución la rama en llamas contra el  
tipi.  
—Entonces, te va a gustar... Observa los colores.  
Prendió otra ramita y la depositó junto a la primera. Las llamas comenzaron a  
lamer con rapidez la lefia seca.  
— ¡Es azul! —exclamé sorprendida.  
—Es a causa de la sal. ¿Precioso, verdad?  
Encendió otra más y la colocó allí donde el fuego no había prendido y luego  
vino a sentarse a mi lado. Por fortuna, Jessica estaba junto a él, al otro lado. Se volvió  
hacia Mike y reclamó su atención. Contemplé las fascinantes llamas verdes y azules  
que chisporroteaban hacia el cielo.  
Después de media hora de cháchara, algunos chicos quisieron dar una caminata  
hasta las marismas cercanas. Era un dilema. Por una parte, me encantan las pozas  
que se forman durante la bajamar. Me han fascinado desde niña; era una de las pocas  
cosas que me hacían ilusión cuando debía venir a Forks, pero, por otra, también me  
caía dentro un montón de veces. No es un buen trago cuando se tiene siete años y  
estás con tu padre. Eso me recordó la petición de Edward, de que no me cayera al  
mar.  
Lauren fue quien decidió por mí. No quería caminar, ya que calzaba unos  
zapatos nada adecuados para hacerlo. La mayoría de las otras chicas, incluidas  
Jessica y Angela, decidieron quedarse también en la playa. Esperé a que Tyler y Eric  
se hubieran comprometido a acompañarlas antes de levantarme con sigilo para  
unirme al grupo de caminantes. Mike me dedicó una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que  
también iba.  
La caminata no fue demasiado larga, aunque me fastidiaba perder de vista el  
cielo al entrar en el bosque. La luz verde de éste difícilmente podía encajar con las  
risas juveniles, era demasiado oscuro y aterrador para estar en armonía con las  
pequeñas bromas que se gastaban a mí alrededor. Debía vigilar cada paso que daba  
con sumo cuidado para evitar las raíces del suelo y las ramas que había sobre mi  
cabeza, por lo que no tardé en rezagarme. Al final me adentré en los confines  
esmeraldas de la foresta y encontré de nuevo la rocosa orilla. Había bajado la marea  
y un río fluía a nuestro lado de camino hacia el mar. A lo largo de sus orillas  
sembradas de guijarros había pozas poco profundas que jamás se secaban del todo.  
Eran un hervidero de vida.  
Tuve buen cuidado de no inclinarme demasiado sobre aquellas lagunas  
naturales. Los otros fueron más intrépidos, brincaron sobre las rocas y se  
encaramaron a los bordes de forma precaria. Localicé una piedra de apariencia  
bastante estable en los aledaños de una de las lagunas más grandes y me senté con  
cautela, fascinada por el acuario natural que había a mis pies. Ramilletes de brillantes  
anémonas se ondulaban sin cesar al compás de la corriente invisible. Conchas en  
espiral rodaban sobre los repliegues en cuyo interior se ocultaban los cangrejos. Una  
estrella de mar inmóvil se aferraba a las rocas, mientras una rezagada anguila  
pequeña de estrías blancas zigzagueaba entre los relucientes juncos verdes a la  
espera de la pleamar. Me quedé completamente absorta, a excepción de una pequeña  
parte de mi mente, que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora Edward e intentaba  
imaginar lo que diría de estar aquí conmigo.  
Finalmente, los muchachos sintieron apetito y me levanté con rigidez para  
seguirlos de vuelta a la playa. En esta ocasión intenté seguirles el ritmo a través del  
bosque, por lo que me caí unas cuantas veces, cómo no. Me hice algunos rasguños  
poco profundos en las palmas de las manos, y las rodillas de mis vaqueros se riñeron  
de verdín, pero podía haber sido peor.  
Cuando regresamos a First Beach, el grupo que habíamos dejado se había  
multiplicado. Al acercarnos pude ver el lacio y reluciente pelo negro y la piel cobriza  
de los recién llegados, unos adolescentes de la reserva que habían acudido para hacer  
un poco de vida social.  
La comida ya había empezado a repartirse, y los chicos se apresuraron para  
pedir que la compartieran mientras Eric nos presentaba al entrar en el círculo de la  
fogata. Angela y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar y me di cuenta de que el más joven  
de los recién llegados, sentado sobre las piedras cerca del fuego, alzó la vista para  
mirarme con interés cuando Eric pronunció nuestros nombres. Me senté junto a  
Angela, y Mike nos trajo unos sandwiches y una selección de refrescos para que  
eligiéramos mientras el chico que tenía aspecto de ser el mayor de los visitantes  
pronunciaba los nombres de los otros siete jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Todo lo que  
pude comprender es que una de las chicas también se llamaba Jessica y que el  
muchacho cuya atención había despertado respondía al nombre de Jacob.  
Resultaba relajante sentarse con Angela, era una de esas personas sosegadas  
que no sentían la necesidad de llenar todos los silencios con cotorreos. Me dejó  
cavilar tranquilamente sin molestarme mientras comíamos. Pensaba de qué forma  
tan deshilvanada transcurría el tiempo en Forks; a veces pasaba como en una  
nebulosa, con unas imágenes únicas que sobresalían con mayor claridad que el resto,  
mientras que en otras ocasiones cada segundo era relevante y se grababa en mi  
mente. Sabía con exactitud qué causaba la diferencia y eso me perturbaba.  
Las nubes comenzaron a avanzar durante el almuerzo. Se deslizaban por el  
cielo azul y ocultaban de forma fugaz y momentánea el sol, proyectando sombras  
alargadas sobre la playa y oscureciendo las olas. Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse en  
duetos y tríos cuando terminaron de comer. Algunos descendieron hasta el borde del  
mar para jugar a la cabrilla lanzando piedras sobre la superficie agitada del mismo.  
Otros se congregaron para efectuar una segunda expedición a las pozas. Mike, con  
Jessica convertida en su sombra, encabezó otra a la tienda de la aldea. Algunos de los  
nativos los acompañaron y otros se fueron a pasear. Para cuando se hubieron  
dispersado todos, me había quedado sentada sola sobre un leño, con Lauren y Tyler  
muy ocupados con un reproductor de CD que alguien había tenido la ocurrencia de  
traer, y tres adolescentes de la reserva situados alrededor del fuego, incluyendo al  
jovencito llamado Jacob y al más adulto, el que había actuado de portavoz.  
A los pocos minutos, Angela se fue con los paseantes y Jacob acudió andando  
despacio para sentarse en el sitio libre que aquélla había dejado a mi lado. A juzgar  
por su aspecto debería tener catorce, tal vez quince años. Llevaba el brillante pelo  
largo recogido con una goma elástica en la nuca. Tenía una preciosa piel sedosa de  
color rojizo y ojos oscuros sobre los pómulos pronunciados. Aún quedaba un ápice  
de la redondez de la infancia alrededor de su mentón. En suma, tenía un rostro muy  
bonito. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras estropearon aquella impresión positiva.  
—Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?  
Aquello era como empezar otra vez el primer día del instituto.  
—Bella —dije con un suspiro.  
—Me llamo Jacob Black —me tendió la mano con gesto amistoso—. Tú  
compraste el coche de mi papá.  
—Oh—dije aliviada mientras le estrechaba la suave mano—. Eres el hijo de  
Billy. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti.  
—No, soy el benjamín... Deberías acordarte de mis hermanas mayores.  
—Rachel y Rebecca —recordé de pronto.  
Charlie y Billy nos habían abandonado juntas muchas veces para mantenernos  
ocupadas mientras pescaban. Todas éramos demasiado tímidas para hacer muchos  
progresos como amigas. Por supuesto, había montado las suficientes rabietas para  
terminar con las excursiones de pesca cuando tuve once años.  
— ¿Han venido? —inquirí mientras examinaba a las chicas que estaban al borde  
del mar preguntándome si sería capaz; de reconocerlas ahora.  
—No —Jacob negó con la cabeza—. Rachel tiene una beca del Estado de  
Washington y Rebecca se casó con un surfista samoano. Ahora vive en Hawai.  
— ¿Está casada? Vaya —estaba atónita. Las gemelas apenas tenían un año más  
que yo.  
— ¿Qué tal te funciona el monovolumen? —preguntó.  
—Me encanta, y va muy bien.

—Sí, pero es muy lento —se rió—. Respiré aliviado cuando Charlie lo compró.  
Papá no me hubiera dejado ponerme a trabajar en la construcción de otro coche  
mientras tuviéramos uno en perfectas condiciones.  
—No es tan lento —objeté.  
— ¿Has intentado pasar de sesenta?  
—No.  
—Bien. No lo hagas.  
Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.  
—Eso lo mejora en caso de accidente —alegué en defensa de mi automóvil.  
—Dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio —admitió entre risas.  
—Así que fabricas coches... —comenté, impresionada.  
—Cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas. ¿No sabrás por un casual  
dónde puedo adquirir un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y  
seis? —añadió jocosamente. Tenía una voz amable y ronca.  
—Lo siento —me eché a reír—. No he visto ninguno últimamente, pero estaré  
ojo avizor para avisarte.  
Como si yo supiera qué era eso. Era muy fácil conversar con él. Exhibió una  
sonrisa radiante y me contempló en señal de apreciación, de una forma que había  
aprendido a reconocer. No fui la única que se dio cuenta.  
— ¿Conoces a Bella, Jacob? —preguntó Lauren desde el otro lado del fuego con  
un tono que yo imaginé como insolente.  
—En cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que nací —contestó entre  
risas, y volvió a sonreírme.  
— ¡Qué bien!  
No parecía que fuera eso lo que pensara, y entrecerró sus pálidos ojos de  
besugo.  
—Bella —me llamó de nuevo mientras estudiaba con atención mi rostro—, le  
estaba diciendo a Tyler que es una pena que ninguno de los Cullen haya venido hoy.  
¿Nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos?  
Su expresión preocupada no era demasiado convincente.  
— ¿Te refieres a la familia del doctor Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó el mayor de  
los chicos de la reserva antes de que yo pudiera responder, para gran irritación de  
Lauren. En realidad, tenía más de hombre que de niño y su voz era muy grave.  
—Sí, ¿los conoces? —preguntó con gesto condescendiente, volviéndose en parte  
hacia él.  
—Los Cullen no vienen aquí —respondió en un tono que daba el tema por  
zanjado e ignorando la pregunta de Lauren.  
Tyler le preguntó a Lauren qué le parecía el CD que sostenía en un intento de  
recuperar su atención. Ella se distrajo.  
Contemplé al desconcertante joven de voz profunda, pero él miraba a lo lejos,  
hacia el bosque umbrío que teníamos detrás de nosotros. Había dicho que los Cullen  
no venían aquí, pero el tono empleado dejaba entrever algo más, que no se les  
permitía, que lo tenían prohibido. Su actitud me causó una extraña impresión que  
intenté ignorar sin éxito. Jacob interrumpió el hilo de mis cavilaciones.  
— ¿Aún te sigue volviendo loca Forks?  
—Bueno, yo diría que eso es un eufemismo —hice una mueca y él sonrió con  
comprensión.  
Le seguía dando vueltas al breve comentario sobre los Cullen y de repente tuve  
una inspiración. Era un plan estúpido, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. Albergaba  
la esperanza de que el joven Jacob aún fuera inexperto con las chicas, por lo que no  
vería lo penoso de mis intentos de flirteo.  
— ¿Quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo? —le pregunté mientras  
intentaba imitar la forma en que Edward me miraba a través de los párpados. No iba  
a causar el mismo efecto, estaba segura, pero Jacob se incorporó de un salto con  
bastante predisposición.  
Las nubes terminaron por cerrar filas en el cielo, oscureciendo las aguas del  
océano y haciendo descender la temperatura, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el norte  
entre rocas de múltiples tonalidades, en dirección al espigón de madera. Metí las  
manos en los bolsillos de mi chaquetón.  
—De modo que tienes... ¿dieciséis años? —le pregunté al tiempo que intentaba  
no parecer una idiota cuando parpadeé como había visto hacer a las chicas en la  
televisión.  
—Acabo de cumplir quince —confesó adulado.  
— ¿De verdad? —mi rostro se llenó de una falsa expresión de sorpresa—.  
Hubiera jurado que eras mayor.  
—Soy alto para mi edad —explicó.  
— ¿Subes mucho a Forks? —pregunté con malicia, simulando esperar un sí por  
respuesta. Me vi como una tonta y temí que, disgustado, se diera la vuelta tras  
acusarme de ser una farsante, pero aún parecía adulado.  
—No demasiado —admitió con gesto de disgusto—, pero podré ir las veces que  
quiera en cuanto haya terminado el coche. .. y tenga el carné —añadió.  
— ¿Quién era ese otro chico con el que hablaba Lauren? Parecía un poco viejo  
para andar con nosotros —me incluí a propósito entre los más jóvenes en un intento  
de dejarle claro que le prefería a él.  
—Es Sam y tiene diecinueve años —me informó Jacob.  
— ¿Qué era lo que decía sobre la familia del doctor? —pregunté con toda  
inocencia.  
— ¿Los Cullen? Se supone que no se acercan a la reserva.  
Desvió la mirada hacia la Isla de James mientras confirmaba lo que creía haber  
oído de labios de Sam.  
— ¿Por qué no?  
Me devolvió la mirada y se mordió el labio.  
—Vaya. Se supone que no debo decir nada.  
—Oh, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Sólo siento curiosidad.

Probé a esbozar una sonrisa tentadora al tiempo que me preguntaba si no me  
estaba pasando un poco, aunque él me devolvió la sonrisa y pareció tentado. Luego  
enarcó una ceja y su voz fue más ronca cuando me preguntó con tono agorero:  
¿—Te gustan las historias de miedo?  
—Me encantan —repliqué con entusiasmo, esforzándome para engatusarlo.  
Jacob paseó hasta un árbol cercano varado en la playa cuyas raíces sobresalían  
como las patas de una gran araña blancuzca. Se apoyó levemente sobre una de las  
raíces retorcidas mientras me sentaba a sus pies, apoyándome sobre el tronco.  
Contempló las rocas. Una sonrisa pendía de las comisuras de sus labios carnosos y  
supe que iba a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Me esforcé para que se notara  
en mis ojos el vivo interés que yo sentía.  
¿—Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? —comenzó—. Me refiero  
a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.  
—En realidad, no —admití.  
—Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al  
Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los  
árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca —me  
sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias—. Otra leyenda  
afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos.  
La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos.  
»Y luego están las historias sobre los fríos.  
— ¿Los fríos? —pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad.  
—Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas  
son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció  
a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras  
tierras.  
Entornó los ojos.  
— ¿Tu tatarabuelo? —le animé.  
—Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos  
naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se  
convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos.  
— ¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?  
—Sólo uno.  
Lo miré con avidez, confiando en hacer pasar mi impaciencia por admiración.  
Jacob prosiguió:  
—Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el  
grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No  
cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo  
que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros  
pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.  
Me guiñó un ojo.

—Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...? —intenté comprender al tiempo que me  
esforzaba por ocultarle lo seriamente que me estaba tomando esta historia de  
fantasmas.  
—Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos,  
incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan —instiló un evidente tono de  
amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada—. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener  
demasiada sed como para soportarla.  
— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de «civilizados»?  
—Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a  
los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.  
Intenté conferir a mi voz un tono lo más casual posible.  
— ¿Y cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció  
tu tatarabuelo?  
—No —hizo una pausa dramática—. Son los mismos.  
Debió de creer que la expresión de mi rostro estaba provocada por el pánico  
causado por su historia. Sonrió complacido y continuó:  
—Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los  
mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Carlisle, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y  
venía por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente.  
Reprimió una sonrisa.  
— ¿Y qué son? ¿Qué son los fríos?  
Sonrió sombríamente.  
—Bebedores de sangre —replicó con voz estremecedora—. Tu gente los llama  
vampiros.  
Permanecí contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy segura de lo que reflejaba  
mi rostro.  
—Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina —rió encantado.  
—Eres un estupendo narrador de historias —le felicité sin apartar la vista del  
oleaje.  
—El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué papá no quiere que  
hablemos con nadie del asunto.  
Aún no lograba controlar la expresión del rostro lo suficiente como para  
mirarle.  
—No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.  
—Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado —se rió.  
—Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba —le prometí, y entonces me estremecí.  
—En serio, no le digas nada a Charlie. Se puso hecho una furia con mi padre  
cuando descubrió que algunos de nosotros no íbamos al hospital desde que el doctor  
Cullen comenzó a trabajar allí.  
—No lo haré, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos? —preguntó  
con voz juguetona, pero con un deje de precaución. Yo aún no había apartado los ojos  
del mar, por lo que me giré y le sonreí con la mayor normalidad posible.  
—No. Creo que eres muy bueno contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los  
pelos de punta.  
—Genial.  
Sonrió. Entonces el entrechocar de los guijarros nos alertó de que alguien se  
acercaba. Giramos las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a Mike y a Jessica  
caminando en nuestra dirección a unos cuarenta y cinco metros.  
—Ah, estás ahí, Bella —gritó Mike aliviado mientras movía el brazo por encima  
de su cabeza.  
— ¿Es ése tu novio? —preguntó Jacob, alertado por los celos de la voz de Mike.  
Me sorprendió que resultase tan obvio.  
—No, definitivamente no —susurré.  
Le estaba tremendamente agradecida a Jacob y deseosa de hacerle lo más feliz  
posible. Le guiñé el ojo, girándome de espaldas con cuidado antes de hacerlo. El  
sonrió, alborozado por mi torpe flirteo.  
—Cuando tenga el carné... —comenzó.  
—Tienes que venir a verme a Forks. Podríamos salir alguna vez —me sentí  
culpable al decir esto, sabiendo que lo había utilizado, pero Jacob me gustaba de  
verdad. Era alguien de quien podía ser amiga con facilidad.  
Mike llegó a nuestra altura, con Jessica aún a pocos pasos detrás. Vi cómo  
evaluaba a Jacob con la mirada y pareció satisfecho ante su evidente juventud.  
— ¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó pese a tener la respuesta delante de él.  
—Jacob me acaba de contar algunas historias locales —le dije voluntariamente  
—. Ha sido muy interesante.  
Sonreí a Jacob con afecto y él me devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Bueno —Mike hizo una pausa, reevaluando la situación al comprobar nuestra  
complicidad—. Estamos recogiendo. Parece que pronto va a empezar a llover.  
Todos alzamos la mirada al cielo encapotado. Sin duda, estaba a punto de  
llover.  
—De acuerdo —me levanté de un salto—, voy.  
—Ha sido un placer volver a verte —dijo Jacob, mofándose un poco de Mike.  
—La verdad es que sí. La próxima vez que Charlie baje a ver a Billy, yo también  
vendré —prometí.  
Su sonrisa se ensanchó.  
—Eso sería estupendo.  
—Y gracias —añadí de corazón.  
Me calé la capucha en cuanto empezamos a andar con paso firme entre las rocas  
hacia el aparcamiento. Habían comenzado a caer unas cuantas gotas, formando  
marcas oscuras sobre las rocas en las que impactaban. Cuando llegamos al coche de  
Mike, los otros ya regresaban de vuelta, cargando con todo. Me deslicé al asiento  
trasero junto a Angela y Tyler, anunciando que ya había gozado de mi turno junto a  
la ventanilla. Angela se limitó a mirar por la ventana a la creciente tormenta y Lauren  
se removió en el asiento del centro para copar la atención de Tyler, por lo que sólo  
pude reclinar la cabeza sobre el asiento, cerrar los ojos e intentar no pensar con todas  
mis fuerzas.


	8. Chapter 8 - Pesadilla

Le dije a Charlie que tenía un montón de deberes pendientes y ningún apetito.  
Había un partido de baloncesto que lo tenía entusiasmado, aunque, por supuesto, yo  
no tenía ni idea de por qué era especial, así que no se percató de nada inusual en mi  
rostro o en mi voz.  
Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta. Registré el escritorio hasta encontrar  
mis viejos cascos y los conecté a mi pequeño reproductor de CD. Elegí un disco que  
Phil me había regalado por Navidad. Era uno de sus grupos predilectos, aunque,  
para mi gusto, gritaban demasiado y abusaba un poco del bajo. Lo introduje en el  
reproductor y me tendí en la cama. Me puse los auriculares, pulsé el botón play y  
subí el volumen hasta que me dolieron los oídos. Cerré los ojos, pero la luz aún me  
molestaba, por lo que me puse una almohada encima del rostro. Me concentré con  
mucha atención en la música, intentando comprender las letras, desenredarlas entre  
el complicado golpeteo de la batería. La tercera vez que escuché el CD entero, me  
sabía al menos la letra entera de los estribillos. Me sorprendió descubrir que, después  
de todo, una vez que conseguí superar el ruido atronador, el grupo me gustaba.  
Tenía que volver a darle las gracias a Phil.  
Y funcionó. Los demoledores golpes me impedían pensar, que era el objetivo  
final del asunto. Escuché el CD una y otra vez hasta que canté de cabo a rabo todas  
las canciones y al fin me dormí.  
Abrí los ojos en un lugar conocido. En un rincón de mi conciencia sabía que  
estaba soñando. Reconocí el verde fulgor del bosque y oí las olas batiendo las rocas  
en algún lugar cercano. Sabía que podría ver el sol si encontraba el océano. Intenté  
seguir el sonido del mar, pero entonces Jacob Black estaba allí, tiraba de mi mano,  
haciéndome retroceder hacia la parte más sombría del bosque.  
— ¿Jacob? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté. Había pánico en su rostro mientras tiraba de  
mí con todas sus fuerzas para vencer mi resistencia, pero yo no quería entrar en la  
negrura.  
— ¡Corre, Bella, tienes que correr! —susurró aterrado.  
— ¡Por aquí, Bella! —reconocí la voz que me llamaba desde el lúgubre  
corazón del bosque; era la de Mike, aunque no podía verlo.  
— ¿Por qué? —pregunté mientras seguía resistiéndome a la sujeción de Jacob,  
desesperada por encontrar el sol.  
Pero Jacob, que de repente se convulsionó, soltó mi mano y profirió un grito  
para luego caer sobre el suelo del bosque oscuro. Se retorció bruscamente sobre la  
tierra mientras yo lo contemplaba aterrada.  
— ¡Jacob! —chillé.

Pero él había desaparecido y lo había sustituido un gran lobo de ojos negros y  
pelaje de color marrón rojizo. El lobo me dio la espalda y se alejó, encaminándose  
hacia la costa con el pelo del dorso erizado, gruñendo por lo bajo y enseñando los  
colmillos.  
— ¡Corre, Bella! —volvió a gritar Mike a mis espaldas, pero no me di la vuelta.  
Estaba contemplando una luz que venía hacia mí desde la playa.  
Y en ese momento Edward apareció caminando muy deprisa de entre los  
árboles, con la piel brillando tenuemente y los ojos negros, peligrosos. Alzó una  
mano y me hizo señas para que me acercara a él. El lobo gruñó a mis pies.  
Di un paso adelante, hacia Edward. Entonces, él sonrió. Tenía dientes afilados y  
puntiagudos.  
—Confía en mí —ronroneó.  
Avancé un paso más.  
El lobo recorrió de un salto el espacio que mediaba entre el vampiro y yo,  
buscando la yugular con los colmillos.  
— ¡No! —grité, levantando de un empujón la ropa de la cama.  
El repentino movimiento hizo que los cascos tiraran el reproductor de CD de  
encima de la mesilla. Resonó sobre el suelo de madera.  
La luz seguía encendida. Totalmente vestida y con los zapatos puestos, me senté  
sobre la cama. Desorientada, eché un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda. Eran las cinco y  
media de la madrugada.  
Gemí, me dejé caer de espaldas y rodé de frente. Me quité las botas a puntapiés,  
aunque me sentía demasiado incómoda para conseguir dormirme. Volví a dar otra  
vuelta y desabotoné los vaqueros, sacándomelos a tirones mientras intentaba  
permanecer en posición horizontal. Sentía la trenza del pelo en la parte posterior de  
la cabeza, por lo que me ladeé, solté la goma y la deshice rápidamente con los dedos.  
Me puse la almohada encima de los ojos.  
No sirvió de nada, por supuesto. Mi subconsciente había sacado a relucir  
exactamente las imágenes que había intentado evitar con tanta desesperación. Ahora  
iba a tener que enfrentarme a ellas.  
Me incorporé, la cabeza me dio vueltas durante un minuto mientras la  
circulación fluía hacia abajo. Lo primero es lo primero, me dije a mí misma, feliz de  
retrasar el asunto lo máximo posible. Tomé mi neceser.  
Sin embargo, la ducha no duró tanto como yo esperaba. Pronto no tuve nada  
que hacer en el cuarto de baño, incluso a pesar de haberme tomado mi tiempo para  
secarme el pelo con el secador. Crucé las escaleras de vuelta a mi habitación envuelta  
en una toalla. No sabía si Charlie aún dormía o si se había marchado ya. Fui a la  
ventana a echar un vistazo y vi que el coche patrulla no estaba. Se había ido a pescar  
otra vez.  
Me puse lentamente el chándal más cómodo que tenía y luego arreglé la cama,  
algo que no hacía jamás. Ya no podía aplazarlo más, por lo que me dirigí al escritorio  
y encendí el viejo ordenador.

Odiaba utilizar Internet en Forks. El módem estaba muy anticuado, tenía un  
servicio gratuito muy inferior al de Phoenix, de modo que, viendo que tardaba tanto  
en conectarse, decidí servirme un cuenco de cereales entretanto.  
Comí despacio, masticando cada bocado con lentitud. Al terminar, lavé el  
cuenco y la cuchara, los sequé y los guardé. Arrastré los pies escaleras arriba y lo  
primero de todo recogí del suelo el reproductor de CD y lo situé en el mismo centro  
de la mesa. Desconecté los cascos y los guardé en un cajón del escritorio. Luego volví  
a poner el mismo disco a un volumen lo bastante bajo para que sólo fuera música de  
fondo.  
Me volví hacia el ordenador con otro suspiro. La pantalla estaba llena de popups  
de anuncios y comencé a cerrar todas las ventanitas. Al final me fui a mi buscador  
favorito, cerré unos cuantos popups más, y tecleé una única palabra.  
Vampiro.  
Fue de una lentitud que me sacó de quicio, por supuesto. Había mucho que  
cribar cuando aparecieron los resultados. Todo cuanto concernía a películas, series  
televisivas, juegos de rol, música undergroundy compañías de productos cosméticos  
góticos. Entonces encontré un sitio prometedor: «Vampiros, de la A a la Z». Esperé  
con impaciencia a que el navegador cargara la página, haciendo clic rápidamente en  
cada anuncio que surgía en la pantalla para cerrarlo. Finalmente, la pantalla estuvo  
completa: era una página simple con fondo blanco y texto negro, de aspecto  
académico. La página de inicio me recibió con dos citas.  
No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna  
criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una  
aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonio,  
pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles  
cualidades de ambos.  
Reverendo Montague Summers  
Si hay en este mundo un hecho bien autenticado, ése es el de los vampiros. No  
le falta de nada: informes oficiales, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos,  
cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados. Las pruebas judiciales son de lo más completas,  
y aun así, ¿hay alguien que crea en vampiros?  
Rousseau  
El resto del sitio consistía en un listado alfabético de los diferentes mitos de los  
vampiros por todo el mundo. El primero en el que hice clic fue el danag, un vampiro  
filipino a quien se suponía responsable de la plantación de taro en las islas mucho  
tiempo atrás. El mito aseguraba que los danag trabajaron con los hombres durante  
muchos años, pero la colaboración finalizó el día en que una mujer se cortó el dedo y  
un danag lamió la herida, ya que disfrutó tanto del sabor de la sangre que la desangró  
por completo.  
Leí con atención las descripciones en busca de algo que me resultara familiar,  
dejando sólo lo verosímil. Parecía que la mayoría de los mitos sobre los vampiros se  
concentraban en reflejar a hermosas mujeres como demonios y a los niños como  
víctimas. También parecían estructuras creadas para explicar la alta tasa de  
mortalidad infantil y proporcionar a los hombres una coartada para la infidelidad.  
En muchas de las historias se mezclaban espíritus incorpóreos y admoniciones contra  
los entierros realizados incorrectamente. No había mucho que guardara parecido con  
las películas que había visto, y sólo a unos pocos, como el estrie hebreo y el upier  
polaco, les preocupaba el beber sangre.  
Sólo tres entradas atrajeron de verdad mi atención: el rumano varacolaci, un  
poderoso no muerto que podía aparecerse como un hermoso humano de piel pálida,  
el eslovaco nelapsi, una criatura de tal fuerza y rapidez que era capaz de masacrar  
toda una aldea en una sola hora después de la medianoche, y otro más, el stregoni  
benefici.  
Sobre este último había una única afirmación.  
Stregoni benefici: vampiro italiano que afirmaba estar del lado del bien; era  
enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diabólicos.  
Aquella pequeña entrada constituía un alivio, era el único entre cientos de  
mitos que aseguraba la existencia de vampiros buenos.  
Sin embargo, en conjunto, había pocos que coincidieran con la historia de Jacob  
o mis propias observaciones. Había realizado mentalmente un pequeño catálogo y lo  
comparaba cuidadosamente con cada mito mientras iba leyendo. Velocidad, fuerza,  
belleza, tez pálida, ojos que cambiaban de color, y luego los criterios de Jacob:  
bebedores de sangre, enemigos de los hombres lobo, piel fría, inmortalidad. Había  
muy pocos mitos en los que encajara al menos un factor.  
Y había otro problema adicional a raíz de lo que recordaba de las pocas  
películas de terror que había visto y que se reforzaba con aquellas lecturas: los  
vampiros no podían salir durante el día porque el sol los quemaría hasta reducirlos a  
cenizas. Dormían en ataúdes todo el día y sólo salían de noche.  
Exasperada, apagué el botón de encendido del ordenador sin esperar a cerrar el  
sistema operativo correctamente. Sentí una turbación aplastante a pesar de toda mi  
irritación. ¡Todo aquello era tan estúpido! Estaba sentada en mi cuarto rastreando  
información sobre vampiros. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía? Decidí que la mayor parte  
de la culpa estaba fuera del umbral de mi puerta, en el pueblo de Forks y, por  
extensión, en la húmeda península de Olympic.  
Tenía que salir de la casa, pero no había ningún lugar al que quisiera ir que no  
implicara conducir durante tres días. Volví a calzarme las botas, sin tener muy claro  
adonde dirigirme, y bajé las escaleras. Me envolví en mi impermeable sin comprobar  
qué tiempo hacía y salí por la puerta pisando fuerte.  
Estaba nublado, pero aún no llovía. Ignoré el coche y empecé a caminar hacia el  
este, cruzando el patio de la casa de Charlie en dirección al bosque.  
No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que me hubiera adentrado en él lo  
suficiente para que la casa y la carretera desaparecieran de la vista y el único sonido  
audible fuera el de la tierra húmeda al succionar mis botas y los súbitos silbos de los  
arrendajos.

La estrecha franja de un sendero discurría a lo largo del bosque; de lo contrario  
no me hubiera arriesgado a vagabundear de aquella manera por mis propios medios,  
ya que carecía de sentido de la orientación y era perfectamente capaz de perderme en  
parajes mucho menos alambicados. El sendero se adentraba más y más en el corazón  
del bosque, incluso puedo aventurar que casi siempre rumbo Este. Serpenteaba entre  
los abetos y las cicutas, entre los tejos y los arces. Tenía leves nociones de los árboles  
que había a mi alrededor, y todo cuanto sabía se lo debía a Charlie, que me había ido  
enseñando sus nombres desde la ventana del coche patrulla cuando yo era pequeña.  
A muchos no los identificaba y de otros no estaba del todo segura porque estaban  
casi cubiertos por parásitos verdes.  
Seguí el sendero impulsada por mi enfado conmigo misma. Una vez que éste  
empezó a desaparecer, aflojé el paso. Unas gotas de agua cayeron desde el dosel de  
ramas de las alturas, pero no estaba segura de si empezaba a llover o si se trataba de  
los restos de la lluvia del día anterior, acumulada sobre el haz de las hojas, y que  
ahora goteaba lentamente en el suelo. Un árbol caído recientemente —sabía que esto  
era así porque no estaba totalmente cubierto de musgo— descansaba sobre el tronco  
de uno de sus hermanos, cuyo resultado era la formación de una especie de banco no  
muy alto a pocos —y seguros— pasos del sendero. Llegué hasta él saltando con  
precaución por encima de los heléchos y me senté colocando la chaqueta de modo  
que estuviera entre el húmedo asiento y mi ropa. Apoyé la cabeza, cubierta por la  
capucha, contra el árbol vivo.  
Aquél era el peor lugar al que podía haber acudido, debería de haberlo sabido,  
pero ¿a qué otro sitio podía ir? El bosque, de un verde intenso, se parecía demasiado  
al escenario del sueño de la última noche para alcanzar la paz de espíritu. Ahora que  
ya no oía el sonido de mis pasos sobre el barro, el silencio era penetrante. Los pájaros  
también permanecían callados y aumentó la frecuencia de las gotas, lo que parecía  
confirmar que allí arriba, en el cielo, estaba lloviendo. Ahora que me había sentado,  
la altura de los heléchos sobrepasaba la de mi cabeza, por lo que cualquiera hubiera  
podido caminar por la senda a tres pies de distancia sin verme.  
Allí, entre los árboles, resultaba mucho más fácil creer en los disparates de los  
que me avergonzaba dentro de la casa. Nada había cambiado en aquel bosque  
durante miles de años, y todos los mitos y leyendas de mil países diferentes me  
parecían mucho más verosímiles en medio de aquella calima verde que en mi  
despejado dormitorio.  
Me obligué a concentrarme en las dos preguntas vitales que debía contestar,  
pero lo hice a regañadientes.  
Primero tenía que decidir si podía ser cierto lo que Jacob me había dicho sobre  
los Cullen.  
Mi mente respondió de inmediato con una rotunda negativa. Resultaba  
estúpido y mórbido entretenerse con unas ideas tan ridículas. Pero, en ese caso, ¿qué  
pasaba?, me pregunté. No había una explicación racional a por qué seguía viva en  
aquel momento. Hice recuento mental de lo que había observado con mis propios  
ojos: lo inverosímil de su fortaleza y velocidad, el color cambiante de los ojos, del  
negro al dorado y viceversa, la belleza sobrehumana, la piel fría y pálida, y otros  
pequeños detalles de los que había tomado nota poco a poco: no parecía comer jamás  
y se movía con una gracia turbadora. Y luego estaba la forma en que hablaba a veces,  
con cadencias poco habituales y frases que encajaban mejor con el estilo de una  
novela de finales del siglo XIX que de una clase del siglo XXI. Había hecho novillos el  
día que hicimos la prueba del grupo sanguíneo, tampoco se negó a ir de camping a la  
playa hasta que supo adonde íbamos a ir, y parecía saber lo que pensaban cuantos le  
rodeaban, salvo yo. Me había dicho que era el malo de la película, peligroso...  
¿Podían ser vampiros los Cullen?  
Bueno, eran algo. Y lo que empezaba a tomar forma delante de mis ojos  
incrédulos excedía la posibilidad de una explicación racional. Ya fuera uno de los  
fríos o se cumpliera mi teoría del superhéroe, Edward Cullen no era... humano. Era  
algo más.  
Así pues... tal vez. Ésa iba a ser mi respuesta por el momento.  
Y luego estaba la pregunta más importante. ¿Qué iba a hacer si resultaba ser  
cierto?  
¿Qué haría si Edward fuera... un vampiro? Apenas podía obligarme a pensar  
esas palabras. Involucrar a nadie más estaba fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera yo misma me  
lo creía, quedaría en ridículo ante cualquiera a quien se lo dijera.  
Sólo dos alternativas parecían prácticas. La primera era aceptar su aviso: ser  
lista y evitarle todo lo posible, cancelar nuestros planes y volver a ignorarlo tanto  
como fuera capaz, fingir que entre nosotros existía un grueso e impenetrable muro de  
cristal en la única clase que estábamos obligados a compartir, decirle que se alejara  
de mí... y esta vez en serio.  
Me invadió de repente una desesperación tan agónica cuando consideré esa  
opción que el mecanismo de mi mente de rechazar el dolor provocó que pasara  
rápidamente a la siguiente alternativa.  
No hacer nada diferente. Después de todo, hasta la fecha, no me había causado  
daño alguno aunque fuera algo... siniestro. De hecho, sería poco más que una  
abolladura en el guardabarros de Tyler si él no hubiera actuado con tanta rapidez.  
Tanta, me dije a mí misma, que podría haber sido puro reflejo: ¿Cómo puede ser malo si  
tiene reflejos para salvar vidas?, pensé. No hacía más que darle vueltas sin obtener  
respuestas.  
Había una cosa de la que estaba segura, si es que estaba segura de algo: el  
oscuro Edward del sueño de la pasada noche sólo era una reacción de mi miedo ante  
el mundo del que había hablado Jacob, no del propio Edward. Aun así, cuando chillé  
de pánico ante el ataque del hombre lobo, no fue el miedo al licántropo lo que  
arrancó de mis labios ese grito de « ¡no!», sino a que él resultara herido. A pesar de  
que me había llamado con los colmillos afilados, temía por él.  
Y supe que tenía mi respuesta. Ignoraba si en realidad había tenido elección  
alguna vez. Ya me había involucrado demasiado en el asunto. Ahora que lo sabía, si  
es que lo sabía, no podía hacer nada con mi aterrador secreto, ya que cuando pensaba  
en él, en su voz, sus ojos hipnóticos y la magnética fuerza de su personalidad, no  
quería otra cosa que estar con él de inmediato, incluso si... Pero no podía pensar en  
ello, no aquí, sola en la penumbra del bosque, no mientras la lluvia lo hiciera tan  
sombrío como el crepúsculo debajo del dosel de ramas y disperso como huellas en un  
suelo enmarañado de tierra. Me estremecí y me levanté deprisa de mi escondite,  
preocupada porque la lluvia hubiera borrado la senda.  
Pero ésta permanecía allí, nítida y sinuosa, para que saliera del goteante  
laberinto verde. La seguí de forma apresurada, con la capucha bien calada sobre la  
cabeza, sin dejar de sorprenderme, mientras pasaba entre los árboles casi a la carrera,  
de lo lejos que había llegado. Empecé a preguntarme si me dirigía a alguna salida o si  
la senda llevaría hasta más allá de los confines del bosque. Atisbé algunos claros a  
través de la maraña de ramas antes de que me entrara demasiado pánico, y luego oí  
un coche pasar por la carretera, y allí estaba el jardín de Charlie que se extendía  
delante de mí, y la casa, que me llamaba y me prometía calor y calcetines secos.  
Apenas era mediodía cuando entré. Subí las escaleras y me puse ropa de estar  
por casa, unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ya que no iba a salir. No me costó mucho  
esfuerzo concentrarme en la tarea para ese día, un trabajo sobre Macbeth que debía  
entregar el miércoles. Pergeñé un primer borrador del trabajo con una satisfacción y  
serenidad que no sentía desde... Bueno, para ser sincera, desde el jueves.  
Esa había sido siempre mi forma de ser. Adoptar decisiones era la parte que  
más me dolía, la que me llevaba por la calle de la amargura. Pero una vez que  
tomaba la decisión, me limitaba a seguirla... Por lo general, con el alivio que daba el  
haberla tomado. A veces, el alivio se teñía de desesperación, como cuando resolví  
venir a Forks, pero seguía siendo mejor que pelear con las alternativas.  
Era ridículamente fácil vivir con esta decisión. Peligrosamente fácil.  
De ese modo, el día fue tranquilo y productivo. Terminé mi trabajo antes de las  
ocho. Charlie volvió a casa con abundante pesca, lo que me llevó a pensar en adquirir  
un libro de recetas para pescado cuando estuviera en Seattle la semana siguiente. Los  
escalofríos que corrían por mi espalda cada vez que pensaba en ese viaje no diferían  
de los que sentía antes de mi paseo con Jacob Black. Creía que serían distintos.  
Deberían serlo, ¡deberían serlo! Sabía que debería estar asustada, pero lo que sentía  
no era miedo exactamente.  
Dormí sin sueños aquella noche, rendida como estaba por haberme levantado el  
domingo tan temprano y haber descansando tan poco la noche anterior. Por segunda  
vez desde mi llegada a Forks, me despertó la brillante luz de un día soleado.  
Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la ventana; comprobé con asombro que  
apenas había nubes en el cielo, y las pocas que había sólo eran pequeños jirones  
algodonosos de color blanco que posiblemente no trajeran lluvia alguna. Abrí la  
ventana y me sorprendió que se abriera sin ruido ni esfuerzo alguno a pesar de que  
no se había abierto en quién sabe cuántos años, y aspiré el aire, relativamente seco.  
Casi hacía calor y apenas soplaba viento. Por mis venas corría la adrenalina.

Charlie estaba terminando de desayunar cuando bajé las escaleras y de  
inmediato se apercibió de mi estado de ánimo.  
—Ahí fuera hace un día estupendo —comentó.  
—Sí —coincidí con una gran sonrisa.  
Me devolvió la sonrisa. La piel se arrugó alrededor de sus ojos castaños.  
Resultaba fácil ver por qué mi madre y él se habían lanzado alegremente a un  
matrimonio tan prematuro cuando Charlie sonreía. Gran parte del joven romántico  
que fue en aquellos días se había desvanecido antes de que yo le conociera, cuando  
su rizado pelo castaño —del mismo color que el mío, aunque de diferente textura—  
comenzaba a escasear y revelaba lentamente cada vez más y más la piel brillante de  
la frente. Pero cuando sonreía, podía atisbar un poco del hombre que se había fugado  
con Renée cuando ésta sólo tenía dos años más que yo ahora.  
Desayuné animadamente mientras contemplaba revolotear las motas de polvo  
en los chorros de luz que se filtraban por la ventana trasera. Charlie me deseó un  
buen día en voz alta y luego oí que el coche patrulla se alejaba. Vacilé al salir de casa,  
impermeable en mano. No llevarlo equivaldría a tentar al destino. Lo doblé sobre el  
brazo con un suspiro y salí caminando bajo la luz más brillante que había visto en  
meses.  
A fuerza de emplear a fondo los codos, fui capaz de bajar del todo los dos  
cristales de las ventanillas del monovolumen. Fui una de las primeras en llegar al  
instituto. No había comprobado la hora con las prisas de salir al aire libre. Aparqué y  
me dirigí hacia los bancos del lado sur de la cafetería, que de vez en cuando se  
usaban para algún picnic. Los bancos estaban todavía un poco húmedos, por lo que  
me senté sobre el impermeable, contenta de poder darle un uso. Había terminado los  
deberes, fruto de una escasa vida social, pero había unos cuantos problemas de  
Trigonometría que no estaba segura de haber resuelto bien. Abrí el libro  
aplicadamente, pero me puse a soñar despierta a la mitad de la revisión del primer  
problema. Garabateé distraídamente unos bocetos en los márgenes de los deberes.  
Después de algunos minutos, de repente me percaté de que había dibujado cinco  
pares de ojos negros que me miraban fijamente desde el folio. Los borré con la goma.  
— ¡Bella! —oí gritar a alguien, y parecía la voz de Mike.  
Al mirar a mi alrededor comprendí que la escuela se había ido llenando de  
gente mientras estaba allí sentada, distraída. Todo el mundo llevaba camisetas,  
algunos incluso vestían shorts a pesar de que la temperatura no debería sobrepasar  
los doce grados. Mike se acercaba saludando con el brazo, lucía unos shorts de color  
caqui y una camiseta a rayas de rugby.  
Se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las cuidadas puntas del  
pelo reluciendo a la luz del sol. Estaba tan encantado de verme que no pude evitar  
sentirme satisfecha.  
—No me había dado cuenta antes de que tu pelo tiene reflejos rojos —comentó  
mientras atrapaba entre los dedos un mechón que flotaba con la ligera brisa.  
—Sólo al sol.

Me sentí incómoda cuando colocó el mechón detrás de mi oreja.  
—Hace un día estupendo, ¿eh?  
—La clase de días que me gustan —dije mostrando mi acuerdo.  
— ¿Qué hiciste ayer?  
El tono de su voz era demasiado posesivo.  
—Me dediqué sobre todo al trabajo de Literatura.  
No añadí que lo había terminado, no era necesario parecer pagada de mí  
misma. Se golpeó la frente con la base de la mano.  
—Ah, sí... Hay que entregarlo el jueves, ¿verdad?  
—Esto... Creo que el miércoles.  
— ¿El miércoles? —Frunció el ceño—. Mal asunto. ¿Sobre qué has escrito el  
tuyo?  
—Acerca de la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los  
personajes femeninos.  
Me contempló como si le hubiera hablado en chino.  
—Supongo que voy a tener que ponerme a trabajar en eso esta noche —dijo  
desanimado—. Te iba a preguntar si querías salir.  
—Ah.  
Me había pillado con la guardia bajada. ¿Por qué ya no podía mantener una  
conversación agradable con Mike sin que acabara volviéndose incómoda?  
—Bueno, podíamos ir a cenar o algo así... Puedo trabajar más tarde.  
Me sonrió lleno de esperanza.  
—Mike... —odiaba que me pusieran en un aprieto—. Creo que no es una buena  
idea.  
Se le descompuso el rostro.  
— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con mirada cautelosa. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia  
Edward, preguntándome si también Mike pensaba lo mismo.  
—Creo, y te voy dar una buena tunda sin remordimiento alguno como repitas  
una sola palabra de lo que voy a decir —le amenacé—, que eso heriría los  
sentimientos de Jessica.  
Se quedó aturdido. Era obvio que no pensaba en esa dirección de ningún modo.  
—Jessica?  
—De verdad, Mike, ¿estás ciego?  
—Vaya —exhaló claramente confuso.  
Aproveché la ventaja para escabullirme.  
—Es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde.  
Recogí los libros y los introduje en mi mochila.  
Caminamos en silencio hacia el edificio tres. Mike iba con expresión distraída.  
Esperaba que, cualesquiera que fueran los pensamientos en los que estuviera  
inmerso, éstos le condujeran en la dirección correcta.  
Cuando vi a Jessica en Trigonometría, desbordaba entusiasmo. Ella, Angela y  
Lauren iban a ir de compras a Port Angeles esa tarde para buscar vestidos para el  
baile y quería que yo también fuera, a pesar de que no necesitaba ninguno. Estaba  
indecisa. Sería agradable salir del pueblo con algunas amigas, pero Lauren estaría allí  
y quién sabía qué podía hacer esa tarde... Pero ése era definitivamente el camino  
erróneo para dejar correr mi imaginación...  
De modo que le respondí que tal vez, explicándole que primero tenía que  
hablar con Charlie.  
No habló de otra cosa que del baile durante todo el trayecto hasta clase de  
Español y continuó, como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna, cuando la clase  
terminó al fin, cinco minutos más tarde de la hora, y mientras nos dirigíamos a  
almorzar. Estaba demasiado perdida en el propio frenesí de mis expectativas como  
para comprender casi nada de lo que decía. Estaba dolorosamente ávida de ver no  
sólo a Edward sino a todos los Cullen, con el fin de poder contrastar en ellos las  
nuevas sospechas que llenaban mi mente. Al cruzar el umbral de la cafetería, sentí  
deslizarse por la espalda y anidar en mi estómago el primer ramalazo de pánico.  
¿Serían capaces de saber lo que pensaba? Luego me sobresaltó un sentimiento  
distinto. ¿Estaría esperándome Edward para sentarse conmigo otra vez?  
Fiel a mi costumbre, miré primero hacia la mesa de los Cullen. Un  
estremecimiento de pánico sacudió mi vientre al percatarme de que estaba vacía. Con  
menor esperanza, recorrí la cafetería con la mirada, esperando encontrarle solo,  
esperándome. El lugar estaba casi lleno —la clase de Español nos había retrasado—,  
pero no había rastro de Edward ni de su familia. El desconsuelo hizo mella en mí con  
una fuerza agobiante.  
Anduve vacilante detrás de Jessica, sin molestarme en fingir por más tiempo  
que la escuchaba.  
Habíamos llegado lo bastante tarde para que todo el mundo se hubiera sentado  
ya en nuestra mesa. Esquivé la silla vacía junto a Mike a favor de otra al lado de  
Angela. Fui vagamente consciente de que Mike ofrecía amablemente la silla a Jessica,  
y de que el rostro de ésta se iluminaba como respuesta.  
Angela me hizo unas cuantas preguntas en voz baja sobre el trabajo de Macbeth,  
a las que respondí con la mayor naturalidad posible mientras me hundía en las  
espirales de la miseria. También ella me invitó a acompañarlas por la tarde, y ahora  
acepté, agarrándome a cualquier cosa que me distrajera.  
Comprendí que me había aferrado al último jirón de esperanza cuando vi el  
asiento contiguo vacío al entrar en Biología, y sentí una nueva oleada de desencanto.  
El resto del día transcurrió lentamente, con desconsuelo. En Educación física  
tuvimos una clase teórica sobre las reglas del bádminton, la siguiente tortura que  
ponían en mi camino, pero al menos eso significó que pude estar sentada escuchando  
en lugar de ir dando tumbos por la pista. Lo mejor de todo es que el entrenador no  
terminó, por lo que tendría otra jornada sin ejercicio al día siguiente. No importaba  
que me entregaran una raqueta antes de dejarme libre el resto de la clase.  
Me alegré de abandonar el campus. De esa forma podría poner mala cara y  
deprimirme antes de salir con Jessica y compañía, pero apenas había traspasado el  
umbral de la casa de Charlie, Jessica me telefoneó para cancelar nuestros planes.  
Intenté mostrarme encantada de que Mike la hubiera invitado a cenar, aunque lo que  
en realidad me aliviaba era que al fin él parecía que iba a tener éxito, pero ese  
entusiasmo me sonó falso hasta a mí. Ella reprogramó nuestro viaje de compras a la  
tarde noche del día siguiente.  
Aquello me dejaba con poco que hacer para distraerme. Había pescado en  
adobo, con una ensalada y pan que había sobrado la noche anterior, por lo que no  
quedaba nada que preparar. Me mantuve concentrada en los deberes, pero los  
terminé a la media hora. Revisé el correo electrónico y leí los mails atrasados de mi  
madre, que eran cada vez más apremiantes conforme se acercaban a la actualidad.  
Suspiré y tecleé una rápida respuesta.  
Mamá:  
Lo siento. He estado fuera. Me fui a la playa con algunos amigos y luego tuve que  
escribir un trabajo para el instituto.  
Mis excusas eran patéticas, por lo que renuncié a intentar justificarme.  
Hoy hace un día soleado. Lo sé, yo también estoy muy sorprendida, por lo que me voy a  
ir al aire libre para empaparme de toda la vitamina D que pueda. Te quiero.  
Bella  
Decidí matar una hora con alguna lectura que no estuviera relacionada con las  
clases. Tenía una pequeña colección de libros que me había traído a Forks. El más  
gastado por el uso era una recopilación de obras de Jane Austen. Lo seleccioné y me  
dirigí al patio trasero. Al bajar las escaleras tomé un viejo edredón roto del armario  
de la ropa blanca.  
Ya fuera, en. el pequeño patio cuadrado de Charlie, doblé el edredón por la  
mitad, lejos del alcance de la sombra de los árboles, sobre el césped, que iba a  
permanecer húmedo sin importar durante cuánto tiempo brillara el sol. Me tumbé  
bocabajo, con los tobillos entrecruzados al aire, hojeando las diferentes novelas del  
libro mientras intentaba decidir cuál ocuparía mi mente a fondo. Mis favoritas eran  
Orgullo y prejuicio y Sentido y sensibilidad. Había leído la primera recientemente, por lo  
que comencé Sentido y sensibilidad, sólo para recordar al comienzo del capítulo tres  
que el protagonista de la historia se llamaba Edward. Enfadada, me puse a leer  
Mansfield Park, pero el héroe del texto se llamaba Edmund, y se parecía demasiado.  
¿No había a finales del siglo XVIII más nombres? Aturdida, cerré el libro de golpe y  
me di la vuelta para tumbarme de espaldas. Me arremangué la blusa lo máximo  
posible y cerré los ojos. No quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor del sol  
sobre mi piel, me dije a mí misma. La brisa seguía siendo suave, pero su soplo  
lanzaba mechones de pelo sobre mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas. Me recogí el pelo  
detrás de la cabeza, dejándolo extendido en forma de abanico sobre el edredón, y me  
concentré de nuevo en el calor que me acariciaba los párpados, los pómulos, la nariz,  
los labios, los antebrazos, el cuello y calentaba mi blusa ligera.  
Lo próximo de lo que fui consciente fue el sonido del coche patrulla de Charlie  
al girar sobre las losas de la acera. Me incorporé sorprendida al comprender que la  
luz ya se había ocultado detrás de los árboles y que me había dormido. Miré a mi  
alrededor, hecha un lío, con la repentina sensación de no estar sola.  
— ¿Charlie? —pregunté, pero sólo oí cerrarse de un portazo la puerta de su  
coche frente a la casa.  
Me incorporé de un salto, con los nervios a flor de piel sin ningún motivo, para  
recoger el edredón, ahora empapado, y el libro. Corrí dentro para echar algo de  
gasóleo a la estufa al tiempo que me daba cuenta de que la cena se iba a retrasar.  
Charlie estaba colgando el cinto con la pistola y quitándose las botas cuando entré.  
—Lo siento, papá, la cena aún no está preparada. Me quedé dormida ahí fuera  
—dije reprimiendo un bostezo.  
—No te preocupes —contestó—. De todos modos, quería enterarme del  
resultado del partido.  
Vi la televisión con Charlie después de la cena, por hacer algo. No había ningún  
programa que quisiera ver, pero él sabía que no me gustaba el baloncesto, por lo que  
puso una estúpida comedia de situación que no disfrutamos ninguno de los dos. No  
obstante, parecía feliz de que hiciéramos algo juntos. A pesar de mi tristeza, me sentí  
bien por complacerle.  
—Papá —dije durante los anuncios—, Jessica y Angela van a ir a mirar vestidos  
para el baile mañana por la tarde a Port Angeles y quieren que las ayude a elegir. ¿Te  
importa que las acompañe?  
—Jessica Stanley? —preguntó.  
—Y Angela Weber.  
Suspiré mientras le daba todos los detalles.  
—Pero tú no vas a asistir al baile, ¿no? —comentó. No lo entendía.  
—No, papá, pero las voy a ayudar a elegir los vestidos —no tendría que  
explicarle esto a una mujer—. Ya sabes, aportar una crítica constructiva.  
—Bueno, de acuerdo —pareció comprender que aquellos temas de chicas se le  
escapaban—. Aunque, ¿no hay colegio por la tarde?  
—Saldremos en cuanto acabe el instituto, por lo que podremos regresar  
temprano. Te dejaré lista la cena, ¿vale?  
—Bella, me he alimentado durante diecisiete años antes de que tú vinieras —me  
recordó.  
—Y no sé cómo has sobrevivido —dije entre dientes para luego añadir con  
mayor claridad—: Te voy a dejar algo de comida fría en el frigorífico para que te  
prepares un par de sandwiches, ¿de acuerdo? En la parte de arriba.  
Me dedicó una divertida mirada de tolerancia.  
Al día siguiente, la mañana amaneció soleada. Me desperté con esperanzas  
renovadas que intenté suprimir con denuedo. Como el día era más templado, me  
puse una blusa escotada de color azul oscuro, una prenda que hubiera llevado en  
Phoenix durante lo más crudo del invierno.  
Había planeado llegar al colegio justo para no tener que esperar a entrar en  
clase. Desmoralizada, di una vuelta completa al aparcamiento en busca de un espacio  
al tiempo que buscaba también el Volvo plateado, que, claramente, no estaba allí.  
Aparqué en la última fila y me apresuré a clase de Lengua, llegando sin aliento ni  
brío, pero antes de que sonara el timbre.  
Ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior. No pude evitar tener ciertas esperanzas  
que se disiparon dolorosamente cuando en vano recorrí con la mirada el comedor y  
comprobé que seguía vacío el asiento contiguo al mío de la mesa de Biología.  
El plan de ir a Port Angeles por la tarde regresó con mayor atractivo al tener  
Lauren otros compromisos. Estaba ansiosa por salir del pueblo, para poder dejar de  
mirar por encima del hombro, con la esperanza de verlo aparecer de la nada como  
siempre hacía. Me prometí a mí misma que iba a estar de buen humor para no  
arruinar a Angela ni a Jessica el placer de la caza de vestidos. Puede que también yo  
hiciera algunas pequeñas compras. Me negaba a creer que esta semana podría ir de  
compras sola en Seattle porque Edward ya no estuviera interesado en nuestro plan.  
Seguramente no lo cancelaría sin decírmelo al menos.  
Jessica me siguió hasta casa en su viejo Mercury blanco después de clase para  
que pudiera dejar los libros y mi coche. Me cepillé el pelo a toda prisa mientras  
estaba dentro, sintiendo resurgir una leve excitación ante la expectativa de salir de  
Forks. Sobre la mesa, dejé una nota para Charlie en la que le volvía a explicar dónde  
encontrar la cena, cambié mi desaliñada mochila escolar por un bolso que utilizaba  
muy de tarde en tarde y corrí a reunirme con Jessica. A continuación fuimos a casa de  
Angela, que nos estaba esperando. Mi excitación crecía exponencialmente conforme  
el coche se alejaba de los límites del pueblo.


	9. Chapter 9 - Port Angeles

Jessica conducía aún más deprisa que Charlie, por lo que estuvimos en Port  
Angeles a eso de las cuatro. Hacía bastante tiempo que no había tenido una salida  
nocturna sólo de chicas; el subidón del estrógeno resultó vigorizante. Escuchamos  
canciones de rock mientras Jessica hablaba sobre los chicos con los que solíamos  
estar. Su cena con Mike había ido muy bien y esperaba que el sábado por la noche  
hubieran progresado hasta llegar a la etapa del primer beso. Sonreí para mis  
adentros, complacida. Angela estaba feliz de asistir al baile aunque en realidad no le  
interesaba Eric. Jess intentó hacerle confesar cuál era su tipo de chico, pero la  
interrumpí con una pregunta sobre vestidos poco después, para distraerla. Angela  
me dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento.  
Port Angeles era una hermosa trampa para turistas, mucho más elegante y  
encantadora que Forks, pero Jessica y Angela la conocían bien, por lo que no  
planeaban desperdiciar el tiempo en el pintoresco paseo marítimo cerca de la bahía.  
Jessica condujo directamente hasta una de las grandes tiendas de la ciudad, situada a  
unas pocas calles del área turística de la bahía.  
Se había anunciado que el baile sería de media etiqueta y ninguna de nosotras  
sabía con exactitud qué significaba aquello. Jessica y Angela parecieron sorprendidas  
y casi no se lo creyeron cuando les dije que nunca había ido a ningún baile en  
Phoenix.  
— ¿Ni siquiera has tenido un novio ni nada por el estilo? —me preguntó Jess  
dubitativa mientras cruzábamos las puertas frontales de la tienda.  
—De verdad —intentaba convencerla sin querer confesar mis problemas con el  
baile—. Nunca he tenido un novio ni nada que se le parezca. No salía mucho en  
Phoenix.  
— ¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Jessica.  
—Nadie me lo pidió —respondí con franqueza.  
Parecía escéptica.  
—Aquí te lo han pedido —me recordó—, y te has negado.  
En ese momento estábamos en la sección de ropa juvenil, examinando las  
perchas con vestidos de gala.  
—Bueno, excepto con Tyler —me corrigió Angela con voz suave.  
— ¿Perdón? —me quedé boquiabierta—. ¿Qué dices?  
—Tyler le ha dicho a todo el mundo que te va a llevar al baile de la promoción  
—me informó Jessica con suspicacia.  
— ¿Que dice el qué?  
Parecía que me estaba ahogando.  
—Te dije que no era cierto —susurró Angela a Jessica.

Permanecí callada, aún en estado de shock, que rápidamente se convirtió en  
irritación. Pero ya habíamos encontrado la sección de vestidos y ahora teníamos  
trabajo por delante.  
—Por eso no le caes bien a Lauren —comentó entre risitas Jessica mientras  
toqueteábamos la ropa.  
Me rechinaron los dientes.  
— ¿Crees que Tyler dejaría de sentirse culpable si lo atropellara con el  
monovolumen, que eso le haría perder el interés en disculparse y quedaríamos en  
paz?  
—Puede —Jess se rió con disimulo—, si es que lo está haciendo por ese motivo.  
La elección de los vestidos no fue larga, pero ambas encontraron unos cuantos  
que probarse. Me senté en una silla baja dentro del probador, junto a los tres paneles  
del espejo, intentando controlar mi rabia.  
Jess se mostraba indecisa entre dos. Uno era un modelo sencillo, largo y sin  
tirantes; el otro, un vestido de color azul, con tirantes finos, que le llegaba hasta la  
rodilla. Angela eligió un vestido color rosa claro cuyos pliegues realzaban su alta  
figura y resaltaban los tonos dorados de su pelo castaño claro. Las felicité a ambas  
con profusión y las ayudé a colocar en las perchas los modelos descartados.  
Nos dirigimos a por los zapatos y otros complementos. Me limité a observar y  
criticar mientras ellas se probaban varios pares, porque, aunque necesitaba unos  
zapatos nuevos, no estaba de humor para comprarme nada. La tarde noche de chicas  
siguió a la estela de mi enfado con Tyler, que poco a poco fue dejando espacio a la  
melancolía.  
— ¿Angela? —comencé titubeante mientras ella intentaba calzarse un par de  
zapatos rosas con tacones y tiras. Estaba alborozada de tener una cita con un chico lo  
bastante alto como para poder llevar tacones. Jessica se había dirigido hacia el  
mostrador de la joyería y estábamos las dos solas.  
Extendió la pierna y torció el tobillo para conseguir la mejor vista posible del  
zapato.  
Me acobardé y dije:  
—Me gustan.  
—Creo que me los voy a llevar, aunque sólo van a hacer juego con este vestido  
—musitó.  
—Venga, adelante. Están en venta —la animé.  
Ella sonrió mientras volvía a colocar la tapa de una caja que contenía unos  
zapatos de color blanco y aspecto más práctico. Lo intenté otra vez.  
—Esto... Angela... —la aludida alzó los ojos con curiosidad.  
— ¿Es normal que los Cullen falten mucho a clase?  
Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los zapatos. Fracasé miserablemente en mi intento de  
parecer indiferente.

—Sí, cuando el tiempo es bueno agarran las mochilas y se van de excursión  
varios días, incluso el doctor —me contestó en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar a los  
zapatos—. Les encanta vivir al aire libre.  
No me formuló ni una pregunta en lugar de las miles que hubiera provocado la  
mía en los labios de Jessica. Angela estaba empezando a caerme realmente bien.  
—Vaya.  
Zanjé el tema cuando Jessica regresó para mostrarnos un diamante de imitación  
que había encontrado en la joyería a juego con sus zapatos plateados.  
Habíamos planeado ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano junto al paseo  
marítimo, pero la compra de la ropa nos había llevado menos tiempo del esperado.  
Jess y Angela fueron a dejar las compras en el coche y entonces bajamos dando un  
paseo hacia la bahía. Les dije que me reuniría con ellas en el restaurante en una hora,  
ya que quería buscar una librería. Ambas se mostraron deseosas de acompañarme,  
pero las animé a que se divirtieran. Ignoraban lo mucho que me podía abstraer  
cuando estaba rodeada de libros, era algo que prefería hacer sola. Se alejaron del  
coche charlando animadamente y yo me encaminé en la dirección indicada por Jess.  
No hubo problema en encontrar la librería, pero no tenían lo que buscaba. Los  
escaparates estaban llenos de vasos de cristal, dreamcatchers2 y libros sobre sanación  
espiritual. Ni siquiera entré. Desde fuera vi a una mujer de cincuenta años con una  
melena gris que le caía sobre la espalda. Lucía un vestido de los años sesenta y  
sonreía cordialmente detrás de un mostrador. Decidí que era una conversación que  
me podía evitar. Tenía que haber una librería normal en la ciudad.  
Anduve entre las calles, llenas por el tráfico propio del final de la jornada  
laboral, con la esperanza de dirigirme hacia el centro. Caminaba sin saber adonde iba  
porque luchaba contra la desesperación, intentaba no pensar en él con todas mis  
fuerzas y, por encima de todo, pretendía acabar con mis esperanzas para el viaje del  
sábado, temiendo una decepción aún más dolorosa que el resto. Cuando alcé los ojos  
y vi un Volvo plateado aparcado en la calle todo se me vino encima. Vampiro estúpido  
y voluble, pensé.  
Avancé pisando fuerte en dirección sur, hacia algunas tiendas de escaparates de  
apariencia prometedora, pero cuando llegué al lugar, sólo se trataba de un  
establecimiento de reparaciones y otro que estaba desocupado. Aún me quedaba  
mucho tiempo para ir en busca de Jess y Angela, y necesitaba recuperar el ánimo  
antes de reunirme con ellas. Después de mesarme los cabellos un par de veces al  
tiempo que suspiraba profundamente, continué para doblar la esquina.  
Al cruzar otra calle comencé a darme cuenta de que iba en la dirección  
equivocada. Los pocos viandantes que había visto se dirigían hacia el norte y la  
2  
[N. del T.] Objeto consistente en un círculo del que penden plumas en cuyo  
centro hay una red; se cuelga en la pared de los dormitorios, ya que, según la  
tradición de los indios ojibwa, atrapa las pesadillas de los niños dormidos.

mayoría de los edificios de la zona parecían almacenes. Decidí dirigirme al este en la  
siguiente esquina y luego dar la vuelta detrás de unos bloques de edificios para  
probar suerte en otra calle y regresar al paseo marítimo.  
Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que me dirigía. Yo vestía  
de manera demasiado informal para ser alguien que volvía a casa después de la  
oficina, pero ellos iban demasiado sucios para ser turistas. Me percaté de que no  
debían de tener muchos más años que yo conforme se fueron aproximando. Iban  
bromeando entre ellos en voz alta, riéndose escandalosamente y dándose codazos  
unos a otros. Salí pitando lo más lejos posible de la parte interior de la acera para  
dejarles vía libre, caminé rápidamente mirando hacia la esquina, detrás de ellos.  
— ¡Eh, ahí! —dijo uno al pasar.  
Debía de estar refiriéndose a mí, ya que no había nadie más por los alrededores.  
Alcé la vista de inmediato. Dos de ellos se habían detenido y los otros habían  
disminuido el paso. El más próximo, un tipo corpulento, de cabello oscuro y poco  
más de veinte años, era el que parecía haber hablado. Llevaba una camisa de franela  
abierta sobre una camiseta sucia, unos vaqueros con desgarrones y sandalias. Avanzó  
medio paso hacia mí.  
— ¡Pero bueno! —murmuré de forma instintiva.  
Entonces desvié la vista y caminé más rápido hacia la esquina. Les podía oír  
reírse estrepitosamente detrás de mí.  
— ¡Eh, espera! —gritó uno de ellos a mis espaldas, pero mantuve la cabeza  
gacha y doblé la esquina con un suspiro de alivio. Aún les oía reírse ahogadamente a  
mis espaldas.  
Me encontré andando sobre una acera que pasaba junto a la parte posterior de  
varios almacenes de colores sombríos, cada uno con grandes puertas en saliente para  
descargar camiones, cerradas con candados durante la noche. La parte sur de la calle  
carecía de acera, consistía en una cerca de malla metálica rematada en alambre de  
púas por la parte superior con el fin de proteger algún tipo de piezas mecánicas en  
un patio de almacenaje. En mi vagabundeo había pasado de largo por la parte de  
Port Angeles que tenía intención de ver como turista. Descubrí que anochecía cuando  
las nubes regresaron, arracimándose en el horizonte de poniente, creando un ocaso  
prematuro. Al oeste, el cielo seguía siendo claro, pero, rasgado por rayas naranjas y  
rosáceas, comenzaba a agrisarse. Me había dejado la cazadora en el coche y un  
repentino escalofrío hizo que me abrazara con fuerza el torso. Una única furgoneta  
pasó a mi lado y luego la carretera se quedó vacía.  
De repente, el cielo se oscureció más y al mirar por encima del hombro para  
localizar a la nube causante de esa penumbra, me asusté al darme cuenta de que dos  
hombres me seguían sigilosamente a seis metros.  
Formaban parte del mismo grupo que había dejado atrás en la esquina, aunque  
ninguno de los dos era el moreno que se había dirigido a mí. De inmediato, miré  
hacia delante y aceleré el paso. Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el tiempo  
me recorrió la espalda. Llevaba el bolso en el hombro, colgando de la correa cruzada  
alrededor del pecho, como se suponía que tenía que llevarlo para evitar que me lo  
quitaran de un tirón. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba mi aerosol de autodefensa, en  
el talego de debajo de la cama que nunca había llegado a desempaquetar. No llevaba  
mucho dinero encima, sólo veintitantos dólares, pero pensé en arrojar  
«accidentalmente» el bolso y alejarme andando. Mas una vocecita asustada en el  
fondo de mi mente me previno que podrían ser algo peor que ladrones.  
Escuché con atención los silenciosos pasos, mucho más si se los comparaba con  
el bullicio que estaban armando antes. No parecía que estuvieran apretando el paso  
ni que se encontraran más cerca. Respira, tuve que recordarme. No sabes si te están  
siguiendo. Continué andando lo más deprisa posible sin llegar a correr,  
concentrándome en el giro que había a mano derecha, a pocos metros. Podía oírlos a  
la misma distancia a la que se encontraban antes. Procedente de la parte sur de la  
ciudad, un coche azul giró en la calle y pasó velozmente a mi lado. Pensé en  
plantarme de un salto delante de él, pero dudé, inhibida al no saber si realmente me  
seguían, y entonces fue demasiado tarde.  
Llegué a la esquina, pero una rápida ojeada me mostró un callejón sin salida  
que daba a la parte posterior de otro edificio. En previsión, ya me había dado media  
vuelta. Debía rectificar a toda prisa, cruzar como un bólido el estrecho paseo y volver  
a la acera. La calle finalizaba en la próxima esquina, donde había una señal de stop.  
Me concentré en los débiles pasos que me seguían mientras decidía si echar a correr o  
no. Sonaban un poco más lejanos, aunque sabía que, en cualquier caso, me podían  
alcanzar si corrían. Estaba segura de que tropezaría y me caería de ir más deprisa.  
Las pisadas sonaban más lejos, sin duda, y por eso me arriesgué a echar una ojeada  
rápida por encima del hombro. Vi con alivio que ahora estaban a doce metros de mí,  
pero ambos me miraban fijamente.  
El tiempo que me costó llegar a la esquina se me antojó una eternidad. Mantuve  
un ritmo vivo, hasta el punto de rezagarlos un poco más con cada paso que daba.  
Quizás hubieran comprendido que me habían asustado y lo lamentaban. Vi cruzar la  
intersección a dos automóviles que se dirigieron hacia el norte. Estaba a punto de  
llegar, y suspiré aliviada. En cuanto hubiera dejado aquella calle desierta habría más  
personas a mí alrededor. En un momento doblé la esquina con un suspiro de  
agradecimiento.  
Y me deslicé hasta el stop.  
A ambos lados de la calle se alineaban unos muros blancos sin ventanas. A lo  
lejos podía ver dos intersecciones, farolas, automóviles y más peatones, pero todos  
ellos estaban demasiado lejos, ya que los otros dos hombres del grupo estaban en  
mitad de la calle, apoyados contra un edificio situado al oeste, mirándome con unas  
sonrisas de excitación que me dejaron petrificada en la acera. Súbitamente comprendí  
que no me habían estado siguiendo.  
Me habían estado conduciendo como al ganado.  
Me detuve por unos breves instantes, aunque me pareció mucho tiempo. Di  
media vuelta y me lancé como una flecha hacia el otro lado dé la acera. Tuve la  
funesta premonición de que era un intento estéril. Las pisadas que me seguían se  
oían más fuertes.  
— ¡Ahí está!  
La voz atronadora del tipo rechoncho de pelo negro rompió la intensa quietud  
y me hizo saltar. En la creciente oscuridad parecía que iba a pasar de largo.  
— ¡Sí! —Gritó una voz a mis espaldas, haciéndome dar otro salto mientras  
intentaba correr calle abajo—. Apenas nos hemos desviado.  
Ahora debía andar despacio. Estaba acortando con demasiada rapidez la  
distancia respecto a los dos que esperaban apoyados en la pared. Era capaz de chillar  
con mucha potencia e inspiré aire, preparándome para proferir un grito, pero tenía la  
garganta demasiado seca para estar segura del volumen que podría generar. Con un  
rápido movimiento deslicé el bolso por encima de la cabeza y aferré la correa con una  
mano, lista para dárselo o usarlo como arma, según lo dictasen las circunstancias.  
El gordo, ya lejos del muro, se encogió de hombros cuando me detuve con  
cautela y caminó lentamente por la calle.  
—Apártese de mí —le previne con voz que se suponía debía sonar fuerte y sin  
miedo, pero tenía razón en lo de la garganta seca, y salió... sin volumen.  
—No seas así, ricura —gritó, y una risa ronca estalló detrás de mí.  
Separé los pies, me aseguré en el suelo e intenté recordar, a pesar del pánico, lo  
poco de autodefensa que sabía. La base de la mano hacia arriba para romperle la  
nariz, con suerte, o incrustándosela en el cerebro. Introducir los dedos en la cuenca  
del ojo, intentando engancharlos alrededor del hueso para sacarle el ojo. Y el habitual  
rodillazo a la ingle, por supuesto. Esa misma vocecita pesimista habló de nuevo para  
recordarme que probablemente no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra uno, y eran  
cuatro. « ¡Cállate!», le ordené a la voz antes de que el pánico me incapacitara. No iba  
a caer sin llevarme a alguno conmigo. Intenté tragar saliva para ser capaz de proferir  
un grito aceptable.  
Súbitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El coche casi  
atropello al gordo, obligándole a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto. Me lancé al  
medio de la carretera. Ese auto iba a pararse o tendría que atropellarme, pero, de  
forma totalmente inesperada, el coche plateado derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta  
del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.  
—Entra —ordenó una voz furiosa.  
Fue sorprendente cómo ese miedo asfixiante se desvaneció al momento, y  
sorprendente también la repentina sensación de seguridad que me invadió, incluso  
antes de abandonar la calle, en cuanto oí su voz. Salté al asiento y cerré la puerta de  
un portazo.  
El interior del coche estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta no había proyectado  
ninguna luz, por lo que a duras penas conseguí verle el rostro gracias a las luces del  
salpicadero. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente aceleró y dio un  
volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo hacia los atónitos hombres de la calle antes de  
dirigirse al norte de la ciudad. Los vi de refilón cuando se arrojaron al suelo mientras  
salíamos a toda velocidad en dirección al puerto.  
—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —me ordenó; entonces comprendí que me  
estaba aferrando al asiento con las dos manos.  
Le obedecí rápidamente. El chasquido al enganchar el cinturón sonó con fuerza  
en la penumbra. Se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, saltándose  
varias señales de stop sin detenerse.  
Pero me sentía totalmente segura y, por el momento, daba igual adonde  
fuéramos. Le miré con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba más allá de mi repentina  
liberación. Estudié las facciones perfectas del rostro de Edward a la escasa luz del  
salpicadero, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que me pareció que su expresión  
reflejaba una ira homicida.  
— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —le pregunté, sorprendida de lo ronca que sonó  
mi voz.  
—No —respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia.  
Me quedé en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras él miraba al frente con  
unos ojos rojos como brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Miré alrededor,  
pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los  
árboles en la cuneta de la carretera. Ya no estábamos en la ciudad.  
— ¿Bella? —preguntó con voz tensa y mesurada.  
— ¿Sí?  
Mi voz aún sonaba ronca. Intenté aclararme la garganta en silencio.  
— ¿Estás bien?  
Aún no me había mirado, pero la rabia de su cara era evidente.  
—Sí —contesté con voz ronca.  
—Distráeme, por favor —ordenó.  
—Perdona, ¿qué?  
Suspiró con acritud.  
—Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme —aclaró  
mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e  
índice.  
—Eh... —me estrujé los sesos en busca de alguna trivialidad—. Mañana antes  
de clase voy a atropellar a Tyler Crowley.  
Edward siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero curvó la comisura de los labios.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de promoción... O está loco o  
intenta hacer olvidar que casi me mata cuando... Bueno, tú lo recuerdas, y cree que la  
promoción es la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro su  
vida y ya no podrá seguir intentando enmendarlo. No necesito enemigos, y puede  
que Lauren se apacigüe si Tyler me deja tranquila. Aunque también podría  
destrozarle el Sentra. No podrá llevar a nadie al baile de fin de curso si no tiene  
coche... —proseguí.

—Estaba enterado —sonó algo más sosegado.  
— ¿Sí? —pregunté incrédula; mi irritación previa se enardeció—. Si está  
paralítico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podrá ir al baile de fin de curso —musité,  
refinando mi plan.  
Edward suspiró y al fin abrió los ojos.  
— ¿Estás bien?  
—En realidad, no.  
Esperé, pero no volvió a hablar. Reclinó la cabeza contra el asiento y miró el  
techo del Volvo. Tenía el rostro rígido.  
— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.  
—A veces tengo problemas con mi genio, Bella.  
También él susurraba, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras lo hacía,  
con los ojos entrecerrados.  
—Pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos... —no terminó la  
frase, desvió la mirada y volvió a luchar por controlar la rabia. Luego, continuó—: Al  
menos, eso es de lo que me intento convencer.  
—Ah.  
La palabra parecía inadecuada, pero no se me ocurría una respuesta mejor. De  
nuevo permanecimos sentados en silencio. Miré el reloj del salpicadero, que marcaba  
las seis y media pasadas.  
—Jessica y Angela se van a preocupar —murmuré—. Iba a reunirme con ellas.  
Arrancó el motor sin decir nada más, girando con suavidad y regresando  
rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad cuando  
estuvimos bajo las lámparas, sorteando con facilidad los vehículos más lentos que  
cruzaban el paseo marítimo. Aparcó en paralelo al bordillo en un espacio que yo  
habría considerado demasiado pequeño para el Volvo, pero él lo encajó sin esfuerzo  
al primer intento. Miré por la ventana en busca de las luces de La Bella Italia. Jess y  
Angela acababan de salir y se alejaban caminando con rapidez.  
— ¿Cómo sabías dónde...? —comencé, pero luego me limité a sacudir la cabeza.  
Oí abrirse la puerta y me giré para verle salir.  
— ¿Qué haces?  
—Llevarte a cenar.  
Sonrió levemente, pero la mirada continuaba siendo severa. Se alejó del coche y  
cerró de un portazo. Me peleé con el cinturón de seguridad y me apresuré a salir  
también del coche. Me esperaba en la acera y habló antes de que pudiera despegar  
los labios.  
—Detén a Jessica y Angela antes de que también deba buscarlas a ellas. Dudo  
que pudiera volver a contenerme si me tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos.  
Me estremecí ante el tono amenazador de su voz.  
— ¡Jess, Angela! —les grité, saludando con el brazo cuando se volvieron. Se  
apresuraron a regresar. El manifiesto alivio de sus rostros se convirtió en sorpresa  
cuando vieron quién estaba a mi lado. A unos metros de nosotros, vacilaron.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Jessica con suspicacia.  
—Me perdí —admití con timidez—, y luego me encontré con Edward.  
Le señalé con un gesto.  
— ¿Os importaría que me uniera a vosotras? —preguntó con voz sedosa e  
irresistible. Por sus rostros estupefactos supe que él nunca antes había empleado a  
fondo sus talentos con ellas.  
—Eh, sí, claro —musitó Jessica.  
—De hecho —confesó Angela—, Bella, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado  
mientras te esperábamos... Perdona.  
—No pasa nada —me encogí de hombros—. No tengo hambre.  
—Creo que deberías comer algo —intervino Edward en voz baja, pero  
autoritaria. Buscó a Jessica con la mirada y le habló un poco más alto—: ¿Os importa  
que lleve a Bella a casa esta noche? Así, no tendréis que esperar mientras cena.  
—Eh, supongo que no... hay problema...  
Jess se mordió el labio en un intento de deducir por mi expresión si era eso lo  
que yo quería. Le guiñé un ojo. Nada deseaba más que estar a solas con mi perpetuo  
salvador. Había tantas preguntas con las que no le podía bombardear mientras no  
estuviéramos solos...  
—De acuerdo —Angela fue más rápida que Jessica—. Os vemos mañana, Bella,  
Edward...  
Tomó la mano de Jessica y la arrastró hacia el coche, que pude ver un poco más  
lejos, aparcado en First Street. Cuando entraron, Jess se volvió y me saludó con la  
mano. Por su rostro supe que se moría de curiosidad. Le devolví el saludo y esperé a  
que se alejaran antes de volverme hacia Edward.  
—De verdad, no tengo hambre —insistí mientras alzaba la mirada para estudiar  
su rostro. Su expresión era inescrutable.  
—Compláceme.  
Se dirigió hasta la puerta del restaurante y la mantuvo abierta con gesto  
obstinado. Evidentemente, no había discusión posible. Pasé a su lado y entré con un  
suspiro de resignación.  
Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Angeles, por lo que el restaurante  
no estaba lleno. Comprendí el brillo de los ojos de nuestra anfitriona mientras  
evaluaba a Edward. Le dio la bienvenida con un poco más de entusiasmo del  
necesario. Me sorprendió lo mucho que me molestó. Me sacaba varios centímetros y  
era rubia de bote.  
— ¿Tienen una mesa para dos? —preguntó Edward con voz tentadora, lo  
pretendiese o no.  
Vi cómo los ojos de la rubia se posaban en mí y luego se desviaban, satisfecha  
por mi evidente normalidad y la falta de contacto entre Edward y yo. Nos condujo a  
una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor.  
Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando Edward me indicó lo contrario con la  
cabeza.

— ¿Tiene, tal vez, algo más privado? —insistió con voz suave a la anfitriona. No  
estaba segura, pero me pareció que le entregaba discretamente una propina. No  
había visto a nadie rechazar una mesa salvo en las viejas películas.  
—Naturalmente —parecía tan sorprendida como yo. Se giró y nos condujo  
alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados—. ¿Algo como esto?  
—Perfecto.  
Le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa a la dueña, dejándola momentáneamente  
deslumbrada.  
—Esto... —sacudió la cabeza, bizqueando—. Ahora mismo les atiendo.  
Se alejó caminando con paso vacilante.  
—De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente —le critiqué—. Es muy poco  
cortés.  
— ¿Hacer qué?  
—Deslumbrarla... Probablemente, ahora está en la cocina hiperventilando.  
Pareció confuso.  
—Oh, venga —le dije un poco dubitativa—. Tienes que saber el efecto que  
produces en los demás.  
Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.  
— ¿Los deslumbro?  
— ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?  
Ignoró mis preguntas.  
— ¿Te deslumbro a ti?  
—Con frecuencia —admití.  
Entonces llegó la camarera, con rostro expectante. La anfitriona había hecho  
mutis por el foro definitivamente, y la nueva chica no parecía decepcionada. Se echó  
un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja, y sonrió con innecesaria calidez.  
—Hola. Me llamo Amber y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de  
beber?  
No pasé por alto que sólo se dirigía a él. Edward me miró.  
—Voy a tomar una CocaCola.  
Pareció una pregunta.  
—Dos —dijo él.  
—Enseguida las traigo —le aseguró con otra sonrisa innecesaria, pero él no lo  
vio, porque me miraba a mí.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté cuando se fue la camarera. Tenía la mirada fija en  
mi rostro.  
— ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Estoy bien —contesté, sorprendida por la intensidad.  
— ¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...? y  
— ¿Debería?  
Se rió entre dientes ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta.  
—Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de shock.

Su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella perfecta sonrisa de picardía.  
—Dudo que eso vaya a suceder —respondí después de tomar aliento—.  
Siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables.  
—Da igual, me sentiré mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida.  
La camarera apareció con nuestras bebidas y una cesta de colines en ese preciso  
momento. Permaneció de espaldas a mí mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa.  
— ¿Han decidido qué van a pedir? —preguntó a Edward.  
— ¿Bella? —inquirió él.  
Ella se volvió hacia mí a regañadientes. Elegí lo primero que vi en el menú.  
—Eh... Tomaré el ravioli de setas.  
— ¿Y usted?  
Se volvió hacia Edward con una sonrisa.  
—Nada para mí —contestó.  
No, por supuesto que no.  
—Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber.  
La sonrisa coqueta seguía ahí, pero él no la miraba y la camarera se marchó  
descontenta.  
—Bebe —me ordenó.  
Al principio, di unos sorbitos a mi refresco obedientemente; luego, bebí a tragos  
más largos, sorprendida de la sed que tenía. Comprendí que me la había terminado  
toda cuando Edward empujó su vaso hacia mí.  
—Gracias —murmuré, aún sedienta.  
El frío del refresco se extendió por mi pecho y me estremecí.  
— ¿Tienes frío?  
—Es sólo la Coca—Cola —le expliqué mientras volvía a estremecerme.  
— ¿No tienes una cazadora? —me reprochó.  
—Sí —miré a la vacía silla contigua y caí en la cuenta—. Vaya, me la he dejado  
en el coche de Jessica.  
Edward se quitó la suya. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, simplemente.  
Me concentré para obligarme a hacerlo en ese momento. Se estaba quitando su  
cazadora de cueto beis debajo de la cual llevaba un suéter de cuello vuelto que se  
ajustaba muy bien, resaltando lo musculoso que era su pecho.  
Me entregó su cazadora y me interrumpió mientras me lo comía con los ojos.  
—Gracias —dije nuevamente mientas deslizaba los brazos en su cazadora.  
La prenda estaba helada, igual que cuando me ponía mi ropa a primera hora de  
la mañana, colgada en el vestíbulo, en el que hay mucha corriente de aire. Tirité otra  
vez. Tenía un olor asombroso. Lo olisqueé en un intento de identificar aquel delicioso  
aroma, que no se parecía a ninguna colonia. Las mangas eran demasiado largas y las  
eché hacia atrás para tener libres las manos.  
—Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul —observó mientras me  
miraba. Me sorprendió y bajé la vista, sonrojada, por supuesto.  
Empujó la cesta con los colines hacia mí.

—No voy a entrar en estado de shock, de verdad —protesté.  
—Pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría, y tú ni siquiera pareces alterada.  
Daba la impresión de estar desconcertado. Me miró a los ojos y vi que los suyos  
eran claros, más claros de lo que anteriormente los había visto, de ese tono dorado  
que tiene el sirope de caramelo.  
—Me siento segura contigo —confesé, impelida a decir de nuevo la verdad. ,  
Aquello le desagradó y frunció su frente de alabastro. Ceñudo, sacudió la  
cabeza y murmuró para sí:  
—Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba.  
Tomé un colín y comencé a mordisquearlo por un extremo, evaluando su  
expresión. Me pregunté cuándo sería el momento oportuno para empezar a  
interrogarle.  
—Normalmente estás de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan —comenté,  
intentando distraerle de cualquiera que fuera el pensamiento que le había dejado  
triste y sombrío. Atónito, me miró.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Estás de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces, me lo veo venir  
—continué—. Tengo una teoría al respecto.  
Entrecerró los ojos y dijo:  
— ¿Más teorías?  
—Aja.  
Mastiqué un colín al tiempo que intentaba parecer indiferente.  
—Espero que esta vez seas más creativa, ¿o sigues tomando ideas de los tebeos?  
La imperceptible sonrisa era burlona, pero la mirada se mantuvo severa.  
—Bueno, no. No la he sacado de un tebeo, pero tampoco me la he inventado—  
confesé.  
— ¿Y? —me incitó a seguir, pero en ese momento la camarera apareció detrás  
de la mampara con mi comida.  
Me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, nos habíamos ido inclinando cada vez  
más cerca uno del otro, ya que ambos nos erguimos cuando se aproximó. Dejó el  
plato delante de mí —tenía buena pinta— y rápidamente se volvió hacia Edward  
para preguntarle:  
— ¿Ha cambiado de idea? ¿No hay nada que le pueda ofrecer?  
Capté el doble significado de sus palabras.  
—No, gracias, pero estaría bien que nos trajera algo más de beber.  
Él señaló los vasos vacíos que yo tenía delante con su larga mano blanca.  
—Claro.  
Quitó los vasos vacíos y se marchó.  
— ¿Qué decías?  
—Te lo diré en el coche. Si... —hice una pausa.  
— ¿Hay condiciones?  
Su voz sonó ominosa. Enarcó una ceja.

—Tengo unas cuantas preguntas, por supuesto.  
—Por supuesto.  
La camarera regresó con dos vasos de CocaCola. Los dejó sobre la mesa sin  
decir nada y se marchó de nuevo. Tomé un sorbito.  
—Bueno, adelante —me instó, aún con voz dura.  
Comencé por la pregunta menos exigente. O eso creía.  
— ¿Por qué estás en Port Angeles?  
Bajó la vista y cruzó las manos alargadas sobre la mesa muy despacio para  
luego mirarme a través de las pestañas mientras aparecía en su rostro el indicio de  
una sonrisa afectada.  
—Siguiente pregunta.  
—Pero ésa es la más fácil —objeté.  
—La siguiente —repitió.  
Frustrada, bajé los ojos. Moví los platos, tomé el tenedor, pinché con cuidado un  
ravioli y me lo llevé a la boca con deliberada lentitud, pensando al tiempo que  
masticaba. Las setas estaban muy ricas. Tragué y bebí otro sorbo de mi refresco antes  
de levantar la vista.  
—En tal caso, de acuerdo —le miré y proseguí lentamente—. Supongamos que,  
hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de... saber qué piensa la gente, de leer sus mentes,  
ya sabes, salvo unas cuantas excepciones.  
—Sólo una excepción —me corrigió—, hipotéticamente.  
—De acuerdo entonces, una sola excepción.  
Me estremecí cuando me siguió el juego, pero intenté parecer despreocupada.  
— ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué limitaciones tiene? ¿Cómo podría ese alguien...  
encontrar a otra persona en el momento adecuado? ¿Cómo sabría que ella está en un  
apuro?  
— ¿Hipotéticamente?  
—Bueno, si... ese alguien...  
—Supongamos que se llama Joe —sugerí.  
Esbozó una sonrisa seca.  
—En ese caso, Joe. Si Joe hubiera estado atento, la sincronización no tendría por  
qué haber sido tan exacta —negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—. Sólo tú  
podrías meterte en líos en un sitio tan pequeño. Destrozarías las estadísticas de  
delincuencia para una década, ya sabes.  
—Estamos hablando de un caso hipotético —le recordé con frialdad.  
Se rió de mí con ojos tiernos.  
—Sí, cierto —aceptó—. ¿Qué tal si la llamamos Jane?  
¿—Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté, incapaz de refrenar mi ansiedad. Comprendí  
que volvía a inclinarme hacia él.  
Pareció titubear, dividido por algún dilema interno. Nuestras miradas se  
encontraron e intuí que en ese preciso instante estaba tomando la decisión de si decir  
o no la verdad.

—Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes —murmuré.  
Sin pensarlo, estiré el brazo para tocarle las manos cruzadas, pero Edward las  
retiró levemente y yo hice lo propio con las mías.  
—No sé si tengo otra alternativa —su voz era un susurro—. Me equivoqué. Eres  
mucho más observadora de lo que pensaba.  
—Creí que siempre tenías razón.  
—Así era —sacudió la cabeza otra vez—. Hay otra cosa en la que también me  
equivoqué contigo. No eres un imán para los accidentes... Esa no es una clasificación  
lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en  
un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrará. — ¿Te incluyes en esa  
categoría? —Sin ninguna duda.  
Su rostro se volvió frío e inexpresivo. Volví a estirar la mano por la mesa,  
ignorando cuando él retiró levemente las suyas, para tocar tímidamente el dorso de  
sus manos con las yemas de los dedos. Tenía la piel fría y dura como una piedra.  
—Gracias —musité con ferviente gratitud—. Es la segunda vez.  
Su rostro se suavizó.  
—No dejarás que haya una tercera, ¿de acuerdo?  
Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí con la cabeza. Apartó su mano de debajo de la mía y  
puso ambas sobre la mesa, pero se inclinó hacia mí.  
—Te seguí a Port Angeles —admitió, hablando muy deprisa—. Nunca antes  
había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más  
problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente  
normal parece capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes.  
Hizo una pausa. Me pregunté si debía preocuparme el hecho de que me  
siguiera, pero en lugar de eso, sentí un extraño espasmo de satisfacción. Me miró  
fijamente, preguntándose tal vez por qué mis labios se curvaban en una involuntaria  
sonrisa.  
— ¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la  
furgoneta, y que has interferido en el destino? —especulé para distraerme.  
—Esa no fue la primera vez —replicó con dureza. Lo miré sorprendida, pero él  
miraba al suelo—. La primera fue cuando te conocí.  
Sentí un escalofrío al oír sus palabras y recordar bruscamente la furibunda  
mirada de sus ojos negros aquel primer día, pero lo ahogó la abrumadora sensación  
de seguridad que sentía en presencia de Edward.  
— ¿Lo recuerdas? —inquirió con su rostro de ángel muy serio.  
—Sí —respondí con serenidad.  
—Y aun así estás aquí sentada —comentó con un deje de incredulidad en su voz  
y enarcó una ceja.  
—Sí, estoy aquí... gracias a ti —me callé y luego le incité—. Porque de alguna  
manera has sabido encontrarme hoy.  
Frunció los labios y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras volvía a  
cavilar. Lanzó una mirada a mi plato, casi intacto, y luego a mí.

—Tú comes y yo hablo —me propuso.  
Rápidamente saqué del plato otro ravioli con el tenedor, lo hice estallar en mi  
boca y mastiqué de forma apresurada.  
—Seguirte el rastro es más difícil de lo habitual. Normalmente puedo hallar a  
alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya «oído» su mente antes —me miró con  
ansiedad y comprendí que me había quedado helada. Me obligué a tragar, pinché  
otro ravioli y me lo metí en la boca.  
—Vigilaba a Jessica sin mucha atención... Como te dije, sólo tú puedes meterte  
en líos en Port Angeles. Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido por tu  
cuenta y luego, cuando comprendí que ya no estabas con ellas, fui a buscarte a la  
librería que vislumbré en la mente de Jessica. Te puedo decir que sé que no llegaste a  
entrar y que te dirigiste al sur. Sabía que tendrías que dar la vuelta pronto, por lo que  
me limité a esperarte, investigando al azar en los pensamientos de los viandantes  
para saber si alguno se había fijado en ti, y saber de ese modo dónde estabas. No  
tenía razones para preocuparme, pero estaba extrañamente ansioso...  
Se sumió en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a la nada, viendo cosas que  
yo no conseguía imaginar.  
—Comencé a conducir en círculos, seguía alerta. El sol se puso al fin y estaba a  
punto de salir y seguirte a pie cuando... —enmudeció, rechinando los dientes con  
súbita ira. Se esforzó en calmarse.  
— ¿Qué pasó entonces? —susurré. Edward seguía mirando al vacío por encima  
de mi cabeza.  
—Oí lo que pensaban —gruñó; al torcer el gesto, el labio superior se curvó  
mostrando sus dientes—, y vi tu rostro en sus mentes.  
De repente, se inclinó hacia delante, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano  
sobre los ojos. El movimiento fue tan rápido que me sobresaltó.  
—Resultó duro, no sabes cuánto, dejarlos... vivos —el brazo amortiguaba la voz  
—. Te podía haber dejado ir con Jessica y Angela, pero temía —admitió con un hilo  
de voz— que, si me dejabas solo, iría a por ellos.  
Permanecí sentada en silencio, confusa, llena de pensamientos incoherentes, con  
las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y recostada lánguidamente contra el respaldo de  
la silla. El seguía con la mano en el rostro, tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua  
tallada.  
Finalmente alzó la vista y sus ojos buscaron los míos, rebosando sus propios  
interrogantes.  
— ¿Estás lista para ir a casa? —preguntó.  
—Lo estoy para salir de aquí —precisé, inmensamente agradecida de que nos  
quedara una hora larga de coche antes de llegar a casa juntos. No estaba preparada  
para despedirme de él.  
La camarera apareció como si la hubiera llamado, o estuviera observando.  
— ¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó a Edward.  
—Dispuestos para pagar la cuenta, gracias.

Su voz era contenida pero más ronca, aún reflejaba la tensión de nuestra  
conversación. Aquello pareció acallarla. Edward alzó la vista, aguardando.  
—Claro —tartamudeó—. Aquí la tiene.  
La camarera extrajo una carpetita de cuero del bolsillo delantero de su delantal  
negro y se la entregó.  
Edward ya sostenía un billete en la mano. Lo deslizó dentro de la carpetita y se  
la devolvió de inmediato.  
—Quédese con el cambio.  
Sonrió, se puso de pie y le imité con torpeza. Ella volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa  
insinuante.  
—Que tengan una buena noche.  
Edward no apartó los ojos de mí mientras le daba las gracias. Reprimí una  
sonrisa.  
Caminó muy cerca de mí hasta la puerta, pero siguió poniendo mucho cuidado  
en no tocarme. Recordé lo que Jessica había dicho de su relación con Mike, y cómo  
casi habían avanzado hasta la fase del primer beso. Suspiré. Edward me oyó, y me  
miró con curiosidad. Yo clavé la mirada en la acera, muy agradecida de que pareciera  
incapaz de saber lo que pensaba.  
Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la sostuvo hasta que entré. Luego, la cerró detrás  
de mí con suavidad. Le contemplé dar la vuelta por la parte delantera del coche, de  
nuevo sorprendida por el garbo con que se movía. Probablemente debería haberme  
habituado a estas alturas, pero no era así. Tenía la sensación de que Edward no era la  
clase de persona a la que alguien pueda acostumbrarse.  
Una vez dentro, arrancó y puso al máximo la calefacción. Había refrescado  
mucho y supuse que el buen tiempo se había terminado, aunque estaba bien caliente  
con su cazadora, oliendo su aroma cuando creía que no me veía.  
Se metió entre el tráfico, aparentemente sin mirar, y fue esquivando coches en  
dirección a la autopista.  
—Ahora —dijo de forma elocuente—, te toca a ti.


	10. Chapter 10 - Teoria

— ¿Puedo hacerte sólo una pregunta más? —imploré mientras aceleraba a toda  
velocidad por la calle desierta. No parecía prestar atención alguna a la carretera.  
Suspiró.  
—Una —aceptó. Frunció los labios, que se convirtieron en una línea llena de  
recelo.  
—Bueno... Dijiste que sabías que no había entrado en la librería y que me había  
dirigido hacia el sur. Sólo me preguntaba cómo lo sabías.  
Desvió la vista a propósito.  
—Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —refunfuñé.  
Casi sonrió.  
—De acuerdo. Seguí tu olor —miraba a la carretera, lo cual me dio tiempo para  
recobrar la compostura. No podía admitir que ésa fuera una respuesta aceptable,  
pero la clasifiqué cuidadosamente para estudiarla más adelante. Intenté retomar el  
hilo de la conversación. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarle terminar ahí, no ahora  
que al fin me estaba explicando cosas.  
—Aún no has respondido a la primera de mis preguntas —dije para ganar  
tiempo.  
Me miró con desaprobación.  
— ¿Cuál?  
— ¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes? ¿Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en  
cualquier parte? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...?  
Me sentí estúpida al pedir una aclaración sobre una fantasía.  
—Has hecho más de una pregunta —puntualizó. Me limité a entrecruzar los  
dedos y esperar—. Sólo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo oír a cualquiera en  
cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto más familiar me resulta esa «voz»,  
más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aun así, no más de unos pocos kilómetros —hizo  
una pausa con gesto meditabundo—. Se parece un poco a un enorme hall repleto de  
personas que hablan todas a la vez. Sólo es un zumbido, un bisbiseo de voces al  
fondo, hasta que localizo una voz, y entonces está claro lo que piensan... La mayor  
parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado y así es  
más fácil parecer normal—frunció el ceño al pronunciar la palabra—, y no responder  
a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras  
Me miró con ojos enigmáticos.  
— ¿Por qué crees que no puedes «oírme»? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —murmuró—. Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione  
de forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda  
media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada.  
Me sonrió, repentinamente divertido.  
— ¿Mi mente no funciona bien? ¿Soy un bicho raro?  
Esas palabras me preocuparon más de lo previsto, probablemente porque había  
dado en la diana. Siempre lo había sospechado, y me avergonzaba tener la  
confirmación.  
—Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a ti a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro —se  
rió—. No te inquietes, es sólo una teoría. .. —su rostro se tensó—. Y eso nos trae de  
vuelta a ti.  
Suspiré. ¿Cómo empezar?  
—Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —me recordó con  
dulzura.  
Aparté la vista del rostro de Edward por primera vez en un intento de hallar las  
palabras y vi el indicador de velocidad.  
— ¡Dios santo! —grité—. ¡Ve más despacio!  
— ¿Qué pasa? —se sobresaltó, pero el automóvil no desaceleró.  
— ¡Vas a ciento sesenta! —seguí chillando.  
Elche una ojeada de pánico por la ventana, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para  
distinguir mucho. La carretera sólo era visible hasta donde alcanzaba la luz de los  
faros delanteros. El bosque que flanqueaba ambos lados de la carretera parecía un  
muro negro, tan duro como un muro de hierro si nos salíamos de la carretera a esa  
velocidad.  
—Tranquilízate, Bella.  
Puso los ojos en blanco sin reducir aún la velocidad.  
— ¿Pretendes que nos matemos? —quise saber.  
—No vamos a chocar.  
Intenté modular el volumen de mi voz al preguntar:  
— ¿Por qué vamos tan deprisa?  
—Siempre conduzco así —se volvió y me sonrió torciendo la boca.  
— ¡No apartes la vista de la carretera!  
—Nunca he tenido un accidente, Bella, ni siquiera me han puesto una multa —  
sonrió y se acarició varias veces la frente—. A prueba de radares detectores de  
velocidad.  
—Muy divertido —estaba que echaba chispas—. Charlie es policía, ¿recuerdas?  
He crecido respetando las leyes de tráfico. Además, si nos la pegamos contra el  
tronco de un árbol y nos convertimos en una galleta de Volvo, tendrás que regresar a  
pie.  
—Probablemente —admitió con una fuerte aunque breve carcajada—, pero tú  
no —suspiró y vi con alivio que la aguja descendía gradualmente hasta los ciento  
veinte.

— ¿Satisfecha?  
—Casi.  
—Odio conducir despacio —musitó.  
— ¿A esto le llamas despacio?  
—Basta de criticar mi conducción —dijo bruscamente—, sigo esperando tu  
última teoría.  
Me mordí el labio. Me miró con ojos inesperadamente amarillos—No me voy a  
reír —prometió.  
—Temo más que te enfades conmigo.  
— ¿Tan mala es?  
—Bastante, sí.  
Esperó. Tenía la vista clavada en mis manos, por lo que no le pude ver la  
expresión.  
—Adelante —me animó con voz tranquila.  
—No sé cómo empezar —admití.  
— ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Dijiste que no era de tu invención.  
—No.  
— ¿Cómo empezaste? ¿Con un libro? ¿Con una película? —me sondeó.  
—No. Fue el sábado, en la playa —me arriesgué a alzar los ojos y contemplar su  
rostro. Pareció confundido—. Me encontré con un viejo amigo de la familia... Jacob  
Black —proseguí—. Su padre y Charlie han sido amigos desde que yo era niña.  
Aún parecía perplejo.  
—Su padre es uno de los ancianos de los quileute —lo examiné con atención.  
Una expresión helada sustituyó al desconcierto anterior—. Fuimos a dar un paseo...  
—evité explicarle todas mis maquinaciones para sonsacar la historia—, y él me  
estuvo contando viejas leyendas para asustarme —vacilé—. Me contó una...  
—Continúa.  
—... sobre vampiros.  
En ese instante me di cuenta de que hablaba en susurros. Ahora no le podía ver  
la cara, pero sí los nudillos tensos, convulsos, de las manos en el volante.  
— ¿E inmediatamente te acordaste de mí?  
Seguía tranquilo.  
—No. Jacob mencionó a tu familia.  
Permaneció en silencio, sin perder de vista la carretera. De repente, me alarmé,  
preocupada por proteger a Jacob.  
—Sólo creía que era una superstición estúpida —añadí rápidamente—. No  
esperaba que yo me creyera ni una palabra —mi comentario no parecía suficiente,  
por lo que tuve que confesar—: Fue culpa mía. Le obligué a contármelo.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Lauren dijo algo sobre ti... Intentaba provocarme. Un joven mayor de la tribu  
mencionó que tu familia no acudía a la reserva, sólo que sonó como si aquello tuviera  
un significado especial, por lo que me llevé a Jacob a solas y le engañé para que me lo  
contara —admití con la cabeza gacha.  
— ¿Cómo le engañaste?  
—Intenté flirtear un poco... Funcionó mejor de lo que había pensado —la  
incredulidad llenó mi voz cuando lo evoqué.  
—Me gustaría haberlo visto —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—. Y tú me  
acusas de confundir a la gente... ¡Pobre Jacob Black!  
Me puse colorada como un tomate y contemplé la noche a través de la  
ventanilla.  
— ¿Qué hiciste entonces? —preguntó un minuto después.  
—Busqué en Internet.  
— ¿Y eso te convenció? —su voz apenas parecía interesada, pero sus manos  
aferraban con fuerza el volante.  
—No. Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías, y entonces. .. —me detuve.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Decidí que no importaba —susurré.  
— ¡¿Que no importaba?! —el tono de su voz me hizo alzar los ojos. La máscara  
tan cuidadosamente urdida se había roto finalmente. Tenía cara de incredulidad, con  
un leve atisbo de la rabia que yo temía.  
—No —dije suavemente—. No me importa lo que seas.  
— ¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? —su voz reflejó una nota severa y  
burlona  
— ¿Que no sea humano?  
—No.  
Se calló y volvió a mirar al frente. Su rostro era oscuro y gélido.  
—Te has enfadado —suspiré—. No debería haberte dicho nada.  
—No —dijo con un tono tan severo como la expresión de su cara—. Prefiero  
saber qué piensas, incluso cuando lo que pienses sea una locura.  
—Así que, ¿me equivoco otra vez? —le desafié.  
—No me refiero a eso. «No importaba» —me citó, apretando los dientes.  
— ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —contesté con un respingo.  
— ¿Importa?  
Respiré hondo.  
—En realidad, no —hice una pausa—. Siento curiosidad.  
Al menos, mi voz sonaba tranquila. De repente, se resignó.  
— ¿Sobre qué sientes curiosidad?  
— ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
—Diecisiete —respondió de inmediato.  
— ¿Y cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete años?  
Frunció los labios mientras miraba la carretera.  
—Bastante —admitió, al fin.  
—De acuerdo.

Sonreí, complacida de que al fin fuera sincero conmigo. Sus vigilantes ojos me  
miraban con más frecuencia que antes, cuando le preocupaba que entrara en estado  
de Shock. Esbocé una sonrisa más amplia de estímulo y él frunció el ceño.  
—No te rías, pero ¿cómo es que puedes salir durante el día?  
En cualquier caso, se rió.  
—Un mito.  
— ¿No te quema el sol?  
—Un mito.  
— ¿Y lo de dormir en ataúdes?  
—Un mito —vaciló durante un momento y un tono peculiar se filtró en su voz  
—. No puedo dormir.  
Necesité un minuto para comprenderlo.  
— ¿Nada?  
—Jamás —contestó con voz apenas audible.  
Se volvió para mirarme con expresión de nostalgia. Sus ojos dorados  
sostuvieron mi mirada y perdí la oportunidad de pensar. Me quedé mirándolo hasta  
que él apartó la vista.  
—Aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante.  
Ahora su voz sonaba severa y cuando me miró otra vez lo hizo con ojos gélidos.  
Parpadeé, todavía confusa.  
— ¿Cuál?  
— ¿No te preocupa mi dieta? —preguntó con sarcasmo.  
—Ah —musité—, ésa.  
—Sí, ésa —remarcó con voz átona—. ¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?  
Retrocedí.  
—Bueno, Jacob me dijo algo al respecto.  
— ¿Qué dijo Jacob? —preguntó cansinamente.  
—Que no cazabais personas. Dijo que se suponía que vuestra familia no era  
peligrosa porque sólo dabais caza a animales.  
— ¿Dijo que no éramos peligrosos?  
Su voz fue profundamente escéptica.  
—No exactamente. Dijo que se suponía que no lo erais, pero los quileutes  
siguen sin quereros en sus tierras, sólo por si acaso.  
Miró hacia delante, pero no sabía si observaba o no la carretera.  
—Entonces, ¿tiene razón en lo de que no cazáis personas? —pregunté,  
intentando alterar la voz lo menos posible.  
—La memoria de los quileutes llega lejos... —susurró.  
Lo acepté como una confirmación.  
—Aunque no dejes que eso te satisfaga —me advirtió—. Tienen razón al  
mantener la distancia con nosotros.  
—No comprendo.

—Intentamos... —explicó lentamente—, solemos ser buenos en todo lo que  
hacemos, pero a veces cometemos errores. Yo, por ejemplo, al permitirme estar a  
solas contigo.  
— ¿Esto es un error?  
Oí la tristeza de mi voz, pero no supe si él también lo había advertido.  
—Uno muy peligroso —murmuró.  
A continuación, ambos permanecimos en silencio. Observé cómo giraban las  
luces del coche con las curvas de la carretera. Se movían con demasiada rapidez, no  
parecían reales, sino un videojuego. Era consciente de que el tiempo se me escapaba  
rápidamente, se me acababa como la carretera que recorríamos, y tuve un miedo  
espantoso a no disponer de otra oportunidad para estar con él de nuevo como en este  
momento, abiertamente, sin muros entre nosotros. Sus palabras apuntaban hacia un  
fin y retrocedí ante esa idea. No podía perder ninguno de los minutos que tenía a su  
lado.  
—Cuéntame más —pedí con desesperación, sin preocuparme de lo que dijera,  
sólo para oír su voz de nuevo.  
Me miró rápidamente, sobresaltado por el cambio que se había operado en mi  
voz.  
— ¿Qué más quieres saber?  
—Dime por qué cazáis animales en lugar de personas —sugerí con voz aún  
alterada por la desesperación. Tomé conciencia de que tenía los ojos llorosos y luché  
contra el pesar que intentaba apoderarse de mí.  
—No quiero ser un monstruo —explicó en voz muy baja.  
—Pero ¿no bastan los animales?  
Hizo una pausa.  
—No puedo estar seguro, por supuesto, pero yo lo compararía con vivir a base  
de queso y leche de soja. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro  
pequeño chiste privado. No sacia el apetito por completo, bueno, más bien la sed,  
pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir... la mayoría de las veces —su voz  
sonaba a presagio—. Unas veces es más difícil que otras. — ¿Te resulta muy difícil  
ahora?  
Suspiró.  
—Pero ahora no tienes hambre —aseveré con confianza, afirmando, no  
preguntando.  
— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
—Tus ojos. Te dije que tenía una teoría. Me he dado cuenta de que la gente, y  
los hombres en particular, se enfada cuando tiene hambre.  
Se rió entre dientes.  
—Eres muy observadora, ¿verdad?  
No respondí, sólo escuché el sonido de su risa y lo grabé en la memoria.  
—Este fin de semana estuvisteis cazando, ¿verdad? —quise saber cuando todo  
se hubo calmado.

—Sí —calló durante un segundo, como si estuviera decidiendo decir algo o no  
—. No quería salir, pero era necesario. Es un poco más fácil estar cerca de ti cuando  
no tengo sed.  
— ¿Por qué no querías marcharte?  
—El estar lejos de ti me pone... ansioso —su mirada era amable e intensa; y me  
estremecí hasta la médula—. No bromeaba cuando te pedí que no te cayeras al mar o  
te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado. Estuve abstraído todo el fin de semana,  
preocupándome por ti, y después de lo acaecido esta noche, me sorprende que hayas  
salido indemne del fin de semana —movió la cabeza; entonces recordó algo—.  
Bueno, no del todo.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Tus manos —me recordó.  
Observé las palmas de mis manos y las rasgaduras casi curadas de los pulpejos.  
A Edward no se le escapaba nada.  
—Me caí —reconocí con un suspiro.  
—Eso es lo que pensé —las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron—. Supongo  
que, siendo tú, podía haber sido mucho peor, y esa posibilidad me atormentó  
mientras duró mi ausencia. Fueron tres días realmente largos y la verdad es que puse  
a Emmett de los nervios.  
Me sonrió compungido.  
— ¿Tres días? ¿No acabas de regresar hoy?  
—No, volvimos el domingo.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué no fuisteis ninguno de vosotros al instituto?  
Estaba frustrada, casi enfadada, al pensar el gran chasco que me había llevado a  
causa de su ausencia.  
—Bueno, me has preguntado si el sol me daña, y no lo hace, pero no puedo salir  
a la luz del día... Al menos, no donde me pueda ver alguien.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Alguna vez te lo mostraré —me prometió.  
Pensé en ello durante un momento.  
—Me podías haber llamado —decidí.  
Se quedó confuso.  
—Pero sabía que estabas a salvo.  
—Pero yo no sabía dónde estabas. Yo... —vacilé y entorné los ojos.  
— ¿Qué? —me impelió con voz arrulladora.  
—Me disgusta no verte. También me pone ansiosa.  
Me sonrojé al decirlo en voz alta. Se quedó quieto y alzó la vista con aprensión.  
Observé su expresión apenada.  
—Ay —gimió en voz baja—, eso no está bien.  
No comprendí esa respuesta. ¿Qué he dicho?  
— ¿No lo ves, Bella? De todas las cosas en que te has visto involucrada, es una  
de las que me hace sentir peor —fijó los ojos en la carretera abruptamente; habló a

borbotones, a tal velocidad que casi no lo comprendí—. No quiero oír que te sientas  
así —dijo con voz baja, pero apremiante—. Es un error. No es seguro. Bella, soy  
peligroso. Grábatelo, por favor.  
—No.  
Me esforcé por no parecer una niña enfurruñada.  
—Hablo en serio —gruñó.  
—También yo. Te lo dije, no me importa qué seas. Es demasiado tarde.  
—Jamás digas eso —espetó con dureza y en voz baja.  
Me mordí el labio, contenta de que no supiera cuánto dolía aquello. Contemplé  
la carretera. Ya debíamos de estar cerca. Conducía mucho más deprisa.  
— ¿En qué piensas? —inquirió con voz aún ruda.  
Me limité á negar con la cabeza, no muy segura de que fuera capaz de hablar.  
— ¿Estás llorando?  
No me había dado cuenta de que la humedad de mis ojos se había desbordado.  
Rápidamente, me froté la mejilla con la mano y, efectivamente, allí estaban las  
lágrimas delatoras, traicionándome.  
—No —negué, pero mi voz se quebró.  
Le vi extender hacia mí la diestra con vacilación, pero luego se contuvo y  
lentamente la volvió a poner en el volante.  
—Lo siento —se disculpó con voz pesarosa.  
Supe que no sólo se estaba disculpando por las palabras que me habían  
perturbado. La oscuridad se deslizaba a nuestro lado en silencio.  
—Dime una cosa —pidió después de que hubiera transcurrido otro minuto, y le  
oí controlarse para que su tono fuera ligero.  
— ¿Sí?  
—Esta noche, justo antes de que yo doblara la esquina, ¿en qué pensabas? No  
comprendí tu expresión... No parecías asustada, sino más bien concentrada al  
máximo en algo.  
—Intentaba recordar cómo incapacitar a un atacante, ya sabes. .. autodefensa.  
Le iba a meter la nariz en el cerebro a ese... —pensé en el tipo moreno con una oleada  
de odio.  
— ¿Ibas a luchar contra ellos? —eso le perturbó—. ¿No pensaste en correr?  
—Me caigo mucho cuando corro —admití.  
— ¿Y en chillar?  
—Estaba a punto de hacerlo.  
Sacudió la cabeza.  
—Tienes razón. Definitivamente, estoy luchando contra el destino al intentar  
mantenerte con vida.  
Suspiré. Al traspasar los límites de Forks fuimos más despacio. El viaje le había  
llevado menos de veinte minutos.  
— ¿Te veré mañana? —quise saber.

—Sí. También he de entregar un trabajo —me sonrió—. Te reservaré un asiento  
para almorzar.  
Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado aquella noche, era una tontería que  
esa pequeña promesa me causara tal excitación y me impidiera articular palabra.  
Estábamos enfrente de la casa de Charlie. Las luces estaban encendidas y mi  
coche en su sitio. Todo parecía absolutamente normal. Era como despertar de un  
sueño. Detuvo el vehículo, pero no me moví.  
— ¿Me prometes estar ahí mañana?  
—Lo prometo.  
Sopesé la respuesta durante unos instantes y luego asentí con la cabeza. Me  
quité la cazadora después de olería por última vez.  
—Te la puedes quedar... No tienes una para mañana —me recordó.  
Se la devolví.  
—No quiero tener que explicárselo a Charlie.  
—Ah, de acuerdo.  
Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Con la mano en la manivela, vacilé mientras  
intentaba prolongar el momento.  
— ¿Bella? —dijo en tono diferente, serio y dubitativo.  
— ¿Sí? —me volví hacia él con demasiada avidez.  
— ¿Vas a prometerme algo?  
—Sí —respondí, y al momento me arrepentí de mi incondicional aceptación.  
¿Qué ocurría si me pedía que me alejara de él? No podía mantener esa promesa.  
—No vayas sola al bosque.  
Le miré fijamente, totalmente confusa.  
— ¿Por qué?  
Frunció el ceño y miró con severidad por la ventana.  
—No soy la criatura más peligrosa que ronda por ahí fuera. Dejémoslo así.  
Me estremecí levemente ante su repentino tono sombrío, pero estaba aliviada.  
Al menos, ésta era una promesa fácil de cumplir.  
—Lo que tú digas.  
—Nos vemos mañana —suspiró, y supe que deseaba que saliera del coche.  
—Entonces, hasta mañana.  
Abrí la puerta a regañadientes.  
— ¿Bella?  
Me di la vuelta mientras se inclinaba hacía mí, por lo que tuve su espléndido  
rostro pálido a unos centímetros del mío. Mi corazón se detuvo.  
—Que duermas bien —dijo.  
Su aliento rozó mi cara, aturdiéndome. Era el mismo exquisito aroma que  
emanaba de la cazadora, pero de una forma más concentrada. Parpadeé, totalmente  
deslumbrada. Edward se alejó.

Fui incapaz de moverme hasta que se me despejó un poco la mente. Entonces  
salí del coche con torpeza, teniendo que apoyarme en el marco de la puerta. Creí oírle  
soltar una risita, pero el sonido fue demasiado bajo para confirmar que fuera cierto.  
Aguardó hasta que llegué a trancas y barrancas a la puerta y entonces oí el  
sonido del motor del coche. Me volví a tiempo de contemplar el vehículo plateado  
desapareciendo detrás de la esquina. Me di cuenta de que hacía mucho frío.  
Tomé la llave de forma maquinal, abrí la puerta y entré. Charlie me llamó desde  
el cuarto de estar.  
— ¿Bella?  
—Sí, papá, soy yo.  
Fui hasta allí. Estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto.  
—Has vuelto pronto.  
— ¿Sí? —estaba sorprendida.  
—Aún no son ni las ocho —me dijo—. ¿Os habéis divertido?  
—Sí, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien —la cabeza me dio vueltas al intentar  
recordar todo el asunto de la salida de chicas que había planeado—. Las dos  
encontraron vestidos.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien?  
—Sólo cansada. He caminado mucho.  
—Bueno, quizás deberías acostarte ya.  
Parecía preocupado. Me pregunté qué aspecto tendría mi cara.  
—Antes debo llamar a Jessica.  
—Pero ¿no acabas de estar con ella? —preguntó sorprendido.  
—Sí, pero me dejé la cazadora en su coche. Quiero asegurarme de que mañana  
me la trae.  
—Bueno, al menos dale tiempo de llegar a casa.  
—Cierto —acepté.  
Fui a la cocina y caí exhausta en una silla. Entonces empecé a marearme de  
verdad. Me pregunté si, después de todo, no iba a entrar en estado de sbock.  
¡Contrólate!, me dije.  
El teléfono me sobresaltó cuando sonó de repente. Levanté el auricular de un  
tirón.  
— ¿Diga? —pregunté entrecortadamente.  
— ¿Bella?  
—Hola, Jes. Ahora te iba a llamar.  
— ¿Estás eh casa?—su voz reflejaba sorpresa y alivio.  
—Sí. Me dejé la cazadora en tu coche. ¿Me la puedes traer mañana?  
—Claro, pero ¡dime qué ha pasado! —exigió.  
—Eh, mañana, en Trigonometría, ¿vale?  
Lo pilló al vuelo.  
—Ah, tu padre está ahí, ¿no?  
—Sí, exacto.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, mañana hablamos —percibí la impaciencia en su  
voz—. ¡Adiós!  
—Adiós, Jess.  
Subí lentamente las escaleras mientras un profundo sopor me nublaba la mente.  
Me preparé para irme a la cama sin prestar atención a lo que hacía. No me percaté de  
que estaba helada hasta que estuve en la ducha, con el agua —demasiado caliente—  
quemándome la piel. Tirité violentamente durante varios minutos; después, el chorro  
de agua relajó mis músculos agarrotados. Luego, sumamente cansada para moverme,  
permanecí en la ducha hasta que se acabó el agua caliente.  
Salí a trompicones y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla en un intento de  
conservar el calor del agua para que no regresaran las dolorosas tiritonas.  
Rápidamente me puse el pijama. Me acurruqué debajo de la colcha, avovillándome  
como una pelota, abrazándome, para conservar el calor. Me estremecí varias veces.  
La cabeza me seguía dando vueltas, llena de imágenes que no lograba  
comprender y algunas otras que intentaba reprimir. Al principio, no tenía nada claro,  
pero cuando gradualmente me fui acercando al sueño, se me hicieron evidentes  
algunas certezas.  
Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas. Primera, Edward era un vampiro.  
Segunda, una parte de él, y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, tenía sed de  
mi sangre. Y tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.


	11. Chapter 11 - Interrogatorios

A la mañana siguiente resultó muy difícil discutir con esa parte de mí que  
estaba convencida de que la noche pasada había sido un sueño. Ni la lógica ni el  
sentido común estaban de mi lado. Me aferraba a las partes que no podían ser de mi  
invención, como el olor de Edward. Estaba segura de que algo así jamás hubiera sido  
producto de mis propios sueños.  
En el exterior, el día era brumoso y oscuro. Perfecto. Edward no tenía razón  
alguna para no asistir a clase hoy. Me vestí con ropa de mucho abrigo al recordar que  
no tenía la cazadora, otra prueba de que mis recuerdos eran reales.  
Al bajar las escaleras, descubrí que Charlie ya se había ido. Era más tarde de lo  
que creía. Devoré en tres bocados una barra de muesli acompañada de leche, que bebí  
a morro del cartón, y salí a toda prisa por la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, no  
empezaría a llover hasta que hubiera encontrado a Jessica.  
Había más niebla de lo acostumbrado, el aire parecía impregnado de humo. Su  
contacto era gélido cuando se enroscaba a la piel expuesta del cuello y el rostro. No  
veía el momento de llegar al calor de mi vehículo. La neblina era tan densa que hasta  
que no estuve a pocos metros de la carretera no me percaté de que en ella había un  
coche, un coche plateado. Mi corazón latió despacio, vaciló y luego reanudó su ritmo  
a toda velocidad.  
No vi de dónde había llegado, pero de repente estaba ahí, con la puerta abierta  
para mí.  
— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo hoy? —preguntó, divertido por mi  
expresión, sorprendiéndome aún desprevenida.  
Percibí incertidumbre en su voz. Me daba a elegir de verdad, era libre de  
rehusar y una parte de él lo esperaba. Era una esperanza vana.  
—Sí, gracias —acepté e intenté hablar con voz tranquila.  
Al entrar en el caluroso interior del coche me di cuenta de que su cazadora  
color canela colgaba del reposacabezas del asiento del pasajero. Cerró la puerta  
detrás de mí y, antes de lo que era posible imaginar, se sentó a mi lado y arrancó el  
motor.  
—He traído la cazadora para ti. No quiero que vayas a enfermar ni nada por el  
estilo.  
Hablaba con cautela. Me di cuenta de que él mismo no llevaba cazadora, sólo  
una camiseta gris de manga larga con cuello de pico. De nuevo, el tejido se adhería a  
su pecho musculoso. El que apartara la mirada de aquel cuerpo fue un colosal tributo  
a su rostro.  
—No soy tan delicada —dije, pero me puse la cazadora sobre el vientre e  
introduje los brazos en las mangas, demasiado largas, con la curiosidad de  
comprobar si el aroma podía ser tan bueno como lo recordaba. Era mejor.  
— ¿Ah, no? —me contradijo en voz tan baja que no estuve segura de si quería  
que lo oyera.  
El vehículo avanzó a toda velocidad entre las calles cubiertas por los jirones de  
niebla. Me sentía cohibida. De hecho, lo estaba. La noche pasada todas las defensas  
estaban bajas... casi todas. No sabía si seguíamos siendo tan candidos hoy. Me mordí  
la lengua y esperé a que hablara él.  
Se volvió y me sonrió burlón.  
— ¿Qué? ¿No tienes veinte preguntas para hoy?  
— ¿Te molestan mis preguntas? —pregunté, aliviada.  
—No tanto como tus reacciones.  
Parecía bromear, pero no estaba segura. Fruncí el ceño.  
— ¿Reaccioné mal?  
—No. Ese es el problema. Te lo tomaste todo demasiado bien, no es natural. Eso  
me hace preguntarme qué piensas en realidad.  
—Siempre te digo lo que pienso de verdad.  
—Lo censuras —me acusó.  
—No demasiado.  
—Lo suficiente para volverme loco.  
—No quieres oírlo —mascullé casi en un susurro.  
En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. El dolor de  
mi voz era muy débil. Sólo podía esperar que él no lo hubiera notado.  
No me respondió, por lo que me pregunté si le había hecho enfadar. Su rostro  
era inescrutable mientras entrábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto. Ya tarde, se  
me ocurrió algo.  
— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —pregunté, muy contenta de estar a solas con  
él, pero recordando que habitualmente ese coche iba lleno.  
—Han ido en el coche de Rosalie —se encogió de hombros mientras aparcaba  
junto a un reluciente descapotable rojo con la capota levantada—. Ostentoso,  
¿verdad?  
—Eh... ¡Caramba! —musité—. Si ella tiene esto, ¿por qué viene contigo?  
—Como te he dicho, es ostentoso. Intentamos no desentonar.  
—No tenéis éxito. —Me reí y sacudí la cabeza mientras salíamos del coche. Ya  
no llegábamos tarde; su alocada conducción me había traído a la escuela con tiempo  
de sobra—. Entonces, ¿por qué ha conducido Rosalie hoy si es más ostentoso?  
— ¿No lo has notado? Ahora, estoy rompiendo todas las reglas.

Se reunió conmigo delante del coche y permaneció muy cerca de mí mientras  
caminábamos hacia el campus. Quería acortar esa pequeña distancia, extender la  
mano y tocarle, pero temía que no fuera de su agrado.  
— ¿Por qué todos vosotros tenéis coches como ésos si queréis pasar  
desapercibidos? —me pregunté en voz alta.  
—Un lujo —admitió con una sonrisa traviesa—. A todos nos gusta conducir  
deprisa.  
—Me cuadra —musité.  
Con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, Jessica estaba esperando debajo  
del saliente del tejado de la cafetería. Sobre su brazo, bendita sea, estaba mi cazadora.  
—Eh, Jessica —dije cuando estuvimos a pocos pasos—. Gracias por acordarte.  
Me la entregó sin decir nada.  
—Buenos días, Jessica —la saludó amablemente Edward. No tenía la culpa de  
que su voz fuera tan irresistible ni de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de obrar.  
—Eh... Hola —posó sus ojos sobre mí, intentando reunir sus pensamientos  
dispersos—. Supongo que te veré en Trigonometría.  
Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y reprimí un suspiro. ¿Qué demonios iba a  
decirle?  
—Sí, allí nos vemos.  
Se alejó, deteniéndose dos veces para mirarnos por encima del hombro.  
— ¿Qué le vas a contar? —murmuró Edward.  
— ¡Eh! ¡Creía que no podías leerme la mente! —susurré.  
—No puedo —dijo, sobresaltado. La comprensión relució en los ojos de Edward  
—, pero puedo leer la suya. Te va a tender una emboscada en clase.  
Gemí mientras me quitaba su cazadora y se la entregaba para reemplazarla por  
la mía. La dobló sobre su brazo.  
—Bueno, ¿qué le vas a decir?  
—Una ayudita —supliqué—, ¿qué quiere saber?  
Edward negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa malévola.  
—Eso no es elegante.  
—No, lo que no es elegante es que no compartas lo que sabes.  
Lo estuvo reflexionando mientras andábamos. Nos detuvimos en la puerta de la  
primera clase.  
—Quiere saber si nos estamos viendo a escondidas, y también qué sientes por  
mí —dijo al final.  
— ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué debo decirle?  
Intenté mantener la expresión más inocente. La gente pasaba a nuestro lado de  
camino a clase, probablemente mirando, pero apenas era consciente de su presencia.  
—Humm —hizo una pausa para atrapar un mechón suelto que se había  
escapado del nudo de mi coleta y lo colocó en su lugar. Mi corazón resopló de  
hiperactividad—. Supongo que, si no te importa, le puedes decir que sí a lo primero...  
Es más fácil que cualquier otra explicación.

—No me importa —dije con un hilo de voz.  
—En cuanto a la pregunta restante... Bueno, estaré a la escucha para conocer la  
respuesta.  
Curvó una de las comisuras de la boca al esbozar mi sonrisa picara predilecta.  
Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.  
—Te veré en el almuerzo —gritó por encima del hombro. Las tres personas que  
traspasaban la puerta se detuvieron para mirarme.  
Colorada e irritada, me apresuré a entrar en clase. ¡Menudo tramposo! Ahora  
estaba incluso más preocupada sobre lo que le iba a decir a Jessica. Me senté en mi  
sitio de siempre al tiempo que lanzaba la cartera contra el suelo con fastidio.  
—Buenos días, Bella —me saludó Mike desde el asiento contiguo. Alcé la vista  
para ver el aspecto extraño y resignado de su rostro. ¿Cómo te fue en Port Angeles?  
—Fue... —no había una forma sincera de resumirlo—. Estuvo genial —concluí  
sin convicción—. Jessica consiguió un vestido estupendo.  
— ¿Dijo algo de la noche del lunes? —preguntó con los ojos relucientes. Sonreí  
ante el giro que había tomado la conversación.  
—Dijo que se lo había pasado realmente bien —le confirmé.  
— ¿Seguro? —dijo con avidez.  
—Segurísimo.  
Entonces, el señor Masón llamó al orden a la clase y nos pidió que  
entregásemos nuestros trabajos. Lengua e Historia se pasaron de forma borrosa,  
mientras yo seguía preocupada sobre la forma en que iba a explicarle las cosas a  
Jessica. Me iba costar muchísimo si Edward estaba escuchando lo que decía a través  
de los pensamientos de Jessica. ¡Qué inoportuno podía llegar a ser su pequeño don  
cuando no servía para salvarme la vida!  
La niebla se había disuelto hacia el final de la segunda hora, pero el día seguía  
oscuro, con nubes bajas y opresivas. Le sonreí al cielo.  
Edward estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto. Jessica se sentaba en la fila de atrás  
cuando entré en clase de Trigonometría, casi botando fuera del asiento de pura  
agitación. Me senté a su lado con renuencia mientras me intentaba convencer a mí  
misma de que sería mejor zanjar el asunto lo antes posible.  
— ¡Cuéntamelo todo! —me ordenó antes de que me sentara.  
— ¿Qué quieres saber? —intenté salirme por la tangente.  
— ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?  
—Me llevó a cenar y luego me trajo a casa.  
Me miró con una forzada expresión de escepticismo.  
— ¿—Cómo llegaste a casa tan pronto?  
—Conduce como un loco —esperaba que oyera eso—. Fue aterrador.  
— ¿Fue como una cita? ¿—Le habías dicho que os reunierais allí?  
No había pensado en eso.  
—No... Me sorprendió mucho verle en Forks.  
Contrajo los labios contrariada ante la manifiesta sinceridad de mi voz.

—Pero él te ha recogido hoy para traerte a clase... —me sondeó.  
—Sí, eso también ha sido una sorpresa. Se dio cuenta de que la noche pasada no  
tenía la cazadora —le expliqué.  
—Así que... ¿vais a salir otra vez?  
—Se ofreció a llevarme a Seattle el sábado, ya que cree que mi coche no es  
demasiado fiable. ¿Eso cuenta?  
—Sí —asintió.  
—Bueno, entonces, sí.  
—V—a—y—a —magnificó la palabra hasta hacerla de cuatro sílabas—. Edward  
Cullen.  
—Lo sé —admití. «Vaya» ni siquiera se acercaba.  
— ¡Aguarda! —alzó las manos con las palmas hacia mí como si estuviera  
deteniendo el tráfico—. ¿Te ha besado?  
—No —farfullé—. No es de ésos.  
Pareció decepcionada, y estoy segura de que yo también.  
— ¿Crees que el sábado...? —alzó las cejas.  
—Lo dudo, de verdad.  
Oculté muy mal el descontento de mi voz.  
— ¿Sobre qué hablasteis? —me susurró, presionándome en busca de más  
información. La clase había comenzado, pero el señor Varner no prestaba demasiada  
atención y no éramos las únicas que seguíamos hablando.  
—No sé, Jess, de un montón de cosas —le respondí en susurros—. Hablamos un  
poco del trabajo de Literatura.  
Muy, muy poco, creo que él lo mencionó de pasada.  
—Por favor, Bella —imploró—. Dame algunos detalles.  
—Bueno... De acuerdo. Tengo uno. Deberías haber visto a la camarera flirteando  
con él. Fue una pasada, pero él no le prestó ninguna atención.  
A ver qué puede hacer Edward con eso.  
—Eso es buena señal —asintió—. ¿Era guapa?  
—Mucho, y probablemente tendría diecinueve o veinte años.  
—Mejor aún. Debes de gustarle.  
—Eso creo, pero resulta difícil de saber —suspirando, añadí en beneficio de  
Edward—. Es siempre tan críptico...  
—No sé cómo has tenido suficiente valor para estar a solas con él —musitó.  
— ¿Por qué?  
Me sorprendí, pero ella no comprendió mi reacción.  
—Intimida tanto... Yo no sabría qué decirle.  
Hizo una mueca, probablemente al recordar esta mañana o la pasada noche,  
cuando él empleó la aplastante fuerza de sus ojos sobre ella.  
—Cometo algunas incoherencias cuando estoy cerca de él —admití.  
—Oh, bueno. Es increíblemente guapo.

Jessica se encogió de hombros, como si eso excusara cualquier fallo, lo cual, en  
su opinión, probablemente fuera así.  
—El es mucho más que eso.  
— ¿De verdad? ¿Como qué?  
Quise haberlo dejado correr casi tanto como esperaba que se lo tomara a broma  
cuando se enterara.  
—No te lo puedo explicar ahora, pero es incluso más increíble detrás del rostro.  
El vampiro que quería ser bueno, que corría a salvar vidas, ya que así no sería  
un monstruo... Miré hacia la parte delantera de la clase.  
— ¿Es eso posible?—dijo entre risitas.  
La ignoré, intentando aparentar que prestaba atención al señor Varner.  
—Entonces, ¿te gusta?  
No se iba a dar por vencida.  
—Sí —respondí de forma cortante.  
—Me refiero a que si te gusta de verdad —me apremió.  
—Sí —dije de nuevo, sonrojándome.  
Esperaba que ese detalle no se registrara en los pensamientos de Jessica. Las  
respuestas monosilábicas le iban a tener que bastar.  
— ¿Cuánto te gusta?  
—Demasiado —le repliqué en un susurro—, más de lo que yo le gusto a él, pero  
no veo la forma de evitarlo.  
Solté un suspiro. Un sonrojo enmascaró el siguiente. Entonces, por fortuna, el  
señor Varner le hizo a Jessica una pregunta.  
No tuvo oportunidad de continuar con el tema durante la clase y en cuanto  
sonó el timbre inicié una maniobra de evasión.  
—En Lengua, Mike me ha preguntado si me habías dicho algo sobre la noche  
del lunes —le dije.  
— ¡Estás de guasa! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! —exclamó con voz entrecortada, desviada  
por completo su atención del asunto.  
— ¡Dime exactamente qué dijo y cuál fue tu respuesta palabra por palabra!  
Nos pasamos el resto del camino diseccionando la estructura de las frases y la  
mayor parte de la clase de español con una minuciosa descripción de las expresiones  
faciales de Mike. No hubiera estirado tanto el tema de no ser porque me preocupaba  
convertirme de nuevo en el tema de la conversación.  
Entonces sonó el timbre del almuerzo. El hecho de que me levantara de un salto  
de la silla y guardase precipitadamente los libros en la mochila con expresión  
animada, debió de suponer un indicio claro para Jessica, que comentó:  
—Hoy no te vas a sentar con nosotros, ¿verdad?  
—Creo que no.  
No estaba segura de que no fuera a desaparecer inoportunamente otra vez. Pero  
Edward me esperaba a la salida de nuestra clase de Español, apoyado contra la  
pared; se parecía a un dios heleno más de lo que nadie debería tener derecho. Jessica  
nos dirigió una mirada, puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó.  
—Te veo luego, Bella —se despidió, con una voz llena de implicaciones. Tal vez  
debería desconectar el timbre del teléfono.  
—Hola —dijo Edward con voz divertida e irritada al mismo tiempo. Era obvio  
que había estado escuchando.  
—Hola.  
No se me ocurrió nada más que decir y él no habló —a la espera del momento  
adecuado, presumí—, por lo que el trayecto a la cafetería fue un paseo en silencio. El  
entrar con Edward en el abigarrado flujo de gente a la hora del almuerzo se pareció  
mucho a mi primer día: todos me miraban.  
Encabezó el camino hacia la cola, aún sin despegar los labios, a pesar de que sus  
ojos me miraban cada pocos segundos con expresión especulativa. Me parecía que la  
irritación iba venciendo a la diversión como emoción predominante en su rostro.  
Inquieta, jugueteé con la cremallera de la cazadora.  
Se dirigió al mostrador y llenó de comida una bandeja.  
— ¿Qué haces? —objeté—. ¿No irás a llevarte todo eso para mí?  
Negó con la cabeza y se adelantó para pagar la comida.  
—La mitad es para mí, por supuesto.  
Enarqué una ceja.  
Me condujo al mismo lugar en el que nos habíamos sentado la vez anterior. En  
el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa, un grupo de chicos del último curso nos  
miraron anonadados cuando nos sentamos uno frente a otro. Edward parecía ajeno a  
este hecho.  
—Toma lo que quieras —dijo, empujando la bandeja hacia mí.  
—Siento curiosidad —comenté mientras elegía una manzana y la hacía girar  
entre las manos—, ¿qué harías si alguien te desafiara a comer?  
—Tú siempre sientes curiosidad.  
Hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. Me observó fijamente, atrapando mi  
mirada, mientras alzaba un pedazo de pizza de la bandeja, se la metía en la boca de  
una sola vez, la masticaba rápidamente y se la tragaba. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos  
como platos.  
—Si alguien te desafía a tragar tierra, puedes, ¿verdad? —preguntó con  
condescendencia.  
Arrugué la nariz.  
—Una vez lo hice... en una apuesta —admití—. No fue tan malo.  
Se echó a reír.  
—Supongo que no me sorprende.  
Algo por encima de mi hombro pareció atraer su atención.  
—Jessica está analizando todo lo que hago. Luego, lo montará y desmontará  
para ti.

Empujó hacia mí el resto de la pizza. La mención de Jessica devolvió a su  
semblante una parte de su antigua irritación. Dejé la manzana y mordí la pizza,  
apartando la vista, ya que sabía que Edward estaba a punto de comenzar.  
— ¿De modo que la camarera era guapa? —preguntó de forma casual.  
— ¿De verdad que no te diste cuenta?  
—No. No prestaba atención. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.  
—Pobre chica.  
Ahora podía permitirme ser generosa.  
—Algo de lo que le has dicho a Jessica..., bueno..., me molesta.  
Se negó a que le distrajera y habló con voz ronca mientras me miraba con ojos  
de preocupación a través de sus largas pestañas.  
—No me sorprende que oyeras algo que te disgustara. Ya sabes lo que se dice  
de los cotillas —le recordé.  
—Te previne de que estaría a la escucha.  
—Y yo de que tú no querrías saber todo lo que pienso.  
—Lo hiciste —concedió, todavía con voz ronca—, aunque no tienes razón  
exactamente. Quiero saber todo lo que piensas... Todo. Sólo que desearía que no  
pensaras algunas cosas.  
Fruncí el ceño.  
—Esa es una distinción importante.  
—Pero, en realidad, ése no es el tema por ahora.  
—Entonces, ¿cuál es?  
En ese momento, nos inclinábamos el uno hacia el otro sobre la mesa. Su  
barbilla descansaba sobre las alargadas manos blancas; me incliné hacia delante  
apoyada en el hueco de mi mano. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que estábamos  
en un comedor abarrotado, probablemente con muchos ojos curiosos fijos en  
nosotros. Resultaba demasiado fácil dejarse envolver por nuestra propia burbuja  
privada, pequeña y tensa.  
— ¿De verdad crees que te interesas por mí más que yo por ti? —murmuró,  
inclinándose más cerca mientras hablaba traspasándome con sus relucientes ojos  
negros.  
Intenté acordarme de respirar. Tuve que desviar la mirada para recuperarme.  
—Lo has vuelto a hacer —murmuré.  
Abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
— ¿El qué?  
—Aturdirme —confesé. Intenté concentrarme cuando volví a mirarlo.  
—Ah —frunció el ceño.  
—No es culpa tuya —suspiré—. No lo puedes evitar.  
— ¿Vas a responderme a la pregunta?  
—Si.  
— ¿Sí me vas a responder o sí lo piensas de verdad?  
Se irritó de nuevo.

—Sí, lo pienso de verdad.  
Fijé los ojos en la mesa, recorriendo la superficie de falso veteado. El silencio se  
prolongó.  
Con obstinación, me negué a ser la primera en romperlo, luchando con todas  
mis fuerzas contra la tentación de atisbar su expresión.  
—Te equivocas —dijo al fin con suave voz aterciopelada. Alcé la mirada y vi  
que sus ojos eran amables.  
—Eso no lo puedes saber —discrepé en un cuchicheo. Negué con la cabeza en  
señal de duda; aunque mi corazón se agitó al oír esas palabras, pero no las quise  
creer con tanta facilidad.  
— ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?  
Sus ojos de topacio líquido eran penetrantes, se suponía que intentaban, sin  
éxito, obtener directamente la verdad de mi mente.  
Le devolví la mirada al tiempo que me esforzaba por pensar con claridad, a  
pesar de su rostro, para hallar alguna forma de explicarme. Mientras buscaba las  
palabras, le vi impacientarse. Empezó a fruncir el ceño, frustrado por mi silencio.  
Quité la mano de mi cuello y alcé un dedo.  
—Déjame pensar —insistí.  
Su expresión se suavizó, ahora satisfecho de que estuviera pensando una  
respuesta. Dejé caer la mano en la mesa y moví la mano izquierda para juntar ambas.  
Las contemplé mientras entrelazaba y liberaba los dedos hasta que al final hablé:  
—Bueno, dejando a un lado lo obvio, en algunas ocasiones... —vacilé—. No  
estoy segura, yo no puedo leer mentes, pero algunas veces parece que intentas  
despedirte cuando estás diciendo otra cosa.  
No supe resumir mejor la sensación de angustia que a veces me provocaban sus  
palabras.  
—Muy perceptiva —susurró. Y mi angustia surgió de nuevo cuando confirmó  
mis temores—, aunque por eso es por lo que te equivocas —comenzó a explicar, pero  
entonces entrecerró los ojos—. ¿A qué te refieres con «lo obvio»?  
—Bueno, mírame —dije, algo innecesario puesto que ya lo estaba haciendo—.  
Soy absolutamente normal; bueno, salvo por todas las situaciones en que la muerte  
me ha pasado rozando y por ser una inútil de puro torpe. Y mírate a ti.  
Lo señalé con un gesto de la mano, a él y su asombrosa perfección. La frente de  
Edward se crispó de rabia durante un momento para suavizarse luego, cuando su  
mirada adoptó un brillo de comprensión.  
—Nadie se ve a sí mismo con claridad, ya sabes. Voy a admitir que has dado en  
el clavo con los defectos —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—, pero no has oído  
lo que pensaban todos los chicos de esta escuela el día de tu llegada.  
—No me lo creo... —murmuré para mí y parpadeé, atónita.  
—Confía en mí por esta vez, eres lo opuesto a lo normal.

Mi vergüenza fue mucho más intensa que el placer ante la mirada procedente  
de sus ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Le recordé mi argumento original  
rápidamente:  
—Pero yo no estoy diciendo adiós —puntualicé.  
— ¿No lo ves? Eso demuestra que tengo razón. Soy quien más se preocupa,  
porque si he de hacerlo, si dejarlo es lo correcto —enfatizó mientras sacudía la  
cabeza, como si luchara contra esa idea—, sufriré para evitar que resultes herida,  
para mantenerte a salvo.  
Le miré fijamente.  
— ¿Acaso piensas que yo no haría lo mismo?  
—Nunca vas a tener que efectuar la elección.  
Su impredecible estado de ánimo volvió a cambiar bruscamente y una sonrisa  
traviesa e irresistible le cambió las facciones.  
—Por supuesto, mantenerte a salvo se empieza a parecer a un trabajo a tiempo  
completo que requiere de mi constante presencia.  
—Nadie me ha intentado matar hoy —le recordé, agradecida por abordar un  
tema más liviano.  
No quería que hablara más de despedidas. Si tenía que hacerlo, me suponía  
capaz de ponerme en peligro a propósito para retenerlo cerca de mí. Desterré ese  
pensamiento antes de que sus rápidos ojos lo leyeran en mi cara. Esa idea me metería  
en un buen lío.  
—Aún —agregó.  
—Aún —admití. Se lo hubiera discutido, pero ahora quería que estuviera a la  
espera de desastres.  
—Tengo otra pregunta para ti —dijo con rostro todavía despreocupado.  
—Dispara.  
— ¿Tienes que ir a Seattle este sábado de verdad o es sólo una excusa para no  
tener que dar una negativa a tus admiradores?  
Hice una mueca ante ese recuerdo.  
—Todavía no te he perdonado por el asunto de Tyler, ya sabes —le previne—.  
Es culpa tuya que se haya engañado hasta creer que le voy a acompañar al baile de  
gala.  
—Oh, hubiera encontrado la ocasión para pedírtelo sin mi ayuda. En realidad,  
sólo quería ver tu cara —se rió entre dientes. Me hubiera enfadado si su risa no  
hubiera sido tan fascinante. Sin dejar de hacerlo, me preguntó—: Si te lo hubiera  
pedido, ¿me hubieras rechazado?  
—Probablemente, no —admití—, pero lo hubiera cancelado después, alegando  
una enfermedad o un tobillo torcido.  
Se quedó extrañado.  
— ¿Por qué?  
Moví la cabeza con tristeza.

—Supongo que nunca me has visto en gimnasia, pero creía que tú lo  
entenderías.  
— ¿Te refieres al hecho de que eres incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana  
y estable sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezar?  
—Obviamente.  
—Eso no sería un problema —estaba muy seguro—. Todo depende de quién te  
lleve al bailar —vio que estaba a punto de protestar y me cortó—. Pero aún no me  
has contestado... ¿Estás decidida a ir a Seattle o te importaría que fuéramos a un  
lugar diferente?  
En cuanto utilizó el plural, no me preocupé de nada más.  
—Estoy abierta a sugerencias —concedí—, pero he de pedirte un favor.  
Me miró con precaución, como hacía siempre que formulaba una pregunta  
abierta.  
— ¿Cuál?  
— ¿Puedo conducir?  
Frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Bueno, sobre todo porque cuando le dije a Charlie que me iba a Seattle, me  
preguntó concretamente si viajaba sola, como así era en ese momento.  
Probablemente, no le mentiría si me lo volviera a preguntar, pero dudo que lo haga  
de nuevo, y dejar el coche enfrente de la casa sólo sacaría el tema a colación de forma  
innecesaria. Y además, porque tu manera de conducir me asusta.  
Puso los ojos en blanco.  
—De todas las cosas por las que te tendría que asustar, a ti te preocupa mi  
conducción —movió la cabeza con desagrado, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio—.  
¿No le quieres decir a tu padre que vas a pasar el día conmigo?  
En su pregunta había un trasfondo que no comprendí.  
—Con Charlie, menos es siempre más —en eso me mostré firme—. De todos  
modos, ¿adonde vamos a ir?  
—Va a hacer buen tiempo, por lo que estaré fuera de la atención pública y  
podrás estar conmigo si así lo quieres.  
Otra vez me dejaba la alternativa de elegir.  
— ¿Y me enseñarás a qué te referías con lo del sol? —pregunté, entusiasmada  
por la idea de desentrañar otra de las incógnitas.  
—Sí —sonrió y se tomó un tiempo—. Pero si no quieres estar a solas conmigo,  
seguiría prefiriendo que no fueras a Seattle tú sola. Me estremezco al pensar con qué  
problemas te podrías encontrar en una ciudad de ese tamaño.  
Me ofendí.  
—Sólo en población, Phoenix es tres veces mayor que Seattle. En tamaño físico...  
—Pero al parecer —me interrumpió— en Phoenix no te había llegado la hora,  
por lo que preferiría que permanecieras cerca de mí.

Sus ojos adquirieron de nuevo ese toque de desleal seducción. No conseguí  
debatir ni con la vista ni con los argumentos lo que, de todos modos, era un punto  
discutible.  
—No me importa estar a solas contigo cuando suceda.  
—Lo sé —suspiró con gesto inquietante—. Pero se lo deberías contar a Charlie.  
— ¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso?  
Sus ojos relampaguearon con súbita fiereza.  
—Para darme algún pequeño incentivo para que te traiga de vuelta.  
Tragué saliva, pero, después de pensármelo un momento, estuve segura:  
—Creo que me arriesgaré.  
Resopló con enojo y desvió la mirada.  
—Hablemos de cualquier otra cosa —sugerí.  
— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó, todavía sorprendido.  
Miré a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos podía oír. Mientras  
paseaba la mirada por el comedor, observé los ojos de la hermana de Edward, Alice,  
que me miraba fijamente, mientras que el resto le miraba a él. Desvié la mirada  
rápidamente, miré a Edward, y le pregunté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.  
— ¿Por qué te fuiste a ese lugar, Gota Rocas, el último fin de semana? ¿Para  
cazar? Charlie dijo que no era un buen lugar para ir de acampada a causa de los osos.  
Me miró fijamente, como si estuviera pasando por alto lo evidente.  
— ¿Osos? —pregunté entonces de forma entrecortada; él esbozó una sonrisa  
burlona—. Ya sabes, no estamos en temporada de osos —añadí con severidad para  
ocultar mi sorpresa.  
—Si lees con cuidado, verás que las leyes recogen sólo la caza con armas—me  
informó.  
Me contempló con regocijo mientras lo asimilaba lentamente.  
— ¿Osos? —repetí con dificultad.  
—El favorito de Emmett es el oso pardo —dijo a la ligera, pero sus ojos  
escrutaban mi reacción. Intenté recobrar la compostura.  
— ¡Humm! —musité mientras tomaba otra porción de pizza como pretexto  
para bajar los ojos. La mastiqué muy despacio, y luego bebí un largo trago de  
refresco sin alzar la mirada.  
—Bueno —dije después de un rato, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos,  
ansiosos.  
— ¿Cuál es tu favorito?  
Enarcó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron con desaprobación.  
—El puma.  
—Ah —comenté con un tono de amable desinterés mientras volvía a tomar  
CocaCola.  
—Por supuesto —dijo imitando mi tono—, debemos tener cuidado para no  
causar un impacto medioambiental desfavorable con una caza imprudente.  
Intentamos concentrarnos en zonas con superpoblación de depredadores... Y nos  
alejamos tanto como sea necesario. Aquí siempre hay ciervos y alces —sonrió con  
socarronería—. Nos servirían, pero ¿qué diversión puede haber en eso?  
—Claro, qué diversión —murmuré mientras daba otro mordisco a la pizza.  
—El comienzo de la primavera es la estación favorita de Emmett para cazar al  
oso —sonrió como si recordara alguna broma—. Acaban de salir de la hibernación y  
se muestran mucho más irritables.  
—No hay nada más divertido que un oso pardo irritado —admití, asintiendo.  
Se rió con disimulo y movió la cabeza.  
—Dime lo que realmente estás pensando, por favor.  
—Me lo intento imaginar, pero no puedo —admití—. ¿Cómo cazáis un oso sin  
armas?  
—Oh, las tenemos —exhibió sus relucientes dientes con una sonrisa breve y  
amenazadora. Luché para reprimir un escalofrío que me delatara—, sólo que no de la  
clase que se contempló al legislar las leyes de caza. Si has visto atacar a un oso en la  
televisión, tendrías que poder visualizar cómo caza Emmett.  
No pude evitar el siguiente escalofrío que bajó por mi espalda. Miré a  
hurtadillas a Emmett, al otro extremo de la cafetería, agradecida de que no estuviera  
mirando en mi dirección. De alguna manera, los prominentes músculos que  
envolvían sus brazos y su torso ahora resultaban más amenazantes.  
Edward siguió la dirección de mi mirada y soltó una suave risa.  
Le miré, enervada.  
— ¿También tú te pareces a un oso? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.  
—Más al puma, o eso me han dicho —respondió a la ligera—. Tal vez nuestras  
preferencias sean significativas.  
Intenté sonreír.  
—Tal vez —repetí, pero tenía la mente rebosante de imágenes contrapuestas  
que no conseguía unir—, ¿es algo que podría llegar a ver?  
— ¡Absolutamente no!  
Su cara se tornó aún más lívida de lo habitual y de repente su mirada era  
furiosa. Me eché hacia atrás, sorprendida —y asustada, aunque jamás lo admitiría—  
por su reacción. El hizo lo mismo y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.  
— ¿Demasiado aterrador para mí? —le pregunté cuando recuperé el control de  
mi voz.  
—Si fuera eso, te sacaría fuera esta noche —dijo con voz tajante—. Necesitas una  
saludable dosis de miedo. Nada te podría sentar mejor.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué? —le insté, ignorando su expresión enojada.  
Me miró fijamente durante más de un minuto y al final dijo:  
—Más tarde —se incorporó ágilmente—. Vamos a llegar con retraso.  
Miré a mí alrededor, sorprendida de ver que tenía razón: la cafetería estaba casi  
vacía.

Cuando estaba a su lado, el tiempo y el espacio se desdibujaban de tal manera  
que perdía la noción de ambos. Me incorporé de un salto mientras recogía la mochila,  
colgada del respaldo de la silla.  
—En tal caso, más tarde —admití.  
No lo iba a olvidar.


	12. AN

** Hi everyone **

**I actually got no idea if the Spanish in my story is correct because I got it from a Spanish translation for Twilight.**

**If you're going to comment, please do it in English or Dutch 'cause I don't really understand it if you'd do something else.**

**So my question is if you could comment and say if the translation is good.**

**Xo ~ vampirebarbiee ~**

**P.S. Should I write a Vampire Diaries story 'cause I also really love that show?**


	13. Chapter 12 - Complicaciones

**A.N: Sorry for asking the same question, but: can y'all comment and say if making a Vampire Diaries story is a good idea?**

* * *

Todo el mundo nos miró cuando nos dirigimos juntos a nuestra mesa del  
laboratorio. Me di cuenta de que ya no orientaba la silla para sentarse todo lo lejos  
que le permitía la mesa. En lugar de eso, se sentaba bastante cerca de mí, nuestros  
brazos casi se tocaban.  
El señor Banner — ¡qué hombre tan puntual!— entró a clase de espaldas  
llevando una gran mesa metálica de ruedas con un vídeo y un televisor tosco y  
anticuado. Una clase con película. El relajamiento de la atmósfera fue casi tangible.  
El profesor introdujo la cinta en el terco vídeo y se dirigió hacia la pared para  
apagar las luces.  
Entonces, cuando el aula quedó a oscuras, adquirí conciencia plena de que  
Edward se sentaba a menos de tres centímetros de mí. La inesperada electricidad que  
fluyó por mi cuerpo me dejó aturdida, sorprendida de que fuera posible estar más  
pendiente de él de lo que ya lo estaba. Estuve a punto de no poder controlar el loco  
impulso de extender la mano y tocarle, acariciar aquel rostro perfecto en medio de la  
oscuridad. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho con fuerza, con los puños crispados.  
Estaba perdiendo el juicio.  
Comenzaron los créditos de inicio, que iluminaron la sala de forma simbólica.  
Por iniciativa propia, mis ojos se precipitaron sobre él. Sonreí tímidamente al  
comprender que su postura era idéntica a la mía, con los puños cerrados debajo de  
los brazos. Correspondió a mi sonrisa. De algún modo, sus ojos conseguían brillar  
incluso en la oscuridad. Desvié la mirada antes de que empezara a hiperventilar. Era  
absolutamente ridículo que me sintiera aturdida.  
La hora se me hizo eterna. No pude concentrarme en la película, ni siquiera  
supe de qué tema trataba. Intenté relajarme en vano, ya que la corriente eléctrica que  
parecía emanar de algún lugar de su cuerpo no cesaba nunca. De forma esporádica,  
me permitía alguna breve ojeada en su dirección, pero él tampoco parecía relajarse en  
ningún momento. El abrumador anhelo de tocarle también se negaba a desaparecer.  
Apreté los dedos contra las costillas hasta que me dolieron del esfuerzo.  
Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando el señor Banner encendió las luces al final  
de la clase y estiré los brazos, flexionando los dedos agarrotados. A mi lado, Edward  
se rió entre dientes.  
—Vaya, ha sido interesante —murmuró. Su voz tenía un toque siniestro y en  
sus ojos brillaba la cautela.  
—Humm —fue todo lo que fui capaz de responder.  
— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó mientras se levantaba ágilmente.

Casi gemí. Llegaba la hora de Educación física. Me alcé con cuidado,  
preocupada por la posibilidad de que esa nueva y extraña intensidad establecida  
entre nosotros hubiera afectado a mi sentido del equilibrio.  
Caminó silencioso a mi lado hasta la siguiente clase y se detuvo en la puerta.  
Me volví para despedirme. Me sorprendió la expresión desgarrada, casi dolorida, y  
terriblemente hermosa de su rostro, y el anhelo de tocarle se inflamó con la misma  
intensidad que antes. Enmudecí, mi despedida se quedó en la garganta.  
Vacilante y con el debate interior reflejado en los ojos, alzó la mano y recorrió  
rápidamente mi pómulo con las yemas de los dedos. Su piel estaba tan fría como de  
costumbre, pero su roce quemaba.  
Se volvió sin decir nada y se alejó rápidamente a grandes pasos.  
Entré en el gimnasio, mareada y tambaleándome un poco. Me dejé ir hasta el  
vestuario, donde me cambié como en estado de trance, vagamente consciente de que  
había otras personas en torno a mí. No fui consciente del todo hasta que empuñé una  
raqueta. No pesaba mucho, pero la sentí insegura en mi mano. Vi a algunos chicos de  
clase mirarme a hurtadillas. El entrenador Clapp nos ordenó jugar por parejas.  
Gracias a Dios, aún quedaban algunos rescoldos de caballerosidad en Mike, que  
acudió a mi lado.  
— ¿Quieres formar pareja conmigo?  
—Gracias, Mike... —hice un gesto de disculpa—. No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya  
lo sabes.  
—No—te preocupes, me mantendré lejos de tu camino —dijo con una amplia  
sonrisa.  
Algunas veces, era muy fácil que Mike me gustara.  
La clase no transcurrió sin incidentes. No sé cómo, con el mismo golpe me las  
arreglé para dar a Mike en el hombro y golpearme la cabeza con la raqueta. Pasé el  
resto de la hora en el rincón de atrás de la pista, con la raqueta sujeta bien segura  
detrás de la espalda. A pesar de estar en desventaja por mi causa, Mike era muy  
bueno, y ganó él solo tres de los cuatro partidos. Gracias a él, conseguí un buen  
resultado inmerecido cuando el entrenador silbó dando por finalizada la clase.  
—Así... —dijo cuando nos alejábamos de la pista.  
—Así... ¿qué?  
—Tú y Cullen, ¿en? —preguntó con tono de rebeldía. Mi anterior sentimiento  
de afecto se disipó.  
—No es de tu incumbencia, Mike —le avisé mientras en mi fuero interno  
maldecía a Jessica, enviándola al infierno.  
—No me gusta —musitó en cualquier caso.  
—No tiene por qué —le repliqué bruscamente.  
—Te mira como si... —me ignoró y prosiguió—: Te mira como si fueras algo  
comestible.

Contuve la histeria que amenazaba con estallar, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos  
se me escapó una risita tonta. Me miró ceñudo. Me despedí con la mano y huí al  
vestuario.  
Me vestí a toda prisa. Un revoloteo más fuerte que el de las mariposas  
golpeteaba incansablemente las paredes de mi estómago al tiempo que mi discusión  
con Mike se convertía en un recuerdo lejano. Me preguntaba si Edward me estaría  
esperando o si me reuniría con él en su coche. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir si su familia estaba  
ahí? Me invadió una oleada de pánico. ¿Sabían que lo sabía? ¿Se suponía que sabían  
que lo sabía, o no?  
Salí del gimnasio en ese momento. Había decidido ir a pie hasta casa sin mirar  
siquiera al aparcamiento, pero todas mis preocupaciones fueron innecesarias.  
Edward me esperaba, apoyado con indolencia contra la pared del gimnasio. Su  
arrebatador rostro estaba calmado. Sentí peculiar sensación de alivio mientras  
caminaba a su lado.  
—Hola —musité mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.  
—Hola —me correspondió con otra deslumbrante—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en  
gimnasia?  
Mi rostro se enfrió un poco.  
—Bien —mentí.  
— ¿De verdad?  
No estaba muy convencido. Desvió levemente la vista y miró por encima del  
hombro. Entrecerró los ojos. Miré hacia atrás para ver la espalda de Mike al alejarse.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —exigí saber.  
Aún tenso, volvió a mirarme.  
—Newton me saca de mis casillas.  
— ¿No habrás estado escuchando otra vez?  
Me aterré. Todo atisbo de mi repentino buen humor se desvaneció.  
— ¿Cómo va esa cabeza? —preguntó con inocencia.  
— ¡Eres increíble!  
Me di la vuelta y me alejé caminando con paso firme hacia el aparcamiento a  
pesar de que había descartado dirigirme hacia ese lugar.  
Me dio alcance con facilidad.  
—Fuiste tú quien mencionaste que nunca te había visto en clase de gimnasia.  
Eso despertó mi curiosidad.  
No parecía arrepentido, de modo que le ignoré.  
Caminamos en silencio —un silencio lleno de vergüenza y furia por mi parte—  
hacia su coche, pero tuve que detenerme unos cuantos pasos después, ya que un  
gentío, todos chicos, lo rodeaban. Luego, me di cuenta de que no rodeaban al Volvo,  
sino al descapotable rojo de Rosalie con un inconfundible deseo en los ojos. Ninguno  
alzó la vista hacia Edward cuando se deslizó entre ellos para abrir la puerta. Me  
encaramé rápidamente al asiento del copiloto, pasando también inadvertida.  
—Ostentoso —murmuró.

— ¿Qué tipo de coche es?  
—Un M3.  
—No hablo jerga de Car and Driver.  
—Es un BMW  
Entornó los ojos sin mirarme mientras intentaba salir hacia atrás y no atropellar  
a ninguno de los fanáticos del automóvil.  
Asentí. Había oído hablar del modelo.  
— ¿Sigues enfadada? —preguntó mientras maniobraba con cuidado para salir.  
—Muchísimo.  
Suspiró.  
— ¿Me perdonarás si te pido disculpas?  
—Puede... si te disculpas de corazón —insistí—, y prometes no hacerlo otra vez.  
Sus ojos brillaron con una repentina astucia.  
— ¿Qué te parece si me disculpo sinceramente y accedo a dejarte conducir el  
sábado? —me propuso como contraoferta.  
Lo sopesé y decidí que probablemente era la mejor oferta que podría conseguir,  
por lo que la acepté:  
—Hecho.  
—Entonces, lamento haberte molestado —durante un prolongado periodo de  
tiempo, sus ojos relucieron con sinceridad, causando estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco.  
Luego, se volvieron picaros—. A primera hora de la mañana del sábado estaré en el  
umbral de tu puerta.  
—Humm... Que, sin explicación alguna, un Volvo se quede en la carretera no  
me va a ser de mucha ayuda con Charlie.  
Esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.  
—No tengo intención de llevar el coche.  
— ¿Cómo...?  
—No te preocupes —me cortó—. Estaré ahí sin coche.  
Lo dejé correr. Tenía una pregunta más acuciante.  
— ¿Ya es «más tarde»? —pregunté de forma elocuente. El frunció el ceño.  
—Supongo que sí.  
Mantuve la expresión amable mientras esperaba.  
Paró el motor del coche después de aparcarlo detrás del mío. Alcé la vista  
sorprendida: habíamos llegado a casa de Charlie, por supuesto. Resultaba más fácil  
montar con Edward si sólo le miraba a él hasta concluir el viaje. Cuando volví a  
levantar la vista, él me contemplaba, evaluándome con la mirada.  
—Y aún quieres saber por qué no puedes verme cazar, ¿no? —parecía solemne,  
pero creí atisbar un rescoldo de humor en el fondo de sus ojos.  
—Bueno —aclaré—, sobre todo me preguntaba el motivo de tu reacción.  
— ¿Te asusté?  
Sí. Sin duda, estaba de buen humor.  
—No —le mentí, pero no picó.

—Lamento haberte asustado —persistió con una leve sonrisa, pero entonces  
desapareció la evidencia de toda broma—. Fue sólo la simple idea de que estuvieras  
allí mientras cazábamos.  
Se le tensó la mandíbula.  
— ¿Estaría mal?  
—En grado sumo —respondió apretando los dientes.  
— ¿Por...?  
Respiró hondo y contempló a través del parabrisas las espesas nubes en  
movimiento que descendían hasta quedarse casi al alcance de la mano.  
—Nos entregamos por completo a nuestros sentidos cuando cazamos —habló  
despacio, a regañadientes—, nos regimos menos por nuestras mentes. Domina sobre  
todo el sentido del olfato. Si estuvieras en cualquier lugar cercano cuando pierdo el  
control de esa manera... —sacudió la cabeza mientras se demoraba contemplando  
malhumorado las densas nubes.  
Mantuve mi expresión firmemente controlada mientras esperaba que sus ojos  
me mirasen para evaluar la reacción subsiguiente. Mi rostro no reveló nada.  
Pero nuestros ojos se encontraron y el silencio se hizo más profundo... y todo  
cambió. Descargas de la electricidad que había sentido aquella tarde comenzaron a  
cargar el ambiente mientras Edward contemplaba mis ojos de forma implacable. No  
me di cuenta de que no respiraba hasta que empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza.  
Cuando rompí a respirar agitadamente, quebrando la quietud, cerró los ojos.  
—Bella, creo que ahora deberías entrar en casa —dijo con voz ronca sin apartar  
la vista de las nubes.  
Abrí la puerta y la ráfaga de frío polar que irrumpió en el coche me ayudó a  
despejar la cabeza. Como estaba medio ida, tuve miedo de tropezar, por lo que salí  
del coche con sumo cuidado y cerré la puerta detrás de mí sin mirar atrás. El  
zumbido de la ventanilla automática al bajar me hizo darme la vuelta.  
— ¿Bella? —me llamó con voz más sosegada.  
Se inclinó hacia la ventana abierta con una leve sonrisa en los labios.  
— ¿Sí?  
—Mañana me toca a mí —afirmó.  
— ¿El qué te toca?  
Ensanchó la sonrisa, dejando entrever sus dientes relucientes.  
—Hacer las preguntas.  
Luego se marchó. El coche bajó la calle a toda velocidad y desapareció al doblar  
la esquina antes de que ni siquiera hubiera podido poner en orden mis ideas. Sonreí  
mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Cuando menos, resultaba obvio que planeaba  
verme mañana.  
Edward protagonizó mis sueños aquella noche, como de costumbre. Pero el  
clima de mi inconsciencia había cambiado. Me estremecía con la misma electricidad  
que había presidido la tarde, me agitaba y daba vueltas sin cesar, despertándome a  
menudo. Hasta bien entrada la noche no me sumí en un sueño agotado y sin sueños.

Al despertar no sólo estaba cansada, sino con los nervios a flor de piel. Me  
enfundé el suéter de cuello vuelto y los inevitables jeans mientras soñaba despierta  
con camisetas de tirantes y shorts. El desayuno fue el tranquilo y esperado suceso de  
siempre. Charlie se preparó unos huevos fritos y yo mi cuenco de cereales. Me  
preguntaba si se había olvidado de lo de este sábado, pero respondió a mi pregunta  
no formulada cuando se levantó para dejar su plato en el fregadero.  
—Respecto a este sábado... —comenzó mientras cruzaba la cocina y abría el  
grifo.  
Me encogí.  
— ¿Sí, papá?  
— ¿Sigues empeñada en ir a Seattle?  
—Ese era el plan.  
Hice una mueca mientras deseaba que no lo hubiera mencionado para no tener  
que componer cuidadosas medias verdades.  
Esparció un poco de jabón sobre el plato y lo extendió con el cepillo.  
— ¿Estás segura de que no puedes estar de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?  
—No voy a ir al baile, papá.  
Le fulminé con la mirada.  
— ¿No te lo ha pedido nadie? —preguntó al tiempo que ocultaba su  
consternación concentrándose en enjuagar el plato.  
Esquivé el campo de minas.  
—Es la chica quien elige.  
—Ah.  
Frunció el ceño mientras secaba el plato.  
Sentía simpatía hacia él. Debe de ser duro ser padre y vivir con el miedo a que  
tu hija encuentre al chico que le gusta, pero aún más duro el estar preocupado de que  
no sea así. Qué horrible sería, pensé con estremecimiento, si Charlie tuviera la más  
remota idea de qué era exactamente lo que me gustaba.  
Entonces, Charlie se marchó, se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y yo  
subí las escaleras para cepillarme los dientes y recoger mis libros. Cuando oí alejarse  
el coche patrulla, sólo fui capaz de esperar unos segundos antes de echar un vistazo  
por la ventana. El coche plateado ya estaba ahí, en la entrada de coches de la casa.  
Bajé las escaleras y salí por la puerta delantera, preguntándome cuánto tiempo  
duraría aquella extraña rutina. No quería que acabara jamás.  
Me aguardaba en el coche sin aparentar mirarme cuando cerré la puerta de la  
casa sin molestarme en echar el pestillo. Me encaminé hacia el coche, me detuve con  
timidez antes de abrir la puerta y entré. Estaba sonriente, relajado y, como siempre,  
perfecto e insoportablemente guapo.  
—Buenos días —me saludó con voz aterciopelada—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?  
Me recorrió el rostro con la vista, como si su pregunta fuera algo más que una  
mera cortesía.  
—Bien, gracias.

Siempre estaba bien, mucho mejor que bien, cuando me hallaba cerca de él. Su  
mirada se detuvo en mis ojeras.  
—Pareces cansada.  
—No pude dormir —confesé, y de inmediato me removí la melena sobre el  
hombro preparando alguna medida para ganar tiempo.  
—Yo tampoco —bromeó mientras encendía el motor.  
Me estaba acostumbrando a ese silencioso ronroneo. Estaba convencida de que  
me asustaría el rugido del monovolumen, siempre que llegara a conducirlo de nuevo.  
—Eso es cierto —me reí—. Supongo que he dormido un poquito más que tú.  
—Apostaría a que sí.  
— ¿Qué hiciste la noche pasada?  
—No te escapes —rió entre dientes—. Hoy me toca hacer las preguntas a mí.  
—Ah, es cierto. ¿Qué quieres saber?  
Torcí el gesto. No lograba imaginar que hubiera nada en mi vida que le pudiera  
resultar interesante.  
— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó con rostro grave.  
Puse los ojos en blanco.  
—Depende del día.  
— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy? —seguía muy solemne.  
—El marrón, probablemente.  
Solía vestirme en función de mi estado de ánimo. Edward resopló y abandonó  
su expresión seria.  
— ¿El marrón? —inquirió con escepticismo.  
—Seguro. El marrón significa calor. Echo de menos el marrón. Aquí —me quejé  
—, una sustancia verde, blanda y mullida cubre todo lo que se suponía que debía ser  
marrón, los troncos de los árboles, las rocas, la tierra.  
Mi pequeño delirio pareció fascinarle. Lo estuvo pensando un momento sin  
dejar de mirarme a los ojos.  
—Tienes razón —decidió, serio de nuevo—. El marrón significa calor.  
Rápidamente, aunque con cierta vacilación, extendió la mano y me apartó el  
pelo del hombro.  
Para ese momento ya estábamos en el instituto. Se volvió de espaldas a mí  
mientras aparcaba.  
— ¿Qué CD has puesto en tu equipo de música? —tenía el rostro tan sombrío  
como si me exigiera una confesión de asesinato.  
Me di cuenta de que no había quitado el CD que me había regalado Phil.  
Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo peculiar iluminó sus ojos cuando le dije el  
nombre del grupo. Tiró de un saliente hasta abrir el compartimiento de debajo del  
reproductor de CD del coche, extrajo uno de los treinta discos que guardaba  
apretujados en aquel pequeño espacio y me lo entregó.  
— ¿De Debussy a esto? —enarcó una ceja. Era el mismo CD. Examiné la  
familiar carátula con la mirada gacha.

El resto del día siguió de forma similar. Me estuvo preguntando cada  
insignificante detalle de mi existencia mientras me acompañaba a Lengua, cuando  
nos reunimos después de Español, toda la hora del almuerzo. Las películas que me  
gustaban y las que aborrecía; los pocos lugares que había visitado; los muchos sitios  
que deseaba visitar; y libros, libros sin descanso.  
No recordaba la última vez que había hablado tanto. La mayoría de las veces  
me sentía cohibida, con la certeza de resultarle aburrida, pero el completo  
ensimismamiento de su rostro y el interminable diluvio de preguntas me compelían  
a continuar. La mayoría eran fáciles, sólo unas pocas provocaron queme sonrojara,  
pero cuando esto ocurría, se iniciaba toda una nueva ronda de preguntas. Me había  
estado lanzando las preguntas con tanta rapidez que me sentía como si estuviera  
completando uno de esos test de Psiquiatría en los que tienes que contestar con la  
primera palabra que acude a tu mente. Estoy segura de que habría seguido con esa  
lista, cualquiera que fuera, que tenía en la cabeza de no ser porque se percató de mi  
repentino rubor.  
Cuando me preguntó cuál era mi gema predilecta, sin pensar, me precipité a  
contestarle que el topacio. Enrojecí porque, hasta hacía poco, mi favorita era el  
granate. Era imposible olvidar la razón del cambio mientras sus ojos me devolvían la  
mirada y, naturalmente, no descansaría hasta que admitiera la razón de mi sonrojo.  
—Dímelo —ordenó al final, una vez que la persuasión había fracasado, porque  
yo había hurtado los ojos a su mirada.  
—Es el color de tus ojos hoy —musité, rindiéndome y mirándome las manos  
mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello—. Supongo que te diría el ónice si  
me lo preguntaras dentro de dos semanas.  
Le había dado más información de la necesaria en mi involuntaria honestidad, y  
me preocupaba haber provocado esa extraña ira que estallaba cada vez que cedía y  
revelaba con demasiada claridad lo obsesionada que estaba.  
Pero su pausa fue muy corta y lanzó la siguiente pregunta:  
— ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?  
Suspiré aliviada y proseguí con el psicoanálisis.  
Biología volvió a ser un engorro. Edward había continuado con su cuestionario  
hasta que el señor Banner entró en el aula arrastrando otra vez el equipo audiovisual.  
Cuando el profesor se aproximó al interruptor, me percaté de que Edward alejaba  
levemente su silla de la mía. No sirvió de nada. Saltó la misma chispa eléctrica y el  
mismo e incesante anhelo de tocarlo, como el día anterior, en cuanto la habitación se  
quedó a oscuras.  
Me recliné en la mesa y apoyé el mentón sobre los brazos doblados. Los dedos  
ocultos aferraban el borde de la mesa mientras luchaba por ignorar el estúpido deseo  
que me desquiciaba.  
No le miraba, temerosa de que fuera mucho más difícil mantener el autocontrol  
si él me miraba. Intenté seguir la película con todas mis fuerzas, pero al final de la  
hora no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ver. Suspiré aliviada cuando el señor

Banner encendió las luces y por fin miré a Edward, que me estaba contemplando con  
unos ojos que no supe interpretar.  
Se levantó en silencio y se detuvo, esperándome. Caminamos hacia el gimnasio  
sin decir palabra, como el día anterior, y también me acarició, esta vez con la palma  
de su gélida mano, desde la sien a la mandíbula sin despegar los labios... antes de  
darse la vuelta y alejarse.  
La clase de Educación física pasó rápidamente mientras contemplaba el  
espectáculo del equipo unipersonal de bádminton de Mike, que hoy no me dirigía la  
palabra, ya fuera como reacción a mi expresión ausente o porque aún seguía  
enfadado por nuestra disputa del día anterior. Me sentí mal por ello en algún rincón  
de la mente, pero no me podía ocupar de él en ese momento.  
Después, me apresuré a cambiarme, incómoda, sabiendo que cuanto más  
rápido me moviera, más pronto estaría con Edward. La precipitación me volvió más  
torpe de lo habitual, pero al fin salí por la puerta; sentí el mismo alivio al verle  
esperándome ahí y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Respondió con otra  
antes de lanzarse a nuevas preguntas.  
Ahora eran diferentes, aunque no tan fáciles de responder. Quería saber qué  
echaba de menos de Phoenix, insistiendo en las descripciones de cualquier cosa que  
desconociera. Nos sentamos frente a la casa de Charlie durante horas mientras el  
cielo oscurecía y nos cayó a plomo un repentino aguacero.  
Intenté describir cosas imposibles como el aroma de la creosota —amargo,  
ligeramente resinoso, pero aun así agradable—, el canto fuerte y lastimero de las  
cigarras en julio, la liviana desnudez de los árboles, las propias dimensiones del cielo,  
cuyo azul se extendía de uno a otro confín en el horizonte sin otras interrupciones  
que las montañas bajas cubiertas de purpúreas rocas volcánicas.  
Lo más arduo de explicar fue por qué me resultaba tan hermoso aquel lugar y  
también justificar una belleza que no dependía de la vegetación espinosa y dispersa,  
que a menudo parecía muerta, sino que tenía más que ver con la silueta de la tierra,  
las cuencas poco profundas de los valles entre colinas escarpadas y la forma en que  
conservaban la luz del sol. Me encontré gesticulando con las manos mientras se lo  
intentaba describir.  
Sus preguntas discretas y perspicaces me dejaron explayarme a gusto y olvidar  
a la lúgubre luz de la tormenta la vergüenza por monopolizar la conversación. Al  
final, cuando hube acabado dé detallar mi desordenada habitación en Phoenix, hizo  
una pausa en lugar de responder con otra cuestión.  
— ¿Has terminado? —pregunté con alivio.  
—Ni por asomo, pero tu padre estará pronto en casa.  
— ¡Charlie! —de repente, recordé su existencia y suspiré. Estudié el cielo  
oscurecido por la lluvia, pero no me reveló nada—. ¿Es muy tarde? —me pregunté  
en voz alta al tiempo que miraba el reloj. La hora me había pillado por sorpresa.  
Charlie ya debería de estar conduciendo de vuelta a casa.

—Es la hora del crepúsculo —murmuró Edward al mirar el horizonte de  
poniente, oscurecido como estaba por las nubes.  
Habló de forma pensativa, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar lejano. Le  
contemplé mientras miraba fijamente a través del parabrisas. Seguía observándole  
cuando de repente sus ojos se volvieron hacia los míos.  
—Es la hora más segura para nosotros —me explicó en respuesta a la pregunta  
no formulada de mi mirada—. El momento más fácil, pero también el más triste, en  
cierto modo... el fin de otro día, el regreso de la noche —sonrió con añoranza—. La  
oscuridad es demasiado predecible, ¿no crees?  
—Me gusta la noche. Jamás veríamos las estrellas sin la oscuridad —fruncí el  
entrecejo—. No es que aquí se vean mucho.  
Se rió, y repentinamente su estado de ánimo mejoró.  
—Charlie estará aquí en cuestión de minutos, por lo que a menos que quieras  
decirle que vas a pasar conmigo el sábado...  
Enarcó una ceja.  
—Gracias, pero no —reuní mis libros mientras me daba cuenta de que me había  
quedado entumecida al permanecer sentada y quieta durante tanto tiempo—.  
Entonces, ¿mañana me toca a mí?  
— ¡Desde luego que no! —Exclamó con fingida indignación—. No te he dicho  
que haya terminado, ¿verdad?  
— ¿Qué más queda?  
—Lo averiguarás mañana.  
Extendió una mano para abrirme la puerta y su súbita cercanía hizo palpitar  
alocadamente mi corazón.  
Pero su mano se paralizó en la manija.  
—Mal asunto —murmuró.  
— ¿Qué ocurre?  
Me sorprendió verle con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos turbados. Me miró  
por un instante y me dijo con desánimo:  
—Otra complicación.  
Abrió la puerta de golpe con un rápido movimiento y, casi encogido, se apartó  
de mí con igual velocidad.  
El destello de los faros a través de la lluvia atrajo mi atención mientras a escasos  
metros un coche negro subía el bordillo, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.  
—Charlie ha doblado la esquina —me avisó mientras vigilaba atentamente al  
otro vehículo a través del aguacero.  
A pesar de la confusión y la curiosidad, bajé de un salto. El estrépito de la lluvia  
era mayor al rebotarme sobre la cazadora.  
Quise identificar las figuras del asiento delantero del otro vehículo, pero estaba  
demasiado oscuro. Pude ver a Edward a la luz de los faros del otro coche. Aún  
miraba al frente, con la vista fija en algo o en alguien a quien yo no podía ver. Su  
expresión era una extraña mezcla de frustración y desafío.

Aceleró el motor en punto muerto y los neumáticos chirriaron sobre el húmedo  
pavimento. El Volvo desapareció de la vista en cuestión de segundos.  
—Hola, Bella —llamó una ronca voz familiar desde el asiento del conductor del  
pequeño coche negro.  
— ¿Jacob? —pregunté, parpadeando bajo la lluvia.  
Sólo entonces dobló la esquina el coche patrulla de Charlie y las luces del  
mismo alumbraron a los ocupantes del coche que tenía enfrente de mí.  
Jacob ya había bajado. Su amplia sonrisa era visible incluso en la oscuridad. En  
el asiento del copiloto se sentaba un hombre mucho mayor, corpulento y de rostro  
memorable..., un rostro que se desbordaba, las mejillas llegaban casi hasta los  
hombros, las arrugas surcaban la piel rojiza como las de una vieja chaqueta de cuero.  
Los ojos, sorprendentemente familiares, parecían al mismo tiempo demasiado  
jóvenes y demasiado viejos para aquel ancho rostro. Era el padre de Jacob, Billy  
Black. Lo supe inmediatamente a pesar de que en los cinco años transcurridos desde  
que lo había visto por última vez me las había arreglado para olvidar su nombre  
hasta que Charlie lo mencionó el día de mi llegada. Me miraba fijamente, escrutando  
mi cara, por lo que le sonreí con timidez. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa o  
el pánico y resoplaba por la ancha nariz. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.  
«Otra complicación», había dicho Edward.  
Billy seguía mirándome con intensa ansiedad. Gemí en mi fuero interno. ¿Había  
reconocido Billy a Edward con tanta facilidad? ¿Creía en las leyendas inverosímiles  
de las que se había mofado su hijo?  
La respuesta estaba clara en los ojos de Billy. Sí, así era.


	14. Chapter 13 - Juegos Malabares

¡Billy! —le llamó Charlie tan pronto como se bajó del coche.  
Me volví hacia la casa y, una vez me hube guarecido debajo del porche, hice  
señales a Jacob para que entrase. Oí a Charlie saludarlos efusivamente a mis  
espaldas.  
—Jake, voy a hacer como que no te he visto al volante —dijo con desaprobación.  
—En la reserva conseguimos muy pronto los permisos de conducir —replicó  
Jacob mientras yo abría la puerta y encendía la luz del porche.  
—Seguro que sí —se rió Charlie.  
—De alguna manera he de dar una vuelta.  
A pesar de los años transcurridos, reconocí con facilidad la voz retumbante de  
Billy. Su sonido me hizo sentir repentinamente más joven, una niña.  
Entré en la casa, dejando abierta la puerta detrás de mí, y fui encendiendo las  
luces antes de colgar mi cazadora. Luego, permanecí en la puerta, contemplando con  
ansiedad cómo Charlie y Jacob ayudaban a Billy a salir del coche y a sentarse en la  
silla de ruedas.  
Me aparté del camino mientras entraban a toda prisa sacudiéndose la lluvia.  
—Menuda sorpresa —estaba diciendo Charlie.  
—Hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Confío en que no sea un mal  
momento —respondió Billy, cuyos inescrutables ojos oscuros volvieron a fijarse en  
mí.  
—No, es magnífico. Espero que os podáis quedar para el partido.  
Jacob mostró una gran sonrisa.  
—Creo que ése es el plan... Nuestra televisión se estropeó la semana pasada.  
Billy le dirigió una mueca a su hijo y añadió:  
—Y, por supuesto, Jacob deseaba volver a ver a Bella.  
Jacob frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza mientras yo reprimía una oleada de  
remordimiento. Tal vez había sido demasiado convincente en la playa.  
— ¿Tenéis hambre? —pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina, deseosa de  
escaparme de la inquisitiva mirada de Billy.  
—No, cenamos antes de venir —respondió Jacob.  
— ¿Y tú, Charlie? —le pregunté de refilón al tiempo que doblaba la esquina a  
toda prisa para escabullirme.  
—Claro —replicó. Su voz se desplazó hacia la habitación de en frente, hacia el  
televisor. Oí cómo le seguía la silla de Billy.  
Los sandwiches de queso se estaban tostando en la sartén mientras cortaba en  
rodajas un tomate cuando sentí que había alguien a mis espaldas.  
—Bueno, ¿cómo te va todo? —inquirió Jacob.

—Bastante bien —sonreí. Era difícil resistirse a su entusiasmo—. ¿Y a ti?  
¿Terminaste el coche?  
—No —arrugó la frente—. Aún necesito piezas. Hemos pedido prestado ése —  
comentó mientras señalaba con el pulgar en dirección al patio delantero.  
—Lo siento, pero no he visto ninguna pieza. ¿Qué es lo que estáis buscando?  
—Un cilindro maestro —sonrió de oreja a oreja y de repente añadió—: ¿Hay  
algo que no funcione en el monovolumen?  
—Ah. Me lo preguntaba al ver que no lo conducías.  
Mantuve la vista fija en la sartén mientras levantaba el extremo de un sándwich  
para comprobar la parte inferior.  
—Di un paseo con un amigo.  
—Un buen coche —comentó con admiración—, aunque no reconocí al  
conductor. Creía conocer a la mayoría de los chicos de por aquí.  
Asentí sin comprometerme ni alzar los ojos mientras daba la vuelta a los  
sandwiches.  
—Papá parecía conocerle de alguna parte.  
—Jacob, ¿me puedes pasar algunos platos? Están en el armario de encima del  
fregadero.  
—Claro.  
Tomó los platos en silencio. Esperaba que dejara el asunto.  
— ¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras situaba dos platos sobre la encimera, cerca  
de mí. Suspiré derrotada.  
—Edward Cullen.  
Para mi sorpresa, rompió a reír. Alcé la vista hacia él, que parecía un poco  
avergonzado.  
—Entonces, supongo que eso lo explica todo —comentó—. Me preguntaba por  
qué papá se comportaba de un modo tan extraño.  
—Es cierto —simulé una expresión inocente—. No le gustan los Cullen.  
—Viejo supersticioso —murmuró en un susurro.  
—No crees que se lo vaya a decir a Charlie, ¿verdad? —no pude evitar el  
preguntárselo. Las palabras, pronunciadas en voz baja, salieron precipitadamente de  
mis labios.  
—Lo dudo —respondió finalmente—. Creo que Charlie le soltó una buena  
reprimenda la última vez, y desde entonces no han hablado mucho. Me parece que  
esta noche es una especie de reencuentro, por lo que no creo que papá lo vuelva a  
mencionar.  
—Ah —dije, intentando parecer indiferente.  
Me quedé en el cuarto de estar después de llevarle a Charlie la cena, fingiendo  
ver el partido mientras Jacob charlaba conmigo; pero, en realidad, estaba escuchando  
la conversación de los dos hombres, atenta a cualquier indicio de algo sospechoso y  
buscando la forma de detener a Billy llegado el momento.

Fue una larga noche. Tenía muchos deberes sin hacer, pero temía dejar a Billy a  
solas con Charlie. Finalmente, el partido terminó.  
— ¿Vais a regresar pronto tus amigos y tú a la playa? —preguntó Jacob  
mientras empujaba la silla de su padre fuera del umbral.  
—No estoy segura —contesté con evasivas.  
—Ha sido divertido, Charlie —dijo Billy.  
—Acércate a ver el próximo partido —le animó Charlie.  
—Seguro, seguro —dijo Billy—. Aquí estaremos. Que paséis una buena noche  
—sus ojos me enfocaron y su sonrisa desapareció al agregar con gesto serio—:  
Cuídate, Bella.  
—Gracias —musité desviando la mirada.  
Me dirigí hacia las escaleras mientras Charlie se despedía con la mano desde la  
entrada.  
—Aguarda, Bella —me pidió.  
Me encogí. ¿Le había dicho Billy algo antes de que me reuniera con ellos en el  
cuarto de estar?  
Pero Charlie aún seguía relajado y sonriente a causa de la inesperada visita.  
—No he tenido ocasión de hablar contigo esta noche. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?  
—Bien —vacilé, con un pie en el primer escalón, en busca de detalles que  
pudiera compartir con él sin comprometerme—. Mi equipo de bádminton ganó los  
cuatro partidos.  
— ¡Vaya! No sabía que supieras jugar al bádminton.  
—Bueno, lo cierto es que no, pero mi compañero es realmente bueno —admití.  
— ¿Quién es? —inquirió en señal de interés.  
—Eh... Mike Newton —le revelé a regañadientes.  
—Ah, sí. Me comentaste que eras amiga del chico de los Newton —se animó—.  
Una buena familia —musitó para sí durante un minuto—. ¿Por qué no le pides que te  
lleve al baile este fin de semana?  
— ¡Papá! —gemí—. Está saliendo con mi amiga Jessica. Además, sabes que no  
sé bailar.  
—Ah, sí—murmuró. Entonces me sonrió con un gesto de disculpa—. Bueno,  
supongo que es mejor que te vayas el sábado. .. Había planeado ir de pesca con los  
chicos de la comisaría. Parece que va a hacer calor de verdad, pero me puedo quedar  
en casa si quieres posponer tu viaje hasta que alguien te pueda acompañar. Sé que te  
dejo aquí sola mucho tiempo.  
—Papá, lo estás haciendo fenomenal —le sonreí con la esperanza de ocultar mi  
alivio—. Nunca me ha preocupado estar sola, en eso me parezco mucho a ti.  
Le guiñé un ojo, y al sonreírme le salieron arrugas alrededor de los ojos.  
Esa noche dormí mejor porque me encontraba demasiado cansada para soñar  
de nuevo. Estaba de buen humor cuando el gris perla de la mañana me despertó. La  
tensa velada con Billy y Jacob ahora me parecía inofensiva y decidí olvidarla por  
completo. Me descubrí silbando mientras me recogía el pelo con un pasador. Luego,

bajé las escaleras dando saltos. Charlie, que desayunaba sentado a la mesa, se dio  
cuenta y comentó:  
—Estás muy alegre esta mañana.  
Me encogí de hombros.  
—Es viernes.  
Me di mucha prisa para salir en cuanto se fuera Charlie. Había preparado la  
mochila, me había calzado los zapatos y cepillado los dientes, pero Edward fue más  
rápido a pesar de que salí disparada por la puerta en cuanto me aseguré de que  
Charlie se había perdido de vista. Me esperaba en su flamante coche con las  
ventanillas bajadas y el motor apagado.  
Esta vez no vacilé en subirme al asiento del copiloto lo más rápidamente posible  
para verle el rostro. Me dedicó esa sonrisa traviesa y abierta que me hacía contener el  
aliento y me paralizaba el corazón. No podía concebir que un ángel fuera más  
espléndido. No había nada en Edward que se pudiera mejorar.  
— ¿Cómo has dormido? —me preguntó. ¿Sabía lo atrayente que resultaba su  
voz?  
—Bien. ¿Qué tal tu noche?  
—Placentera.  
Una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios. Me pareció que me estaba perdiendo  
una broma privada.  
— ¿Puedo preguntarte qué hiciste?  
—No —volvió a sonreír—, el día de hoy sigue siendo mío.  
Quería saber cosas sobre la gente, sobre Renée, sus aficiones, qué hacíamos  
juntas en nuestro tiempo libre, y luego sobre la única abuela a la que había conocido,  
mis pocos amigos del colegio y... me puse colorada cuando me preguntó por los  
chicos con los que había tenido citas. Me aliviaba que en realidad nunca hubiera  
salido con ninguno, por lo que la conversación sobre ese tema en particular no fue  
demasiado larga. Pareció tan sorprendido como Jessica y Angela por mi escasa vida  
romántica.  
— ¿Nunca has conocido a nadie que te haya gustado? —me preguntó con un  
tono tan serio que me hizo preguntarme qué estaría pensando al respecto.  
De mala gana, fui sincera:  
—En Phoenix, no.  
Frunció los labios con fuerza.  
Para entonces, nos hallábamos ya en la cafetería. El día había transcurrido  
rápidamente en medio de ese borrón que se estaba convirtiendo en rutina.  
Aproveché la breve pausa para dar un mordisco a mi rosquilla.  
—Hoy debería haberte dejado que condujeras —anunció sin venir a cuento  
mientras masticaba.  
— ¿Por qué? —quise saber.  
—Me voy a ir con Alice después del almuerzo.

—Vaya —parpadeé, confusa y desencantada—. Está bien, no está demasiado  
lejos para un paseo.  
Me miró con impaciencia.  
—No te voy a hacer ir a casa andando. Tomaremos tu coche y lo dejaremos aquí  
para ti.  
—No llevo la llave encima —musité—. No me importa caminar, de verdad.  
Lo que me importaba era disponer de menos tiempo en su compañía.  
Negó con la cabeza.  
—Tu monovolumen estará aquí y la llave en el contacto, a menos que temas que  
alguien te lo pueda robar.  
Se rió sólo de pensarlo.  
—De acuerdo —acepté con los labios apretados.  
Estaba casi segura de que tenía la llave en el bolsillo de los vaqueros que había  
llevado el miércoles, debajo de una pila de ropa en el lavadero.  
Jamás la encontraría, aunque irrumpiera en mi casa o cualquier otra cosa que  
estuviera planeando. Pareció percatarse del desafío implícito en mi aceptación, pero  
sonrió burlón, demasiado seguro de sí mismo.  
— ¿Adonde vas a ir? —pregunté de la forma más natural que fui capaz.  
—De caza —replicó secamente—. Si voy a estar a solas contigo mañana, voy a  
tomar todas las precauciones posibles —su rostro se hizo más taciturno y suplicante  
—. Siempre lo puedes cancelar, ya sabes.  
Bajé la vista, temerosa del persuasivo poder de sus ojos. Me negué a dejarme  
convencer de que le temiera, sin importar lo real que pudiera ser el peligro. No  
importa, me repetí en la mente.  
—No —susurré mientras le miraba a la cara—. No puedo.  
—Tal vez tengas razón —murmuró sombríamente.  
El color de sus ojos parecía oscurecerse conforme lo miraba.  
Cambié de tema.  
— ¿A qué hora te veré mañana? —quise saber, ya deprimida por la idea de  
tener que dejarle ahora.  
—Eso depende... Es sábado. ¿No quieres dormir hasta tarde? —me ofreció.  
—No —respondí a toda prisa. Contuvo una sonrisa.  
—Entonces, a la misma hora de siempre —decidió—. ¿Estará Charlie ahí?  
—No, mañana se va a pescar.  
Sonreí abiertamente ante el recuerdo de la forma tan conveniente con que se  
habían solucionado las cosas.  
— ¿Y qué pensará si no vuelves? —inquirió con la voz cortante.  
—No tengo ni idea —repliqué con frialdad—. Sabe que tengo intención de  
hacer la colada. Tal vez crea que me he caído dentro de la lavadora.  
Me miró con el ceño enfurruñado y yo hice lo mismo. Su rabia fue mucho más  
impresionante que la mía.

— ¿Qué vas a cazar esta noche? —le pregunté cuando estuve segura de haber  
perdido el concurso de ceños.  
—Cualquier cosa que encontremos en el parque —parecía divertido por mi  
informal referencia a sus actividades secretas—. No vamos a ir lejos.  
— ¿Por qué vas con Alice? —me extrañé.  
—Alice es la más... compasiva.  
Frunció el ceño al hablar.  
— ¿Y los otros? —Pregunté con timidez—. ¿Cómo se lo toman?  
Arrugó la frente durante unos momentos.  
—La mayoría con incredulidad.  
Miré a hurtadillas y con rapidez a su familia. Permanecían sentados con la  
mirada perdida en diferentes direcciones, del mismo modo que la primera vez que  
los vi. Sólo que ahora eran cuatro, su hermoso hermano con pelo de bronce se  
sentaba frente a mí con los dorados ojos turbados.  
—No les gusto —supuse.  
—No es eso —disintió, pero sus ojos eran demasiado inocentes para mentir—.  
No comprenden por qué no te puedo dejar sola.  
Sonreí de oreja a oreja.  
—Yo tampoco, si vamos al caso.  
Edward movió la cabeza lentamente y luego miró al techo antes de que nuestras  
miradas volvieran a encontrarse.  
—Te lo dije, no te ves a ti misma con ninguna claridad. No te pareces a nadie  
que haya conocido. Me fascinas.  
Le dirigí una mirada de furia, segura de que hablaba en broma. Edward sonrió  
al descifrar mi expresión.  
—Al tener las ventajas que tengo —murmuró mientras se tocaba la frente con  
discreción—, disfruto de una superior comprensión de la naturaleza humana. Las  
personas son predecibles, pero tú nunca haces lo que espero. Siempre me pillas  
desprevenido.  
Desvié la mirada y mis ojos volvieron a vagar de vuelta a su familia,  
avergonzada y decepcionada. Sus palabras me hacían sentir como una cobaya. Quise  
reírme de mí misma por haber esperado otra cosa.  
—Esa parte resulta bastante fácil de explicar —continuó. Aunque todavía no era  
capaz de mirarle, sentí sus ojos fijos en mi rostro—, pero hay más, y no es tan sencillo  
expresarlo con palabras...  
Seguía mirando fijamente a los Cullen mientras él hablaba. De repente, Rosalie,  
su rubia e impresionante hermana, se volvió para echarme un vistazo. No, no para  
echarme un vistazo. Para atraparme en una mirada feroz con sus ojos fríos y oscuros.  
Hasta que Edward se interrumpió a mitad de frase y emitió un bufido muy bajo. Fue  
casi un siseo.

Rosalie giró la cabeza y me liberé. Volví a mirar a Edward, y supe que podía ver  
la confusión y el miedo que me había hecho abrir tanto los ojos. Su rostro se tensó  
mientras se explicaba:  
—Lo lamento. Ella sólo está preocupada. Ya ves... Después de haber pasado  
tanto tiempo en público contigo no es sólo peligroso para mí si... —bajó la vista.  
— ¿Si...?  
—Si las cosas van mal.  
Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, como aquella noche en Port Angeles. Su  
angustia era evidente. Anhelaba confortarle, pero estaba muy perdida para saber  
cómo hacerlo. Extendí la mano hacia él involuntariamente, aunque rápidamente la  
dejé caer sobre la mesa, ante el temor de que mi caricia empeorase las cosas.  
Lentamente comprendía que sus palabras deberían asustarme. Esperé a que el miedo  
llegara, pero todo lo que sentía era dolor por su pesar.  
Y frustración... Frustración porque Rosalie hubiera interrumpido fuera lo que  
fuera lo que estuviese a punto de decir. No sabía cómo sacarlo a colación de nuevo.  
Seguía con la cabeza entre las manos. Intenté hablar con un tono de voz normal:  
— ¿Tienes que irte ahora?  
—Sí —alzó el rostro, por un momento estuvo serio, pero luego cambió de  
estado de ánimo y sonrió—. Probablemente sea lo mejor. En Biología aún nos quedan  
por soportar quince minutos de esa espantosa película. No creo que lo aguante más.  
Me llevé un susto. De repente, Alice se encontraba en pie detrás del hombro de  
Edward. Su pelo corto y de punta, negro como la tinta, rodeaba su exquisita, delicada  
y pequeña faz como un halo impreciso. Su delgada figura era esbelta y grácil incluso  
en aquella absoluta inmovilidad. Edward la saludó sin desviar la mirada de mí.  
—Alice.  
—Edward —respondió ella. Su aguda voz de soprano era casi tan atrayente  
como la de su hermano.  
—Alice, te presento a Bella... Bella, ésta es Alice —nos presentó haciendo un  
gesto informal con la mano y una seca sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Hola, Bella —sus brillantes ojos de color obsidiana eran inescrutables, pero la  
sonrisa era cordial—. Es un placer conocerte al fin.  
Edward le dirigió una mirada sombría.  
—Hola, Alice —musité con timidez.  
— ¿Estás preparado? —le preguntó.  
—Casi —replicó Edward con voz distante—. Me reuniré contigo en el coche.  
Alice se alejó sin decir nada más. Su andar era tan flexible y sinuoso que sentí  
una aguda punzada de celos.  
—Debería decir «que te diviertas», ¿o es el sentimiento equivocado? —le  
pregunté volviéndome hacia él.  
—No, «que te diviertas» es tan bueno como cualquier otro.  
Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.  
—En tal caso, que te diviertas.

STEPHANIE MEYER CREPUSCULO  
Me esforcé en parecer sincera, pero, por supuesto, no le engañé.  
—Lo intentaré —seguía sonriendo—. Y tú, intenta mantenerte a salvo, por  
favor.  
—A salvo en Forks... ¡Menudo reto!  
—Para ti lo es —el rostro se endureció—. Prométemelo.  
—Prometo que intentaré mantenerme ilesa —declamé—. Esta noche haré la  
colada... Una tarea que no debería entrañar demasiado peligro.  
—No te caigas dentro de la lavadora —se mofó.  
—Haré lo que pueda.  
Se puso en pie y yo también me levanté.  
—Te veré mañana —musité.  
—Te parece mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —murmuró.  
Asentí con desánimo.  
—Por la mañana, allí estaré —me prometió esbozando su sonrisa picara.  
Extendió la mano a través de la mesa para acariciarme la cara, me rozó  
levemente los pómulos y luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Clavé mis ojos en él hasta  
que se marchó.  
Sentí la enorme tentación de hacer novillos el resto del día, faltar al menos a  
clase de Educación física, pero mi instinto me detuvo. Sabía que Mike y los demás  
darían por supuesto que estaba con Edward si desaparecía ahora, y a él le  
preocupaba el tiempo que pasábamos juntos en público por si las cosas no salían  
bien. Me negué a entretenerme con ese último pensamiento y en vez de eso,  
concentré mi atención en hacer que las cosas fueran más seguras para él.  
Intuitivamente, sabía —y me daba cuenta de que él también lo creía así— que  
mañana iba a ser un momento crucial. Nuestra relación no podía continuar en el filo  
de la navaja. Caeríamos a uno u otro lado, dependiendo por completo de su elección  
o de sus instintos. Había tomado mi decisión, lo había hecho incluso antes de haber  
sido consciente de la misma y me comprometí a llevarla a cabo hasta el final, porque  
para mí no había nada más terrible e insoportable que la idea de separarme de él. Me  
resultaba imposible.  
Resignada, me dirigí a clase. Para ser sincera, no sé qué sucedió en Biología,  
estaba demasiado preocupada con los pensamientos de lo que sucedería al día  
siguiente. En la clase de gimnasia, Mike volvía a dirigirme la palabra otra vez. Me  
deseó que tuviera buen tiempo en Seattle. Le expliqué con detalle que, preocupada  
por el coche, había cancelado mi viaje.  
— ¿Vas a ir al baile con Cullen? —preguntó, repentinamente mohíno.  
—No, no voy a ir con nadie.  
—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —inquirió con demasiado interés.  
Mi reacción instintiva fue decirle que dejara de entrometerse, pero en lugar de  
eso le mentí alegremente.  
—La colada, y he de estudiar para el examen de Trigonometría o voy a  
suspender.

— ¿Te está ayudando Cullen con los estudios?  
—Edward —enfaticé— no me va ayudar con los estudios. Se va a no sé dónde  
durante el fin de semana.  
Noté con sorpresa que las mentiras me salían con mayor naturalidad que de  
costumbre.  
—Ah —se animó—. Ya sabes, de todos modos, puedes venir al baile con nuestro  
grupo. Estaría bien. Todos bailaríamos contigo —prometió.  
La imagen mental del rostro de Jessica hizo que el tono de mi voz fuera más  
cortante de lo necesario.  
—Mike, no voy a ir al baile, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Vale —se enfurruñó otra vez—. Sólo era una oferta.  
Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, me dirigí al aparcamiento sin entusiasmo.  
No me apetecía especialmente ir a casa a pie, pero no veía la forma de recuperar el  
monovolumen. Entonces, comencé a creer una vez más que no había nada imposible  
para él. Este último instinto demostró ser correcto: mi coche estaba en la misma plaza  
en la que él había aparcado el Volvo por la mañana. Incrédula, sacudí la cabeza  
mientras abría la puerta —no estaba echado el pestillo— y vi las llaves en el bombín  
de la puesta en marcha.  
Había un pedazo de papel blanco doblado sobre mi asiento. Lo tomé y cerré la  
puerta antes de desdoblarlo. Había escrito dos palabras con su elegante letra: «Sé  
prudente».  
El sonido del motor al arrancar me asustó. Me reí de mí misma.  
El pomo de la puerta estaba cerrado y el pestillo sin echar, tal y como se había  
quedado por la mañana. Una vez dentro, me fui directa al lavadero. Parecía que todo  
seguía igual. Hurgué entre la ropa en busca de mis vaqueros y revisé los bolsillos una  
vez que los hube encontrado. Vacíos. Quizás las hubiera dejado colgando dentro del  
coche, pensé sacudiendo la cabeza.  
Siguiendo el mismo instinto que me había movido a mentir a Mike, telefoneé a  
Jessica so pretexto de desearle suerte en el baile. Cuando ella me deseó lo mismo  
para mi día con Edward, le hablé de la cancelación. Parecía más desencantada de lo  
realmente necesario para ser una observadora imparcial. Después de eso, me despedí  
rápidamente.  
Charlie estuvo distraído durante la cena, supuse que le preocupaba algo  
relacionado con el trabajo, o tal vez con el partido de baloncesto, o puede que le  
hubiera gustado de verdad la lasaña. Con Charlie, era difícil saberlo.  
— ¿Sabes, papá? —comencé, interrumpiendo su meditación.  
— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?  
—Creo que tienes razón en lo del viaje a Seattle. Me parece que voy a esperar  
hasta que Jessica o algún otro me puedan acompañar.  
—Ah —dijo sorprendido—. De acuerdo. Bueno, ¿quieres que me quede en  
casa?

—No, papá, no cambies de planes. Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer: los  
deberes, la colada, necesito ir a la biblioteca y al supermercado. Estaré entrando y  
saliendo todo el día. Ve y diviértete.  
— ¿Estás segura?  
—Totalmente, papá. Además, el nivel de pescado del congelador está bajando  
peligrosamente... Hemos descendido hasta tener reservas sólo para dos o tres años.  
Me sonrió.  
—Resulta muy fácil vivir contigo, Bella.  
—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —contesté entre risas demasiado apagadas, pero  
no pareció notarlo. Me sentí culpable por hacerle creer aquello, y estuve a punto de  
seguir el consejo de Edward y decirle dónde iba a estar. A punto.  
Después de la cena, doblé la ropa y puse otra colada en la secadora. Por  
desgracia, era la clase de trabajo que sólo mantiene ocupadas las manos y mi mente  
tuvo demasiado tiempo libre, sin duda, y debido a eso perdí el control. Fluctuaba  
entre una ilusión tan intensa que se acercaba al dolor y un miedo insidioso que  
minaba mi resolución. Tuve que seguir recordándome que ya había elegido y que no  
había vuelta atrás. Saqué del bolsillo la nota de Edward dedicando mucho más  
esfuerzo del necesario para embeberme con las dos simples palabras que había  
escrito. El quería que estuviera a salvo, me dije una y otra vez. Sólo podía aferrarme a  
la confianza de que al fin ese deseo prevaleciera sobre los demás. ¿Qué otra  
alternativa tenía? ¿Apartarle de mi vida? Intolerable. Además, en realidad, parecía  
que toda mi vida girase en torno a él desde que vine a Forks.  
Una vocecita preocupada en el fondo de mi mente se preguntaba cuánto dolería  
en el caso de que las cosas terminaran mal.  
Me sentí aliviada cuando se hizo lo bastante tarde para acostarme. Sabía de  
sobra que estaba demasiado estresada para dormir, por lo que hice algo que nunca  
había hecho antes: tomar sin necesidad y de forma consciente una medicina para el  
resfriado, de esas que me dejaban grogui durante unas ocho horas. Normalmente no  
hubiera justificado esa clase de comportamiento en mí misma, pero el día siguiente  
ya iba a ser bastante complicado como para añadirle que estuviera atolondrada por  
no haber pegado ojo. Me sequé el pelo hasta que estuvo totalmente liso y me ocupé  
de la ropa que llevaría al día siguiente mientras aguardaba a que hiciera efecto el  
fármaco.  
Una vez que lo tuve todo listo para el día siguiente, me tendí al fin en la cama.  
Estaba agitada, sin poder parar de dar vueltas. Me levanté y revolví la caja de  
zapatos con los CD hasta encontrar una recopilación de los nocturnos de Chopin. Lo  
puse a un volumen muy bajo y volví a tumbarme, concentrándome en ir relajando  
cada parte de mi cuerpo. En algún momento de ese ejercicio, hicieron efecto las  
pastillas contra el resfriado y, por suerte, me quedé dormida.  
Me desperté a primera hora después de haber dormido a pierna suelta y sin  
pesadillas gracias al innecesario uso de los fármacos. Aun así, salté de la cama con el  
mismo frenesí de la noche anterior. Me vestí rápidamente, me ajusté el cuello

alrededor de la garganta y seguí forcejeando con el suéter de color canela hasta  
colocarlo por encima de los vaqueros. Con disimulo, eché un rápido vistazo por la  
ventana para verificar que Charlie se había marchado ya. Una fina y algodonosa capa  
de nubes cubría el cielo, pero no parecía que fuera a durar mucho. Desayuné sin  
saborear lo que comía y me apresuré a fregar los platos en cuanto hube terminado.  
Volví a echar un vistazo por la ventana, pero no se había producido cambio alguno.  
Apenas había terminado de cepillarme los dientes y me disponía a bajar las escaleras  
cuando una sigilosa llamada de nudillos provocó un sordo golpeteo de mi corazón  
contra las costillas.  
Fui corriendo hacia la entrada. Tuve un pequeño problema con el pestillo, pero  
al fin conseguí abrir la puerta de un tirón y allí estaba él. Se desvaneció toda la  
agitación y recuperé la calma en cuanto vi su rostro.  
Al principio no estaba sonriente, sino sombrío, pero su expresión se alegró en  
cuanto se fijó en mí, y se rió entre dientes.  
—Buenos días.  
— ¿Qué ocurre?  
Eché un vistazo hacia abajo para asegurarme de que no me había olvidado de  
ponerme nada importante, como los zapatos o los pantalones.  
—Vamos a juego.  
Se volvió a reír. Me di cuenta de que él llevaba un gran suéter ligero del mismo  
color que el mío, cuyo cuello a la caja dejaba al descubierto el de la camisa blanca que  
llevaba debajo, y unos vaqueros azules. Me uní a sus risas al tiempo que ocultaba una  
secreta punzada de arrepentimiento... ¿Por qué tenía él que parecer un modelo de  
pasarela y yo no?  
Cerré la puerta al salir mientras él se dirigía al monovolumen. Aguardó junto a  
la puerta del copiloto con una expresión resignada y perfectamente comprensible.  
—Hicimos un trato —le recordé con aire de suficiencia mientras me  
encaramaba al asiento del conductor y me estiraba para abrirle la puerta.  
— ¿Adonde? —le pregunté.  
—Ponte el cinturón... Ya estoy nervioso.  
Le dirigí una mirada envenenada mientras le obedecía.  
— ¿Adonde? —repetí suspirando.  
—Toma la 101 hacia el norte —ordenó.  
Era sorprendentemente difícil concentrarse en la carretera al mismo tiempo que  
sentía sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. Lo compensé conduciendo con más cuidado del  
habitual mientras cruzaba las calles del pueblo, aún dormido.  
— ¿Tienes intención de salir de Forks antes del anochecer?  
—Un poco de respeto —le recriminé—, este trasto tiene los suficientes años  
para ser el abuelo de tu coche.  
A pesar de su comentario recriminatorio, pronto atisbamos los límites del  
pueblo. Una maleza espesa y una ringlera de troncos verdes reemplazaron las casas y  
el césped.

—Gira a la derecha para tomar la 101 —me indicó cuando estaba a punto de  
preguntárselo. Obedecía en silencio.  
—Ahora, avanzaremos hasta que se acabe el asfalto.  
Detecté cierta sorna en su voz, pero tenía demasiado miedo a salirme de la  
carretera como para mirarle y asegurarme de que estaba en lo cierto.  
— ¿Qué hay allí, donde se acaba el asfalto?  
—Una senda.  
— ¿Vamos de caminata? —pregunté preocupada. Gracias a Dios, me había  
puesto las zapatillas de tenis.  
— ¿Supone algún problema?  
Lo dijo como si esperara que fuera así.  
—No.  
Intenté que la mentira pareciera convincente, pero si pensaba que el  
monovolumen era lento, tenía que esperar a verme a mí...  
—No te preocupes, sólo son unos ocho kilómetros y no iremos deprisa.  
¡Ocho kilómetros! No le respondí para que no notara cómo el pánico quebraba  
mi voz. Ocho kilómetros de raíces traicioneras y piedras sueltas que intentarían  
torcerme el tobillo o incapacitarme de alguna otra manera. Aquello iba a resultar  
humillante.  
Avanzamos en silencio durante un buen rato mientras yo sentía pavor ante la  
perspectiva de nuestra llegada.  
— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó con impaciencia.  
—Sólo me preguntaba adonde nos dirigimos —volví a mentirle.  
—Es un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir cuando hace buen tiempo.  
Luego, ambos nos pusimos a mirar por las ventanillas a las nubes, que  
comenzaban a diluirse en el firmamento.  
—Charlie dijo que hoy haría buen tiempo.  
— ¿Le dijiste lo que te proponías?  
—No.  
—Pero Jessica cree que vamos a Seattle juntos... —la idea parecía de su agrado  
—. — ¿No?  
—No, le dije que habías suspendido el viaje... cosa que es cierta.  
— ¿Nadie sabe que estás conmigo? —inquirió, ahora con enfado.  
—Eso depende... ¿He de suponer que se lo has contado a Alice?  
—Eso es de mucha ayuda, Bella —dijo bruscamente.  
Fingí no haberle oído, pero volvió a la carga y preguntó:  
— ¿Te deprime tanto Forks que estás preparando tu suicidio?  
—Dijiste que un exceso de publicidad sobre nosotros podría ocasionarte  
problemas —le recordé.  
— ¿Y a ti te preocupan mis posibles problemas? —El tono de su voz era de  
enfado y amargo sarcasmo—. ¿Y si no regresas?

Negué con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Murmuró algo en voz  
baja, pero habló tan deprisa que no le comprendí.  
Nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del trayecto en el coche. Noté que en su  
interior se alzaban oleadas de rabiosa desaprobación, pero no se me ocurría nada que  
decir.  
Entonces se terminó la carretera, que se redujo hasta convertirse en una senda  
de menos de medio metro de ancho jalonada de pequeños indicadores de madera.  
Aparqué sobre el estrecho arcén y salí sin atreverme a fijar mi vista en él puesto que  
se había enfadado conmigo, y tampoco tenía ninguna excusa para mirarle. Hacía  
calor, mucho más del que había hecho en Forks desde el día de mi llegada, y a causa  
de las nubes hacía casi bochorno. Me quité el suéter y lo anudé en torno a mi cintura,  
contenta de haberme puesto una camiseta liviana y sin mangas, sobre todo si me  
esperaban ocho kilómetros a pie.  
Le oí dar un portazo y pude comprobar que también él se había desprendido  
del suéter. Permanecía cerca del coche, de espaldas a mí, encarándose con el bosque  
primigenio.  
—Por aquí —indicó, girando la cabeza y con expresión aún molesta. Comenzó a  
adentrarse en el sombrío bosque.  
— ¿Y la senda?  
El pánico se manifestó en mi voz mientras rodeaba el vehículo para darle  
alcance.  
—Dije que al final de la carretera había un sendero, no que lo fuéramos a seguir.  
— ¡¿No iremos por la senda?! —pregunté con desesperación.  
—No voy a dejar que te pierdas.  
Se dio la vuelta al hablar, sonriendo con mofa, y contuve un gemido. Llevaba  
desabotonada la camiseta blanca sin mangas, por lo que la suave superficie de su piel  
se veía desde el cuello hasta los marmóreos contornos de su pecho, sin que su  
perfecta musculatura quedara oculta debajo de la ropa. La desesperación me hirió en  
lo más hondo al comprender que era demasiado perfecto. No había manera de que  
aquella criatura celestial estuviera hecha para mí.  
Desconcertado por mi expresión torturada, Edward me miró fijamente.  
— ¿Quieres volver a casa? —dijo con un hilo de voz. Un dolor de diferente  
naturaleza al mío impregnaba su voz.  
Me adelanté hasta llegar a su altura, ansiosa por no desperdiciar ni un segundo  
del tiempo que pudiera estar en su compañía.  
— ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó con amabilidad.  
—No soy una buena senderista —le expliqué con desánimo—. Tendrás que  
tener paciencia conmigo.  
—Puedo ser paciente si hago un gran esfuerzo.  
Me sonrió y sostuvo mi mirada en un intento de levantarme el ánimo, súbita e  
inexplicablemente alicaído. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero no fue convincente.  
Estudió mi rostro.

—Te llevaré de vuelta a casa —prometió.  
No supe determinar si la promesa se refería al final de la jornada o a una  
marcha inmediata. Sabía que él creía que era el miedo lo que me turbaba, y de nuevo  
agradecí ser yo la única persona a la que no le pudiera leer el pensamiento.  
—Si quieres que recorra ocho kilómetros a través de la selva antes del atardecer,  
será mejor que empieces a indicarme el camino —le repliqué con acritud.  
Torció el gesto mientras se esforzaba por comprender mi tono y la expresión de  
mis facciones. Después de unos momentos, se rindió y encabezó la marcha hacia el  
bosque.  
No resultó tan duro como me había temido. El camino era plano la mayor parte  
del tiempo y estuvo a mi lado para sostenerme al pasar por los húmedos heléchos y  
los mosaicos de musgo. Cuando teníamos que sortear árboles caídos o pedruscos, me  
ayudaba, levantándome por el codo y soltándome en cuanto la senda se despejaba. El  
toque gélido de su piel sobre la mía hacía palpitar mi corazón invariablemente. Las  
dos veces en que esto sucedió miré de reojo su rostro, estaba segura de que, no sabía  
cómo, él oía mis latidos.  
Intenté mantener los ojos lejos de su cuerpo perfecto tanto como me fue posible,  
pero a menudo no podía resistir la tentación de mirarle, y su hermosura me sumía en  
la tristeza.  
Recorrimos en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. De vez en cuando, Edward  
formulaba una pregunta al azar, una de las que no me había hecho en los dos días  
anteriores de interrogatorio. Me interrogó sobre mis cumpleaños, los profesores en la  
escuela primaria y las mascotas de mi infancia... Tuve que admitir que había  
renunciado a ellas después de que se murieran tres peces de forma seguida. Rompió  
a reír al oírlo con más fuerza de lo que me tenía acostumbrada... De los bosques  
desiertos se levantó un eco similar al tañido de las campanas.  
La caminata me llevó la mayor parte de la mañana, pero él no mostró signo  
alguno de impaciencia. El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor en un interminable  
laberinto de viejos árboles, y la idea de que no encontráramos la salida comenzó a  
ponerme nerviosa. Edward se encontraba muy a gusto y cómodo en aquel dédalo de  
color verde, y nunca pareció dudar sobre qué dirección tomar.  
Después de varias horas, la luz pasó de un tenebroso tono oliváceo a otro jade  
más brillante al filtrarse a través del dosel de ramas. El día se había vuelto soleado,  
tal y como él había predicho. Comencé a sentir un estremecimiento de entusiasmo  
por primera vez desde que entré en el bosque, sensación que rápidamente se  
convirtió en impaciencia.  
— ¿Aún no hemos llegado? —le pinché, fingiendo fruncir el ceño.  
—Casi —sonrió ante el cambio de mi estado de ánimo—. ¿Ves ese fulgor de ahí  
delante?  
—Humm —miré atentamente a través del denso follaje del bosque—. ¿Debería  
verlo?  
Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Puede que sea un poco pronto para tus ojos.  
—Tendré que pedir hora para visitar al oculista —murmuré.  
Su sonrisa de mofa se hizo más pronunciada.  
Pero entonces, después de recorrer otros cien metros, pude ver sin ningún  
género de duda una luminosidad en los árboles que se hallaban delante de mí, un  
brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Apreté el paso, mi avidez crecía conforme  
avanzaba. Edward me dejó que yo fuera delante y me siguió en silencio.  
Alcancé el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atravesé la última franja de helecho  
para entrar en el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en mi vida. La pradera era un  
pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue  
blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano.  
El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina  
calima luminosa. Pasmada, caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores,  
balanceándose al cálido aire dorado. Me di media vuelta para compartir con él todo  
aquello, pero Edward no estaba detrás de mí, como creía. Repentinamente alarmada,  
giré a mí alrededor en su busca. Finalmente, lo localicé, inmóvil debajo de la densa  
sombra del dosel de ramas, en el mismo borde del claro, mientras me contemplaba  
con ojos cautelosos. Sólo entonces recordé lo que la belleza del prado me había hecho  
olvidar: el enigma de Edward y el sol, lo que me había prometido mostrarme hoy.  
Di un paso hacia él, con los ojos relucientes de curiosidad. Los suyos en cambio  
se mostraban recelosos. Le sonreí para infundirle valor y le hice señas para que se  
reuniera conmigo, acercándome un poco más. Alzó una mano en señal de aviso y yo  
vacilé, y retrocedí un paso.  
Edward pareció inspirar hondo y entonces salió al brillante resplandor del  
mediodía.


	15. Chapter 14 - Confesiones

A la luz del sol, Edward resultaba chocante. No me hubiera acostumbrado ni  
aunque le hubiera estado mirando toda la tarde. A pesar de un tenue rubor,  
producido a raíz de su salida de caza durante la tarde del día anterior, su piel  
centelleaba literalmente como si tuviera miles de nimios diamantes incrustados en  
ella. Yacía completamente inmóvil en la hierba, con la camiseta abierta sobre su  
escultural pecho incandescente y los brazos desnudos centelleando al sol. Mantenía  
cerrados los deslumbrantes párpados de suave azul lavanda, aunque no dormía, por  
supuesto. Parecía una estatua perfecta, tallada en algún tipo de piedra ignota, lisa  
como el mármol, reluciente como el cristal.  
Movía los labios de vez en cuando con tal rapidez que parecían temblar, pero  
me dijo que estaba cantando para sí mismo cuando le pregunté al respecto. Lo hacía  
en voz demasiado baja para que le oyera.  
También yo disfruté del sol, aunque el aire no era lo bastante seco para mi  
gusto. Me hubiera gustado recostarme como él y dejar que el sol bañara mi cara, pero  
permanecí avovillada, con el mentón descansando sobre las rodillas, poco dispuesta  
a apartar la vista de él. Soplaba una brisa suave que enredaba mis cabellos y  
alborotaba la hierba que se mecía alrededor de su figura inmóvil.  
La pradera, que en un principio me había parecido espectacular, palidecía al  
lado de la magnificencia de Edward.  
Siempre con miedo, incluso ahora, a que desapareciera como un espejismo  
demasiado hermoso para ser real, extendí un dedo con indecisión y acaricié el dorso  
de su mano reluciente, que descansaba sobre el césped al alcance de la mía. Otra vez  
me maravillé de la textura perfecta de suave satén, fría como la piedra. Cuando alcé  
la vista, había abierto los ojos y me miraba. Una rápida sonrisa curvó las comisuras  
de sus labios sin mácula.  
— ¿No te asusto? —preguntó con despreocupación, aunque identifiqué una  
curiosidad real en el tono de su suave voz.  
—No más que de costumbre.  
Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sus dientes refulgieron al sol.  
Poco a poco, me acerqué más y extendí toda la mano para trazar los contornos  
de su antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos. Contemplé el temblor de mis dedos y  
supe que el detalle no le pasaría desapercibido.  
— ¿Te molesta? —pregunté, ya que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.  
—No—respondió sin abrirlos—, no te puedes ni imaginar cómo se siente eso.  
Suspiró.

Siguiendo el suave trazado de las venas azules del pliegue de su codo, mi  
mano avanzó con suavidad sobre los perfectos músculos de su brazo. Estiré la otra  
mano para darle la vuelta a la de Edward. Al comprender mi pretensión, dio la  
vuelta a su mano con uno de esos desconcertantes y fulgurantes movimientos suyos.  
Esto me sobresaltó; mis dedos se paralizaron en su brazo por un breve segundo.  
—Lo siento —murmuró. Le busqué con la vista a tiempo de verle cerrar los  
ojos de nuevo—. Contigo, resulta demasiado fácil ser yo mismo.  
Alcé su mano y la volví a un lado y al otro mientras contemplaba el brillo del  
sol sobre la palma. La sostuve cerca de mi rostro en un intento de descubrir las  
facetas ocultas de su piel.  
—Dime qué piensas —susurró. Al mirarle descubrí que me estaba observando  
con repentina atención—. Me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo.  
—Bueno, ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo.  
—Es una vida dura — ¿me imaginé el matiz de pesar en su voz?—. Aún no me  
has contestado.  
—Deseaba poder saber qué pensabas tú —vacilé— y...  
— ¿Y?  
—Quería poder creer que eres real. Y deseaba no tener miedo.  
—No quiero que estés asustada.  
La voz de Edward era apenas un murmullo suave. Escuché lo que en realidad  
no podía decir sinceramente, que no debía tener miedo, que no había nada de qué  
asustarse.  
—Bueno, no me refería exactamente a esa clase de miedo, aunque, sin duda, es  
algo sobre lo que debo pensar.  
Se movió tan deprisa que ni lo vi. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado sobre el brazo  
derecho, y con la mano izquierda aún en las mías. Su rostro angelical estaba a escasos  
centímetros del mío. Podría haber retrocedido, debería haberlo hecho, ante esa  
inesperada proximidad, pero era incapaz de moverme. Sus ojos dorados me habían  
hipnotizado.  
—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —murmuró mirándome con atención.  
Pero no pude contestarle. Olí su gélida respiración en mi cara como sólo lo  
había hecho una vez. Me derretía ante ese aroma dulce y delicioso. De forma  
instintiva y sin pensar, me incliné más cerca para aspirarlo.  
Entonces, Edward desapareció. Su mano se desasió de la mía y se colocó a seis  
metros de distancia en el tiempo que me llevó enfocar la vista. Permanecía en el  
borde de la pequeña pradera, a la oscura sombra de un abeto enorme. Me miraba  
fijamente con expresión inescrutable y los ojos oscuros ocultos por las sombras.  
Sentí la herida y la conmoción en mi rostro. Me picaban las manos vacías.  
—Lo... lo siento, Edward —susurré. Sabía que podía escucharme.  
—Concédeme un momento —replicó al volumen justo para que mis pocos  
sensitivos oídos lo oyeran. Me senté totalmente inmóvil.

Después de diez segundos, increíblemente largos, regresó, lentamente  
tratándose de él. Se detuvo a pocos metros y se dejó caer ágilmente al suelo para  
luego entrecruzar las piernas, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos ni un segundo. Suspiró  
profundamente dos veces y luego me sonrió disculpándose.  
—Lo siento mucho —vaciló—. ¿Comprenderías a qué me refiero si te dijera  
que sólo soy un hombre?  
Asentí una sola vez, incapaz de reírle la gracia. La adrenalina corrió por mis  
venas conforme fui comprendiendo poco a poco el peligro. Desde su posición, él lo  
olió y su sonrisa se hizo burlona.  
—Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, ¿no es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te  
invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor. ¡Como si los necesitase!  
Se incorporó de forma inesperada, alejándose hasta perderse de vista para  
reaparecer detrás del mismo abeto de antes después de haber circunvalado la  
pradera en medio segundo.  
— ¡Como si pudieras huir de mí!  
Rió con amargura, extendió una mano y arrancó del tronco del abeto una  
rama de un poco más de medio metro de grosor sin esfuerzo alguno en medio de un  
chasquido estremecedor. Con la misma mano, la hizo girar en el aire durante unos  
instantes y la arrojó a una velocidad de vértigo para estrellarla contra otro árbol  
enorme, que se agitó y tembló ante el golpe.  
Y estuvo otra vez en frente de mí, a medio metro, inmóvil como una estatua.  
— ¡Como si pudieras derrotarme! —dijo en voz baja.  
Permanecí sentada sin moverme, temiéndolo como no lo había temido nunca.  
Nunca lo había visto tan completamente libre de esa fachada edificada con tanto  
cuidado. Nunca había sido menos humano ni más hermoso. Con el rostro ceniciento  
y los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba sentada como un pájaro atrapado por los ojos  
de la serpiente.  
Un arrebato frenético parecía relucir en los adorables ojos de Edward. Luego,  
conforme pasaron los segundos, se apagaron y lentamente su expresión volvió a su  
antigua máscara de dolor.  
—No temas —murmuró con voz aterciopelada e involuntariamente seductora  
—. Te prometo... —vaciló—, te. juro que no te haré daño.  
Parecía más preocupado de convencerse a sí mismo que a mí.  
—No temas —repitió en un susurro mientras se acercaba con exagerada  
lentitud. Serpenteó con movimientos deliberadamente lentos para sentarse hasta que  
nuestros rostros se encontraron a la misma altura, a treinta centímetros.  
—Perdóname, por favor —pidió ceremoniosamente—. Puedo controlarme. Me  
has pillado desprevenido, pero ahora me comportaré mejor.  
Esperó, pero yo todavía era incapaz de hablar.  
—Hoy no tengo sed —me guiñó el ojo—. De verdad.  
Ante eso, no me quedó otro remedio que reírme, aunque el sonido fue  
tembloroso y jadeante.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó tiernamente, extendiendo el brazo lenta y  
cuidadosamente para volver a poner su mano de mármol en la mía.  
Miré primero su fría y lisa mano, luego, sus ojos, laxos, arrepentidos; y  
después, otra vez la mano. Entonces, pausadamente volví a seguir las líneas de su  
mano con las yemas de los dedos. Alcé la vista y sonreí con timidez.  
—Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de que me comportara con tanta rudeza?  
—preguntó con las amables cadencias de principios del siglo pasado.  
—La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.  
Sonrió, pero estaba avergonzado.  
—Creo que estábamos hablando de por qué estabas asustada, además del  
motivo obvio.  
—Ah, sí.  
— ¿Y bien?  
Miré su mano y recorrí sin rumbo fijo la lisa e iridiscente palma. Los segundos  
pasaban.  
— ¡Con qué facilidad me frustro! —musitó.  
Estudié sus ojos y de repente comprendí que todo aquello era casi tan nuevo  
para él como para mí. A él también le resultaba difícil a pesar de los muchos años de  
inconmensurable experiencia. Ese pensamiento me infundió coraje.  
—Tengo miedo, además de por los motivos evidentes, porque no puedo estar  
contigo, y porque me gustaría estarlo más de lo que debería.  
Mantuve los ojos fijos en sus manos mientras decía aquello en voz baja porque  
me resultaba difícil confesarlo.  
—Sí —admitió lentamente—, es un motivo para estar asustado, desde luego.  
¡Querer estar conmigo! En verdad, no te conviene nada.  
—Lo sé. Supongo que podría intentar no desearlo, pero dudo que funcionara.  
—Deseo ayudarte, de verdad que sí —no había el menor rastro de falsedad en  
sus ojos límpidos—. Debería haberme alejado hace mucho, debería hacerlo ahora,  
pero no sé si soy capaz.  
—No quiero que te vayas —farfullé patéticamente, mirándolo fijamente hasta  
lograr que apartara la vista.  
—Irme, eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no temas, soy una  
criatura esencialmente egoísta. Ansió demasiado tu compañía para hacer lo correcto.  
—Me alegro.  
— ¡No lo hagas! —retiró su mano, esta vez con mayor delicadeza. La voz de  
Edward era más áspera de lo habitual. Áspera para él, aunque más hermosa que  
cualquier voz humana. Resultaba difícil tratar con él, ya que sus continuos y  
repentinos cambios de humor siempre me producían desconcierto.  
— ¡No es sólo tu compañía lo que anhelo! Nunca lo olvides. Nunca olvides  
que soy más peligroso para ti de lo que soy para cualquier otra persona.  
Enmudeció y le vi contemplar con ojos ausentes el bosque.  
Medité sus palabras durante unos instantes.  
— 164 —  
STEPHANIE MEYER CREPUSCULO  
—Creo que no comprendo exactamente a qué te refieres... Al menos la última  
parte.  
Edward me miró de nuevo y sonrió con picardía. Su humor volvía a cambiar.  
— ¿Cómo te explicaría? —musitó—. Y sin aterrorizarte de nuevo...  
Volvió a poner su mano sobre la mía, al parecer de forma inconsciente, y la  
sujeté con fuerza entre las mías. Miró nuestras manos y suspiró.  
—Esto es asombrosamente placentero... el calor.  
Transcurrió un momento hasta que puso en orden sus ideas y continuó:  
—Sabes que todos disfrutamos de diferentes sabores. Algunos prefieren el  
helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa.  
Asentí.  
—Lamento emplear la analogía de la comida, pero no se me ocurre otra forma  
de explicártelo.  
Le dediqué una sonrisa y él me la devolvió con pesar.  
—Verás, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta. Si encierras a  
un alcohólico en una habitación repleta de cerveza rancia, se la beberá alegremente,  
pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo desea, podría resistirse.  
«Supongamos ahora que ponemos en esa habitación una botella de brandy  
añejo, de cien años, el coñac más raro y exquisito y llenamos la habitación de su  
cálido aroma... En tal caso, ¿cómo crees que le iría?  
Permanecimos sentados en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos el uno al otro en un  
intento de descifrarnos mutuamente el pensamiento.  
Edward fue el primero en romper el silencio.  
—Tal vez no sea la comparación adecuada. Puede que sea muy fácil rehusar el  
brandy. Quizás debería haber empleado un heroinómano en vez de un alcohólico  
para el ejemplo.  
—Bueno, ¿estás diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína? —le pregunté para  
tomarle el pelo y animarle.  
Sonrió de inmediato, pareciendo apreciar mi esfuerzo.  
—Sí, tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína.  
— ¿Sucede eso con frecuencia?  
Miró hacia las copas de los árboles mientras pensaba la respuesta.  
—He hablado con mis hermanos al respecto —prosiguió con la vista fija en la  
lejanía—. Para Jasper, todos los humanos sois más de lo mismo. El es el miembro más  
reciente de nuestra familia y ha de esforzarse mucho para conseguir una abstinencia  
completa. No ha dispuesto de tiempo para hacerse más sensible a las diferencias de  
olor, de sabor —súbitamente me miró con gesto de disculpa—. Lo siento.  
—No me molesta. Por favor, no te preocupes por ofenderme o asustarme o lo  
que sea... Es así como piensas. Te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentarlo. Explícate  
como mejor puedas.  
—De modo que Jasper no está seguro de si alguna vez se ha cruzado con  
alguien tan... —Edward titubeó, en busca de la palabra adecuada—, tan apetecible  
como tú me resultas a mí. Eso me hizo reflexionar mucho. Emmett es el que hace más  
tiempo que ha dejado de beber, por decirlo de alguna manera, y comprende lo que  
quiero decir. Dice que le sucedió dos veces, una con más intensidad que otra.  
— ¿Y a ti?  
—Jamás.  
La palabra quedó flotando en la cálida brisa durante unos momentos.  
— ¿Qué hizo Emmett? —le pregunté para romper el silencio.  
Era la pregunta equivocada. Su rostro se ensombreció y sus manos se  
crisparon entre las mías. Aguardé, pero no me iba a contestar.  
—Creo saberlo —dije al fin.  
Alzó la vista. Tenía una expresión melancólica, suplicante.  
—Hasta el más fuerte de nosotros recae en la bebida, ¿verdad?  
— ¿Qué me pides? ¿Mi permiso? —mi voz sonó más mordaz de lo que  
pretendía. Intenté modular un tono más amable. Suponía que aquella sinceridad le  
estaba costando mucho esfuerzo—. Quiero decir, entonces, ¿no hay esperanza?  
¡Con cuánta calma podía discutir sobre mi propia muerte!  
— ¡No, no! —Se compungió casi al momento—. ¡Por supuesto que hay  
esperanza! Me refiero a que..., por supuesto que no voy a... —dejó la frase en el aire.  
Mis ojos inflamaban las llamaradas de los suyos—. Es diferente para nosotros. En  
cuanto a Emmett y esos dos desconocidos con los que se cruzó... Eso sucedió hace  
mucho tiempo y él no era tan experto y cuidadoso como lo es ahora.  
Se sumió en el silencio y me miró intensamente.  
—De modo que si nos hubiéramos encontrado... en... un callejón oscuro o algo  
parecido... —mi voz se fue apagando.  
—Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa  
clase llena de niños y... —enmudeció bruscamente y desvió la mirada—. Cuando  
pasaste a mi lado, podía haber arruinado en el acto todo lo que Carlisle ha construido  
para nosotros. No hubiera sido capaz de refrenarme si no hubiera estado controlando  
mi sed durante los últimos... bueno, demasiados años.  
Se detuvo a contemplar los árboles. Me lanzó una mirada sombría mientras  
los dos lo recordábamos.  
—Debiste de pensar que estaba loco.  
—No comprendí el motivo. ¿Cómo podías odiarme con tanta rapidez...?  
—Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi  
infierno particular para arruinarme. La fragancia procedente de tu piel... El primer  
día creí que me iba a trastornar. En esa única hora, ideé cien formas diferentes de  
engatusarte para que salieras de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechacé todas al  
pensar en mi familia, en lo que podía hacerles. Tenía que huir, alejarme antes de  
pronunciar las palabras que te harían seguirme...  
Entonces, buscó con la mirada mi rostro asombrado mientras yo intentaba  
asimilar sus amargos recuerdos. Debajo de sus pestañas, sus ojos dorados ardían,  
hipnóticos, letales.

—Y tú hubieras acudido —me aseguró.  
Intenté hablar con serenidad.  
—Sin duda.  
Torció el gesto y me miró las manos, liberándome así de la fuerza de su  
mirada.  
—Luego intenté cambiar la hora de mi programa en un estéril intento de  
evitarte y de repente ahí estabas tú, en esa oficina pequeña y caliente, y el aroma  
resultaba enloquecedor. Estuve a punto de tomarte en ese momento. Sólo había otra  
frágil humana... cuya muerte era fácil de arreglar.  
Temblé a pesar de estar al sol cuando de nuevo reaparecieron mis recuerdos  
desde su punto de vista, sólo ahora me percataba del peligro. ¡Pobre señora Cope!  
Me estremecí al pensar lo cerca que había estado de ser la responsable de su muerte  
sin saberlo.  
—No sé cómo, pero resistí. Me obligué a no esperarte ni a seguirte desde el  
instituto. Fuera, donde ya no te podía oler, resultó más fácil pensar con claridad y  
adoptar la decisión correcta. Dejé a mis hermanos cerca de casa. Estaba demasiado  
avergonzado para confesarles mi debilidad, sólo sabían que algo iba mal... Entonces  
me fui directo al hospital para ver a Carlisle y decirle que me marchaba.  
Lo miré fijamente, sorprendida.  
—Intercambiamos nuestros coches, ya que el suyo tenía el depósito lleno y yo  
no quería detenerme. No me atrevía a ir a casa y enfrentarme a Esme. Ella no me  
hubiera dejado ir sin montarme una escenita, hubiera intentado convencerme de que  
no era necesario... A la mañana siguiente estaba en Alaska —parecía avergonzado,  
como si estuviera admitiendo una gran cobardía—. Pasé allí dos días con unos viejos  
conocidos, pero sentí nostalgia de mi hogar. Detestaba saber que había defraudado a  
Esme y a los demás, mi familia adoptiva. Resultaba difícil creer que eras tan  
irresistible respirando el aire puro de las montañas. Me convencí de que había sido  
débil al escapar. Me había enfrentado antes a la tentación, pero no de aquella  
magnitud, no se acercaba ni por asomo, pero yo era fuerte, ¿y quién eras tú? ¡Una  
chiquilla insignificante! —de repente sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Quién eras tú para  
echarme del lugar donde quería estar? De modo que regresé...  
Miró al infinito. Yo no podía hablar.  
—Tomé precauciones, cacé y me alimenté más de lo acostumbrado antes de  
volver a verte. Estaba decidido a ser lo bastante fuerte para tratarte como a cualquier  
otro humano. Fui muy arrogante en ese punto. Existía la incuestionable complicación  
de que no podía leerte los pensamientos para saber cuál era tu reacción hacia mí. No  
estaba acostumbrado a tener que dar tantos rodeos. Tuve que escuchar tus palabras  
en la mente de Jessica, que, por cierto, no es muy original, y resultaba un fastidio  
tener que detenerme ahí, sin saber si realmente querías decir lo que decías. Todo era  
extremadamente irritante.  
Torció el gesto al recordarlo.

—Quise que, de ser posible, olvidaras mi conducta del primer día, por lo que  
intenté hablar contigo como con cualquier otra persona. De hecho, estaba ilusionado  
con la esperanza de descifrar algunos de tus pensamientos. Pero tú resultaste  
demasiado interesante, y me vi atrapado por tus expresiones... Y de vez en cuando  
alargabas la mano o movías el pelo..., y el aroma me aturdía otra vez.  
»Entonces estuviste a punto de morir aplastada ante mis propios ojos. Más  
tarde pensé en una excusa excelente para justificar por qué había actuado así en ese  
momento, ya que tu sangre se hubiera derramado delante de mí de no haberte  
salvado y no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme y revelar a todos lo que éramos. Pero  
me inventé esa excusa más tarde. En ese momento, todo lo que pensé fue: «Ella, no».  
Cerró los ojos, ensimismado en su agónica confesión. Yo le escuchaba con más  
deseo de lo racional. El sentido común me decía que debería estar aterrada. En lugar  
de eso, me sentía aliviada al comprenderlo todo por fin. Y me sentía llena de  
compasión por lo que Edward había sufrido, incluso ahora, cuando había confesado  
el ansia de tomar mi vida.  
Finalmente, fui capaz de hablar, aunque mi voz era débil:  
— ¿Y en el hospital?  
Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.  
—Estaba horrorizado. Después de todo, no podía creer que hubiera puesto a  
toda la familia en peligro y yo mismo hubiera quedado a tu merced... De entre todos,  
tenías que ser tú. Como si necesitara otro motivo para matarte —ambos nos  
acobardamos cuando se le escapó esa frase—. Pero tuvo el efecto contrario —  
continuó apresuradamente—, y me enfrenté con Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper cuando  
sugirieron que te había llegado la hora... Fue la peor discusión que hemos tenido  
nunca. Carlisle se puso de mi lado, y Alice —hizo una mueca cuando pronunció su  
nombre, no imaginé la razón—. Esme dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para  
quedarme.  
Edward sacudió la cabeza con indulgencia.  
—Me pasé todo el día siguiente fisgando en las mentes de todos con quienes  
habías hablado, sorprendido de que hubieras cumplido tu palabra. No te comprendí  
en absoluto, pero sabía que no me podía implicar más contigo. Hice todo lo que  
estuvo en mi mano para permanecer lo más lejos de ti. Y todos los días el aroma de tu  
piel, tu respiración, tu pelo... me golpeaba con la misma fuerza del primer día.  
Nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez. Los ojos de Edward eran  
sorprendentemente tiernos.  
—Y por todo eso —prosiguió—, hubiera preferido delatarnos en aquel primer  
momento que herirte aquí, ahora, sin testigos ni nada que me detenga.  
Era lo bastante humana como para tener preguntar:  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Isabella —pronunció mi nombre completo con cuidado al tiempo que me  
despeinaba el pelo con la mano libre; un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo ante ese  
roce fortuito—. No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno —

fijó su mirada en el suelo, nuevamente avergonzado—. La idea de verte inmóvil,  
pálida, helada... No volver a ver cómo te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de  
intuición en los ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones... Sería insoportable —clavó  
sus hermosos y torturados ojos en los míos—. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí,  
lo más importante que he tenido nunca.  
La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas ante el rápido giro que había dado nuestra  
conversación. Desde el alegre tema de mi inminente muerte de repente nos  
estábamos declarando. Aguardó, y supe que sus ojos no se apartaban de mí a pesar  
de fijar los míos en nuestras manos. Al final, dije:  
—Ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente  
traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes que alejarme de ti —hice una mueca—.  
Soy idiota.  
—Eres idiota —aceptó con una risa.  
Nuestras miradas se encontraron y también me reí. Nos reímos juntos de lo  
absurdo y estúpido de la situación.  
—Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... —murmuró. Desvié la vista  
para ocultar mis ojos mientras me estremecía al oírle pronunciar la palabra.  
— ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! —musité.  
— ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!  
Su mirada se perdió en el bosque y me pregunté dónde estarían ahora sus  
pensamientos.  
— ¿Por qué...? —comencé, pero luego me detuve al no estar segura de cómo  
proseguir.  
Edward me miró y sonrió. El sol arrancó un destello a su cara, a sus dientes.  
— ¿Sí?  
—Dime por qué huiste antes.  
Su sonrisa se desvaneció.  
—Sabes el porqué.  
—No, lo que quería decir exactamente es ¿qué hice mal? Ya sabes, voy a tener  
que estar en guardia, por lo que será mejor aprender qué es lo que no debería hacer.  
Esto, por ejemplo —le acaricié la base de la mano—, parece que no te hace mal.  
Volvió a sonreír.  
—Bella, no hiciste nada mal. Fue culpa mía.  
—Pero quiero ayudar si está en mi mano, hacértelo más llevadero.  
—Bueno... —meditó durante unos instantes—. Sólo fue lo cerca que estuviste.  
Por instinto, la mayoría de los hombres nos rehuyen repelidos por nuestra  
diferenciación... No esperaba que te acercaras tanto, y el olor de tu garganta...  
Se calló ipso facto mirándome para ver si me había asustado.  
—De acuerdo, entonces —respondí con displicencia en un intento de aliviar la  
atmósfera, repentinamente tensa, y me tapé el cuello—, nada de exponer la garganta.  
Funcionó. Rompió a reír.  
—No, en realidad, fue más la sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa.

Alzó la mano libre y la depositó con suavidad en un lado de mi garganta. Me  
quedé inmóvil. El frío de su tacto era un aviso natural, un indicio de que debería  
estar aterrada, pero no era miedo lo que sentía, aunque, sin embargo, había otros  
sentimientos...  
—Ya lo ves. Todo está en orden.  
Se me aceleró el pulso, y deseé poder refrenarlo al presentir que eso, los  
latidos en mis venas, lo iba a dificultar todo un poco más. Lo más seguro es que él  
pudiera oírlo.  
—El rubor de tus mejillas es adorable —murmuró.  
Liberó con suavidad la otra mano. Mis manos cayeron flácidas sobre mi  
vientre. Me acarició la mejilla con suavidad para luego sostener mi rostro entre sus  
manos de mármol.  
—Quédate muy quieta —susurró. ¡Como si no estuviera ya petrificada!  
Lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se inclinó hacia mí. Luego, de  
forma sorprendente pero suave, apoyó su mejilla contra la base de mi garganta.  
Apenas era capaz de moverme, incluso aunque hubiera querido. Oí el sonido de su  
acompasada respiración mientras contemplaba cómo el sol y la brisa jugaban con su  
pelo de color bronce, la parte más humana de Edward.  
Me estremecí cuando sus manos se deslizaron cuello abajo con deliberada  
lentitud. Le oí contener el aliento, pero las manos no se detuvieron y suavemente  
siguieron su descenso hasta llegar a mis hombros, y entonces se detuvieron.  
Dejó resbalar el rostro por un lado de mi cuello, con la nariz rozando mi  
clavícula. A continuación, reclinó la cara y apretó la cabeza tiernamente contra mi  
pecho... escuchando los latidos de mi corazón.  
—Ah.  
Suspiró.  
No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos sentados sin movernos. Pudieron ser horas. Al  
final, mi pulso se sosegó, pero Edward no se movió ni me dirigió la palabra mientras  
me sostuvo. Sabía que en cualquier momento él podría no contenerse y mi vida  
terminaría tan deprisa que ni siquiera me daría cuenta, aunque eso no me asustó. No  
podía pensar en nada, excepto en que él me tocaba.  
Luego, demasiado pronto, me liberó.  
Sus ojos estaban llenos de paz cuando dijo con satisfacción:  
—No volverá a ser tan arduo.  
— ¿Te ha resultado difícil?  
—No ha sido tan difícil como había supuesto. ¿Y a ti?  
—No, para mí no lo ha sido en absoluto.  
Sonrió ante mi entonación.  
—Sabes a qué me refiero.  
Le sonreí.  
—Toca —tomó mi mano y la situó sobre su mejilla—. ¿Notas qué caliente está?

Su piel habitualmente gélida estaba casi caliente, pero apenas lo noté, ya que  
estaba tocando su rostro, algo con lo que llevaba soñando desde el primer día que le  
vi.  
—No te muevas —susurré.  
Nadie podía permanecer tan inmóvil como Edward. Cerró los ojos y se quedó  
tan quieto como una piedra, una estatua debajo de mi mano.  
Me moví incluso más lentamente que él, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún  
movimiento inesperado. Rocé su mejilla, acaricié con delicadeza sus párpados y la  
sombra púrpura de las ojeras. Tuve sus labios entreabiertos debajo de mi mano y  
sentí su fría respiración en las yemas de los dedos. Quise inclinarme para inhalar su  
aroma, pero dejé caer la mano y me alejé, sin querer llevarle demasiado lejos.  
Abrió los ojos, y había hambre en ellos. No la suficiente para atemorizarme,  
pero lo bastante para que se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago y el pulso se me  
acelerara mientras la sangre de mis venas no cesaba de martillar.  
—Querría —susurró—, querría que pudieras sentir la complejidad... la  
confusión que yo siento, que pudieras entenderlo.  
Llevó la mano a mi pelo y luego recorrió mi rostro.  
—Dímelo —musité.  
—Dudo que sea capaz. Por una parte, ya te he hablado del hambre..., la sed, y  
te he dicho la criatura deplorable que soy y lo que siento por ti. Creo que, por  
extensión, lo puedes comprender, aunque —prosiguió con una media sonrisa—  
probablemente no puedas identificarte por completo al no ser adicta a ninguna  
droga. Pero hay otros apetitos... —me hizo estremecer de nuevo al tocarme los labios  
con sus dedos—, apetitos que ni siquiera entiendo, que me son ajenos.  
—Puede que lo entienda mejor de lo que crees.  
—No estoy acostumbrado a tener apetitos tan humanos. ¿Siempre es así?  
—No lo sé —me detuve—. Para mí también es la primera vez.  
Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, tan débiles en su hercúlea fortaleza.  
—No sé lo cerca que puedo estar de ti —admitió—. No sé si podré...  
Me incliné hacia delante muy despacio, avisándole con la mirada. Apoyé la  
mejilla contra su pecho de piedra. Sólo podía oír su respiración, nada más.  
—Esto basta.  
Cerré los ojos y suspiré. En un gesto muy humano, me rodeó con los brazos y  
hundió el rostro en mi pelo.  
—Se te da mejor de lo que tú mismo crees —apunté.  
—Tengo instintos humanos. Puede que estén enterrados muy hondo, pero  
están ahí.  
Permanecimos sentados durante otro periodo de tiempo inmensurable. Me  
preguntaba si le apetecería moverse tan poco como a mí, pero podía ver declinar la  
luz y la sombra del bosque comenzaba a alcanzarnos. Suspiré.  
—Tienes que irte.  
—Creía que no podías leer mi mente —le acusé.

—Cada vez resulta más fácil.  
Noté un atisbo de humor en el tono de su voz. Me tomó por los hombros y le  
miré a la cara. En un arranque de repentino entusiasmo, me preguntó:  
— ¿Te puedo enseñar algo?  
— ¿El qué?  
—Te voy a enseñar cómo viajo por el bosque —vio mi expresión aterrada—.  
No te preocupes, vas a estar a salvo, y llegaremos al coche mucho antes.  
Sus labios se curvaron en una de esas sonrisas traviesas tan hermosas que casi  
detenían el latir de mi corazón.  
— ¿Te vas a convertir en murciélago? —pregunté con recelo.  
Rompió a reír con más fuerza de la que le había oído jamás.  
— ¡Como si no hubiera oído eso antes!  
—Vale, ya veo que no voy a conseguir quedarme contigo.  
—Vamos, pequeña cobarde, súbete a mi espalda.  
Aguardé a ver si bromeaba, pero al parecer lo decía en serio. Me dirigió una  
sonrisa al leer mi vacilación y extendió los brazos hacia mí. Mi corazón reaccionó.  
Aunque Edward no pudiera leer mi mente, el pulso siempre me delataba. Procedió a  
ponerme sobre su espalda, con poco esfuerzo por mi parte, aunque, cuando ya estuve  
acomodada, lo rodeé con brazos y piernas con tal fuerza que hubiera estrangulado a  
una persona normal. Era como agarrarse a una roca.  
—Peso un poco más de la media de las mochilas que sueles llevar —le avisé.  
— ¡Bahh.! —resopló. Casi pude imaginarle poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nunca  
antes le había visto tan animado.  
Me sobrecogió cuando de forma inesperada me aferró la mano y presionó la  
palma sobre el rostro para inhalar profundamente.  
—Cada vez más fácil —musitó.  
Y entonces echó a correr.  
Si en alguna ocasión había tenido miedo en su presencia, aquello no era nada  
en comparación con cómo me sentí en ese momento.  
Cruzó como una bala, como un espectro, la oscura y densa masa de maleza del  
bosque sin hacer ruido, sin evidencia alguna de que sus pies rozaran el suelo. Su  
respiración no se alteró en ningún momento, jamás dio muestras de esforzarse, pero  
los árboles pasaban volando a mi lado a una velocidad vertiginosa, no golpeándonos  
por centímetros.  
Estaba demasiado aterrada para cerrar los ojos, aunque el frío aire del bosque  
me azotaba el rostro hasta escocerme. Me sentí como si en un acto de estupidez  
hubiera sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla de un avión en pleno vuelo, y experimenté  
el acelerado desfallecimiento del mareo.  
Entonces, terminó. Aquella mañana habíamos caminado durante horas para  
alcanzar el prado de Edward, y ahora, en cuestión de minutos, estábamos de regreso  
junto al monovolumen.  
—Estimulante, ¿verdad? —dijo entusiasmado y con voz aguda.

Se quedó inmóvil, a la espera de que me bajara. Lo intenté, pero no me  
respondían los músculos. Me mantuve aferrada a él con brazos y piernas mientras la  
cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas.  
— ¿Bella? —preguntó, ahora inquieto.  
—Creo que necesito tumbarme —respondí jadeante.  
—Ah, perdona —me esperó, pero aun así no me pude mover.  
—Creo que necesito ayuda —admití.  
Se rió quedamente y deshizo suavemente mi presa alrededor de su cuello. No  
había forma de resistir la fuerza de hierro de sus manos. Luego, me dio la vuelta y  
quedé frente a él, y me acunó en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me  
sostuvo en vilo un momento para luego depositarme sobre los mullidos helechos.  
— ¿Qué tal te encuentras?  
No estaba muy segura de cómo me sentía, ya que la cabeza me daba vueltas  
de forma enloquecida.  
—Mareada, creo.  
—Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas.  
Intenté lo que me indicaba, y ayudó un poco. Inspiré y espiré lentamente sin  
mover la cabeza. Me percaté de que se sentaba a mi lado. Pasado el mal trago, pude  
alzar la cabeza. Me pitaban los oídos.  
—Supongo que no fue una buena idea —musitó.  
Intenté mostrarme positiva, pero mi voz sonó débil cuando respondí:  
—No, ha sido muy interesante.  
— ¡Vaya! Estás blanca como un fantasma, tan blanca como yo mismo.  
—Creo que debería haber cerrado los ojos.  
—Recuérdalo la próxima vez.  
— ¡¿La próxima vez?! —gemí.  
Edward se rió, seguía de un humor excelente.  
—Fanfarrón —musité.  
—Bella, abre los ojos —rogó con voz suave.  
Y ahí estaba él, con el rostro demasiado cerca del mío. Su belleza aturdió mi  
mente... Era demasiada, un exceso al que no conseguía acostumbrarme.  
—Mientras corría, he estado pensando...  
— En no estrellarnos contra los árboles, espero.  
—Tonta Bella —rió entre dientes—. Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es  
algo en lo que tenga que pensar.  
—Fanfarrón —repetí. Edward sonrió.  
—No. He pensado que había algo que quería intentar.  
Y volvió a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos. No pude respirar.  
Vaciló... No de la forma habitual, no de una forma humana, no de la manera  
en que un hombre podría vacilar antes de besar a una mujer para calibrar su reacción  
e intuir cómo le recibiría. Tal vez vacilaría para prolongar el momento, ese momento  
ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo.

Edward se detuvo vacilante para probarse a sí mismo y ver si era seguro, para  
cerciorarse de que aún mantenía bajo control su necesidad.  
Entonces sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los míos.  
Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para mi respuesta.  
La sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Mi respiración se  
convirtió en un violento jadeo. Aferré su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia mí,  
con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. Inmediatamente,  
sentí que sus labios se convertían en piedra. Sus manos gentilmente pero con fuerza,  
apartaron mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi su expresión vigilante.  
— ¡Huy! —musité.  
—Eso es quedarse corto.  
Sus ojos eran feroces y apretaba la mandíbula para controlarse, sin que  
todavía se descompusiera su perfecta expresión. Sostuvo mi rostro a escasos  
centímetros del suyo, aturdiéndome.  
— ¿Debería...?  
Intenté desasirme para concederle cierto espacio, pero sus manos no me  
permitieron alejarme más de un centímetro.  
—No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor —pidió con voz amable,  
controlada.  
Mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos, contemplé como la excitación que lucía en  
ellos se sosegaba. Entonces, me dedicó una sonrisa sorprendentemente traviesa.  
— ¡Listo! —exclamó, complacido consigo mismo.  
— ¿Soportable? —pregunté.  
—Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba —rió con fuerza—. Bueno es saberlo.  
—Desearía poder decir lo mismo. Lo siento. —Después de todo, sólo eres  
humana.  
—Muchas gracias —repliqué mordazmente.  
Se puso de pie con uno de sus movimientos ágiles, rápidos, casi invisibles. Me  
tendió su mano, un gesto inesperado, ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a  
nuestro habitual comportamiento de nulo contacto. Tomé su mano helada, ya que  
necesitaba ese apoyo más de lo que creía. Aún no había recuperado el equilibrio.  
— ¿Sigues estando débil a causa de la carrera? ¿O ha sido mi pericia al besar?  
¡Qué desenfadado y humano parecía su angelical y apacible rostro cuando se  
reía! Era un Edward diferente al que yo conocía, y estaba loca por él. Ahora,  
separarme me iba a causar un dolor físico.  
—No puedo estar segura, aún sigo grogui —conseguí responderle—. Creo que  
es un poco de ambas cosas.  
—Tal vez deberías dejarme conducir.  
— ¿Estás loco? —protesté.  
—Conduzco mejor que tú en tu mejor día —se burló—. Tus reflejos son mucho  
más lentos.

—Estoy segura de eso, pero creo que ni mis nervios ni mi coche seríamos  
capaces de soportarlo.  
—Un poco de confianza, Bella, por favor.  
Tenía la mano en el bolsillo, crispada sobre las llaves. Fruncí los labios con  
gesto pensativo y sacudí la cabeza firmemente.  
—No. Ni en broma.  
Arqueó las cejas con incredulidad.  
Comencé a dar un rodeo a su lado para dirigirme al asiento del conductor.  
Puede que me hubiera dejado pasar si no me hubiese tambaleado ligeramente. Puede  
que no.  
—Bella, llegados a este punto, ya he invertido un enorme esfuerzo personal en  
mantenerte viva. No voy a dejar que te pongas detrás del volante de un coche cuando  
ni siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta. Además, no hay que dejar que los amigos  
conduzcan borrachos —citó con una risita mientras su brazo creaba una trampa  
ineludible alrededor de mi cintura.  
—No puedo rebatirlo —dije con un suspiro. No había forma de sortearlo ni  
podía resistirme a él. Alcé las llaves y las dejé caer, observando que su mano, veloz  
como el rayo, las atrapaba sin hacer ruido—. Con calma... Mi monovolumen es un  
señor mayor.  
—Muy sensata —aprobó.  
— ¿Y tú no estás afectado por mi presencia? —pregunté con enojo.  
Sus facciones sufrieron otra transformación, su expresión se hizo suave y  
cálida. Al principio, no me respondió; se limitó a inclinar su rostro sobre el mío y  
deslizar sus labios lentamente a lo largo de mi mandíbula, desde la oreja al mentón,  
de un lado a otro. Me estremecí.  
—Pase lo que pase —murmuró finalmente—, tengo mejores reflejos.


	16. Chapter 15 - Mente Versus Cuerpo

Tuve que admitir que Edward conducía bien cuando iba a una velocidad  
razonable. Como tantas otras cosas, la conducción no parecía requerirle ningún  
esfuerzo. Aunque apenas miraba a la carretera, los neumáticos nunca se desviaban  
más de un centímetro del centro de la senda. Conducía con una mano, sosteniendo la  
mía con la otra. A veces fijaba la vista en el sol poniente, otras en mí, en mi rostro, en  
mi pelo expuesto al viento que entraba por la ventana abierta, en nuestras manos  
unidas.  
Había cambiado el dial de la radio para sintonizar una emisora de viejos  
éxitos y cantaba una canción que no había oído en mi vida. Se sabía la letra entera.  
— ¿Te gusta la música de los cincuenta?  
—En los cincuenta, la música era buena, mucho mejor que la de los sesenta, y  
los setenta... ¡Buaj! —se estremeció—. Los ochenta fueron soportables.  
— ¿Vas a decirme alguna vez cuántos años tienes? —pregunté, indecisa, sin  
querer arruinar su optimismo.  
— ¿Importa mucho?  
Para mi gran alivio, su sonrisa se mantuvo clara.  
—No, pero me lo sigo preguntando... —hice una mueca—. No hay nada como  
un misterio sin resolver para mantenerte en vela toda la noche.  
—Me pregunto si te perturbaría... —comentó para sí.  
Fijó la mirada en el sol, pasaron los minutos y al final dije:  
—Ponme a prueba.  
Suspiró. Luego me miró a los ojos, olvidándose al parecer, y por completo, del  
camino durante un buen rato. Fuera lo que fuese lo que viera en ellos, debió de  
animarle. Clavó la vista en el sol —la luz del astro rey al ponerse arrancaba de su piel  
un centelleo similar al de los rubíes— y comenzó a hablar.  
—Nací en Chicago en 1901 —hizo una pausa y me miró por el rabillo del ojo.  
Puse mucho cuidado en que mi rostro no mostrara sorpresa alguna, esperando el  
resto de la historia con paciencia. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y prosiguió—: Carlisle me  
encontró en un hospital en el verano de 1918. Tenía diecisiete años y me estaba  
muriendo de gripe española.  
Me oyó inhalar bruscamente, aunque apenas era audible para mí misma.  
Volvió a mirar mis ojos.  
—No me acuerdo muy bien. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y los recuerdos  
humanos se desvanecen —se sumió en sus propios pensamientos durante un breve  
lapso de tiempo antes de continuar—. Recuerdo cómo me sentía cuando Carlisle me  
salvó. No es nada fácil ni algo que se pueda olvidar.  
— ¿Y tus padres?  
—Ya habían muerto a causa de la gripe. Estaba solo. Me eligió por ese motivo.  
Con todo el caos de la epidemia, nadie iba a darse cuenta de que yo había  
desaparecido.  
— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo te salvó?  
Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que respondiera. Parecía estar  
eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado.  
—Fue difícil. No muchos de nosotros tenemos el necesario autocontrol para  
conseguirlo, pero Carlisle siempre ha sido el más humano y compasivo de todos.  
Dudo que se pueda hallar uno igual a él en toda la historia —hizo una pausa—. Para  
mí, sólo fue muy, muy doloroso.  
Supe que no iba a revelar más de ese tema por la forma en que fruncía los  
labios. Reprimí mi curiosidad, aunque estaba lejos de estar satisfecha. Había muchas  
cosas sobre las que necesitaba pensar respecto a ese tema en particular, cosas que  
surgían sobre la marcha. Sin duda alguna, su mente rápida ya había previsto todos  
los aspectos en los que me iba a eludir.  
Su voz suave interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos:  
—Actuó desde la soledad. Ésa es, por lo general, la razón que hay detrás de  
cada elección. Fui el primer miembro de la familia de Carlisle, aunque poco después  
encontró a Esme. Se cayó de un risco. La llevaron directamente a la morgue del  
hospital, aunque, nadie sabe cómo, su corazón seguía latiendo.  
—Así pues, tienes que estar a punto de morir para convertirte en...  
Nunca pronunciábamos esa palabra, y no lo iba a hacer ahora.  
—No, eso es sólo en el caso de Carlisle. El jamás hubiera convertido a alguien  
que hubiera tenido otra alternativa —siempre que hablaba de su padre lo hacía con  
un profundo respeto—. Aunque, según él —continuó—, es más fácil si la sangre es  
débil.  
Contempló la carretera, ahora a oscuras, y sentí que estaba a punto de zanjar  
el tema.  
— ¿Y Emmett y Rosalie?  
—La siguiente a quien Carlisle trajo a la familia fue Rosalie. Hasta mucho  
después no comprendí que albergaba la esperanza de que ella fuera para mí lo  
mismo que Esme para él. Se mostró muy cuidadoso en sus pensamientos sobre mí —  
puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero ella nunca fue más que una hermana y sólo dos años  
después encontró a Emmett. Rosalie iba de caza, en aquel tiempo íbamos a los  
Apalaches, y se topó con un oso que estaba a punto de acabar con él. Lo llevó hasta  
Carlisle durante ciento cincuenta kilómetros al temer que no fuera capaz de hacerlo  
por sí sola. Sólo ahora comienzo a intuir qué difícil fue ese viaje para ella.  
Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y alzó nuestras manos, todavía entrelazadas,  
para acariciarme la mejilla con la base de la mano.

—Pero lo consiguió —le animé mientras desviaba la vista de la irresistible  
belleza de sus ojos.  
—Sí —murmuró—. Rosalie vio algo en sus facciones que le dio la suficiente  
entereza, y llevan juntos desde entonces. A veces, viven separados de nosotros, como  
una pareja casada: cuanto más joven fingimos ser, más tiempo podemos permanecer  
en un lugar determinado. Forks parecía perfecto, de ahí que nos inscribiéramos en el  
instituto —se echó a reír—. Supongo que dentro de unos años vamos a tener que ir a  
su boda otra vez.  
— ¿Y Alice y Jasper?  
—Son dos criaturas muy extrañas. Ambos desarrollaron una conciencia, como  
nosotros la llamamos, sin ninguna guía o influencia externa. Jasper perteneció a otra  
familia... Una familia bien diferente. Se había deprimido y vagaba por su cuenta.  
Alice lo encontró. Al igual que yo, está dotada de ciertos dones superiores que están  
más allá de los propios de nuestra especie.  
— ¿De verdad? —le interrumpí fascinada—. Pero tú dijiste que eras el único  
que podía oír el pensamiento de la gente.  
—Eso es verdad. Alice sabe otras cosas, las ve... Ve cosas que podrían suceder,  
hechos venideros, pero todo es muy subjetivo. El futuro no está grabado en piedra.  
Las cosas cambian.  
La mandíbula de Edward se tensó y me lanzó una mirada, pero la apartó tan  
deprisa que no quedé muy segura de si no lo habría imaginado.  
— ¿Qué tipo de cosas ve?  
—Vio a Jasper y supo que la estaba buscando antes de que él la conociera. Vio  
a Carlisle y a nuestra familia, y ellos acudieron a nuestro encuentro. Es más sensible  
hacia quienes no son humanos. Por ejemplo, siempre ve cuando se acerca otro clan  
de nuestra especie y la posible amenaza que pudiera suponer.  
— ¿Hay muchos... de los tuyos?  
Estaba sorprendida. ¿Cuántos podían estar entre nosotros sin ser detectados?  
—No, no demasiados, pero la mayoría no se asienta en ningún lugar. Sólo  
pueden vivir entre los humanos por mucho tiempo los que, como nosotros,  
renuncian a dar caza a tu gente —me dirigió una tímida mirada—. Sólo hemos  
encontrado otra familia como la nuestra en un pueblecito de Alaska. Vivimos juntos  
durante un tiempo, pero éramos tantos que empezamos a hacernos notar. Los que  
vivimos de forma diferente tendemos a agruparnos.  
— ¿Y el resto?  
—Son nómadas en su mayoría. Todos hemos llevado esa vida alguna vez. Se  
vuelve tediosa, como casi todo, pero de vez en cuando nos cruzamos con los otros, ya  
que la mayoría preferimos el norte.  
— ¿Por qué razón?  
En aquel momento ya nos habíamos detenido en frente de mi casa y él había  
apagado el motor. Todo estaba oscuro y en calma. No había luna. Las luces del  
porche estaban apagadas, de ahí que supiera que mi padre aún no estaba en casa.

— ¿Has abierto los ojos esta tarde? —bromeó—. ¿Crees que podríamos  
caminar por las calles sin provocar accidentes de tráfico? Hay una razón por la que  
escogimos la Península de Olympic: es uno de los lugares menos soleados del  
mundo. Resultaba agradable poder salir durante el día. Ni te imaginas lo fatigoso  
que puede ser vivir de noche durante ochenta y tantos años.  
—Entonces, ¿de ahí viene la leyenda?  
—Probablemente.  
— ¿Procedía Alice de otra familia, como Jasper?  
—No, y es un misterio, ya que no recuerda nada de su vida humana ni sabe  
quién la convirtió. Despertó sola. Quienquiera que lo hiciese, se marchó, y ninguno  
de nosotros comprende por qué o cómo pudo hacerlo. Si Alice no hubiera tenido ese  
otro sentido, si no hubiera visto a Jasper y Carlisle y no hubiera sabido que un día se  
convertiría en una de nosotros, probablemente se hubiera vuelto una criatura  
totalmente salvaje.  
Había tanto en qué pensar y quedaba tanto por preguntar... Pero, para gran  
vergüenza mía, me sonaron las tripas. Estaba tan intrigada que ni siquiera había  
notado el apetito que tenía. Ahora me daba cuenta de que tenía un hambre feroz.  
—Lo siento, te estoy impidiendo cenar.  
—Me encuentro bien, de veras.  
—Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de alguien que se alimentara  
de comida. Lo olvidé.  
—Quiero estar contigo.  
Era más fácil decirlo en la oscuridad al saber que la voz delataba mi  
irremediable atracción por él cada vez que hablaba.  
— ¿No puedo entrar?  
— ¿Te gustaría?  
No me imaginaba a esa criatura divina sentándose en la zarrapastrosa silla de  
mi padre en la cocina.  
—Sí, si no es un problema.  
Le oí cerrar la puerta con cuidado y casi al instante ya estaba frente a la mía  
para abrirla.  
—Muy humano —le felicité.  
—Esa parte está emergiendo a la superficie, no cabe duda.  
Caminó detrás de mí en la noche cerrada con tal sigilo que debía mirarlo a  
hurtadillas para asegurarme de que continuaba ahí. Desentonaba menos en la  
oscuridad. Seguía pálido y tan hermoso como un sueño, pero ya no era la fantástica  
criatura centelleante de nuestra tarde al sol.  
Se me adelantó y me abrió la puerta. Me detuve en medio del umbral.  
— ¿Estaba abierta?  
—No, he usado la llave de debajo del alero.  
Entré, encendí las luces del porche y lo miré enarcando las cejas. Estaba segura  
de no haber usado nunca esa llave delante de él.

—Sentía curiosidad por ti.  
— ¿Me has espiado?  
Sin saber por qué, no pude infundir a mi voz el adecuado tono de ultraje. Me  
sentía halagada y él no parecía arrepentido.  
— ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer de noche?  
Lo dejé correr por el momento y pasé del vestíbulo a la cocina. Ahí seguía, a  
mis espaldas, sin necesitar que lo guiara. Se sentó en la misma silla en la que había  
intentado imaginármelo. Su belleza iluminó la cocina. Transcurrieron unos instantes  
antes de que pudiera apartar los ojos de él.  
Me concentré en prepararme la cena, tomando del frigorífico la lasaña de la  
noche anterior, poniendo una parte sobre un plato y calentándola en el microondas.  
Este empezó a girar, llenando la cocina de olor a tomate y orégano. No aparté los ojos  
de la comida mientras decía con indiferencia:  
— ¿Con cuánta frecuencia?  
— ¿Eh?  
Parecía haberle cortado algún otro hilo de su pensamiento. Seguí sin girarme.  
— ¿Con qué frecuencia has venido aquí?  
—Casi todas las noches.  
Aturdida, me di la vuelta.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Eres interesante cuando duermes —explicó con total naturalidad—. Hablas  
en sueños.  
— ¡No! —exclamé sofocada mientras una oleada de calor recorría todo mi  
rostro hasta llegar al cabello. Me agarré a la encimera de la cocina para sostenerme.  
Sabía que hablaba en sueños, por supuesto, mi madre siempre bromeaba al respecto,  
pero no había creído que fuera algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparme.  
Su expresión pasó a ser de disgusto inmediatamente.  
— ¿Estás muy enfadada conmigo?  
— ¡Eso depende! —me senté, parecía como si me hubiera quedado sin aire.  
Esperó y luego me urgió:  
— ¿De qué?  
— ¡De lo que hayas escuchado! —gemí.  
Un momento después, sin hacer ruido, estaba a mi lado para tomarme las  
manos delicadamente entre las suyas.  
— ¡No te disgustes! —suplicó.  
Agachó el rostro hasta el nivel de mis ojos y sostuvo mi mirada. Estaba  
avergonzada, por lo que intenté apartarla.  
—Echas de menos a tu madre —susurró—. Te preocupas por ella, y cuando  
llueve, el sonido hace que te revuelvas inquieta. Solías hablar mucho de Phoenix,  
pero ahora lo haces con menos frecuencia. En una ocasión dijiste: «Todo es  
demasiado verde».

Se rió con suavidad, a la espera, y pude ver que era para no ofenderme aún  
más.  
— ¿Alguna otra cosa? —exigí saber.  
Supuso lo que yo quería descubrir y admitió:  
—Pronunciaste mi nombre.  
Frustrada, suspiré.  
— ¿Mucho?  
—Exactamente, ¿cuántas veces entiendes por «mucho»?  
—Oh, no.  
Bajé la cabeza, pero él la atrajo contra su pecho con suave naturalidad.  
—No te acomplejes —me susurró al oído—. Si pudiera soñar, sería contigo.  
Y no me avergonzaría de ello.  
En ese momento, ambos oímos el sonido de unas llantas sobre los ladrillos del  
camino de entrada a la casa y vimos las luces—delanteras que nos llegaban desde el  
vestíbulo a través de las ventanas frontales. Me envaré en sus brazos.  
— ¿Debería saber tu padre que estoy aquí? —preguntó.  
—Yo... —intenté pensar con rapidez—. No estoy segura...  
—En otra ocasión, entonces.  
Y me quedé sola.  
— ¡Edward! —le llamé, intentando no gritar.  
Escuché una risita espectral y luego, nada más.  
Mi padre hizo girar la llave de la puerta.  
— ¿Bella? —me llamó. Eso me hubiera molestado antes. ¿Quién más podía  
haber? De repente, Charlie me parecía totalmente fuera de lugar.  
—Estoy aquí.  
Esperaba que no apreciara la nota histérica de mi voz. Tomé mi cena del  
microondas y me senté a la mesa mientras él entraba. Después de pasar el día con  
Edward, sus pasos parecían estrepitosos.  
— ¿Me puedes preparar un poco de eso? Estoy hecho polvo.  
Charlie se detuvo para quitarse las botas, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la  
silla para ayudarse.  
Puse mi cena en mi sitio para zampármela en cuanto le hubiera preparado la  
suya. Me escocía la lengua. Mientras se calentaba la lasaña de Charlie, llené dos vasos  
de leche y bebí un trago del mío para mitigar la quemazón. Advertí que me temblaba  
el pulso cuando vi que la leche se agitaba al dejar el vaso. Mi padre se sentó en la  
silla. El contraste entre él y su antiguo ocupante resultaba cómico.  
—Gracias —dijo mientras le servía la comida en la mesa.  
— ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? —pregunté con precipitación. Me moría de ganas  
de escaparme a mi habitación.  
—Bien. Los peces picaron... ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Hiciste todo lo que querías hacer?  
—En realidad, no —mordí otro gran pedazo de lasaña—. Se estaba demasiado  
bien fuera como para quedarse en casa.

—Ha sido un gran día —coincidió.  
Eso es quedarse corto, pensé en mi fuero interno.  
Di buena cuenta del último trozo de lasaña, alcé el vaso y me bebí de un trago  
lo que quedaba de leche. Charlie me sorprendió al ser tan observador cuando  
preguntó:  
— ¿Tienes prisa?  
—Sí, estoy cansada. Me voy a acostar pronto.  
—Pareces nerviosa —comentó.  
¡Ay! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser justamente esta noche la que ha elegido  
para fijarse en mí?  
— ¿De verdad? —fue todo lo que conseguí contestar.  
Fregué rápidamente los platos en la pila y para que se secaran los puse  
bocabajo sobre un trapo de cocina.  
—Es sábado —musitó.  
No le respondí, pero de repente preguntó:  
— ¿No tienes planes para esta noche?  
—No, papá, sólo quiero dormir un poco.  
—Ninguno de los chicos del pueblo es tu tipo, ¿verdad?  
Charlie recelaba, pero intentaba actuar con frialdad.  
—No. Ningún chico me ha llamado aún la atención.  
Me cuidé mucho de enfatizar la palabra chico, sin dejarme llevar por mi deseo  
de ser sincera con Charlie.  
—Pensé que tal vez el tal Mike Newton... Dijiste que era simpático.  
—Sólo es un amigo, papá.  
—Bueno, de todos modos, eres demasiado buena para todos ellos. Aguarda a  
que estés en la universidad para empezar a mirar.  
El sueño de cada padre es que su hija esté ya fuera de casa antes de que se le  
disparen las hormonas.  
—Me parece una buena idea —admití mientras me dirigía escaleras arriba.  
—Buenas noches, cielo —se despidió. Sin duda, iba a estar con el oído atento  
toda la noche, a la espera de atraparme intentando salir a hurtadillas.  
—Te veo mañana, papá.  
Te veo esta noche cuando te deslices a medianoche para comprobar si sigo ahí.  
Me esforcé en que el ruido de mis pasos pareciera lento y cansado cuando subí  
las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio. Cerré la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que mi  
padre lo oyera y luego me precipité hacia la ventana andando de puntillas. La abrí de  
un tirón y me asomé, escrutando las oscuras e impenetrables sombras de los árboles.  
— ¿Edward? —susurré, sintiéndome completamente idiota.  
La tranquila risa de respuesta procedía de detrás de mí.  
— ¿Sí?  
Me giré bruscamente al tiempo que, como reacción a la sorpresa, me llevaba  
una mano a la garganta.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, yacía tendido en mi cama con las manos detrás de  
la nuca y los pies colgando por el otro extremo. Era la viva imagen de la  
despreocupación.  
— ¡Oh! —musité insegura, sintiendo que me desplomaba sobre el suelo.  
—Lo siento.  
Frunció los labios en un intento de ocultar su regocijo.  
—Dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazón.  
Se incorporó despacio para no asustarme de nuevo. Luego, ya sentado, se  
inclinó hacia delante y extendió sus largos brazos para recogerme, sujetándome por  
los brazos como a un niño pequeño que empieza a andar. Me sentó en la cama junto  
a él.  
— ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? —sugirió, poniendo su fría mano sobre la  
mía—. ¿Cómo va el corazón?  
—Dímelo tú... Estoy segura de que lo escuchas mejor que yo.  
Noté que su risa sofocada sacudía la cama.  
Nos sentamos ahí durante un momento, escuchando ambos los lentos latidos  
de mi corazón. Se me ocurrió pensar en el hecho de tener a Edward en mi habitación  
estando mi padre en casa.  
— ¿Me concedes un minuto para ser humana?  
—Desde luego.  
Me indicó con un gesto de la mano que procediera.  
—No te muevas —le dije, intentando parecer severa.  
—Sí, señorita.  
Y me hizo una demostración de cómo convertirse en una estatua sobre el  
borde de mi cama.  
Me incorporé de un salto, recogí mi pijama del suelo y mi neceser de aseo del  
escritorio. Dejé la luz apagada y me deslicé fuera, cerrando la puerta al salir.  
Oí subir por las escaleras el sonido del televisor. Cerré con fuerza la puerta del  
baño para que Charlie no subiera a molestarme.  
Tenía la intención de apresurarme. Me cepillé los dientes casi con violencia en  
un intento de ser minuciosa y rápida a la hora de eliminar todos los restos de lasaña.  
Pero no podía urgir al agua caliente de la ducha, que me relajó los músculos de la  
espalda y me calmó el pulso. El olor familiar de mi champú me hizo sentirme la  
misma persona de esta mañana. Intenté no pensar en Edward, que me esperaba  
sentado en mi habitación, porque entonces tendría que empezar otra vez con todo el  
proceso de relajamiento. Al final, no pude dilatarlo más. Cerré el grifo del agua y me  
sequé con la toalla apresuradamente, acelerándome otra vez. Me puse el pijama: una  
camiseta llena de agujeros y un pantalón gris de chándal. Era demasiado tarde para  
arrepentirse de no haber traído conmigo el pijama de seda Victorias Secret que, dos  
años atrás, me regaló mi madre para mi cumpleaños, y que aún se encontraría en  
algún cajón en la casa de Phoenix con la etiqueta del precio puesta.

Volví a frotarme el pelo con la toalla y luego me pasé el cepillo a toda prisa.  
Arrojé la toalla a la cesta de la ropa sucia y lancé el cepillo y la pasta de dientes al  
neceser. Bajé escopetada las escaleras para que Charlie pudiera verme en pijama y  
con el pelo mojado.  
—Buenas noches, papá.  
—Buenas noches, Bella.  
Pareció sorprendido de verme. Tal vez hubiera desechado la idea de  
asegurarse de que estaba en casa esta noche.  
Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, intentando no hacer ruido, entré zumbando  
en mi habitación, y me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta detrás de mí.  
Edward no se había movido ni un milímetro, parecía la estatua de Adonis  
encaramada a mi descolorido edredón. Sus labios se curvaron cuando sonreí, y la  
estatua cobró vida.  
Me evaluó con la mirada, tomando nota del pelo húmedo y la zarrapastrosa  
camiseta. Enarcó una ceja.  
—Bonita ropa.  
Le dediqué una mueca.  
—No, te sienta bien.  
—Gracias —susurré.  
Regresé a su lado y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. Miré las líneas del  
suelo de madera.  
— ¿A qué venía todo eso?  
—Charlie cree que me voy a escapar a hurtadillas.  
—Ah —lo consideró—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó como si fuera incapaz de  
comprender la mente de Charlie con la claridad que yo le suponía.  
—Al parecer, me ve un poco acalorada.  
Me levantó el mentón para examinar mi rostro.  
—De hecho, pareces bastante sofocada.  
—Huram... —musité.  
Resultaba muy difícil formular una pregunta coherente mientras me  
acariciaba. Comenzar me llevó un minuto de concentración.  
—Parece que te resulta mucho más fácil estar cerca de mí.  
— ¿Eso te parece? —murmuró Edward mientras deslizaba la nariz hacia la  
curva de mi mandíbula. Sentí su mano, más ligera que el ala de una polilla, apartar  
mi pelo húmedo para que sus labios pudieran tocar la hondonada de debajo de mi  
oreja.  
—Sí. Mucho, mucho más fácil —contesté mientras intentaba espirar.  
—Humm.  
—Por eso me preguntaba... —comencé de nuevo, pero sus dedos seguían la  
línea de mi clavícula y me hicieron perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.  
— ¿Sí? —musitó.

— ¿Por qué será? —inquirí con voz temblorosa, lo cual me avergonzó—. ¿Qué  
crees?  
Noté el temblor de su respiración sobre mi cuello cuando se rió.  
—El triunfo de la mente sobre la materia.  
Retrocedí. Se quedó inmóvil cuando me moví, por lo que ya no pude oírle  
respirar.  
Durante un instante nos miramos el uno al otro con prevención; luego, la  
tensión de su mandíbula se relajó gradualmente y su expresión se llenó de confusión.  
— ¿Hice algo mal?  
—No, lo opuesto. Me estás volviendo loca —le expliqué.  
Lo pensó brevemente y pareció complacido cuando preguntó:  
— ¿De veras?  
Una sonrisa triunfal iluminó lentamente su rostro.  
— ¿Querrías una salva de aplausos? —le pregunté con sarcasmo.  
Sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
—Sólo estoy gratamente sorprendido —me aclaró—. En los últimos cien años,  
o casi —comentó con tono bromista— nunca me imaginé algo parecido. No creía  
encontrar a nadie con quien quisiera estar de forma distinta a la que estoy con mis  
hermanos y hermanas. Y entonces descubro que estar contigo se me da bien, aunque  
todo sea nuevo para mí.  
—Tú eres bueno en todo —observé.  
Se encogió de hombros, dejándolo correr, y los dos nos reímos en voz baja.  
—Pero ¿cómo puede ser tan fácil ahora? —le presioné—. Esta tarde...  
—No es fácil—suspiró—. Pero esta tarde estaba todavía... indeciso. Lo lamento,  
es imperdonable que me haya comportado de esa forma.  
—No es imperdonable —discrepé.  
—Gracias —sonrió—. Ya ves —prosiguió, ahora mirando al suelo—, no estaba  
convencido de ser lo bastante fuerte... —me tomó una mano y la presionó  
suavemente contra su rostro—. Estuve susceptible mientras existía la posibilidad de  
que me viera sobrepasado... —exhaló su aroma sobre mi muñeca—. Hasta que me  
convencí de que mi mente era lo bastante fuerte, que no existía peligro de ningún  
tipo de que yo... de que pudiera...  
Jamás le había visto trabarse de esa forma con las palabras. Resultaba tan...  
humano.  
— ¿Ahora ya no existe esa posibilidad?  
—La mente domina la materia —repitió con una sonrisa que dejó entrever  
unos dientes que relucían incluso en la oscuridad.  
—Vaya, pues sí que era fácil.  
Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, imperceptible como un  
suspiro, pero exuberante de todos modos.  
— ¡Fácil para ti! —me corrigió al tiempo que me acariciaba la nariz con la  
yema de los dedos.

En ese momento se puso serio.  
—Lo estoy intentando —susurró con voz dolida—. Si resultara...  
insoportable, estoy bastante seguro de ser capaz de irme.  
Torcí el gesto. No me gustaba hablar de despedidas.  
—Mañana va a ser más duro —prosiguió—. He tenido tu aroma en la cabeza  
todo el día y me he insensibilizado de forma increíble. Si me alejo de ti por cualquier  
lapso de tiempo, tendré que comenzar de nuevo. Aunque no desde cero, creo.  
—Entonces, no te vayas —le respondí, incapaz de esconder mí anhelo.  
—Eso me satisface —replicó mientras su rostro se relajaba al esbozar una  
sonrisa amable—. Saca los grilletes... Soy tu prisionero.  
Pero mientras hablaba, eran sus manos las que se convertían en esposas  
alrededor de mis muñecas. Volvió a reír con esa risa suya, sosegada, musical. Le  
había oído reírse más esta noche que en todo el tiempo que había pasado con él.  
—Pareces más optimista que de costumbre —observé—. No te había visto así  
antes.  
— ¿No se supone que debe ser así? El esplendor del primer amor, y todo eso.  
¿No es increíble la diferencia existente entre leer sobre una materia o verla en las  
películas y experimentarla?  
—Muy diferente —admití—. Y más fuerte de lo que había imaginado.  
—Por ejemplo —comenzó a hablar más deprisa, por lo que tuve que  
concentrarme para no perderme nada—, la emoción de los celos. He leído sobre los  
celos un millón de veces, he visto actores representarlos en mil películas y obras  
teatrales diferentes. Creía haberlos comprendido con bastante claridad, pero me  
asustaron... —hizo una mueca—. ¿Recuerdas el día en que Mike te pidió que fueras  
con él al baile?  
Asentí, aunque recordaba ese día por un motivo diferente.  
—Fue el día en que empezaste a dirigirme la palabra otra vez.  
—Me sorprendió la llamarada de resentimiento, casi de furia, que  
experimenté... Al principio no supe qué era. No poder saber qué pensabas, por qué le  
rechazabas, me exasperaba más que de costumbre. ¿Lo hacías en beneficio de tu  
amiga? ¿O había algún otro? En cualquier caso, sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a  
que me importara, e intenté que fuera así.  
«Entonces, todo empezó a estar claro —rió entre dientes y yo torcí el gesto en  
las sombras—. Esperé, irracionalmente ansioso de oír qué les decías, de vigilar  
vuestras expresiones. No niego el alivio que sentí al ver el fastidio en tu rostro, pero  
no podía estar seguro.  
»Ésa fue la primera noche que vine aquí. Me debatí toda la noche, mientras  
vigilaba tu sueño, por el abismo que mediaba entre lo que sabía que era correcto,  
moral, ético, y lo que realmente quería. Supe que si continuaba ignorándote como  
hasta ese momento, o si dejaba transcurrir unos pocos años, hasta que te fueras,  
llegaría un día en que le dirías sí a Mike o a alguien como él. Eso me enfurecía.

»Y en ese momento —susurró—, pronunciaste mi nombre en sueños. Lo  
dijiste con tal claridad que por un momento creí que te habías despertado, pero te  
diste la vuelta, inquieta, musitaste mi nombre otra vez y suspiraste. Un sentimiento  
desconcertante y asombroso recorrió mi cuerpo. Y supe que no te podía ignorar por  
más tiempo.  
Enmudeció durante un momento, probablemente al escuchar el  
repentinamente irregular latido de mi corazón.  
—Pero los celos son algo extraño y mucho más poderoso de lo que hubiera  
pensado. ¡E irracional! Justo ahora, cuando Charlie te ha preguntado por ese vil de  
Mike Newton...  
Movió la cabeza con enojo.  
—Debería haber sabido que estarías escuchando —gemí.  
—Por supuesto.  
— ¿De veras que eso te hace sentir celoso?  
—Soy nuevo en esto. Has resucitado al hombre que hay en mí, y lo siento todo  
con más fuerza porque es reciente.  
—Pero sinceramente —bromeé—, que eso te moleste después de lo que he  
oído de esa Rosalie... Rosalie, la encarnación de la pura belleza... Eso es lo que Rosalie  
significa para ti, con o sin Emmett, ¿cómo voy a competir con eso?  
—No hay competencia.  
Sus dientes centellearon. Arrastró mis manos atrapadas alrededor de su  
espalda, apretándome contra su pecho. Me mantuve tan quieta como pude, incluso  
respiré con precaución.  
—Sé que no hay competencia —murmuré sobre su fría piel—. Ese es el  
problema.  
—Rosalie es hermosa a su manera, por supuesto, pero incluso si no fuera  
como una hermana para mí, incluso si Emmett no le perteneciera, jamás podría  
ejercer la décima, no, qué digo, la centésima parte de la atracción que tú tienes sobre  
mí —estaba serio, meditabundo—. He caminado entre los míos y los hombres  
durante casi noventa años... Todo ese tiempo me he considerado completo sin  
comprender que estaba buscando, sin encontrar nada porque tú aún no existías.  
—No parece demasiado justo —susurré con el rostro todavía recostado sobre  
su pecho, escuchando la cadencia de su respiración—. En cambio, yo no he tenido  
que esperar para nada. ¿Por qué debería dejarte escapar tan fácilmente?  
—Tienes razón —admitió divertido—. Debería ponértelo más difícil, sin duda  
—al liberar una de sus manos, me soltó la muñeca sólo para atraparla  
cuidadosamente con la otra mano. Me acarició suavemente la melena mojada de la  
coronilla hasta la cintura—. Sólo te juegas la vida cada segundo que pasas conmigo,  
lo cual, seguramente, no es mucho. Sólo tienes que regresar a la naturaleza, a la  
humanidad... ¿Merece la pena?  
—Arriesgo muy poco... No me siento privada de nada.  
—Aún no.

Al hablar su voz se llenó abruptamente de la antigua tristeza. Intenté echarme  
hacia atrás para verle la cara, pero su mano me sujetaba las muñecas con una presión  
de la que no me podía zafar.  
— ¿Qué...? —empecé a preguntar cuando su cuerpo se tensó, alerta. Me quedé  
inmóvil, pero inopinadamente me soltó las manos y desapareció. Estuve a punto de  
caer de bruces.  
— ¡Túmbate! —murmuró. No sabría decir desde qué lugar de la negrura me  
hablaba.  
Me di la vuelta para meterme debajo de la colcha y me acurruqué sobre un  
costado, de la forma en que solía dormir. Oí el crujido de la puerta cuando Charlie  
entró para echar un vistazo a hurtadillas y asegurarse de que estaba donde se  
suponía que debía estar. Respiré acompasadamente, exagerando el movimiento.  
Transcurrió un largo minuto. Estuve atenta, sin estar segura de haber  
escuchado cerrarse la puerta. En ese momento, el frío brazo de Edward me rodeó  
debajo de las mantas y me besó en la oreja.  
—Eres una actriz pésima... Diría que ése no es tu camino.  
— ¡Caray!  
Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho. Tarareó una melodía que no  
identifiqué. Parecía una nana. Hizo una pausa.  
— ¿Debería cantarte para que te durmieras?  
—Cierto —me reí—. ¡Cómo me podría dormir estando tú aquí!  
—Lo has hecho todo el tiempo —me recordó.  
—Pero no sabía que estabas aquí —repliqué con frialdad.  
—Bueno, si no quieres dormir... —sugirió, ignorando mi tono. Se me cortó la  
respiración.  
—Si no quiero dormir..., ¿qué?  
Rió entre dientes.  
—En ese caso, ¿qué quieres hacer?  
Al principio no supe qué responder, y finalmente admití:  
—No estoy segura.  
—Dímelo cuando lo hayas decidido.  
Sentí su frío aliento sobre mi cuello y el deslizarse de su nariz a lo largo de mi  
mandíbula, inhalando.  
—Pensé que te habías insensibilizado.  
—Que haya renunciado a beber el vino no significa que no pueda apreciar el  
buqué —susurró—. Hueles a flores, como a lavanda y a fresa —señaló—. Se me hace  
la boca agua.  
—Sí, tengo un mal día siempre que no encuentro a alguien que me diga qué  
apetitoso es mi aroma.  
Rió entre dientes, y luego suspiró.  
—He decidido qué quiero hacer —le dije—. Quiero saber más de ti.  
—Pregunta lo que quieras.

Cribé todas mis preguntas para elegir la más importante y entonces dije:  
— ¿Por qué lo haces? Sigo sin comprender cómo te esfuerzas tanto para  
resistirte a lo que... eres. Por favor, no me malinterpretes, me alegra que lo hagas. Sólo  
que no veo la razón por la que te preocupó al principio.  
Vaciló antes de responderme:  
—Es una buena pregunta, y no eres la primera en hacerla. El resto, la mayoría  
de nuestra especie, está bastante satisfecho con nuestro sino... Ellos también se  
preguntan cómo vivimos. Pero, ya ves, sólo porque nos hayan repartido ciertas cartas  
no significa que no podamos elegir el sobreponernos, dominar las ataduras de un  
destino que ninguno de nosotros deseaba e intentar retener toda la esencia de  
humanidad que nos resulte posible.  
Yací inmóvil, atrapada por un silencio sobrecogedor.  
— ¿Te has dormido? —cuchicheó después de unos minutos.  
—No.  
— ¿Eso es todo lo que te inspira curiosidad?  
—En realidad, no.  
— ¿Qué más deseas saber?  
— ¿Por qué puedes leer mentes? ¿Por qué sólo tú? ¿Y por qué Alice lee el  
porvenir? ¿Por qué sucede?  
En la penumbra, sentí cómo se encogía de hombros.  
—En realidad, lo ignoramos. Carlisle tiene una teoría. Cree que todos traemos  
algunos de nuestros rasgos humanos más fuertes a la siguiente vida, donde se ven  
intensificados, como nuestras mentes o nuestros sentidos. Piensa que yo debía de  
tener ya una enorme sensibilidad para intuir los pensamientos de quienes me  
rodeaban y que Alice tuvo el don de la precognición, donde quiera que estuviese.  
— ¿Qué es lo que se trajo él a la siguiente vida? ¿Y el resto?  
—Carlisle trajo su compasión y Esme, la capacidad para amar con pasión.  
Emmett trajo su fuerza, y Rosalie la... tenacidad, o la obstinación, si así lo prefieres —  
se rió—. Jasper es muy interesante. Fue bastante carismático en su primera vida,  
capaz de influir en todos cuantos tenía alrededor para que vieran las cosas a su  
manera. Ahora es capaz de manipular las emociones de cuantos le rodean para  
apaciguar una habitación de gente airada, por ejemplo, o a la inversa, exaltar a una  
multitud aletargada. Es un don muy sutil.  
Estuve considerando lo inverosímil de cuanto me describía en un intento de  
aceptarlo. Aguardó pacientemente mientras yo pensaba.  
— ¿Dónde comenzó todo? Quiero decir, Carlisle te cambió a ti, luego alguien  
antes tuvo que convertirlo a él, y así sucesivamente...  
— ¿De dónde procedemos? ¿Evolución? ¿Creación? ¿No podríamos haber  
evolucionado igual que el resto de las especies, presas y depredadores? O, si no crees  
que el universo surgió por su cuenta, lo cual me resulta difícil de aceptar, ¿tan difícil  
es admitir que la misma fuerza que creó al delicado chiribico y al tiburón, a la cría de  
foca y a la ballena asesina, hizo a nuestras respectivas especies?

—A ver si lo he entendido... Yo soy la cría de foca, ¿verdad?  
—Exacto.  
Edward se echó a reír. Algo me tocó el pelo... ¿Sus labios?  
Quise volverme hacia él para comprobar si de verdad eran sus labios los que  
rozaban mi pelo, pero tenía que portarme bien. No quería hacérselo más difícil de lo  
que ya era.  
— ¿Estás preparada para dormir o tienes alguna pregunta más? —inquirió,  
rompiendo el breve silencio.  
—Sólo uno o dos millones.  
—Tenemos mañana, y pasado, y pasado mañana... —me recordó. Sonreí  
eufórica ante la perspectiva.  
— ¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a desvanecer por la mañana? —quise  
asegurarme—. Después de todo, eres un mito.  
—No te voy a dejar —su voz llevaba la impronta de una promesa.  
—Entonces, una más por esta noche...  
Pero me puse colorada y me callé. La oscuridad no iba a servir de mucho.  
Estaba segura de que él había notado el repentino calor debajo de mi piel.  
— ¿Cuál?  
—No, olvídalo. He cambiado de idea.  
—Bella, puedes preguntarme lo quieras.  
No le respondí y él gimió.  
—Intento pensar que no leerte la mente será menos frustrante cada vez, pero  
no deja de empeorar y empeorar.  
—Me alegra que no puedas leerme la mente, ya es bastante malo que espíes lo  
que digo en sueños.  
—Por favor.  
Su voz era extremadamente persuasiva, casi imposible de resistir. Negué con  
la cabeza.  
—Si no me lo dices, voy a asumir que es algo mucho peor que lo que es —me  
amenazó sombríamente—. Por favor —repitió con voz suplicante.  
—Bueno... —empecé, contenta de que no pudiera verme el rostro.  
— ¿Sí?  
—Dijiste que Rosalie y Emmett van a casarse pronto... ¿Es ese matrimonio  
igual que para los humanos?  
Ahora, al comprenderlo, se rió con ganas.  
— ¿Era eso lo que querías preguntar?  
Me inquieté, incapaz de responder.  
—Sí, supongo que es prácticamente lo mismo. Ya te dije que la mayoría de  
esos deseos humanos están ahí, sólo que ocultos por instintos más poderosos.  
—Ah —fue todo lo que pude decir.  
— ¿Había alguna intención detrás de esa curiosidad?  
—Bueno, me preguntaba... si algún día tú y yo...

Se puso serio de inmediato. Sentí la repentina inmovilidad de su cuerpo. Yo  
también me quedé quieta, reaccionando automáticamente.  
—No creo que eso... sea... posible para nosotros...  
— ¿Porque sería demasiado arduo para ti si yo estuviera demasiado cerca?  
—Es un problema, sin duda, pero no me refería a eso. Es sólo que eres  
demasiado suave, tan frágil. Tengo que controlar mis actos cada instante que estamos  
juntos para no dañarte. Podría matarte con bastante facilidad, Bella, y simplemente  
por accidente —su voz se había convertido en un suave murmullo. Movió su palma  
helada hasta apoyarla sobre mi mejilla—. Si me apresurase, si no prestara la  
suficiente atención por un segundo, podría extender la mano para acariciar tu cara y  
aplastarte el cráneo por error. No comprendes lo increíblemente frágil que eres. No  
puedo perder el control mientras estoy a tu lado.  
Aguardó mi respuesta. Su ansiedad fue creciendo cuando no lo hice.  
— ¿Estás asustada? —preguntó.  
Esperé otro minuto antes de responder para que mis palabras fueran verdad.  
—No. Estoy bien.  
Pareció pensativo durante un momento.  
—Aunque ahora soy yo quien tiene una curiosidad —dijo con voz más suelta  
—. ¿Nunca has...? —dejó la frase sin concluir de modo insinuante.  
—Naturalmente que no —me sonrojé—. Ya te he dicho que nunca antes he  
sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera de cerca.  
—Lo sé. Es sólo que conozco los pensamientos de otras personas, y sé que el  
amor y el deseo no siempre recorren el mismo camino.  
—Para mí, sí. Al menos ahora que ambos existen para mí —musité.  
—Eso está bien. Al menos tenemos una cosa en común —dijo complacido.  
—Tus instintos humanos... —comencé. Él esperó—. Bueno, ¿me encuentras  
atractiva en ese sentido?  
Se echó a reír y me despeinó ligeramente la melena casi seca.  
—Tal vez no sea humano, pero soy un hombre —me aseguró.  
Bostecé involuntariamente.  
—He respondido a tus preguntas, ahora deberías dormir —insistió.  
—No estoy segura de poder.  
— ¿Quieres que me marche?  
— ¡No! —dije con voz demasiado fuerte.  
Rió, y entonces comenzó a tararear otra vez aquella nana desconocida con su  
suave voz de arcángel al oído.  
Más cansada de lo que creía, y más exhausta de lo que me había sentido nunca  
después de un largo día de tensión emocional y mental, me abandoné en sus fríos  
brazos hasta dormirme.


	17. Chapter 16 - Los Cullen

Finalmente, me despertó la tenue luz de otro día nublado. Yacía con el brazo  
sobre los ojos, grogui y confusa. Algo, el atisbo de un sueño digno de recordar,  
pugnaba por abrirse paso en mi mente. Gemí y rodé sobre un costado esperando  
volver a dormirme. Y entonces lo acaecido el día anterior irrumpió en mi conciencia.  
— ¡Oh!  
Me senté tan deprisa que la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas.  
—Tu pelo parece un almiar, pero me gusta.  
La voz serena procedía de la mecedora de la esquina.  
—¡Edward, te has quedado! —me regocijé y crucé el dormitorio para arrojarme  
irreflexivamente a su regazo. Me quedé helada, sorprendida por mi desenfrenado  
entusiasmo, en el instante en el que comprendí lo que había hecho. Alcé la vista,  
temerosa de haberme pasado de la raya, pero él se reía.  
—Por supuesto —contestó, sorprendido, pero complacido de mi reacción. Me  
frotó la espalda con las manos.  
Recosté con cuidado la cabeza sobre su hombro, inspirando el olor de su piel.  
—Estaba convencida de que era un sueño.  
—No eres tan creativa —se mofó.  
—¡Charlie! —exclamé.  
Volví a saltar de forma irreflexiva en cuanto me acordé de él y me dirigí hacia la  
puerta.  
—Se marchó hace una hora... Después de volver a conectar los cables de la  
batería de tu coche, debería añadir. He de admitir cierta decepción. ¿Es todo lo que se  
le ocurre para detenerte si estuvieras decidida a irte?  
Estuve reflexionando mientras me quedaba de pie, me moría de ganas de  
regresar junto a él, pero temí tener mal aliento.  
—No sueles estar tan confundida por la mañana —advirtió.  
Me tendió los brazos para que volviera. Una invitación casi irresistible.  
—Necesito otro minuto humano —admití.  
—Esperaré.  
Me precipité hacia el baño sin reconocer mis emociones. No me conocía a mí  
misma, ni por dentro ni por fuera. El rostro del espejo, con los ojos demasiado  
brillantes y unas manchas rojizas de fiebre en los pómulos, era prácticamente el de  
una desconocida. Después de cepillarme los dientes, me esforcé por alisar la caótica  
maraña que era mi pelo. Me eché agua fría sobre el rostro e intenté respirar con  
normalidad sin éxito evidente. Regresé a mi cuarto casi a la carrera.  
Parecía un milagro que siguiera ahí, esperándome con los brazos tendidos para  
mí. Extendió la mano y mi corazón palpitó con inseguridad.  
—Bienvenida otra vez —musitó, tomándome en brazos.  
Me meció en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que me percaté de que se  
había cambiado de ropa y llevaba el pelo liso.  
—¡Te has ido! —le acusé mientras tocaba el cuello de su camiseta nueva.  
—Difícilmente podía salir con las ropas que entré. ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos?  
Hice un mohín.  
—Has dormido profundamente, no me he perdido nada —sus ojos centellearon  
—. Empezaste a hablar en sueños muy pronto.  
Gemí.  
—¿Qué oíste?  
Los ojos dorados se suavizaron.  
—Dijiste que me querías.  
—Eso ya lo sabías —le recordé, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro.  
—Da lo mismo, es agradable oírlo.  
Oculté la cara contra su hombro.  
—Te quiero —susurré.  
—Ahora tú eres mi vida —se limitó a contestar.  
No había nada más que decir por el momento. Nos mecimos de un lado a otro  
mientras se iba iluminando el dormitorio.  
—Hora de desayunar —dijo al fin de manera informal para demostrar, estaba  
segura, que se acordaba de todas mis debilidades humanas.  
Me protegí la garganta con ambas manos y lo miré fijamente con ojos abiertos  
de miedo. El pánico cruzó por su rostro.  
—¡Era una broma! —me reí con disimulo—. ¡Y tú dijiste que no sabía actuar!  
Frunció el ceño de disgusto.  
—Eso no ha sido divertido.  
—Lo ha sido, y lo sabes.  
No obstante, estudié sus ojos dorados con cuidado para asegurarme de que me  
había perdonado. Al parecer, así era.  
—¿Puedo reformular la frase? —preguntó—. Hora de desayunar para los  
humanos.  
—Ah, de acuerdo.  
Me echó sobre sus hombros de piedra, con suavidad, pero con tal rapidez que  
me dejó sin aliento. Protesté mientras me llevaba con facilidad escaleras abajo, pero  
me ignoró. Me sentó con delicadeza, derecha sobre la silla.  
La cocina estaba brillante, alegre, parecía absorber mi estado de ánimo.  
—¿Qué hay para desayunar? —pregunté con tono agradable.  
Aquello le descolocó durante un minuto.

—Eh... No estoy seguro. ¿Qué te gustaría?  
Arrugó su frente de mármol. Esbocé una amplia sonrisa y me levanté de un  
salto.  
—Vale, sola me defiendo bastante bien. Obsérvame cazar.  
Encontré un cuenco y una caja de cereales. Pude sentir sus ojos fijos en mí  
mientras echaba la leche y tomaba una cuchara. Puse el desayuno sobre la mesa, y  
luego me detuve para, sin querer ser irónica, preguntarle:  
—¿Quieres algo?  
Puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Limítate a comer, Bella.  
Me senté y le observé mientras comía. Edward me contemplaba fijamente,  
estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos, por lo que me sentí cohibida. Me aclaré la  
garganta para hablar y distraerle.  
—¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?  
—Eh... —le observé elegir con cuidado la respuesta—. ¿Qué te parecería  
conocer a mi familia?  
Tragué saliva.  
—¿Ahora tienes miedo?  
Parecía esperanzado.  
—Sí —admití, pero cómo negarlo si lo podía advertir en mis ojos.  
—No te preocupes —esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Té protegeré.  
—No los temo a ellos —me expliqué—, sino a que no les guste. ¿No les va a  
sorprender que lleves a casa para conocerlos a alguien, bueno, a alguien como yo?  
—Oh, están al corriente de todo. Ayer cruzaron apuestas, ya sabes —sonrió,  
pero su voz era severa—, sobre si te traería de vuelta, aunque no consigo imaginar la  
razón por la que alguien apostaría contra Alice. De todos modos, no tenemos secretos  
en la familia. No es viable con mi don para leer las mentes, la precognición de Alice y  
todo eso.  
—Y Jasper haciéndote sentir todo el cariño con que te arrancaría las tripas.  
—Prestaste atención —comentó con una sonrisa de aprobación.  
—Sé hacerlo de vez en cuando —hice una mueca—. ¿Así que Alice me vio  
regresar?  
Su reacción fue extraña.  
—Algo por el estilo —comentó con incomodidad mientras se daba la vuelta  
para que no le pudiera ver los ojos. Le miré con curiosidad.  
—¿Tiene buen sabor? —preguntó al volverse de repente y contemplar mi  
desayuno con un gesto burlón—. La verdad es que no parece muy apetitoso.  
—Bueno, no es un oso gris irritado... —murmuré, ignorándole cuando frunció  
el ceño.  
Aún me seguía preguntando por qué me había respondido de esa manera  
cuando mencioné a Alice. Mientras especulaba, me apresuré a terminar los cereales.

Permaneció plantado en medio de la cocina, de nuevo convertido en la estatua  
de un Adonis, mirando con expresión ausente por las ventanas traseras. Luego,  
volvió a posar los ojos en mí y esbozó esa arrebatadora sonrisa suya.  
—Creo que también tú deberías presentarme a tu padre.  
—Ya te conoce —le recordé.  
—Como tu novio, quiero decir.  
Le miré con gesto de sospecha.  
—¿Por qué?  
—¿No es ésa la costumbre? —preguntó inocentemente.  
—Lo ignoro —admití. Mi historial de novios me ofrecía pocas referencias con  
las que trabajar, y ninguna de las reglas normales sobre salir con chicos venía al caso  
—. No es necesario, ya sabes. No espero que tú... Quiero decir, no tienes que fingir  
por mí.  
Su sonrisa fue paciente.  
—No estoy fingiendo.  
Empujé el resto de los cereales a una esquina del cuenco mientras me mordía el  
labio.  
—¿Vas a decirle a Charlie que soy tu novio o no? —quiso saber.  
—¿Es eso lo que eres?  
En mi fuero interno, me encogí ante la perspectiva de unir a Edward, Charlie y  
la palabra novio en la misma habitación y al mismo tiempo.  
—Admito que es una interpretación libre, dada la connotación humana de la  
palabra.  
—De hecho, tengo la impresión de que eres algo más —confesé clavando los  
ojos en la mesa.  
—Bueno, no creo necesario darle todos los detalles morbosos —se estiró sobre  
la mesa y me levantó el mentón con un dedo frío y suave—. Pero vamos a necesitar  
una explicación de por qué merodeo tanto por aquí. No quiero que el jefe de policía  
Swan me imponga una orden de alejamiento.  
—¿Estarás? —pregunté, repentinamente ansiosa—. ¿De veras vas a estar aquí?  
—Tanto tiempo como tú me quieras —me aseguró.  
—Te querré siempre —le avisé—. Para siempre.  
Caminó alrededor de la mesa muy despacio y se detuvo muy cerca, extendió la  
mano para acariciarme la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Su expresión era  
inescrutable.  
—¿Eso te entristece?  
No contestó y me miró fijamente a los ojos por un periodo de tiempo  
inmensurable.  
—¿Has terminado? —preguntó finalmente.  
Me incorporé de un salto.  
—Sí.  
—Vístete... Te esperaré aquí.

Resultó difícil decidir qué ponerme. Dudaba que hubiera libros de etiqueta en  
los que se detallara cómo vestirte cuando tu novio vampiro te lleva a su casa para  
que conozcas a su familia vampiro. Era un alivio emplear la palabra en mi fuero  
interno. Sabía que yo misma la eludía de forma intencionada.  
Terminé poniéndome mi única falda, larga y de color caqui, pero aun así  
informal. Me vestí con la blusa de color azul oscuro de la que Edward había hablado  
favorablemente en una ocasión. Un rápido vistazo en el espejo me convenció de que  
mi pelo era una causa perdida, por lo que me lo recogí en una coleta.  
—De acuerdo —bajé a saltos las escaleras—. Estoy presentable.  
Me esperaba al pie de las mismas, más cerca de lo que pensaba, por lo que salté  
encima de él. Edward me sostuvo, durante unos segundos me retuvo con cautela a  
cierta distancia antes de atraerme súbitamente.  
—Te has vuelto a equivocar —me murmuró al oído—. Vas totalmente  
indecente. No está bien que alguien tenga un aspecto tan apetecible.  
—¿Cómo de apetecible? Puedo cambiar...  
Suspiró al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.  
—Eres tan ridícula...  
Presionó con suavidad sus labios helados en mi frente y la habitación empezó a  
dar vueltas. El olor de su respiración me impedía pensar.  
—¿Debo explicarte por qué me resultas apetecible?  
Era claramente una pregunta retórica. Sus dedos descendieron lentamente por  
mi espalda y su aliento rozó con más fuerza mi piel. Mis manos descansaban flácidas  
sobre su pecho y otra vez me sentí aturdida. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y por  
segunda vez sus fríos labios tocaron los míos con mucho cuidado, separándolos  
levemente.  
Entonces sufrí un colapso.  
—¿Bella? —dijo alarmado mientras me recogía y me alzaba en vilo.  
—Has hecho que me desmaye... —le acusé en mi aturdimiento.  
—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Gimió con desesperación—. Ayer te beso, ¡y me  
atacas! ¡Y hoy te desmayas!  
Me reí débilmente, dejando que sus brazos me sostuvieran mientras la cabeza  
seguía dándome vueltas.  
—Eso te pasa por ser bueno en todo.  
Suspiró.  
—Ése es el problema —yo aún seguía grogui—. Eres demasiado bueno. Muy,  
muy bueno.  
—¿Estás mareada? —preguntó. Me había visto así con anterioridad.  
—No... No fue la misma clase de desfallecimiento de siempre. No sé qué ha  
sucedido —agité la cabeza con gesto de disculpa—. Creo que me olvidé de respirar.  
—No te puedo llevar de esta guisa a ningún sitio.  
—Estoy bien —insistí—. Tu familia va a pensar que estoy loca de todos modos,  
así que... ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Evaluó mi expresión durante unos instantes.  
—No soy imparcial con el color de esa blusa —comentó inesperadamente.  
Enrojecí de placer y desvié la mirada.  
—Mira, intento con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en lo que estoy a punto de  
hacer, así que ¿podemos irnos ya?  
—A ti no te preocupa dirigirte al encuentro de una casa llena de vampiros, lo  
que te preocupa es conseguir su aprobación, ¿me equivoco?  
—No —contesté de inmediato, ocultando mi sorpresa ante el tono informal con  
el que utilizaba la palabra.  
Sacudió la cabeza.  
—Eres increíble.  
Cuando condujo fuera del centro del pueblo comprendí que no tenía ni idea de  
dónde vivía. Cruzamos el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba  
hacia el Norte. Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban  
cada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tamaño. Luego sobrepasamos  
otro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirnos al bosque neblinoso. Intentaba decidir  
entre preguntar o tener paciencia y mantenerme callada cuando giró bruscamente  
para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible  
entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a  
ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de  
distancia.  
Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos  
en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del  
bosque; no remitió debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios  
daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros  
de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo  
porche que rodeaba el primer piso.  
No sé lo que en realidad pensaba encontrarme, pero definitivamente no era  
aquello. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba  
pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y  
bien proporcionada. El monovolumen era el único coche a la vista. Podía escuchar  
fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.  
—¡Guau!  
—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con una sonrisa.  
—Tiene... cierto encanto.  
Me tiró de la coleta y rió entre dientes. Luego, cuando me abrió la puerta, me  
preguntó.  
—¿Lista?  
—Ni un poquito... ¡Vamos!  
Intenté reírme, pero la risa se me quedó pegada a la garganta. Me alisé el peso  
con gesto nervioso.  
—Tienes un aspecto adorable.

Me tomó de la mano de forma casual, sin pensarlo.  
Caminamos hacia el porche a la densa sombra de los árboles. Sabía que notaba  
mi tensión. Me frotaba el dorso de la mano, describiendo círculos con el dedo pulgar.  
Me abrió la puerta.  
El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era  
muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente  
hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los  
tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el  
sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el  
jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza  
escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto  
techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes  
tonalidades de blanco.  
Los padres de Edward nos aguardaban para recibirnos a la izquierda de la  
entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, en el que descansaba un espectacular piano de  
cola.  
Había visto antes al doctor Cullen, por supuesto, pero eso no evitó que su joven  
y ultrajante perfección me sorprendieran de nuevo. Presumí que quien estaba a su  
lado era Esme, la única a la que no había visto con anterioridad. Tenía los mismos  
rasgos pálidos y hermosos que el resto. Había algo en su rostro en forma de corazón  
y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color caramelo que recordaba a la ingenuidad de  
la época de las películas de cine mudo. Era pequeña y delgada, pero, aun así, de  
facciones menos pronunciadas, más redondeadas que las de los otros. Ambos vestían  
de manera informal, con colores claros que encajaban con el interior de la casa. Me  
sonrieron en señal de bienvenida, pero ninguno hizo ademán de acercarse a nosotros  
en lo que supuse era un intento de no asustarme. La voz de Edward rompió el breve  
lapso de silencio.  
—Carlisle, Esme, os presento a Bella.  
—Sé bienvenida, Bella.  
El paso de Carlisle fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acercó a mí. Alzó una  
mano con timidez y me adelanté un paso para estrechársela.  
—Me alegro de volver a verle, doctor Cullen.  
—Llámame Carlisle, por favor.  
Le sonreí de oreja a oreja con una repentina confianza que me sorprendió. Noté  
el alivio de Edward, que seguía a mi lado.  
Esme sonrió y avanzó un paso para alcanzar mi mano. El apretón de su fría  
mano, dura como la piedra, era tal y como yo esperaba.  
—Me alegro mucho de conocerte —dijo con sinceridad.  
—Gracias. Yo también me alegro.  
Y ahí estaba yo. Era como encontrarse formando parte de un cuento de hadas...  
Blancanieves en carne y hueso.

—¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? —preguntó Edward, pero nadie tuvo ocasión de  
responder, ya que ambos aparecieron en ese momento en lo alto de las amplias  
escaleras.  
—¡Hola, Edward! —le saludó Alice con entusiasmo.  
Echó a correr escaleras abajo, una centella de pelo oscuro y tez nívea, que llegó  
para detenerse delante de mí repentinamente y con elegancia. Esme y Carlisle le  
lanzaron sendas miradas de aviso, pero a mí me agradó. Después de todo, eso era  
natural para ella.  
—Hola, Bella —dijo Alice y se adelantó para darme un beso en la mejilla.  
Si Carlisle y Esme habían parecido antes muy cautos, ahora se mostraron  
estupefactos. Mis ojos también reflejaban esa sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo me  
complacía mucho que ella pareciera aceptarme por completo. Me sorprendió  
percatarme de que Edward, a mi lado, se ponía rígido. Le miré, pero su expresión era  
inescrutable.  
—Hueles bien —me alabó, para mi enorme vergüenza—, hasta ahora no me  
había dado cuenta.  
Nadie más parecía saber qué decir cuando Jasper se presentó allí, alto, leonino.  
Sentí una sensación de alivio y de repente me encontré muy a gusto a pesar del sitio  
en que me hallaba. Edward miró fijamente a Jasper y enarcó una ceja. Entonces  
recordé lo que éste era capaz de hacer.  
—Hola, Bella —me saludó Jasper.  
Mantuvo la distancia y no me ofreció la mano para que la estrechara, pero era  
imposible sentirse incómodo cerca de él.  
—Hola, Jasper —le sonreí con timidez, y luego a los demás, antes de añadir  
como fórmula de cortesía—Me alegro de conoceros a todos... Tenéis una casa  
preciosa.  
—Gracias —contestó Esme—. Estarnos encantados de que hayas venido.  
Me habló con sentimiento, y me di cuenta de que pensaba que yo era valiente.  
También caí en la cuenta de que no se veía por ninguna parte a Rosalie y a  
Emmett. Recordé entonces la negativa demasiado inocente de Edward cuando le  
pregunté si no les agradaba a todos.  
La expresión de Carlisle me distrajo del hilo de mis pensamientos. Miraba a  
Edward de forma significativa con gran intensidad. Vi a Edward asentir una vez con  
el rabillo del ojo.  
Miré hacia otro lado, intentando ser amable, y mis ojos vagaron de nuevo hacia  
el hermoso instrumento que había sobre la tarima al lado de la puerta. Súbitamente  
recordé una fantasía de mi niñez, según la cual, compraría un gran piano de cola a  
mi madre si alguna vez me tocaba la lotería. No era una buena pianista, sólo tocaba  
para sí misma en nuestro piano de segunda mano, pero a mí me encantaba verla  
tocar. Se la veía feliz, absorta, entonces me parecía un ser nuevo y misterioso, alguien  
diferente a la persona a quien daba por hecho que conocía. Me hizo tomar clases, por  
supuesto, pero, como la mayoría de los niños, lloriqueé hasta conseguir que dejara de  
llevarme.  
Esme se percató de mi atención y, señalando el piano con un movimiento de  
cabeza, me preguntó:  
—¿Tocas?  
Negué con la cabeza.  
—No, en absoluto. Pero es tan hermoso... ¿Es tuyo?  
—No —se rió—. ¿No te ha dicho Edward que es músico?  
—No —entrecerré los ojos antes de mirarle—. Supongo que debería de haberlo  
sabido.  
Esme arqueó las cejas como muestra de su confusión.  
—Edward puede hacerlo todo, ¿no? —le expliqué.  
Jasper se rió con disimulo y Esme le dirigió una mirada de reprobación.  
—Espero que no hayas estado alardeando... Es de mala educación —le riñó.  
—Sólo un poco —Edward rió de buen grado, el rostro de Esme se suavizó al  
oírlo y ambos intercambiaron una rápida mirada cuyo significado no comprendí,  
aunque la faz de ella parecía casi petulante.  
—De hecho —rectifiqué—, se ha mostrado demasiado modesto.  
—Bueno, toca para ella —le animó Esme.  
—Acabas de decir que alardear es de mala educación —objetó Edward.  
—Cada regla tiene su excepción —le replicó.  
—Me gustaría oírte tocar —dije, sin que nadie me hubiera pedido mi opinión.  
—Entonces, decidido.  
Esme empujó hacia el piano a Edward, que tiró de mí y me hizo sentarme a su  
lado en el banco. Me dedicó una prolongada y exasperada mirada antes de volverse  
hacia las teclas.  
Luego sus dedos revolotearon rápidamente sobre las teclas de marfil y una  
composición, tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que la  
interpretara un único par de manos, llenó la habitación. Me quedé boquiabierta del  
asombro y a mis espaldas oí risas en voz baja ante mi reacción.  
Edward me miró con indiferencia mientras la música seguía surgiendo a  
nuestro alrededor sin descanso. Me guiñó un ojo:  
—¿Te gusta?  
—¿Tú has escrito esto? —dije entrecortadamente al comprenderlo.  
Asintió.  
—Es la favorita de Esme.  
Cerré los ojos al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.  
—¿Qué ocurre?  
—Me siento extremadamente insignificante.  
El ritmo de la música se hizo más pausado hasta transformarse en algo más  
suave y, para mi sorpresa, entre la profusa maraña de notas, distinguí la melodía de  
la nana que me tarareaba.

—Tú inspiraste ésta —dijo en voz baja. La música se convirtió en algo de  
desbordante dulzura.  
No me salieron las palabras.  
—Les gustas, ya lo sabes —dijo con tono coloquial—. Sobre todo a Esme.  
Eché un fugaz vistazo a mis espaldas, pero la enorme estancia se había quedado  
vacía.  
— ¿Adonde han ido?  
—Supongo que, muy sutilmente, nos han concedido un poco de intimidad.  
Suspiré.  
—Les gusto, pero Rosalie y Emmett... —dejé la frase sin concluir porque no  
estaba muy segura de cómo expresar mis dudas.  
Edward torció el gesto.  
—No te preocupes por Rosalie —insistió con su persuasiva mirada—. Cambiará  
de opinión.  
Fruncí los labios con escepticismo.  
—¿Y Emmett?  
—Bueno, opina que soy un lunático, lo cual es cierto, pero no tienen ningún  
problema contigo. Está intentando razonar con Rosalie.  
—¿Qué le perturba? —inquirí, no muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta.  
Suspiró profundamente.  
—Rosalie es la que más se debate contra... contra lo que somos. Le resulta duro  
que alguien de fuera de la familia sepa la verdad, y está un poco celosa.  
—¿Rosalie tiene celos de mí? —pregunté con incredulidad.  
Intenté imaginarme un universo en el que alguien tan impresionante como  
Rosalie tuviera alguna posible razón para sentir celos de alguien como yo.  
—Eres humana —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que ella también  
desearía ser.  
—Vaya —musité, aún aturdida—. En cuanto a Jasper...  
—En realidad, eso es culpa mía —me explicó—. Ya te dije que era el que hace  
menos tiempo que está probando nuestra forma de vida. Le previne para que se  
mantuviera a distancia.  
Pensé en la razón de esa instrucción y me estremecí.  
—¿Y Esme y Carlisle...? —continué rápidamente para evitar que se diera  
cuenta.  
—Son felices de verme feliz. De hecho, a Esme no le preocuparía que tuvieras  
un tercer ojo y dedos palmeados. Durante todo este tiempo se ha preocupado por mí,  
temiendo que se hubiera perdido alguna parte esencial de mi carácter, ya que era  
muy joven cuando Carlisle me convirtió... Está entusiasmada. Se ahoga de  
satisfacción cada vez que te toco.  
—Alice parece muy... entusiasta.  
—Alice tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas —murmuró con los labios  
repentinamente contraídos.

—Y no me la vas a explicar, ¿verdad?  
Se produjo un momento de comunicación sin palabras entre nosotros. Edward  
comprendió que yo sabía que me ocultaba algo y yo que no me lo iba a revelar.  
Ahora, no.  
—¿Qué te estaba diciendo antes Carlisle?  
Sus cejas se juntaron hasta casi tocarse.  
—Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?  
Me encogí de hombros.  
—Naturalmente.  
Me miró con gesto pensativo durante unos segundos antes de responder.  
—Quería informarme de ciertas noticias... No sabía si era algo que yo debería  
compartir contigo.  
—¿Lo harás?  
—Tengo que hacerlo, porque durante los próximos días, tal vez semanas, voy a  
ser un protector muy autoritario y me disgustaría que pensaras que soy un tirano por  
naturaleza.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—En sí mismo, nada malo. Alice acaba de «ver» que pronto vamos a tener  
visita. Saben que estamos aquí y sienten curiosidad.  
—¿Visita?  
—Sí, bueno... Los visitantes se parecen a nosotros en sus hábitos de caza, por  
supuesto. Lo más probable es que no vayan a entrar al pueblo para nada, pero, desde  
luego, no voy a dejar que estés fuera de mi vista hasta que se hayan marchado.  
Me estremecí.  
—¡Por fin, una reacción racional! —murmuró—. Empezaba a creer que no  
tenías instinto de supervivencia alguno.  
Dejé pasar el comentario y aparté la vista para que mis ojos recorrieran de  
nuevo la espaciosa estancia. Él siguió la dirección de mi mirada.  
—No es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? —inquirió muy ufano.  
—No —admití.  
—No hay ataúdes ni cráneos apilados en los rincones. Ni siquiera creo que  
tengamos telarañas... ¡Qué decepción debe de ser para ti! —prosiguió con malicia.  
Ignoré su broma.  
—Es tan luminoso, tan despejado.  
Se puso más serio al responder:  
—Es el único lugar que tenemos para escondernos.  
Edward seguía tocando la canción, mi canción, que siguió fluyendo libremente  
hasta su conclusión, las notas finales habían cambiado, eran más melancólicas y la  
última revoloteó en el silencio de forma conmovedora.  
—Gracias —susurré.  
Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Me las  
enjugué, avergonzada.

Rozó la comisura de mis ojos para atrapar una lágrima que se me había  
escapado. Alzó el dedo y examinó la gota con ademán inquietante. Entonces, a una  
velocidad tal que no pude estar segura de que realmente lo hiciera, se llevó el dedo a  
la boca para saborearla.  
Le miré de manera intuitiva, y Edward sostuvo mí mirada un prolongado  
momento antes de esbozar una sonrisa finalmente.  
—¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa?  
—¿Nada de ataúdes? —me quise asegurar.  
El sarcasmo de mi voz no logró ocultar del todo la leve pero genuina ansiedad  
que me embargaba. Se echó a reír, me tomó de la mano y me alejó del piano.  
—Nada de ataúdes —me prometió.  
Acaricié la suave y lisa barandilla con la mano mientras subíamos por la  
imponente escalera. En lo alto de la misma había un gran vestíbulo de paredes  
revestidas con paneles de madera color miel, el mismo que las tablas del suelo.  
—La habitación de Rosalie y Emmett... El despacho de Carlisie. .. —Hacía  
gestos con la mano conforme íbamos pasando delante de las puertas—. La habitación  
de Alice...  
Edward hubiera continuado, pero me detuve en seco al final del vestíbulo,  
contemplando con incredulidad el ornamento que pendía del muro por encima de mi  
cabeza. Se rió entre dientes de mi expresión de asombro.  
—Puedes reírte, es una especie de ironía.  
No lo hice. De forma automática, alcé la mano con un dedo extendido como si  
fuera a tocar la gran cruz de madera. Su oscura pátina contrastaba con el color suave  
de la pared. Pero no la toqué, aun cuando sentí curiosidad por saber si su madera  
antigua era tan suave al tacto como aparentaba.  
—Debe de ser muy antigua —aventuré.  
Se encogió de hombros.  
—Es del siglo XVI, a principios de la década de los treinta, más o menos.  
Aparté los ojos de la cruz para mirarle.  
—¿Por qué conserváis esto aquí?  
—Por nostalgia. Perteneció al padre de Carlisle.  
—¿Coleccionaba antigüedades? —sugerí dubitativamente.  
—No. La talló él mismo para colgarla en la pared, encima del pulpito de la  
vicaría en la que predicaba.  
No estaba segura de si la cara delataba mi sorpresa, pero, sólo por si acaso,  
continué mirando la sencilla y antigua cruz. Efectué el cálculo de memoria. La  
reliquia tendría unos trescientos setenta años. El silencio se prolongó mientras me  
esforzaba por asimilar la noción de tantísimos años.  
—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado.  
—¿Cuántos años tiene Carlisle? —inquirí en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos de la  
cruz e ignorando su pregunta.

—Acaba de celebrar su cumpleaños tricentésimo sexagésimo segundo —  
contestó Edward. Le miré de nuevo, con un millón de preguntas en los ojos.  
Me estudió atentamente mientras hablaba:  
—Carlisle nació en Londres, él cree que hacia 1640. Aunque las fechas no se  
señalaban con demasiada precisión en aquella época, al menos, no para la gente  
común, sí se sabe que sucedió durante el gobierno de Cromwell.  
No descompuse el gesto, consciente del escrutinio al que Edward me sometía al  
informarme:  
—Fue el hijo único de un pastor anglicano. Su madre murió al alumbrarle a él.  
Su padre era un fanático. Cuando los protestantes subieron al poder, se unió con  
entusiasmo a la persecución desatada contra los católicos y personas de otros credos.  
También creía a pies juntillas en la realidad del mal. Encabezó partidas de caza  
contra brujos, licántropos... y vampiros.  
Me quedé aún más quieta ante la mención de esa palabra. Estaba segura de que  
lo había notado, pero continuó hablando sin pausa.  
—Quemaron a muchos inocentes, por supuesto, ya que las criaturas a las que  
realmente ellos perseguían no eran tan fáciles de atrapar.  
»E1 pastor colocó a su obediente hijo al frente de las razias cuando se hizo  
mayor. Al principio, Carlisle fue una decepción. No se precipitaba en lanzar  
acusaciones ni veía demonios donde no los había, pero era persistente y mucho más  
inteligente que su padre. De hecho, localizó un aquelarre de auténticos vampiros que  
vivían ocultos en las cloacas de la ciudad y sólo salían de caza durante las noches. En  
aquellos días, cuando los monstruos no eran meros mitos y leyendas, ésa era la forma  
en que debían vivir.  
—La gente reunió horcas y teas, por supuesto, y se apostó allí donde Carlisle  
había visto a los monstruos salir a la calle —ahora la risa de Edward fue más breve y  
sombría—. Al final, apareció uno.  
»Debía de ser muy viejo y estar debilitado por el hambre. Carlisle le oyó cómo  
avisaba a los otros en latín cuando detectó el efluvio del gentío —Edward hablaba  
con un hilo de voz y tuve que aguzar el oído para comprender las palabras—. Luego,  
corrió por las calles y Carlisle, que tenía veintitrés años y era muy rápido, encabezó  
la persecución. La criatura podía haberlos dejado atrás con facilidad, pero se revolvió  
y, dándose la vuelta, los atacó. Carlisle piensa que debía estar sediento. Primero se  
abalanzó sobre él, pero le plantó cara para defenderse y había otros muy cerca a  
quienes atacar. El vampiro mató a dos hombres y se escabulló llevándose a un tercero  
y dejando a Carlisle sangrando en la calle.  
Hizo una pausa. Intuí que estaba censurando una parte de la historia, que me  
ocultaba algo.  
—Carlisle sabía lo que haría su padre: quemar los cuerpos y matar a cualquiera  
que hubiera resultado infectado por el monstruo. Carlisle actuó por instinto para  
salvar su piel. Se alejó a rastras del callejón mientras la turba perseguía al monstruo y  
a su presa. Se ocultó en un sótano y se enterró entre patatas podridas durante tres  
días. Es un milagro que consiguiera mantenerse en silencio y pasar desapercibido.  
»Se dio cuenta de que se había «convertido» cuando todo terminó.  
No estaba muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro, pero de repente enmudeció.  
—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó.  
—Estoy bien —le aseguré, y, aunque me mordí el labio dubitativa, debió de ver  
la curiosidad reluciendo en mis ojos.  
—Espero —dijo con una sonrisa— que tengas algunas preguntas que hacerme.  
—Unas cuantas.  
Al sonreír, Edward dejó entrever su brillante dentadura. Se dirigió de vuelta al  
vestíbulo, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró.  
—En ese caso, vamos —me animó—. Te lo voy a mostrar.


	18. Chapter 17 - Carlisle

Me condujo de vuelta a la habitación que había identificado como el despacho  
de Carlisle. Se detuvo delante de la puerta durante unos instantes.  
—Adelante —nos invitó la voz de Carlisle.  
Edward abrió la puerta de acceso a una sala de techos altos con vigas de  
madera y de grandes ventanales orientados hacia el oeste. Las paredes también  
estaban revestidas con paneles de madera más oscura que la del vestíbulo, allí donde  
ésta se podía ver, ya que unas estanterías, que llegaban por encima de mi cabeza,  
ocupaban la mayor parte de la superficie. Contenían más libros de los que jamás  
había visto fuera de una biblioteca.  
Carlisle se sentaba en un sillón de cuero detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba.  
Acababa de poner un marcador entre las páginas del libro que sostenía en las manos.  
El despacho era idéntico a como yo imaginaba que sería el de un decano de la  
facultad, sólo que Carlisle parecía demasiado joven para encajar en el papel.  
— ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? —nos preguntó con tono agradable  
mientras se levantaba del sillón.  
—Quería enseñar a Bella un poco de nuestra historia —contestó Edward—.  
Bueno, en realidad, de tu historia.  
—No pretendíamos molestarte —me disculpé.  
—En absoluto. ¿Por dónde vais a comenzar?  
—Por los cuadros —contestó Edward mientras me ponía con suavidad la mano  
sobre el hombro y me hacía girar para mirar hacia la puerta por la que acabábamos  
de entrar.  
Cada vez que me tocaba, incluso aunque fuera por casualidad, mi corazón  
reaccionaba de forma audible. Resultaba de lo más embarazoso en presencia de  
Carlisle.  
La pared hacia la que nos habíamos vuelto era diferente de las demás, ya que  
estaba repleta de cuadros enmarcados de todos los tamaños y colores —unos muy  
vivos y otros de apagados monocromos— en lugar de estanterías. Busqué un motivo  
oculto común que diera coherencia a la colección, pero no encontré nada después de  
mi apresurado examen.  
Edward me arrastró hacia el otro lado, a la izquierda, y me dejó delante de un  
pequeño óleo con un sencillo marco de madera. No figuraba entre los más grandes ni  
los más destacados. Pintado con diferentes tonos de sepia, representaba la miniatura  
de una ciudad de tejados muy inclinados con finas agujas en lo alto de algunas torres  
diseminadas. Un río muy caudaloso —lo cruzaba un puente cubierto por estructuras  
similares a minúsculas catedrales— dominaba el primer plano.  
—Londres hacia 1650 —comentó.  
—El Londres de mi juventud —añadió Carlisle a medio metro detrás de  
nosotros. Me estremecí. No le había oído aproximarse. Edward me apretó la mano.  
— ¿Le vas a contar la historia? —inquirió Edward.  
Me retorcí un poco para ver la reacción de Carlisle. Sus ojos se encontraron con  
los míos y me sonrió.  
—Lo haría —replicó—, pero de hecho llego tarde. Han telefoneado del hospital  
esta mañana. El doctor Snow se ha tomado un día de permiso. Además, te conoces la  
historia tan bien como yo —añadió, dirigiendo a Edward una gran sonrisa.  
Resultaba difícil asimilar una combinación tan extraña: las preocupaciones del  
día a día de un médico de pueblo en mitad de una conversación sobre sus primeros  
días en el Londres del siglo XVII.  
También desconcertaba saber que hablaba en voz alta sólo en deferencia hacia  
mí.  
Carlisle abandonó la estancia después de destinarme otra cálida sonrisa. Me  
quedé mirando el pequeño cuadro de la ciudad natal de Carlisle durante un buen  
rato. Finalmente, volví los ojos hacia Edward, que estaba observándome, y le  
pregunté:  
— ¿Qué sucedió luego? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando comprendió lo que le había  
pasado?  
Volvió a estudiar las pinturas y miré para saber qué imagen atraía su interés  
ahora. Se trataba de un paisaje de mayor tamaño y colores apagados, una pradera  
despejada a la sombra de un bosque con un pico escarpado a lo lejos.  
—Cuando supo que se había convertido —prosiguió en voz baja—, se rebeló  
contra su condición, intentó destruirse, pero eso no es fácil de conseguir.  
— ¿Cómo?  
No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero las palabras se abrieron paso a través de mi  
estupor.  
—Se arrojó desde grandes alturas —me explicó Edward con voz impasible—, e  
intentó ahogarse en el océano, pero en esa nueva vida era joven y muy fuerte. Resulta  
sorprendente que fuera capaz de resistir el deseo... de alimentarse... cuando era aún  
tan inexperto. El instinto es más fuerte en ese momento y lo arrastra todo, pero sentía  
tal repulsión hacia lo que era que tuvo la fuerza para intentar matarse de hambre.  
— ¿Es eso posible? —inquirí con voz débil.  
—No, hay muy pocas formas de matarnos.  
Abrí la boca para formular otra pregunta, pero Edward comenzó a hablar antes  
de que lo pudiera hacer.  
—De modo que su hambre crecía y al final se debilitó. Se alejó cuanto pudo de  
toda población humana al detectar que su fuerza de voluntad también se estaba  
debilitando. Durante meses, estuvo vagabundeando de noche en busca de los lugares  
más solitarios, maldiciéndose.  
»Una noche, una manada de ciervos cruzó junto a su escondrijo. La sed le había  
vuelto tan salvaje que los atacó sin pensarlo. Recuperó las fuerzas y comprendió que  
había una alternativa a ser el vil monstruo que temía ser. ¿Acaso no había comido  
venado en su anterior vida? Podía vivir sin ser un demonio y de nuevo se halló a sí  
mismo.  
«Comenzó a aprovechar mejor su tiempo. Siempre había sido inteligente y  
ávido de aprender. Ahora tenía un tiempo ilimitado por delante. Estudiaba de noche  
y trazaba planes durante el día. Se marchó a Francia a nado y...  
— ¿Nadó hasta Francia?  
—Bella, la gente siempre ha cruzado a nado el Canal —me recordó con  
paciencia.  
—Supongo que es cierto. Sólo que parecía divertido en ese contexto. Continúa.  
—Nadar es fácil para nosotros...  
—Todo es fácil para ti —me quejé.  
Me aguardó con expresión divertida.  
—No volveré a interrumpirte otra vez, lo prometo.  
Rió entre dientes con aire misterioso y terminó la frase:  
—Es fácil porque, técnicamente, no necesitamos respirar.  
—Tú...  
—No, no, lo has prometido —se rió y me puso con suavidad el helado dedo en  
los labios—. ¿Quieres oír la historia o no?  
—No me puedes soltar algo así y esperar que no diga nada —mascullé contra  
su dedo.  
Levantó la mano hasta ponerla sobre mi cuello. Mi corazón se desbocó, pero  
perseveré.  
— ¿No necesitas respirar? —exigí saber.  
—No, no es una necesidad —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo un hábito.  
— ¿Cuánto puedes aguantar sin respirar?  
—Supongo que indefinidamente, no lo sé. La privación del sentido del olfato  
resulta un poco incómoda.  
—Un poco incómoda —repetí.  
No prestaba atención a mis expresiones, pero hubo algo en ellas que le  
ensombreció el ánimo. La mano le colgó a un costado y se quedó inmóvil,  
mirándome con gran intensidad. El silencio se prolongó y sus facciones siguieron tan  
inmóviles como una piedra.  
— ¿Qué ocurre? —susurré mientras le acariciaba el rostro helado.  
Sus facciones se suavizaron ante mi roce y suspiró.  
—Sigo a la espera de que pase.  
— ¿A que pase el qué?

—Sé que en algún momento, habrá algo que te diga o que te haga ver que va a  
ser demasiado. Y entonces te alejarás de mí entre alaridos —esbozó una media  
sonrisa, pero sus ojos eran serios—. No voy a detenerte. Quiero que suceda, porque  
quiero que estés a salvo. Y aun así, quiero estar a tu lado. Ambos deseos son  
imposibles de conciliar...  
Dejó la frase en el aire mientras contemplaba mi rostro, a la espera.  
—No voy a irme a ningún lado —le prometí.  
—Ya lo veremos —contestó, sonriendo de nuevo.  
Le fruncí el ceño.  
—Bueno, continuemos... Carlisle se marchó a Francia a nado.  
Hizo una pausa mientras intentaba recuperar el hilo de la historia. Con gesto  
pensativo, fijó la mirada en otra pintura, la de mayor colorido y de marco más lujoso,  
y también la más grande. Personajes llenos de vida, envueltos en túnicas onduladas y  
enroscadas en torno a grandes columnas en el exterior de balconadas marmóreas,  
llenaban el lienzo. No sabía si representaban figuras de la mitología helena o si los  
personajes que flotaban en las nubes de la parte superior tenían algún significado  
bíblico.  
—Carlisle nadó hacia Francia y continuó por Europa y sus universidades. De  
noche estudió música, ciencias, medicina y encontró su vocación y su penitencia en  
salvar vidas —su expresión se tornó sobrecogida, casi reverente—. No sé describir su  
lucha de forma adecuada. Carlisle necesitó dos siglos de atormentadores esfuerzos  
para perfeccionar su autocontrol. Ahora es prácticamente inmune al olor de la sangre  
humana y es capaz de hacer el trabajo que adora sin sufrimiento. Obtiene una gran  
paz de espíritu allí, en el hospital...  
Edward se quedó con la mirada ausente durante bastante tiempo. De repente,  
pareció recordar su intención. Dio unos golpecitos en la enorme pintura que  
teníamos delante con el dedo.  
—Estudió en Italia cuando descubrió que allí había otros. Eran mucho más  
civilizados y cultos que los espectros de las alcantarillas londinenses.  
Rozó a un cuarteto relativamente sereno de figuras pintadas en lo alto de un  
balcón que miraban con calma el caos reinante a sus pies. Estudié al grupo con  
cuidado y, con una risa de sorpresa, reconocí al hombre de cabellos dorados.  
—Los amigos de Carlisle fueron una gran fuente de inspiración para Francesco  
Solimena. A menudo los representaba como dioses —rió entre dientes—. Aro, Marco,  
Cayo —dijo conforme iba señalando a los otros tres, dos de cabellos negros y uno de  
cabellos canos—, los patrones nocturnos de las artes.  
— ¿Qué fue de ellos? —pregunté en voz alta, con la yema de los dedos inmóvil  
en el aire a un centímetro de las figuras de la tela.  
—Siguen ahí, como llevan haciendo desde hace quién sabe cuántos milenios —  
se encogió de hombros—. Carlisle sólo estuvo entre ellos por un breve lapso de  
tiempo, apenas unas décadas. Admiraba profundamente su amabilidad y su  
refinamiento, pero persistieron en su intento de curarle de aquella aversión a su  
«fuente natural de alimentación». Ellos intentaron persuadirle y él a ellos, en vano.  
Llegados a ese punto, Carlisle decidió probar suerte en el Nuevo Mundo. Soñaba con  
hallar a otros como él. Ya sabes, estaba muy solo.  
«Transcurrió mucho tiempo sin que encontrara a nadie, pero podía interactuar  
entre los confiados humanos como si fuera uno de ellos porque los monstruos se  
habían convertido en tema para los cuentos de hadas. Comenzó a practicar la  
medicina. Pero rehuía el ansiado compañerismo al no poderse arriesgar a un exceso  
de confianza.  
«Trabajaba por las noches en un hospital de Chicago cuando golpeó la  
pandemia de gripe. Le había estado dando vueltas durante varios años y casi había  
decidido actuar. Ya que no encontraba un compañero, lo crearía; pero dudaba si  
hacerlo o no, ya que él mismo no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo se había  
convertido. Además, se había jurado no arrebatar la vida de nadie de la misma  
manera que se la habían robado a él. Estaba en ese estado de ánimo cuando me  
encontró. No había esperanza para mí. Me habían dejado en la sala de los  
moribundos. Había asistido a mis padres, por lo que sabía que estaba solo en el  
mundo, .y decidió intentarlo...  
Ahora, cuando dejó la frase inacabada, su voz era apenas un susurro. Me  
pregunté qué imágenes ocuparían su mente en ese instante, ¿los recuerdos de  
Carlisle o los suyos? Esperé sin hacer ruido.  
Una angelical sonrisa iluminaba su rostro cuando se volvió hacia mí.  
—Y así es como se cerró el círculo —concluyó.  
—Entonces, ¿siempre has estado con Carlisle?  
—Casi siempre.  
Me puso la mano en la cintura con suavidad y me arrastró con él mientras  
cruzaba la puerta. Me volví a mirar los cuadros de la pared, preguntándome si  
alguna vez llegaría a oír el resto de las historias.  
Edward no dijo nada mientras caminábamos hacia el vestíbulo, de modo que  
pregunté:  
— ¿Casi?  
Suspiró. Parecía renuente a responder.  
—Bueno, tuve el típico brote de rebeldía adolescente unos diez años después  
de... nacer... o convertirme, como prefieras llamarlo. No me resignaba a llevar su vida  
de abstinencia y estaba resentido con él por refrenar mi sed, por lo que me marché a  
seguir mi camino durante un tiempo.  
— ¿De verdad?  
Estaba mucho más intrigada que asustada, que es como debería estar.  
Y él lo sabía. Vagamente me di cuenta de que nos dirigíamos al siguiente tramo  
de escaleras, pero no estaba prestando demasiada atención a cuanto me rodeaba.  
— ¿No te causa repulsa?  
—No.  
— ¿Por qué no?

—Supongo que... suena razonable.  
Soltó una carcajada más fuerte que las anteriores. Ahora nos encontrábamos en  
lo más alto de las escaleras, en otro vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de  
madera.  
—Gocé de la ventaja de saber qué pensaban todos cuantos me rodeaban, fueran  
humanos o no, desde el momento de mi renacimiento —susurró—. Ésa fue la razón  
por la que tardé diez años en desafiar a Carlisle... Podía leer su absoluta sinceridad y  
comprender la razón de su forma de vida.  
Apenas tardé unos pocos años en volver a su lado y comprometerme de nuevo  
con su visión. Creí poderme librar de los remordimientos de conciencia, ya que podía  
dejar a los inocentes y perseguir sólo a los malvados al conocer los pensamientos de  
mis presas. Si seguía a un asesino hasta un callejón oscuro donde acosaba a una  
chica, si la salvaba, en ese caso no sería tan terrible.  
Me estremecí al imaginar con claridad lo que describía: el callejón de noche, la  
chica atemorizada, el hombre siniestro detrás de ella y Edward de caza, terrible y  
glorioso como un joven dios, imparable. ¿Le estaría agradecida la chica o se asustaría  
más que antes?  
—Pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a verme como un monstruo. No podía  
rehuir la deuda de haber tomado demasiadas vidas, sin importar cuánto se lo  
merecieran, y regresé con Carlisle y Esme. Me acogieron como al hijo pródigo. Era  
más de lo que merecía.  
Nos habíamos detenido frente a la última puerta del vestíbulo.  
—Mi habitación —me informó al tiempo que abría la puerta y me hacía pasar.  
Su habitación tenía vistas al sur y una ventana del tamaño de la pared, igual  
que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. Toda la parte posterior de la casa debía de  
ser de vidrio. La vista daba al meandro que describía el río Sol Duc antes de cruzar el  
bosque intacto que llegaba hasta la cordillera de Olympic Mountain. La pared de la  
cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD. El  
cuarto de Edward estaba mejor surtido que una tienda de música. En el rincón había  
un sofisticado aparato de música, de un tipo que no me atrevía a tocar por miedo a  
romperlo. No había ninguna cama, sólo un espacioso y acogedor sofá de cuero negro.  
Una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban  
tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro.  
— ¿Para conseguir una buena acústica? —aventuré.  
Edward rió entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza.  
Tomó un mando a distancia y encendió el equipo, la suave música de jazz, pese  
a estar a un volumen bajo, sonaba como si el grupo estuviera con nosotros en la  
habitación. Me fui a mirar su alucinante colección de música.  
— ¿Cómo los clasificas? —pregunté al sentirme incapaz de encontrar un criterio  
para el orden de los títulos.  
No me estaba prestando atención.

—Esto... Por año, y luego por preferencia personal dentro de ese año —contestó  
con aire distraído.  
Al darme la vuelta, le vi mirarme con un brillo muy peculiar en los ojos.  
— ¿Qué ocurre?  
—Contaba con sentirme aliviado después de habértelo explicado todo, de no  
tener secretos para ti, pero no esperaba sentir más que eso. Me gusta —se encogió de  
hombros al tiempo que sonreía imperceptiblemente—. Me hace feliz.  
—Me alegro.  
Le devolví la sonrisa. Me preocuparía que se arrepintiera de haberme contado  
todo aquello. Era bueno saber que no era el caso.  
Pero entonces, mientras sus ojos estudiaban mi expresión, su sonrisa se apagó y  
su frente se pobló de arrugas.  
—Aún sigues esperando que salga huyendo —supuse—, gritando espantada,  
¿verdad?  
Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios y asintió.  
—Lamento estropearte la ilusión, pero no inspiras tanto miedo, de veras —con  
toda naturalidad, le mentí—: De hecho, no me asustas nada en absoluto.  
Se detuvo y arqueó las cejas con manifiesta incredulidad. Una sonrisa ancha y  
traviesa recorrió su rostro.  
—No deberías haber dicho eso, de veras.  
Edward emitió un sordo gruñido gutural y los labios mostraron unos dientes  
perfectos al curvarse hacia atrás. De repente, su cuerpo cambió, se había agachado,  
tenso como un león a punto de acometer.  
Sin dejar de mirarlo, me aparté de él.  
—No deberías haberlo dicho.  
No le vi saltar hacia mí, fue demasiado rápido. De repente me encontré en el  
aire y luego caímos sobre el sofá, que golpeó contra la pared por el impacto. Sus  
brazos formaron una protectora jaula durante todo el tiempo, por lo que apenas sentí  
el zarandeo, pero seguía respirando agitadamente cuando intenté ponerme en pie.  
— ¿Qué era lo que decías? —preguntó juguetón.  
—Que eres un monstruo realmente aterrador —repliqué. El jadeo de mi voz  
estropeó algo el sarcasmo de mi respuesta.  
—Mucho mejor —aprobó.  
—Esto... —forcejeé—. ¿Me puedes bajar ya?  
Se limitó a reírse.  
— ¿Se puede? —preguntó una voz que parecía proceder del vestíbulo.  
Me debatí para liberarme, pero Edward se limitó a dejar que pudiera sentarme  
de forma más convencional sobre su regazo. Entonces vi en el vestíbulo a Alice y a  
Jasper detrás de ella. Me puse colorada, pero Edward parecía a gusto.  
—Adelante —contestó Edward, que aún seguía riéndose discretamente.  
Alice no pareció hallar nada inusual en nuestro abrazo. Caminó —casi bailó, tal  
era la gracia de sus movimientos— hacia el centro del cuarto y se dobló de forma  
sinuosa para sentarse sobre el suelo. Jasper, sin embargo, se detuvo en el umbral un  
poco sorprendido. Clavó los ojos en el rostro de Edward y me pregunté si estaba  
tanteando el clima reinante con su inusual sensibilidad.  
—Parecía que te ibas a almorzar a Bella —anunció Alice—, y veníamos a ver si  
la podíamos compartir.  
Me puse rígida durante un instante, hasta que me percaté de la gran sonrisa de  
Edward. No sabría decir si se debía al comentario de Alice o a mi reacción.  
—Lo siento. No creo que haya bastante para compartir —replicó sin dejar de  
rodearme con los brazos.  
—De hecho —dijo Jasper, sonriendo a su pesar cuando entró en la habitación—,  
Alice anuncia una gran tormenta para esta noche y Emmett quiere jugar a la pelota.  
¿Te apuntas?  
Las palabras eran bastante comunes, pero me desconcertaba el contexto;  
aunque Alice era más fiable que el hombre del tiempo.  
Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron, pero aun así vaciló.  
—Traerías a Bella, por supuesto —añadió Alice jovialmente. Había creído  
atisbar la rápida mirada que Jasper le lanzaba.  
— ¿Quieres ir? —me preguntó Edward, animado y con expresión de  
entusiasmo.  
—Claro —no podía decepcionar a un rostro como ése—. Eh, ¿adonde vamos?  
—Hemos de esperar a que truene para jugar, ya verás la razón —me prometió.  
— ¿Necesitaré un paraguas?  
Las tres rompieron a reír estrepitosamente.  
— ¿Lo va a necesitar? —preguntó Jasper a Alice.  
—No; —estaba segura—. La tormenta va a descargar sobre el pueblo. El claro  
del bosque debería de estar bastante seco.  
—En ese caso, perfecto.  
El entusiasmo de la voz de Jasper fue contagioso, por descontado. Yo misma me  
descubrí más curiosa que aterrada.  
—Vamos a ver si Carlisle quiere venir.  
Alice se levantó y cruzó la puerta de un modo que hubiera roto de envidia el  
corazón de una bailarina.  
—Como si no lo supieras —la pinchó Jasper.  
Ambos siguieron su camino con rapidez, pero Jasper se las arregló para dejar la  
puerta discretamente cerrada al salir.  
— ¿A qué vamos a jugar? —quise saber.  
—Tú vas a mirar —aclaró Edward—. Nosotros jugaremos al béisbol.  
Levanté los ojos hacia el cielo  
— ¿A los vampiros les gusta el béisbol?  
—Es el pasatiempo americano —me replicó con burlona solemnidad.


	19. Chapter 18 - El Partido

Apenas había comenzado a lloviznar cuando Edward dobló la esquina para  
entrar en mi calle. Hasta ese momento, no había albergado duda alguna de que me  
acompañaría las pocas horas de interludio hasta el partido que iba a pasar en el  
mundo real.  
Entonces vi el coche negro, un Ford desvencijado, aparcado en el camino de  
entrada a la casa de Charlie, y oí a Edward mascullar algo ininteligible con voz sorda  
y áspera.  
Jacob Black estaba de pie detrás de la silla de ruedas de su padre, al abrigo de la  
lluvia, debajo del estrecho saliente del porche. El rostro de Billy se mostraba tan  
impasible como la piedra mientras Edward aparcaba el monovolumen en el bordillo.  
Jacob clavaba la mirada en el suelo, con expresión mortificada.  
—Esto... —la voz baja de Edward sonaba furiosa—. Esto es pasarse de la raya.  
— ¿Han venido a avisar a Charlie? —aventuré, más horrorizada que enfadada.  
Edward asintió con sequedad, respondiendo con los ojos entrecerrados a la  
mirada de Billy a través de la lluvia.  
Se me aflojaron las piernas de alivio al saber que Charlie no había llegado aún.  
—Déjame arreglarlo a mí —sugerí, ansiosa al ver la oscura mirada llena de odio  
de Edward.  
Para mi sorpresa, estuvo de acuerdo.  
—Quizás sea lo mejor, pero, de todos modos, ten cuidado. El chico no sabe  
nada.  
Me molestó un poco la palabra «chico».  
—Jacob no es mucho más joven que yo —le recordé.  
Entonces, me miró, y su ira desapareció repentinamente.  
—Sí, ya lo sé —me aseguró con una amplia sonrisa.  
Suspiré y puse la mano en la manija de la puerta.  
—Haz que entren a la casa para que me pueda ir —ordenó—. Volveré hacia el  
atardecer.  
— ¿Quieres llevarte el coche? —pregunté mientras me cuestionaba cómo le iba  
a explicar su falta a Charlie.  
Edward puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Puedo llegar a casa mucho más rápido de lo que puede llevarme este coche.  
—No tienes por qué irte —dije con pena.  
Sonrió al ver mi expresión abatida.  
—He de hacerlo —lanzó a los Black una mirada sombría—. Una vez que te  
libres de ellos, debes preparar a Charlie para presentarle a tu nuevo novio.  
Esbozó una de sus amplias sonrisas que dejó entrever todos los dientes.

—Muchas gracias —refunfuñé.  
Sonrió otra vez, pero con esa sonrisa traviesa que yo amaba tanto.  
—Volveré pronto —me prometió.  
Sus ojos volaron de nuevo al porche y entonces se inclinó para besarme  
rápidamente justo debajo del borde de la mandíbula. El corazón se me desbocó  
alocado y yo también eché una mirada al porche. El rostro de Billy ya no estaba tan  
impasible, y sus manos se aferraban a los brazos de la silla.  
—Pronto —remarqué, al abrir la puerta y saltar hacia la lluvia.  
Podía sentir sus ojos en mi espalda conforme me apresuraba hacia la tenue luz  
del porche.  
—Hola, Billy. Hola, Jacob —los saludé con todo el entusiasmo del que fui capaz  
—. Charlie se ha marchado para todo el día, espero que no llevéis esperándole  
mucho tiempo.  
—No mucho —contestó Billy con tono apagado; sus ojos negros me traspasaron  
—. Solo queríamos traerle esto —señaló la bolsa de papel marrón que llevaba en el  
regazo.  
—Gracias —le dije, aunque no tenía idea de qué podía ser—. ¿Por qué no  
entráis un momento y os secáis?  
Intenté mostrarme indiferente al intenso escrutinio de Billy mientras abría la  
puerta y les hacía señas para que me siguieran.  
—Venga, dámelo —le ofrecí mientras me giraba para cerrar la puerta y echar  
una última mirada a Edward, que seguía a la espera, completamente inmóvil y con  
aspecto solemne.  
—Deberías ponerlo en el frigorífico —comentó Billy mientras me tendía la bolsa  
—. Es pescado frito casero de Harry Clearwater, el favorito de Charlie. En el  
frigorífico estará más seco.  
Billy se encogió de hombros.  
Gracias —repetí, aunque ahora lo agradecía de corazón—. Ando en busca de  
nuevas recetas para el pescado y seguro que traerá más esta noche a casa.  
— ¿Se ha ido de pesca otra vez? —Preguntó Billy con un sutil destello en la  
mirada—. ¿Allí abajo, donde siempre? Quizá me acerque a saludarlo.  
—No —mentí rápidamente, endureciendo la expresión—. Se ha ido a un sitio  
nuevo..., y no tengo ni idea de dónde está.  
Se percató del cambio operado en mi expresión y se quedó pensativo.  
—Jake —dijo sin dejar de observarme—. ¿Por qué no vas al coche y traes el  
nuevo cuadro de Rebecca? Se lo dejaré a Charlie también.  
— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Jacob, con voz malhumorada.  
Le miré, pero tenía la vista fija en el suelo, con gesto contrariado.  
—Creo haberlo visto en el maletero, a lo mejor tienes que rebuscar un poco.  
Jacob se encaminó hacia la lluvia arrastrando los pies.

Billy y yo nos encaramos en silencio. Después de unos segundos, el silencio se  
hizo embarazoso, por lo que me dirigí hacia la cocina. Oí el chirrido de las ruedas  
mojadas de su silla mientras me seguía.  
Empujé la bolsa dentro del estante más alto del frigorífico, ya atestado, y me di  
la vuelta para hacerle frente. Su rostro de rasgos marcados era inescrutable.  
—Charlie no va a volver hasta dentro de un buen rato —espeté con tono casi  
grosero.  
Billy asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.  
—Gracias otra vez por el pescado frito —repetí.  
Continuó asintiendo, yo suspiré y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Pareció darse  
cuenta de que yo había dado por finalizada nuestra pequeña charla.  
—Bella —comenzó, y luego dudó.  
Esperé.  
—Bella —volvió a decir—, Charlie es uno de mis mejores amigos.  
—Sí.  
—Me he dado cuenta de que estás con uno de los Cullen.  
Pronunció cada palabra cuidadosamente, con su voz resonante.  
—Sí —repetí de manera cortante.  
Sus ojos se achicaron.  
—Quizás no sea asunto mío, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.  
—Llevas razón, no es asunto tuyo.  
Arqueó las cejas, que ya empezaban a encanecer.  
—Tal vez lo ignores, pero la familia Cullen goza de mala reputación en la  
reserva.  
—La verdad es que estaba al tanto —le expliqué con voz seca; aquello le  
sorprendió—. Sin embargo, esa reputación podría ser inmerecida, ¿no? Que yo sepa,  
los Cullen nunca han puesto el pie en la reserva, ¿o sí?  
Me percaté de que se detenía en seco ante la escasa sutileza de mi alusión al  
acuerdo que vinculaba y protegía a su tribu.  
—Es cierto —admitió, mirándome con prevención—. Pareces, bien informada  
sobre los Cullen, más de lo que esperaba.  
—Quizás incluso más que tú —dije, mirándole desde mi altura.  
Frunció los gruesos labios mientras lo encajaba.  
—Podría ser —concedió, aunque un brillo de astucia iluminaba sus ojos—.  
¿Está Charlie tan bien informado?  
Había encontrado el punto débil de mi defensa.  
—A Charlie le gustan mucho los Cullen —me salí por la tangente, y él percibió  
con claridad mi movimiento evasivo. No parecía muy satisfecho, pero tampoco  
sorprendido.  
—O sea, que no es asunto mío, pero quizás sí de Charlie.  
—Si creo que incumbe o no a mi padre, también es sólo asunto mío. ¿De  
acuerdo?

Me pregunté si habría captado la idea a pesar de mis esfuerzos por  
embarullarlo todo y no decir nada comprometedor. Parecía que sí. La lluvia  
repiqueteaba sobre el tejado, era el único sonido que rompía el silencio mientras Billy  
reflexionaba sobre el tema.  
—Sí —se rindió finalmente—. Imagino que es asunto tuyo.  
—Gracias, Billy —suspiré aliviada.  
—Piensa bien lo que haces, Bella —me urgió.  
—Vale —respondí con rapidez.  
Volvió a fruncir el ceño.  
—Lo que quería decir es que dejaras de hacer lo que haces.  
Le miré a los ojos, llenos de sincera preocupación por mí, y no se me ocurrió  
ninguna contestación. En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe  
y me sobresalté con el ruido.  
A Jacob le precedió su voz quejumbrosa:  
—No había ninguna pintura en el coche.  
Apareció por la esquina de la cocina con los hombros mojados por la lluvia y el  
cabello chorreante.  
—Humm —gruñó Billy, separándose de mí súbitamente y girando la silla para  
encarar a su hijo—. Supongo que me lo dejé en casa.  
—Estupendo.  
Jacob levantó los ojos al cielo de forma teatral.  
—Bueno, Bella, dile a Charlie... —Billy se detuvo antes de continuar—, que  
hemos pasado por aquí, ¿sí?  
—Lo haré —murmuré.  
Jacob estaba sorprendido.  
— ¿Pero nos vamos ya?  
—Charlie va a llegar tarde —explicó Billy al tiempo que hacía rodar las ruedas  
de la silla y sobrepasaba a Jacob.  
—Vaya —Jacob parecía molesto—. Bueno, entonces supongo que ya te veré otro  
día, Bella.  
—Claro —afirmé.  
—Ten cuidado —me advirtió Billy; no le contesté.  
Jacob ayudó a su padre a salir por la puerta. Les despedí con un ligero  
movimiento del brazo mientras contemplaba mi coche, ahora vacío, con atención.  
Cerré la puerta antes de que desaparecieran de mi vista.  
Permanecí de pie en la entrada durante un minuto, escuchando el sonido del  
coche mientras daba marcha atrás y se alejaba. Me quedé allí, a la espera de que se  
me pasaran la irritación y la angustia. Cuando al fin conseguí relajarme un poco, subí  
las escaleras para cambiarme la elegante ropa que me había puesto para salir.  
Me probé un par de tops, no muy segura de qué debía esperar de esta noche.  
Estaba tan concentrada en lo que ocurriría que lo que acababa de suceder perdió todo  
interés para mí. Ahora que me encontraba lejos de la influencia de Jasper y Edward  
intenté convencerme de que lo que había pasado no me debía asustar. Deseché  
rápidamente la idea de ponerme otro conjunto y elegí una vieja camisa de franela y  
unos vaqueros, ya que, de todos modos, llevaría puesto el impermeable toda la  
noche.  
Sonó el teléfono y eché a correr escaleras abajo para responder. Sólo había una  
voz que quería oír; cualquier otra me molestaría. Pero imaginé que si él hubiera  
querido hablar conmigo, probablemente sólo habría tenido que materializarse en mi  
habitación.  
— ¿Diga? —pregunté sin aliento.  
— ¿Bella? Soy yo —dijo Jessica.  
—Ah, hola, Jess —luché durante unos momentos para descender de nuevo a la  
realidad. Me parecía que habían pasado meses en vez de días desde la última vez  
que hablé con ella—. ¿Qué tal te fue en el baile?  
— ¡Me lo pasé genial! —parloteó Jessica, que, sin necesidad de más invitación,  
se embarcó en una descripción pormenorizada de la noche pasada. Murmuré unos  
cuantos «humm» y «ah» en los momentos adecuados, pero me costaba concentrarme.  
Jessica, Mike, el baile y el instituto se me antojaban extrañamente irrelevantes en esos  
momentos. Mis ojos volvían una y otra vez hacia la ventana, intentando juzgar el  
grado de luz real a través de las nubes espesas.  
— ¿Has oído lo que te he dicho, Bella? —me preguntó Jess, irritada.  
—Lo siento, ¿qué?  
— ¡Te he dicho que Mike me besó! ¿Te lo puedes creer?  
—Eso es estupendo, Jessica.  
— ¿Y qué hiciste tú ayer? —me desafió Jessica, todavía molesta por mi falta de  
atención. O quizás estaba enfadada porque no le había preguntado por los detalles.  
—No mucho, la verdad. Sólo di un garbeo por ahí para disfrutar del sol.  
Oí entrar el coche de Charlie en el garaje.  
—Oye, ¿y has sabido algo de Edward Cullen?  
La puerta principal se cerró de un portazo y escuché a Charlie avanzar dando  
tropezones cerca de las escaleras, mientras guardaba el aparejo de pesca.  
—Humm —dudé, sin saber qué más contarle.  
— ¡Hola, cielo!, ¿estás ahí? —me saludó Charlie al entrar en la cocina. Le  
devolví el saludo por señas.  
Jess oyó su voz.  
—Ah, vaya, ha llegado tu padre. No importa, hablamos mañana. Nos vemos en  
Trigonometría.  
—Nos vemos, jess —le respondí y luego colgué.  
—Hola, papá —dije mientras él se lavaba las manos en el fregadero—. ¿Qué tal  
te ha ido la pesca?  
—Bien, he metido el pescado en el congelador.  
—Voy a sacar un poco antes de que se congele. Billy trajo pescado frito del de  
Harry Clearwater esta tarde —hice un esfuerzo por sonar alegre.

—Ah, ¿eso hizo? —los ojos de Charlie se iluminaron—. Es mi favorito.  
Se lavó mientras yo preparaba la cena. No tardamos mucho en sentarnos a la  
mesa y cenar en silencio. Charlie disfrutaba de su comida, y entretanto yo me  
preguntaba desesperadamente cómo cumplir mi misión, esforzándome por hallar la  
manera de abordar el tema.  
— ¿Qué has hecho hoy? —me preguntó, sacándome bruscamente de mi  
ensoñación.  
—Bueno, esta tarde anduve de aquí para allá por la casa —en realidad, sólo  
había sido la última parte de la tarde. Intenté mantener mi voz animada, pero sentía  
un vacío en el estómago—. Y esta mañana me pasé por casa de los Cullen.  
Charlie dejó caer el tenedor.  
— ¿La casa del doctor Cullen? —inquirió atónito.  
Hice como que no me había dado cuenta de su reacción.  
— ¿A qué fuiste allí? Aún no había levantado su tenedor.  
—Bueno, tenía una especie de cita con Edward Cullen esta noche, y él quería  
presentarme a sus padres... ¿Papá? Parecía como si Charlie estuviera sufriendo un  
aneurisma. —Papá, ¿estás bien? —Estás saliendo con Edward Cullen —tronó.  
—Pensaba que te gustaban los Cullen.  
—Es demasiado mayor para ti —empezó a despotricar.  
—Los dos vamos al instituto —le corregí, aunque desde luego llevaba más  
razón de la que hubiera podido soñar.  
—Espera... —hizo una pausa—. ¿Cuál de ellos es Edwin?  
—Edward es el más joven, el de pelo cobrizo.  
El más hermoso, el más divino..., pensé en mi fuero interno.  
—Ah, ya, eso está... —se debatía— mejor. No me gusta la pinta del grandote.  
Seguro que será un buen chico y todo eso, pero parece demasiado... maduro para ti.  
¿Y este Edwin es tu novio?  
—Se llama Edward, papá.  
— ¿Y lo es?  
—Algo así, supongo.  
—Pues la otra noche me dijiste que no te interesaba ningún chico del pueblo —  
al verle tomar de nuevo el tenedor empecé a pensar que había pasado lo peor.  
—Bueno, Edward no vive en el pueblo, papá.  
Me miró con displicencia mientras masticaba.  
—Y de todos modos —continué—, estamos empezando todavía, ya sabes. No  
me hagas pasar un mal rato con todo ese sermón sobre novios y tal, ¿vale?  
— ¿Cuándo vendrá a recogerte?  
—Llegará dentro de unos minutos.  
— ¿Adonde te va a llevar?  
—Espero que te vayas olvidando ya de comportarte como un inquisidor, ¿vale?  
—Gruñí en voz alta—. Vamos a jugar al béisbol con su familia.  
Arrugó la cara y luego, finalmente, rompió a reír entre dientes.

— ¿Que tú vas a jugar al béisbol?  
—Bueno, más bien creo que voy a mirar la mayor parte del tiempo.  
—Pues sí que tiene que gustarte ese chico —comentó mientras me miraba con  
gesto de sospecha.  
Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco para que me dejara en paz.  
Escuché el rugido de un motor, y luego lo sentí detenerse justo en frente de la  
casa. Pegué un salto en la silla y empecé a fregar los platos.  
—Deja los platos, ya los lavaré yo luego. Me tienes demasiado mimado.  
Sonó el timbre y Charlie se dirigió a abrir la puerta; le seguí a un paso.  
No me había dado cuenta de que fuera caían chuzos de punta. Edward estaba  
de pie, aureolado por la luz del porche, con el mismo aspecto de un modelo en un  
anuncio de impermeables.  
—Entra, Edward.  
Respiré aliviada al ver que Charlie no se había equivocado con el nombre.  
—Gracias, jefe Swan —dijo él con voz respetuosa.  
—Entra y llámame Charlie. Ven, dame la cazadora.  
—Gracias, señor.  
—Siéntate aquí, Edward.  
Hice una mueca.  
Edward se sentó con un ágil movimiento en la única silla que había,  
obligándome a sentarme al lado del jefe Swan en el sofá. Le lancé una mirada  
envenenada y él me guiñó un ojo a espaldas de Charlie.  
—Tengo entendido que vas a llevar a mi niña a ver un partido de béisbol.  
El que llueva a cántaros y esto no sea ningún impedimento para hacer deporte  
al aire libre sólo ocurre aquí, en Washington.  
—Sí, señor, ésa es la idea —no pareció sorprendido de que le hubiera contado a  
mi padre la verdad. Aunque también podría haber estado escuchando, claro.  
—Bueno, eso es llevarla a tu terreno, supongo ¿no?  
Charlie rió y Edward se unió a él.  
—Estupendo —me levanté—. Ya basta de bromitas a mi costa. Vamonos.  
Volví al recibidor y me puse la cazadora. Ellos me siguieron.  
—No vuelvas demasiado tarde, Bella.  
—No se preocupe Charlie, la traeré temprano —prometió Edward.  
—Cuidarás de mi niña, ¿verdad?  
Refunfuñé, pero me ignoraron.  
—Le prometo que estará a salvo conmigo, señor.  
Charlie no pudo cuestionar la sinceridad de Edward, ya que cada palabra  
quedaba impregnada de ella.  
Salí enfadada. Ambos rieron y Edward me siguió.  
Me paré en seco en el porche. Allí, detrás de mi coche, había un Jeep gigantesco.  
Las llantas me llegaban por encima de la cintura, protectores metálicos recubrían las  
luces traseras y delanteras, además de llevar cuatro enormes faros antiniebla sujetos  
al guardabarros. El techo era de color rojo brillante.  
Charlie dejó escapar un silbido por lo bajo.  
—Poneos los cinturones —advirtió.  
Edward me siguió hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió. Calculé la distancia  
hasta el asiento y me preparé para saltar. Edward suspiró y me alzó con una sola  
mano. Esperaba que Charlie no se hubiera dado cuenta.  
Mientras regresaba al lado del conductor, a un paso normal, humano, intenté  
ponerme el cinturón, pero había demasiadas hebillas.  
— ¿Qué es todo esto? —le pregunté cuando abrió la puerta.  
—Un arnés para conducir campo a traviesa.  
—Oh, oh.  
Intenté encontrar los sitios donde se tenían que enganchar todas aquellas  
hebillas, pero iba demasiado despacio. Edward volvió a suspirar y se puso a  
ayudarme. Me alegraba de que la lluvia fuera tan espesa como para que Charlie no  
pudiera ver nada con claridad desde el porche. Eso quería decir que no estaba  
dándose cuenta de cómo las manos de Edward se deslizaban por mi cuello,  
acariciando mi nuca. Dejé de intentar ayudarle y me concentré en no hiperventilar.  
Edward giró la llave y el motor arrancó; al fin nos alejamos de la casa.  
—Esto es... humm... ¡Vaya pedazo de Jeep que tienes!  
—Es de Emmett. Supuse que no te apetecería correr todo el camino.  
— ¿Dónde guardáis este tanque?  
—Hemos remodelado uno de los edificios exteriores para convertirlo en garaje.  
— ¿No te vas a poner el cinturón?  
Me lanzó una mirada incrédula.  
Entonces caí en la cuenta del significado de sus palabras.  
— ¿Correr todo el camino? O sea, ¿que una parte sí la vamos a hacer corriendo?  
Mi voz se elevó varias octavas y él sonrió ampliamente.  
—No serás tú quien corra.  
—Me voy a marear.  
—Si cierras los ojos, seguro que estarás bien.  
Me mordí el labio, intentando luchar contra el pánico.  
Se inclinó para besarme la coronilla y entonces gimió. Le miré sorprendida.  
—Hueles deliciosamente a lluvia —comentó.  
—Pero, ¿bien o mal? —pregunté con precaución.  
—De las dos maneras —suspiró—. Siempre de las dos maneras.  
Entre la penumbra y el diluvio, no sé cómo encontró el camino, pero de algún  
modo llegamos a una carretera secundaria, con más aspecto de un camino forestal  
que de carretera. La conversación resultó imposible durante un buen rato, dado que  
yo iba rebotando arriba y abajo en el asiento como un martillo pilón. Sin embargo,  
Edward parecía disfrutar del paseo, ya que no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

Y entonces fue cuando llegamos al final de la carretera; los árboles formaban  
grandes muros verdes en tres de los cuatro costados del Jeep. La lluvia se había  
convertido en llovizna poco a poco y el cielo brillante asomaba entre las nubes.  
—Lo siento, Bella, pero desde aquí tenemos que ir a pie.  
— ¿Sabes qué? Que casi mejor te espero aquí.  
—Pero ¿qué le ha pasado a tu coraje? Estuviste estupenda esta mañana.  
—Todavía no se me ha olvidado la última vez.  
Parecía increíble que aquello sólo hubiera sucedido ayer. Se acercó tan  
rápidamente a mi lado del coche que apenas pude apreciar una imagen borrosa.  
Empezó a desatarme el arnés.  
—Ya los suelto yo; tú, vete —protesté en vano.  
—Humm... —parecía meditar mientras terminaba rápidamente—. Me parece  
que voy a tener que forzar un poco la memoria.  
Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me sacó del Jeep y me puso de pie en el suelo.  
Había ahora apenas un poco de niebla; parecía que Alice iba a tener razón.  
— ¿Forzar mi memoria? ¿Cómo? —pregunté nerviosamente.  
—Algo como esto —me miró intensamente, pero con cautela, aunque había una  
chispa de humor en el fondo de sus ojos.  
Apoyó las manos sobre el Jeep, una a cada lado de mi cabeza, y se inclinó,  
obligándome a permanecer aplastada contra la puerta. Se inclinó más aún, con el  
rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, sin espacio para escaparme.  
—Ahora, dime —respiró y fue entonces cuando su efluvio desorganizó todos  
mis procesos mentales—, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa?  
—Esto, bueno... estamparme contra un árbol y morir —tragué saliva—. Ah, y  
marearme.  
Reprimió una sonrisa. Luego, inclinó la cabeza y rozó suavemente con sus fríos  
labios el hueco en la base de mi garganta.  
— ¿Sigues preocupada? —murmuró contra mi piel.  
— ¿Sí? —luché para concentrarme—. Me preocupa terminar estampada en los  
árboles y el mareo.  
Su nariz trazó una línea sobre la piel de mi garganta hasta el borde de la  
barbilla. Su aliento frío me cosquilleaba la piel.  
— ¿Y ahora? —susurraron sus labios contra mi mandíbula.  
—Árboles —aspiré aire—. Movimiento, mareo.  
Levantó la cabeza para besarme los párpados.  
—Bella, en realidad, no crees que te vayas a estampar contra un árbol, ¿a que  
no?  
—No, aunque podría —repuse sin mucha confianza. Él ya olía una victoria fácil.  
Me besó, descendiendo despacio por la mejilla hasta detenerse en la comisura  
de mis labios.  
— ¿Crees que dejaría que te hiriera un árbol?  
Sus labios rozaron levemente mi tembloroso labio inferior.

—No —respiré. Tenía que haber en mi defensa algo eficaz, pero no conseguía  
recordarlo.  
—Ya ves —sus labios entreabiertos se movían contra los míos—. No hay nada  
de lo que tengas que asustarte, ¿a que no?  
—No —suspiré, rindiéndome.  
Entonces tomó mi cara entre sus manos, casi con rudeza y me besó en serio,  
moviendo sus labios insistentes contra los míos.  
Realmente no había excusa para mi comportamiento. Ahora lo veo más claro,  
como es lógico. De cualquier modo, parecía que no podía dejar de comportarme  
exactamente como lo hice la primera vez. En vez de quedarme quieta, a salvo, mis  
brazos se alzaron para enroscarse apretadamente alrededor de su cuello y me quedé  
de pronto soldada a su cuerpo, duro como la piedra. Suspiré y mis labios se  
entreabrieron.  
Se tambaleó hacia atrás, deshaciendo mi abrazo sin esfuerzo.  
— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! —se desasió jadeando—. ¡Eres mi perdición, te juro que  
lo eres!  
Me acuclillé, rodeándome las rodillas con los brazos, buscando apoyo.  
—Eres indestructible —mascullé, intentando recuperar el aliento.  
—Eso creía antes de conocerte. Ahora será mejor que salgamos de aquí rápido  
antes de que cometa alguna estupidez de verdad —gruñó.  
Me arrojó sobre su espalda como hizo la otra vez y vi el tremendo esfuerzo que  
hacía para comportarse dulcemente. Enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura y busqué  
seguridad al sujetarme a su cuello con un abrazo casi estrangulador.  
—No te olvides de cerrar los ojos —me advirtió severamente.  
Hundí la cabeza entre sus omóplatos, por debajo de mi brazo, y cerré con fuerza  
los ojos.  
No podía decir realmente si nos movíamos o no. Sentía la sensación del vuelo a  
lo largo de mi cuerpo, pero el movimiento era tan suave que igual hubiéramos  
podido estar dando un paseo por la acera. Estuve tentada de echar un vistazo, sólo  
para comprobar si estábamos volando de verdad a través del bosque igual que antes,  
pero me resistí. No merecía la pena ganarme un mareo tremendo. Me contenté con  
sentir su respiración acompasada.  
No estuve segura de que habíamos parado de verdad hasta que no alzó el brazo  
hacia atrás y me tocó el pelo.  
—Ya pasó, Bella.  
Me atreví a abrir los ojos y era cierto, ya nos habíamos detenido. Medio  
entumecida, deshice la presa estranguladora sobre su cuerpo y me deslicé al suelo,  
cayéndome de espaldas.  
— ¡Ay! —grité enfadada cuando me golpeé contra el suelo mojado.  
Me miró sorprendido; era obvio que no estaba totalmente seguro de si podía  
reírse a mi costa en esa situación, pero mi expresión desconcertada venció sus  
reticencias y rompió a reír a mandíbula batiente.

Me levanté, ignorándole, y me puse a limpiar de barro y ramitas la parte  
posterior de mi chaqueta. Eso sólo sirvió para que se riera aún más. Enfadada,  
empecé a andar a zancadas hacia el bosque.  
Sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.  
— ¿Adonde vas, Bella?  
—A ver un partido de béisbol. Ya que tú no pareces interesado en jugar, voy a  
asegurarme de que los demás se divierten sin ti.  
—Pero si no es por ahí...

Me di la vuelta sin mirarle, y seguí andando a zancadas en la dirección opuesta.  
Me atrapó de nuevo.  
—No te enfades, no he podido evitarlo. Deberías haberte visto la cara —se reía  
entre dientes, otra vez sin poder contenerse.  
—Ah claro, aquí tú eres el único que se puede enfadar, ¿no? —le pregunté,  
arqueando las cejas.  
—No estaba enfadado contigo.  
— ¿«Bella, eres mi perdición»? —cité amargamente.  
—Eso fue simplemente la constatación de un hecho.  
Intenté revolverme y alejarme de él una vez más, pero me sujetó rápido.  
—Te habías enfadado —insistí.  
—Sí.  
—Pero si acabas de decir...  
—No estaba enfadado contigo, Bella, ¿es que no te das cuenta? —Se había  
puesto serio de pronto, desaparecido del todo cualquier amago de broma en su  
expresión—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?  
— ¿Entender el qué? —le exigí, confundida por su rápido cambio de humor,  
tanto como por sus palabras.  
—Nunca podría enfadarme contigo, ¿cómo podría? Eres tan valiente, tan leal,  
tan... cálida.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué? —susurré, recordando los duros modales con los que me  
había rechazado, que no había podido interpretar salvo como una frustración muy  
clara, frustración por mi debilidad, mi lentitud, mis desordenadas reacciones  
humanas...  
Me puso las manos cuidadosamente a ambos lados de la cara.  
—Estaba furioso conmigo mismo —dijo dulcemente—. Por la manera en que no  
dejo de ponerte en peligro. Mi propia existencia ya supone un peligro para ti.  
Algunas veces, de verdad que me odio a mí mismo. Debería ser más fuerte, debería  
ser capaz de...  
Le tapé la boca con la mano.  
—No lo digas.  
Me tomó de la mano, alejándola de los labios, pero manteniéndola contra su  
cara.

—Te quiero —dijo—. Es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que te hago pasar,  
pero es la pura verdad.  
Era la primera vez que me decía que me quería, al menos con tantas palabras.  
Tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero yo ya lo creo que sí.  
—Ahora, intenta cuidarte, ¿vale? —continuó y se inclinó para rozar suavemente  
sus labios contra los míos.  
Me quedé quieta, mostrando dignidad. Entonces, suspiré.  
—Le prometiste al jefe Swan que me llevarías a casa temprano, ¿recuerdas? Así  
que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.  
—Sí, señorita.  
Sonrió melancólicamente y me soltó, aunque se quedó con una de mis manos.  
Me llevó unos cuantos metros más adelante, a través de altos helechos mojados y  
musgos que cubrían un enorme abeto, y de pronto nos encontramos allí, al borde de  
un inmenso campo abierto en la ladera de los montes Olympic. Tenía dos veces el  
tamaño de un estadio de béisbol.  
Allí vi a todos los demás; Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, sentados en una lisa roca  
salediza, eran los que se hallaban más cerca de nosotros, a unos cien metros. Aún  
más lejos, a unos cuatrocientos metros, se veía a Jasper y Alice, que parecían lanzarse  
algo el uno al otro, aunque no vi la bola en ningún momento. Parecía que Carlisle  
estuviera marcando las bases, pero ¿realmente podía estar poniéndolas tan separadas  
unas de otras?  
Los tres que se encontraban sobre la roca se levantaron cuando estuvimos a la  
vista. Esme se acercó hacia nosotros y Emmett la siguió después de echar una larga  
ojeada a la espalda de Rosalie, que se había levantado con gracia y avanzaba a  
grandes pasos hacia el campo sin mirar en nuestra dirección. En respuesta, mi  
estómago se agitó incómodo.  
— ¿Es a ti a quien hemos oído, Edward? —preguntó Esme conforme se  
acercaba.  
—Sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando un oso —aclaró Emmett.  
Sonreí tímidamente a Esme.  
—Era él.  
—Sin querer, Bella resultaba muy cómica en ese momento —explicó rápido  
Edward, intentando apuntarse el tanto.  
Alice había abandonado su posición y corría, o más bien se podría decir que  
danzaba, hacia nosotros. Avanzó a toda velocidad para detenerse con gran  
desenvoltura a nuestro lado.  
—Es la hora —anunció.  
El hondo estruendo de un trueno sacudió el bosque de en frente apenas hubo  
terminado de hablar. A continuación retumbó hacia el oeste, en dirección a la ciudad.  
—Raro, ¿a que sí? —dijo Emmett con un guiño, como si nos conociéramos de  
toda la vida.  
—Venga, vamos...

Alice tomó a Emmett de la mano y desaparecieron como flechas en dirección al  
gigantesco campo.  
Ella corría como una gacela; él, lejos de ser tan grácil, sin embargo le igualaba  
en velocidad, aunque nunca se le podría comparar con una gacela.  
— ¿Te apetece jugar una bola? —me preguntó Edward con los ojos brillantes,  
deseoso de participar.  
Yo intenté sonar apropiadamente entusiasta.  
— ¡Ve con los demás!  
Rió por lo bajo, y después de revolverme el pelo, dio un gran salto para reunirse  
con los otros dos. Su forma de correr era más agresiva, más parecida a la de un  
guepardo que a la de una gacela, por lo que pronto les dio alcance. Su exhibición de  
gracia y poder me cortó el aliento.  
— ¿Bajamos? —inquirió Esme con voz suave y melodiosa.  
En ese instante, me di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando boquiabierta.  
Rápidamente controlé mi expresión y asentí. Esme estaba a un metro escaso de mí y  
me pregunté si seguía actuando con cuidado para no asustarme. Acompasó su paso  
al mío, sin impacientarse por mi ritmo lento.  
— ¿No vas a jugar con ellos? —le pregunté con timidez.  
—No, prefiero arbitrar; alguien debe evitar que hagan trampas y a mí me gusta  
—me explicó.  
—Entonces, ¿les gusta hacer trampas?  
—Oh, ya lo creo que sí, ¡tendrías que oír sus explicaciones! Bueno, espero que  
no sea así, de lo contrario pensarías que se han criado en una manada de lobos.  
—Te pareces a mi madre —reí, sorprendida, y ella se unió a mis risas.  
—Bueno, me gusta pensar en ellos como si fueran hijos míos, en más de un  
sentido. Me cuesta mucho controlar mis instintos maternales. ¿No te contó Edward  
que había perdido un bebé?  
—No —murmuré aturdida, esforzándome por comprender a qué periodo de su  
vida se estaría refiriendo.  
—Sí, mi primer y único hijo murió a los pocos días de haber nacido, mi pobre  
cosita —suspiró—. Me rompió el corazón y por eso me arrojé por el acantilado, como  
ya sabrás —añadió con toda naturalidad.  
—Edward sólo me dijo que te caíste —tartamudeé.  
—Ah. Edward, siempre tan caballeroso —esbozó una sonrisa—. Edward fue el  
primero de mis nuevos hijos. Siempre pienso en él de ese modo, incluso aunque, en  
cierto modo, sea mayor que yo —me sonrió cálidamente—. Por eso me alegra tanto  
que te haya encontrado, corazón —aquellas cariñosas palabras sonaron muy  
naturales en sus labios—. Ha sido un bicho raro durante demasiado tiempo; me dolía  
verle tan solo.  
—Entonces, ¿no te importa? —Pregunté, dubitativa otra vez—. ¿Que yo no sea...  
buena para él?

—No —se quedó pensativa—. Tú eres lo que él quiere. No sé cómo, pero esto va  
a salir bien —me aseguró, aunque su frente estaba fruncida por la preocupación. Se  
oyó el estruendo de otro trueno.  
En ese momento, Esme se detuvo. Por lo visto, habíamos llegado a los límites  
del campo. Al parecer, ya se habían formado los equipos. Edward estaba en la parte  
izquierda del campo, bastante lejos; Carlisle se encontraba entre la primera y la  
segunda base, y Alice tenía la bola en su poder, en lo que debía ser la base de  
lanzamiento.  
Emmett hacía girar un bate de aluminio, sólo perceptible por su sonido silbante,  
ya que era casi imposible seguir su trayectoria en el aire con la vista. Esperaba que se  
acercara a la base de meta, pero ya estaba allí, a una distancia inconcebible de la base  
de lanzamiento, adoptando la postura de bateo para cuando me quise dar cuenta.  
Jasper se situó detrás, a un metro escaso, para atrapar la bola para el otro equipo.  
Como era de esperar, ninguno llevaba guantes.  
—De acuerdo —Esme habló con voz clara, y supe que Edward la había oído a  
pesar de estar muy alejado—, batea.  
Alice permanecía erguida, aparentemente inmóvil. Su estilo parecía que estaba  
más cerca de la astucia, de lo furtivo, que de una técnica de lanzamiento  
intimidatorio. Sujetó la bola con ambas manos cerca de su cintura; luego, su brazo  
derecho se movió como el ataque de una cobra y la bola impactó en la mano de  
Jasper.  
— ¿Ha sido un strike? —le pregunté a Esme.  
—Si no la golpean, es un strike —me contestó.  
Jasper lanzó de nuevo la bola a la mano de Alice, que se permitió una gran  
sonrisa antes de estirar el brazo para efectuar otro nuevo lanzamiento.  
Esta vez el bate consiguió, sin saber muy bien cómo, golpear la bola invisible. El  
chasquido del impacto fue tremendo, atronador. Entendí con claridad la razón por la  
que necesitaban una tormenta para jugar cuando las montañas devolvieron el eco del  
golpe.  
La bola sobrevoló el campo como un meteorito para irse a perder en lo  
profundo del bosque circundante.  
—Carrera completa —murmuré.  
—Espera —dijo Esme con cautela, escuchando atenta y con la mano alzada.  
Emmett era una figura borrosa que corría de una base a otra y Carlisle, la  
sombra que lo seguía. Me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba.  
— ¡Out!—cantó Esme con su voz clara.  
Contemplé con incredulidad cómo Edward saltaba desde la linde del bosque  
con la bola en la mano alzada. Incluso yo pude ver su brillante sonrisa.  
—Emmett será el que batea más fuerte —me explicó Esme—, pero Edward  
corre al menos igual de rápido.

Las entradas se sucedieron ante mis ojos incrédulos. Era imposible mantener  
contacto visual con la bola teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que volaba y el ritmo  
al que se movían alrededor del campo los corredores de base.  
Comprendí el otro motivo por el cual esperaban a que hubiera una tormenta  
para jugar cuando Jasper bateó una roleta, una de esas pelotas que van rodando por el  
suelo, hacia la posición de Carlisle en un intento de evitar la infalible defensa de  
Edward.  
Carlisle corrió a por la bola y luego se lanzó en pos de Jasper, que iba disparado  
hacia la primera base. Cuando chocaron, el sonido fue como el de la colisión de dos  
enormes masas de roca. Preocupada, me incorporé de un salto para ver lo sucedido,  
pero habían resultado ilesos.  
—Están bien —anunció Esme con voz tranquila.  
El equipo de Emmett iba una carrera por delante. Rosalie se las apañó para  
revolotear sobre las bases después de aprovechar uno de los larguísimos  
lanzamientos de Emmett, cuando Edward consiguió el tercer out. Se acercó de un  
salto hasta donde estaba yo, chispeante de entusiasmo.  
— ¿Qué te parece? —inquirió.  
—Una cosa es segura: no volveré a sentarme otra vez a ver esa vieja y aburrida  
Liga Nacional de Béisbol.  
—Ya, suena como si lo hubieras hecho antes muchas veces —replicó Edward  
entre risas.  
—Pero estoy un poco decepcionada —bromeé.  
— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó, intrigado.  
—Bueno, sería estupendo encontrar una sola cosa que no hagas mejor que  
cualquier otra persona en este planeta.  
Esa sonrisa torcida suya relampagueó en su rostro durante un momento,  
dejándome sin aliento.  
—Ya voy —dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la base del bateador.  
Jugó con mucha astucia al optar por una bola baja, fuera del alcance de la  
excepcionalmente rápida mano de Rosalie, que defendía en la parte exterior del  
campo, y, veloz como el rayo, ganó dos bases antes de que Emmett pudiera volver a  
poner la bola en juego. Carlisle golpeó una tan lejos fuera del campo —con un  
estruendo que me hirió los oídos—, que Edward y él completaron la carrera. Alice  
chocó delicadamente las palmas con ellos.  
El tanteo cambiaba continuamente conforme avanzaba el partido y se gastaban  
bromas unos a otros como otros jugadores callejeros al ir pasando todos por la  
primera posición. De vez en cuando, Esme tenía que llamarles la atención. Otro  
trueno retumbó, pero seguíamos sin mojarnos, tal y como había predicho Alice.  
Carlisle estaba a punto de batear con Edward como receptor cuando Alice, de  
pronto, profirió un grito sofocado que sonó muy fuerte. Yo miraba a Edward, como  
siempre, y entonces le vi darse la vuelta para mirarla. Las miradas de ambos se  
encontraron y en un instante circuló entre ellos un flujo misterioso. Edward ya estaba  
a mi lado antes de que los demás pudieran preguntar a Alice qué iba mal.  
— ¿Alice? —preguntó Esme con voz tensa.  
—No lo he visto con claridad, no podría deciros... —susurró ella.  
Para entonces ya se habían reunido todos.  
— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —le preguntó Carlisle a su vez con voz tranquila, cargada  
de autoridad.  
—Viajan mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Creo que me he equivocado en  
eso —murmuró.  
Jasper se inclinó sobre ella con ademán protector.  
— ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? —le preguntó.  
—Nos han oído jugar y han cambiado de dirección —señaló, contrita, como si  
se sintiera responsable de lo que fuera que la había asustado.  
Siete pares de rápidos ojos se posaron en mi cara de forma fugaz y se apartaron.  
— ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? —inquirió Carlisle, volviéndose hacia Edward.  
Una mirada de intensa concentración cruzó por su rostro y respondió con gesto  
contrariado:  
—Menos de cinco minutos. Vienen corriendo, quieren jugar.  
— ¿Puedes hacerlo? —le preguntó Carlisle, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre  
mí brevemente.  
—No, con carga, no —resumió él—. Además, lo que menos necesitamos es que  
capten el olor y comiencen la caza.  
— ¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Emmett a Alice.  
—Tres —contestó con laconismo.  
— ¡Tres! —exclamó Emmett con tono de mofa. Flexionó los músculos de acero  
de sus imponentes brazos—. Dejadlos que vengan.  
Carlisle lo consideró durante una fracción de segundo que pareció más larga de  
lo que fue en realidad. Sólo Emmett parecía impasible; el resto miraba fijamente el  
rostro de Carlisle con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.  
—Nos limitaremos a seguir jugando —anunció finalmente Carlisle con tono frío  
y desapasionado—. Alice dijo que sólo sentían curiosidad.  
Pronunció las dos frases en un torrente de palabras que duró unos segundos  
escasos. Escuché con atención y conseguí captar la mayor parte, aunque no conseguí  
oír lo que Esme le estaba preguntando en este momento a Edward con una vibración  
silenciosa de sus labios. Sólo atisbé la imperceptible negativa de cabeza por parte de  
Edward y el alivio en las facciones de Esme.  
—Intenta atrapar tú la bola, Esme. Yo me encargo de prepararla —y se plantó  
delante de mí.  
Los otros volvieron al campo, barriendo recelosos el bosque oscuro con su  
mirada aguda. Alice y Esme parecían intentar orientarse alrededor de donde yo me  
encontraba.  
—Suéltate el pelo —ordenó Edward con voz tranquila y baja.

Obedientemente, me quité la goma del pelo y lo sacudí hasta extenderlo todo a  
mí alrededor.  
Comenté lo que me parecía evidente.  
—Los otros vienen ya para acá.  
—Sí, quédate inmóvil, permanece callada —intentó ocultar bastante bien el  
nerviosismo de su voz, pero pude captarlo—, y no te apartes de mi lado, por favor.  
Tiró de mi melena hacia delante, y la enrolló alrededor de mi cara. Alice apuntó  
en voz baja:  
—Eso no servirá de nada. Yo la podría oler incluso desde el otro lado del  
campo.  
—Lo sé —contestó Edward con una nota de frustración en la voz.  
Carlisle se quedó de pie en el prado mientras el resto retomaba el juego con  
desgana.  
—Edward, ¿qué te preguntó Esme? —susurré.  
Vaciló un momento antes de contestarme.  
—Que si estaban sedientos —murmuró reticente.  
Pasaron unos segundos y el juego progresaba, ahora con apatía, ya que nadie  
tenía ganas de golpear fuerte. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper merodeaban por el área  
interior del campo. A pesar de que el miedo me nublaba el entendimiento, fui  
consciente más de una vez de la mirada fija de Rosalie en mí. Era inexpresiva, pero  
de algún modo, por la forma en que plegaba los labios, me hizo pensar que estaba  
enfadada.  
Edward no prestaba ninguna atención al juego, sus ojos y su mente se  
encontraban recorriendo el bosque.  
—Lo siento, Bella —murmuró ferozmente—. Exponerte de este modo ha sido  
estúpido e irresponsable por mi parte. ¡Cuánto lo siento!  
Noté cómo contenía la respiración y fijaba los ojos abiertos como platos en la  
esquina oeste del campo. Avanzó medio paso, interponiéndose entre lo que se  
acercaba y yo.  
Carlisle, Emmett y los demás se volvieron en la misma dirección en cuanto  
oyeron el ruido de su avance, que a mí me llegaba mucho más apagado.


	20. Chapter 19 - La Caza

Aparecieron de uno en uno en la linde del bosque a doce metros de nuestra  
posición.  
El primer hombre entró en el claro y se apartó inmediatamente para dejar paso  
a otro más alto, de pelo negro, que se colocó al frente, de un modo que evidenciaba  
con claridad quién lideraba el grupo.  
El tercer integrante era una mujer; desde aquella distancia, sólo alcanzaba a  
verle el pelo, de un asombroso matiz rojo.  
Cerraron filas conforme avanzaban con cautela hacia donde se hallaba la familia  
de Edward, mostrando el natural recelo de una manada de depredadores ante un  
grupo desconocido y más numeroso de su propia especie.  
Comprobé cuánto diferían de los Cullen cuando se acercaron. Su paso era  
gatuno, andaban de forma muy similar a la de un felino al acecho. Se vestían con el  
típico equipo de un excursionista: vaqueros y una sencilla camisa de cuello  
abotonado y gruesa tela impermeable. Las ropas se veían deshilachadas por el uso e  
iban descalzos. Los hombres llevaban el pelo muy corto y la rutilante melena  
pelirroja de la chica estaba llena de hojas y otros restos del bosque.  
Sus ojos agudos se apercibieron del aspecto más urbano y pulido de Carlisle,  
que, alerta, flanqueado por Emmett y Jasper, salió a su encuentro. Sin que  
aparentemente se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos habían adoptado una postura  
erguida y de despreocupación.  
El líder de los recién llegados era sin duda el más agraciado, con su piel de tono  
oliváceo debajo de la característica palidez y los cabellos de un brillantísimo negro.  
Era de constitución mediana, musculoso, por supuesto, pero sin acercarse ni de lejos  
a la fuerza física de Emmett. Esbozó una sonrisa agradable que permitió entrever  
unos deslumbrantes dientes blancos.  
La mujer tenía un aspecto más salvaje, en parte por la melena revuelta y  
alborotada por la brisa. Su mirada iba y venía incesantemente de los hombres que  
tenía en frente al grupo desorganizado que me rodeaba. Su postura era  
marcadamente felina. El segundo hombre, de complexión más liviana que la del líder  
—tanto las facciones como el pelo castaño claro eran anodinos—, revoloteaba con  
desenvoltura entre ambos. Sin embargo, su mirada era de una calma absoluta, y sus  
ojos, en cierto modo, los más atentos.  
Los ojos de los recién llegados también eran diferentes. No eran dorados o  
negros, como cabía esperar, sino de un intenso color borgoña con una tonalidad  
perturbadora y siniestra.  
El moreno dio un paso hacia Carlisle sin dejar de sonreír.

—Creíamos haber oído jugar a alguien —hablaba con voz reposada y tenía un  
leve acento francés—. Me llamo Laurent, y éstos son Victoria y James —añadió  
señalando a los vampiros que le acompañaban.  
—Yo soy Carlisle y ésta es mi familia: Emmett y Jasper; Rosalie, Esme y Alice;  
Edward y Bella —nos identificaba en grupos, intentando deliberadamente no llamar  
la atención hacia ningún individuo. Me sobresalté cuando me nombró.  
— ¿Hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores más? —inquirió Laurent con  
afabilidad.  
Carlisle acomodó la inflexión de la voz al mismo tono amistoso de Laurent.  
—Bueno, lo cierto es que acabamos de terminar el partido. Pero estaríamos  
verdaderamente encantados en otra ocasión. ¿Pensáis quedaros mucho tiempo en la  
zona?  
—En realidad, vamos hacia el norte, aunque hemos sentido curiosidad por lo  
que había por aquí. No hemos tenido compañía durante mucho tiempo.  
—No, esta región suele estar vacía si exceptuamos a mi grupo y algún visitante  
ocasional, como vosotros.  
La tensa atmósfera había evolucionado hacia una conversación distendida;  
supuse que Jasper estaba usando su peculiar don para controlar la situación.  
— ¿Cuál es vuestro territorio de caza? —preguntó Laurent como quien no  
quiere la cosa.  
Carlisle ignoró la presunción que implicaba la pregunta.  
—Esta, los montes Olympic, y algunas veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a la  
otra. Tenemos una residencia aquí. También hay otro asentamiento permanente como  
el nuestro cerca de Denali.  
Laurent se balanceó, descansando el peso del cuerpo sobre los talones, y  
preguntó con viva curiosidad:  
— ¿Permanente? ¿Y como habéis conseguido algo así?  
— ¿Por qué no nos acompañáis a nuestra casa y charlamos más cómodos? —Los  
invitó Carlisle—. Es una larga historia.  
James y Victoria intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa cuando Carlisle  
mencionó la palabra «casa», pero Laurent controló mejor su expresión.  
—Es muy interesante y hospitalario por vuestra parte —su sonrisa era  
encantadora—. Hemos estado de caza todo el camino desde Ontario —estudió a  
Carlisle con la mirada, percatándose de su aspecto refinado—. No hemos tenido  
ocasión de asearnos un poco.  
—Por favor, no os ofendáis, pero he de rogaros que os abstengáis de cazar en  
los alrededores de esa zona. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, ya me entiendes —  
explicó Carlisle.  
—Claro —asintió Laurent—. No pretendemos disputaros el territorio. De  
todos modos, acabamos de alimentarnos a las afueras de Seattle.  
Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando Laurent rompió a reír.

—Os mostraremos el camino si queréis venir con nosotros. Emmett, Alice, id  
con Edward y Bella a recoger el Jeep —añadió sin darle importancia.  
Mientras Carlisle hablaba, ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez. La suave brisa  
despeinó mi cabello, Edward se envaró y el segundo varón, James, movió su cabeza  
repentinamente de un lado a otro, buscando, para luego centrar en mí su escrutinio,  
agitando las aletas de la nariz.  
Una rigidez repentina afectó a todos cuando James se adelantó un paso y se  
agazapó. Edward exhibió los dientes y adoptó la misma postura defensiva al tiempo  
que emitía un rugido bestial que parecía desgarrarle la garganta. No tenía nada que  
ver con los sonidos juguetones que le había escuchado esta mañana. Era lo más  
amenazante que había oído en mi vida y me estremecí de los pies a la cabeza.  
— ¿Qué ocurre? exclamó Laurent, sorprendido. Ni James ni Edward relajaron  
sus agresivas poses. El primero fintó ligeramente hacia un lado y Edward respondió  
al movimiento.  
—Ella está con nosotros.  
El firme desafío de Carlisle se dirigía James. Laurent parecía percibir mi olor  
con menos fuerza que James, pero pronto se dio cuenta y el descubrimiento se reflejó  
también en su rostro.  
— ¿Nos habéis traído un aperitivo? —inquirió con voz incrédula, mientras, sin  
darse cuenta, daba un paso adelante.  
Edward rugió con mayor ferocidad y dureza, curvando el labio superior sobre  
sus deslumbrantes dientes desnudos. Laurent retrocedió el paso que había dado.  
—He dicho que ella está con nosotros —replicó Carlisle con sequedad.  
—Pero es humana —protestó Laurent. No había agresividad en sus palabras,  
simplemente estaba atónito.  
—Sí... —Emmett se hizo notar al lado de Carlisle, con los ojos fijos en James,  
que se irguió muy despacio y volvió a su posición normal, aunque las aletas de su  
nariz seguían dilatadas y no me perdía de vista. Edward continuaba agazapado  
como un león delante de mí.  
—Parece que tenemos mucho que aprender unos de otros.  
Laurent hablaba con un tono tranquilizador en un intento de suavizar la  
repentina hostilidad.  
—Sin duda —la voz de Carlisle todavía era fría.  
—Aún nos gustaría aceptar vuestra invitación —sus ojos se movieron  
rápidamente hacia mí y retornaron a Carlisle—. Y claro, no le haremos daño a la  
chica humana. No cazaremos en vuestro territorio, como os he dicho.  
James miró a Laurent con incredulidad e irritación, e intercambió otra larga  
mirada con Victoria, cuyos ojos seguían errando nerviosos de rostro en rostro.  
Carlisle evaluó la franca expresión de Laurent durante un momento antes de  
hablar.  
—Os mostraremos el camino. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme —llamó y se reunieron  
todos delante de mí, ocultándome de la vista de los recién llegados. Alice estuvo a mi  
lado en un momento y Emmett se situó lentamente a mi espalda, con sus ojos  
trabados en los de James mientras éste retrocedía unos pasos.  
—Vamonos, Bella —ordenó Edward con voz baja y sombría.  
Parecía como si durante todo ese tiempo hubiera echado raíces en el suelo,  
porque me quedé totalmente inmóvil y aterrorizada. Edward tuvo que agarrarme del  
codo y tirar bruscamente de mí para sacarme del trance. Alice y Emmett estaban muy  
cerca de mi espalda, ocultándome. Tropecé con Edward, todavía aturdida por el  
miedo, y no pude oír si el otro grupo se había marchado ya. La impaciencia de  
Edward casi se podía palpar mientras andábamos a paso humano hacia el borde del  
bosque.  
Sin dejar de caminar, Edward me subió encima de su espalda en cuanto  
llegamos a los árboles. Me sujeté con la mayor fuerza posible cuando se lanzó a  
tumba abierta con los otros pegados a los talones. Mantuve la cabeza baja, pero no  
podía cerrar los ojos, los tenía dilatados por el pánico. Los Cullen se zambulleron  
como espectros en el bosque, ahora en una absoluta penumbra. La sensación de  
júbilo que habitualmente embargaba a Edward al correr había desaparecido por  
completo, sustituida por una furia que lo consumía y le hacía ir aún más rápido.  
Incluso conmigo a las espaldas, los otros casi le perdieron de vista.  
Llegamos al Jeep en un tiempo inverosímil. Edward apenas se paró antes de  
echarme al asiento trasero.  
—Sujétala —ordenó a Emmett, que se deslizó a mi lado.  
Alice se había sentado ya en el asiento delantero y Edward puso en marcha el  
coche. El motor rugió al encenderse y el vehículo giró en redondo para encarar el  
tortuoso camino.  
Edward gruñía algo demasiado rápido para que pudiera entenderle, pero  
sonaba bastante parecido a una sarta de blasfemias.  
El traqueteo fue mucho peor esta vez y la oscuridad lo hacía aún más aterrador.  
Emmett y Alice miraban por las ventanillas laterales.  
Llegamos a la carretera principal y entonces pude ver mejor por donde íbamos,  
aunque había aumentado la velocidad. Se dirigía al sur, en dirección contraria a  
Forks.  
— ¿Adonde vamos? —pregunté.  
Nadie contestó. Ni siquiera me miraron.  
— ¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¿Adonde me llevas?  
—Debemos sacarte de aquí, lo más lejos posible y ahora mismo.  
No miró hacia atrás mientras hablaba, pendiente de la carretera. El velocímetro  
marcaba más de ciento noventa kilómetros por hora.  
— ¡Da media vuelta! ¡Tienes que llevarme a casa! —grité. Luché contra aquel  
estúpido arnés, tirando de las correas.  
—Emmett —advirtió Edward con tono severo.  
Y Emmett me sujetó las manos con un férreo apretón.  
— ¡No! ¡Edward, no puedes hacer esto!

—He de hacerlo, Bella, ahora por favor, quédate quieta.  
— ¡No puedo! ¡Tienes que devolverme a casa, Charlie llamará al FBI y éste se  
echará encima de toda tu familia, de Carlisie y Esme! ¡Tendrán que marcharse, y a  
partir de ese momento deberán esconderse siempre!  
—Tranquilízate, Bella —su voz era fría—. Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces.  
— ¡Pero no por mí, no lo hagas! ¡No lo arruines todo por mí!  
Luché violentamente para soltarme, sin ninguna posibilidad.  
—Edward, dirígete al arcén —Alice habló por primera vez.  
El la miró con cara de pocos amigos, y luego aceleró.  
—Edward, vamos a hablar de esto.  
—No lo entiendes —rugió frustrado. Nunca había oído su voz tan alta y  
resultaba ensordecedora dentro del Jeep. El velocímetro rebasaba los doscientos por  
hora—. ¡Es un rastreador, Alice! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Es un rastreador!  
Sentí cómo Emmett se tensaba a mi lado y me pregunté la razón por la que  
reaccionaba de ese modo ante esa palabra. Significaba algo para ellos, pero no para  
mí; quería entenderlo, pero no podía preguntar.  
—Para en el arcén, Edward.  
El tono de Alice era razonable, pero había en él un matiz de autoridad que yo  
no había oído antes. El velocímetro rebasó los doscientos veinte.  
—Hazlo, Edward.  
—Escúchame, Alice. Le he leído la mente. El rastreo es su pasión, su obsesión, y  
la quiere a ella, Alice, a ella en concreto. La cacería empieza esta noche.  
—No sabe dónde...  
Edward la interrumpió.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a necesitar para captar su olor en el pueblo?  
Laurent ya había trazado el plan en su mente antes de decir lo que dijo.  
Ahogué un grito al comprender adonde le conduciría mi olor.  
— ¡Charlie! ¡No podéis dejarle allí! ¡No podéis dejarle! —me debatí contra el  
arnés.  
—Bella tiene razón —observó Alice.  
El coche redujo la velocidad ligeramente.  
—No tardaremos demasiado en considerar todas las opciones —intentó  
persuadirle Alice.  
El coche redujo nuevamente la velocidad, en esta ocasión de forma más patente,  
y entonces frenó con un chirrido en el arcén de la autopista. Salí disparada hacia  
delante, precipitándome contra el arnés, para luego caer hacia atrás y chocar contra el  
asiento.  
—No hay ninguna opción —susurró Edward.  
— ¡No voy a abandonar a Charlie! —chillé.  
—Cállate, Bella.  
—Tienes que llevarla a casa —intervino Emmett, finalmente.  
—No —rechazó de plano.

—James no puede compararse con nosotros, Edward. No podrá tocarla.  
—Esperará.  
Emmett sonrió.  
—Ya también puedo esperar.  
— ¿No lo veis? ¿Es que no lo entendéis? No va a cambiar de idea una vez que se  
haya entregado a la caza. Tendremos que matarlo.  
A Emmett no pareció disgustarle la idea.  
—Es una opción.  
—Y también tendremos que matar a la mujer. Está con él. Si luchamos, el líder  
del grupo también los acompañará.  
—Somos suficientes para ellos.  
—Hay otra opción —dijo Alice con serenidad.  
Edward se revolvió contra ella furioso, su voz fue un rugido devastador cuando  
dijo:  
— ¡No—hay—otra—opción!  
Emmett y yo le miramos aturdidos, pero Alice no parecía sorprendida. El  
silenció se prolongó durante más de un minuto, mientras Edward y Alice se miraban  
fijamente el uno al otro.  
Yo lo rompí.  
— ¿Querría alguien escuchar mi plan?  
—No —gruñó Edward. Alice le clavó la mirada, definitivamente enfadada.  
—Escucha —supliqué—. Llévame de vuelta.  
—No —me interrumpió él.  
Le miré fijamente y continué.  
—Me llevas de vuelta y le digo a mi padre que quiero irme a casa, a Phoenix.  
Hago las maletas, esperamos a que el rastreador esté observando y entonces huimos.  
Nos seguirá y dejará a Charlie tranquilo. Charlie no lanzará al FBI sobre tu familia y  
entonces me podrás llevar a cualquier maldito lugar que se te ocurra.  
Me miraron sorprendidos.  
—Pues realmente no es una mala idea, en absoluto.  
La sorpresa de Emmett suponía un auténtico insulto.  
—Podría funcionar, y desde luego no podemos dejar desprotegido al padre de  
Bella. Tú lo sabes —dijo Alice.  
Todos mirábamos a Edward.  
—Es demasiado peligroso... Y no le quiero cerca de ella ni a cien kilómetros a la  
redonda.  
Emmett rebosaba auto confianza.  
—Edward, él no va a acabar con nosotros.  
Alice se concentró durante un minuto.  
—No le veo atacando. Va a esperar a que la dejemos sola.  
—No le llevará mucho darse cuenta de que eso no va a suceder.  
—Exijo que me lleves a casa —intenté sonar decidida.

Edward presionó los dedos contra las sienes y cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
—Por favor —supliqué en voz mucho más baja.  
No levantó la vista. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba como si las palabras salieran  
contra su voluntad.  
—Te marchas esta noche, tanto si el rastreador te ve como si no. Le dirás a  
Charlie que no puedes estar un minuto más en Forks, cuéntale cualquier historia con  
tal de que funcione. Guarda en una maleta lo primero que tengas a mano y métete  
después en tu coche. Me da exactamente igual lo que él te diga. Dispones de quince  
minutos. ¿Me has escuchado? Quince minutos a contar desde el momento en que  
pongas el pie en el umbral de la puerta.  
El Jeep volvió a la vida con un rugido y las ruedas chirriaron cuando describió  
un brusco giro. La aguja del velocímetro comenzó a subir de nuevo.  
— ¿Emmett? —pregunté con intención, mirándome las manos.  
—Ah, perdón —dijo, y me soltó.  
Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio, sin que se oyera otro sonido que el  
del motor. Entonces, Edward habló de nuevo.  
—Vamos a hacerlo de esta manera. Cuando lleguemos a la casa, si el rastreador  
no está allí, la acompañaré a la puerta —me miró a través del retrovisor—. Dispones  
de quince minutos a partir de ese momento. Emmett, tú controlarás el exterior de la  
casa. Alice, tú llevarás el coche, yo estaré dentro con ella todo el tiempo. En cuanto  
salga, lleváis el Jeep a casa y se lo contáis a Carlisle.  
—De ninguna manera —le contradijo Emmett—. Iré contigo.  
—Piénsalo bien, Emmett. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera.  
—Hasta que no sepamos en qué puede terminar este asunto, estaré contigo.  
Edward suspiró.  
—Si el rastreador está allí —continuó inexorablemente—, seguiré conduciendo.  
—Vamos a llegar antes que él —dijo Alice con confianza.  
Edward pareció aceptarlo. Fuera cual fuera el roce que hubiera tenido con Alice,  
no dudaba de ella ahora.  
— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el Jeep? —preguntó ella.  
Su voz sonaba dura y afilada.  
—Tú lo llevarás a casa.  
—No, no lo haré —replicó ella con calma.  
La retahila ininteligible de blasfemias volvió a comenzar.  
—No cabemos todos en mi coche —susurré.  
Edward no pareció escucharme.  
—Creo que deberías dejarme marchar sola —dije en voz baja, mucho más  
tranquila.  
Él lo oyó.  
—Bella, por favor, hagamos esto a mi manera, sólo por esta vez —dijo con los  
dientes apretados.

—Escucha, Charlie no es ningún imbécil —protesté—. Si mañana no estás en el  
pueblo, va a sospechar.  
—Eso es irrelevante. Nos aseguraremos de que se encuentre a salvo y eso es lo  
único que importa.  
—Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con el rastreador? Vio la forma en que actuaste esta  
noche. Pensará que estás conmigo, estés donde estés.  
Emmett me miró, insultantemente sorprendido otra vez.  
—Edward, escúchala —le urgió—. Creo que tiene razón.  
—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —comentó Alice.  
—No puedo hacer eso —la voz de Edward era helada.  
—Emmett podría quedarse también —continué—. Le ha tomado bastante  
ojeriza.  
— ¿Qué? —Emmett se volvió hacia mí.  
—Si te quedas, tendrás más posibilidades de ponerle la mano encima —acordó  
Alice.  
Edward la miró con incredulidad.  
— ¿Y tú te crees que la voy a dejar irse sola?  
—Claro que no —dijo Alice—. La acompañaremos Jasper y yo.  
—No puedo hacer eso —repitió Edward, pero esta vez su voz mostraba signos  
evidentes de derrota. La lógica estaba haciendo de las suyas con él.  
Intenté ser persuasiva.  
—Déjate ver por aquí durante una semana —vi su expresión en el retrovisor y  
rectifiqué—. Bueno, unos cuantos días. Deja que Charlie vea que no me has  
secuestrado y que James se vaya de caza inútilmente. Cerciórate por completo de que  
no tenga ninguna pista; luego, te vas y me buscas, tomando una ruta que lo despiste,  
claro. Entonces, Jasper y Alice podrán volver a casa.  
Vi que empezaba a considerarlo.  
— ¿Dónde te iría a buscar?  
—A Phoenix —respondí sin dudar.  
—No. El oirá que es allí donde vas —replicó con impaciencia.  
—Y tú le harás creer que es un truco, claro. Es consciente de que sabemos que  
nos está escuchando. Jamás creerá que me dirija de verdad a donde anuncie que voy.  
—Esta chica es diabólica —rió Emmett entre dientes.  
— ¿Y si no funciona?  
—Hay varios millones de personas en Phoenix —le informé.  
—No es tan difícil usar una guía telefónica.  
—No iré a casa.  
— ¿Ah, no? —preguntó con una nota peligrosa en la voz.  
—Ya soy bastante mayorcita para buscarme un sitio por mi cuenta.  
—Edward, estaremos con ella —le recordó Alice.  
— ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú en Phoenix? —le preguntó él mordazmente.  
—Quedarme bajo techo.

—Ya lo creo que voy a disfrutar —Emmett pensaba seguramente en arrinconar  
a James.  
—Cállate, Emmett.  
—Mira, si intentamos detenerle mientras ella anda por aquí, hay muchas más  
posibilidades de que alguien termine herido..., tanto ella como tú al intentar  
protegerla. Ahora, si lo pillamos solo... —Emmett dejó la frase inconclusa y  
lentamente empezó a sonreír. Yo había acertado.  
El Jeep avanzaba más lentamente conforme entrábamos en el pueblo. A pesar  
de mis palabras valientes, sentí cómo se me ponía el vello de punta. Pensé en Charlie,  
solo en la casa, e intenté hacer acopio de valor.  
—Bella —dijo Edward en voz baja. Alice y Emmett miraban por las ventanillas  
—, si te pones en peligro y te pasa cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, te haré  
personalmente responsable. ¿Lo has comprendido?  
—Sí —tragué saliva.  
Se volvió a Alice.  
— ¿Va a poder Jasper manejar este asunto?  
—Confía un poco en él, Edward. Lo está haciendo bien, muy bien, teniendo  
todo en cuenta.  
— ¿Podrás manejarlo tú?—preguntó él.  
La pequeña y grácil Alice echó hacia atrás sus labios en una mueca horrorosa y  
dejó salir un gruñido gutural que me hizo encogerme en el asiento del terror.  
Edward le sonrió, mas de repente musitó:  
—Pero guárdate tus opiniones.


	21. Chapter 20 - Despedidas

Charlie me esperaba levantado y con todas las luces de la casa encendidas. Me  
quedé con la mente en blanco mientras pensaba en algo para que me dejara  
marcharme. No iba a resultar agradable.  
Edward aparcó despacio junto al bordillo, a bastante distancia detrás de mi  
automóvil. Los tres estaban sumamente alertas, sentados muy erguidos en sus  
asientos; escuchaban cada sonido del bosque, escrutaban cada sombra, captaban cada  
olor, todo en busca de cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar. El motor se paró y  
me quedé sentada, inmóvil, mientras continuaban a la escucha.  
—No está aquí —anunció Edward muy tenso—. Vamos.  
Emmett se inclinó para ayudarme a salir del arnés.  
—No te preocupes, Bella —susurró con jovialidad—. Solucionaremos las cosas  
lo antes posible.  
Sentí que se me humedecían los ojos mientras miraba a Emmett. Apenas le  
conocía y, sin embargo, me angustiaba el hecho de no saber si lo volvería a ver  
después de esta noche. Esto, sin duda, era un aperitivo de las despedidas a las que  
debería sobrevivir durante la próxima hora, y ese pensamiento hizo que se  
desbordaran las lágrimas de mis ojos.  
—Alice, Emmett —espetó Edward con autoridad. Ambos se deslizaron en la  
oscuridad en el más completo silencio y desaparecieron de inmediato. Edward me  
abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano, amparándome en su abrazo protector. Me  
acompañó rápidamente hacia la casa sin dejar de escrutar la noche.  
—Quince minutos —me advirtió en voz baja.  
—Puedo hacerlo —inhalé. Las lágrimas me habían inspirado.  
Me detuve delante del porche y tomé su rostro entre las manos, mirándole con  
ferocidad a los ojos.  
—Te quiero —le dije con voz baja e intensa—, siempre te amaré, no importa lo  
que pase ahora.  
—No te va a pasar nada, Bella —me respondió con igual ferocidad.  
—Sólo te pido que sigas el plan, ¿vale? Mantén a Charlie a salvo por mí. No le  
voy a caer muy bien después de esto, y quiero tener la oportunidad de disculparme  
en otro momento.  
—Entra, Bella, tenemos prisa —me urgió.  
—Una cosa más —susurré apasionadamente—. No hagas caso a nada de lo que  
me oigas decir ahora.

Edward estaba inclinado, por lo que sólo tuve que ponerme de puntillas para  
besar sus labios fríos, desprevenidos, con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz.  
Entonces, rápidamente me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta de una patada.  
— ¡Vete, Edward! —le grité.  
Eché a correr hacia el interior de la casa después de cerrarle la puerta de golpe  
en la cara, aún atónita.  
— ¿Bella?  
Charlie deambulaba de aquí para allá en el cuarto de estar, por lo que ya estaba  
de pie cuando entré.  
— ¡Déjame en paz! —le chillé entre lágrimas, que caían ahora implacablemente.  
Corrí escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta de golpe y eché el  
cestillo. Me abalancé hacia la cama y me arrojé al suelo para sacar mi petate. Busqué  
precipitadamente entre el colchón y el somier para recoger el viejo calcetín anudado  
en el que escondía mi reserva secreta de dinero.  
Charlie aporreó la puerta.  
—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —su voz sonaba asustada—. ¿Qué está pasando?  
—Me voy a casa —grité; la voz se me quebró en el punto exacto.  
— ¿Te ha hecho daño?  
Su tono derivaba hacia la ira.  
— ¡No! —chillé unas cuantas octavas más alto. Me volví hacia el armario, pero  
Edward ya estaba allí, recogiendo en silencio y sin mirar verdaderas brazadas de  
vestidos para luego lanzármelos.  
— ¿Ha roto contigo?  
Charlie estaba perplejo.  
— ¡No! —grité de nuevo, apenas sin aliento mientras empujaba todo dentro del  
petate. Edward me arrojó el contenido de otro cajón, aunque a estas alturas apenas  
cabía nada más.  
— ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Bella? —vociferó Charlie a través de la puerta,  
aporreándola de nuevo.  
—He sido yo la que ha cortado con él —le respondí, dando tirones a la  
cremallera del petate. Las capacitadas manos de Edward me apartaron, la cerró con  
suavidad y me pasó la correa por el hombro con cuidado.  
—Estaré en tu coche, ¡venga! —me susurró.  
Me empujó hacia la puerta y se desvaneció por la ventana. Abrí la puerta y  
empujé a Charlie con rudeza al pasar, luchan do con la pesada carga que llevaba y  
corrí hacia las escaleras.  
— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Gritó Charlie detrás de mí—. ¡Creí que te gustaba!  
Me sujetó por el codo al llegar a la cocina, y, aunque estaba desconcertado, su  
presión era firme.  
Me obligó a darme la vuelta para que le mirara y leí en su rostro que no tenía  
intención de dejarme marchar. Únicamente había una forma de lograrlo y eso  
implicaba hacerle tanto daño que me odiaba a mí misma sólo de pensarlo, pero no  
disponía de más tiempo y tenía que mantenerle con vida.  
Miré a mi padre, con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos por lo que iba a hacer.  
—Claro que me gusta, ése es el problema. ¡No aguanto más! ¡No puedo echar  
más raíces aquí! ¡No quiero terminar atrapada en este pueblo estúpido y aburrido  
como mamá! No voy a cometer el mismo error que ella, odio Forks, y ¡no quiero  
permanecer aquí ni un minuto más!  
Su mano soltó mi brazo como si lo hubiera electrocutado. Me volví para no ver  
su rostro herido y consternado, y me dirigí hacia la puerta.  
—Bella, no puedes irte ahora, es de noche —susurró a mi espalda. No me volví.  
—Dormiré en el coche si me siento cansada.  
—Espera otra semana —me suplicó, todavía en estado de shock—. Renée habrá  
vuelto a Phoenix para entonces.  
Esto me desquició por completo.  
— ¿Qué?  
Charlie continuó con ansiedad, casi balbuceando de alivio al verme dudar.  
—Ha telefoneado mientras estabas fuera. Las cosas no han ido muy bien en  
Florida y volverán a Arizona si Phil no ha firmado a finales de esta semana. El  
asistente de entrenador de los Sidewinders dijo que tal vez hubiera lugar para otro  
medio en el equipo.  
Sacudí la cabeza, intentando reordenar mis pensamientos, ahora confusos. Cada  
segundo que pasaba, ponía a Charlie en más peligro.  
—Tengo una llave de casa —murmuré, dando otra vuelta de tuerca a la  
situación. Charlie estaba muy cerca de mí, con una mano extendida y el rostro  
aturdido. No podía perder más tiempo discutiendo con él, así que pensé que tendría  
que herirlo aún más profundamente.  
—Déjame ir, Charlie —iba repitiendo las últimas palabras de mi madre  
mientras salía por la misma puerta hacía ahora tantos años. Las pronuncié con el  
mayor enfado posible y abrí la puerta de un tirón—. No ha funcionado, ¿vale? De  
veras, ¡odio Forks con toda mi alma!  
Mis crueles palabras cumplieron su cometido a la perfección, porque Charlie se  
quedó helado en la entrada, atónito, mientras yo corría hacia la noche. Me aterrorizó  
horriblemente el patio vacío y corrí enloquecida hacia el coche al visualizar una  
sombra oscura detrás de mí. Arrojé el petate a la plataforma del monovolumen y abrí  
la puerta de un tirón. La llave estaba en el bombín de la puesta en marcha.  
— ¡Te llamaré mañana! —grité.  
No había nada en el mundo que deseara más que explicarle todo en ese  
momento, aun sabiéndome incapaz de hacerlo. Encendí el motor y arranqué. Edward  
me tocó la mano.  
—Detente en el bordillo —me ordenó en cuanto Charlie y la casa  
desaparecieron a nuestras espaldas.  
—Puedo conducir —aseguré mientras las lágrimas inundaban mis mejillas.

De forma inesperada, las grandes manos de Edward me sujetaron por la  
cintura, su pie empujó al mío fuera del acelerador, me puso sobre su regazo y me  
soltó las manos del volante.  
De pronto me encontré en el asiento del copiloto sin que el automóvil hubiera  
dado el más leve bandazo.  
—No vas a encontrar nuestra casa —me explicó.  
Unas luces destellaron repentinamente detrás de nosotros. Miré aterrada por la  
ventanilla trasera.  
—Es Alice —me tranquilizó, tomándome la mano de nuevo.  
La imagen de Charlie en el quicio de la puerta seguía ocupando mi mente.  
— ¿Y el rastreador?  
—Escuchó el final de tu puesta en escena —contestó Edward con desaliento.  
— ¿Y Charlie? —pregunté con pena.  
—El rastreador nos ha seguido. Ahora está corriendo detrás de nosotros.  
Me quedé helada.  
— ¿Podemos dejarle atrás?  
—No —replicó, pero aceleró mientras hablaba. El motor del monovolumen se  
quejó con un estrepitoso chirrido.  
De repente, el plan había dejado de parecerme tan brillante.  
Estaba mirando hacia atrás, a las luces delanteras de Alice, cuando el coche  
sufrió una sacudida y una sombra oscura surgió en mi ventana.  
El grito espeluznante que lancé duró sólo la fracción de segundo que Edward  
tardó en taparme la boca con la mano.  
— ¡Es Emmett!  
Apartó la mano de mi boca y me pasó su brazo por la cintura.  
—Toda va bien, Bella —me prometió—. Vas a estar a salvo.  
Corrimos a través del pueblo tranquilo hacia la autopista del norte.  
—No me había dado cuenta de que la vida de una pequeña ciudad de  
provincias te aburría tanto —comentó Edward tratando de entablar conversación;  
supe que intentaba distraerme—. Me pareció que te estabas integrando bastante bien,  
sobre todo en los últimos tiempos. Incluso me sentía bastante halagado al pensar que  
había conseguido que la vida te resultara un poco más interesante.  
—No pretendía ser agradable —confesé, haciendo caso omiso de su intento de  
distraerme, mirando hacia mis rodillas—. Mi madre pronunció esas mismas palabras  
cuando dejó a Charlie. Se podría decir que fue un golpe bajo.  
—No te preocupes, te perdonará —sonrió levemente, aunque esa «alegría» no le  
llegó a los ojos.  
Le miré con desesperación y él vio un pánico manifiesto en mis ojos.  
—Bella, todo va a salir bien.  
—No irá bien si no estamos juntos —susurré.  
—Nos reuniremos dentro de unos días —me aseguró mientras me rodeaba con  
el brazo—. Y no olvides que fue idea tuya.

—Era la mejor idea, y claro que fue mía.  
Me respondió con una sonrisa triste que desapareció de inmediato.  
— ¿Por qué ha ocurrido todo esto? —Pregunté con voz temblorosa— ¿Por qué a  
mí?  
Contempló fijamente la carretera que se extendía delante de nosotros.  
—Es por mi culpa —dirigía contra sí mismo la rabia que le alteraba la voz—. He  
sido un imbécil al exponerte a algo así.  
—No me refería a eso —insistí—. Yo estaba allí, vale, mira qué bien, pero eso no  
perturbó a los otros dos. ¿Por qué el tal James decidió matarme a mí? Si había allí un  
montón de gente, ¿por qué a mí?  
Edward vaciló, pensándoselo antes de contestar.  
—Inspeccioné a fondo su mente en ese momento —comenzó en voz baja—. Una  
vez que te vio, dudo que yo hubiera podido hacer algo para evitar esto. Esa es tu  
parte de culpa —su voz adquirió un punto irónico—. No se habría alterado si no  
olieras de esa forma tan fatídicamente deliciosa. Pero cuando te defendí... bueno, eso  
lo empeoró bastante. No está acostumbrado a no salirse con la suya, sin importar lo  
insignificante que pueda ser el asunto. James se concibe a sí mismo como un cazador,  
sólo eso. Su existencia se reduce al rastreo y todo lo que le pide a la vida es un buen  
reto. Y de pronto nos presentamos nosotros, un gran clan de fuertes luchadores con  
un precioso trofeo, todos volcados en proteger al único elemento vulnerable. No te  
puedes hacer idea de su euforia. Es su juego favorito y lo hemos convertido para él  
en algo mucho más excitante.  
El tono de su voz estaba lleno de disgusto. Hizo una pausa y agregó con  
desesperanza y frustración:  
—Sin embargo, te habría matado allí mismo, en ese momento, de no haber  
estado yo.  
—Creía que no olía igual para los otros... que como huelo para ti —comenté  
dubitativa.  
—No, lo cual no quiere decir que no seas una tentación para todos. Se habría  
producido un enfrentamiento allí mismo si hubieras atraído al rastreador, o a  
cualquiera de ellos, como a mí.  
Me estremecí.  
—No creo que tenga otra alternativa que matarle —murmuró—, aunque a  
Carlisle no le va gustar.  
Oí el sonido de las ruedas cruzando el puente aunque no se veía el río en la  
oscuridad. Sabía que nos estábamos acercando, de modo que se lo tenía que  
preguntar en ese momento.  
— ¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro?  
Me miró con ojos inescrutables y su voz se volvió repentinamente áspera.  
—La única manera segura es cortarlo en pedazos, y luego quemarlos.  
— ¿Van a luchar a su lado los otros dos?

—La mujer, sí, aunque no estoy seguro respecto a Laurent. El vínculo entre ellos  
no es muy fuerte y Laurent sólo los acompaña por conveniencia. Además, James lo  
avergonzó en el prado.  
—Pero James y la mujer... ¿intentarán matarte? —mi voz también se había  
vuelto áspera al preguntar.  
—Bella, no te permito que malgastes tu tiempo preocupándote por mí. Tu único  
interés debe ser mantenerte a salvo y por favor te lo pido, intenta no ser imprudente.  
— ¿Todavía nos sigue?  
—Sí, aunque no va a asaltar la casa. No esta noche.  
Dobló por un camino invisible, con Alice siguiéndonos.  
Condujo directamente hacia la casa. Las luces del interior estaban encendidas,  
pero servían de poco frente a la oscuridad del bosque circundante. Emmett abrió mi  
puerta antes de que el vehículo se hubiera detenido del todo; me sacó del asiento, me  
empotró como un balón de fútbol contra su enorme pecho, y cruzó la puerta a la  
carrera llevándome con él.  
Irrumpimos en la gran habitación blanca del primer piso, con Edward y Alice  
flanqueándonos a ambos lados. Todos se hallaban allí y se levantaron al oírnos llegar;  
Laurent estaba en el centro. Escuché los gruñidos sordos retumbar en lo profundo de  
la garganta de Emmett cuando me soltó al lado de Edward.  
—Nos está rastreando —anunció Edward, mirando ceñudo a Laurent.  
El rostro de éste no parecía satisfecho.  
—Me temo que sí.  
Alice se deslizó junto a Jasper y le susurró al oído; los labios le temblaron  
levemente por la velocidad de su silencioso monólogo. Subieron juntos las escaleras.  
Rosalie los observó y se acercó rápidamente al lado de Emmett. Sus bellos ojos  
brillaban con intensidad, pero se llenaron de furia cuando, sin querer, recorrieron mi  
rostro.  
— ¿Qué crees que va a hacer? —le preguntó Carlisle a Laurent en un tono  
escalofriante.  
—Lo siento —contestó—. Ya me temí, cuando su chico la defendió, que se  
desencadenaría esta situación.  
— ¿Puedes detenerle?  
Laurent sacudió la cabeza.  
—Una vez que ha comenzado, nada puede detener a James.  
—Nosotros lo haremos —prometió Emmett, y no cabía duda de a qué se refería.  
—No podrán con él. No he visto nada semejante en los últimos trescientos años.  
Es absolutamente letal, por eso me uní a su aquelarre.  
Su aquelarre, pensé; entonces, estaba claro. La exhibición de liderazgo en el  
prado había sido solamente una pantomima.  
Laurent seguía sacudiendo la cabeza. Me miró, perplejo, y luego nuevamente a  
Carlisle.  
— ¿Estás convencido de que merece la pena?

El rugido airado de Edward llenó la habitación y Laurent se encogió. Carlisle  
miró a Laurent con gesto grave.  
—Me temo que tendrás que escoger.  
Laurent lo entendió y meditó durante unos instantes. Sus ojos se detuvieron en  
cada rostro y finalmente recorrieron la rutilante habitación.  
—Me intriga la forma de vida que habéis construido, pero no quiero quedarme  
atrapado aquí dentro. No siento enemistad hacia ninguno de vosotros, pero no  
actuaré contra James. Creo que me marcharé al norte, donde está el clan de Denali —  
dudó un momento—. No subestiméis a James. Tiene una mente brillante y unos  
sentidos inigualables. Se siente tan cómodo como vosotros en el mundo de los  
hombres y no os atacará de frente... Lamento lo que se ha desencadenado aquí. Lo  
siento de veras —inclinó la cabeza, pero me lanzó otra mirada incrédula.  
—Ve en paz —fue la respuesta formal de Carlisle.  
Laurent echó otra larga mirada alrededor y entonces se apresuró hacia la  
puerta.  
El silencio duró menos de un minuto.  
— ¿A qué distancia se encuentra? —Carlisle miró a Edward.  
Esme ya estaba en movimiento, tocó con la mano un control invisible que había  
en la pared y con un chirrido, unos grandes postigos metálicos comenzaron a sellar la  
pared de cristal. Me quedé boquiabierta.  
—Está a unos cinco kilómetros pasando el río, dando vueltas por los  
alrededores para reunirse con la mujer.  
— ¿Cuál es el plan?  
—Lo alejaremos de aquí para que Jasper y Alice se la puedan llevar al sur,  
— ¿Y luego?  
El tono de Edward era mortífero.  
—Le daremos caza en cuanto Bella esté fuera de aquí.  
—Supongo que no hay otra opción —admitió Carlisle con el rostro sombrío.  
Edward se volvió hacia Rosalie.  
—Súbela arriba e intercambiad vuestras ropas —le ordenó, y ella le devolvió la  
mirada, furibunda e incrédula.  
— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? —Dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué es ella para mí? Nada,  
salvo una amenaza, un peligro que tú has buscado y que tenemos que sufrir todos.  
Me acobardó el veneno que destilaban sus palabras.  
—Rosa... —murmuró Emmett, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ella se la  
sacó de encima con una sacudida.  
Sin embargo, yo fijaba en Edward toda mi atención; conociendo su  
temperamento, me preocupaba su reacción. Pero me sorprendió.  
Apartó la mirada de Rosalie como si no hubiera dicho nada, como si no  
existiera.  
— ¿Esme? —preguntó con calma.  
—Por supuesto —murmuró ella.

Esme estuvo a mi lado en menos de lo que dura un latido, y me alzó en brazos  
sin esfuerzo. Se lanzó escaleras arriba antes de que yo empezara a jadear del susto.  
— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté sin aliento cuando me soltó en una  
habitación oscura en algún lugar del segundo piso.  
—Intentaremos confundir el olor —pude oír como caían sus ropas al suelo—.  
No durará mucho, pero ayudará a que puedas huir.  
—No creo que me las pueda poner... —dudé, pero ella empezó a quitarme la  
camiseta con brusquedad. Rápidamente, me quité yo sola los vaqueros. Me tendió lo  
que parecía ser una camiseta y luché por meter los brazos en los huecos correctos.  
Tan pronto como lo conseguí, ella me entregó sus mallas de deporte.  
Tiré de ellas pero no conseguí ponérmelas bien, eran demasiado largas, por lo  
que Esme dobló diestramente los dobladillos unas cuantas veces de manera que  
pude ponerme en pie. Ella ya se había puesto mis ropas y me llevó hacia las escaleras  
donde aguardaba Alice con un pequeño bolso de piel en la mano. Me tomaron cada  
una de un codo y me llevaron en volandas hasta el tramo de las escaleras.  
Parecía como si todo se hubiera resuelto en el salón en nuestra ausencia.  
Edward y Emmett estaban preparados para irse, este último llevaba una mochila de  
aspecto pesado sobre el hombro. Carlisle le tendió un objeto pequeño a Esme, luego  
se volvió y le dio otro igual a Alice; era un pequeño móvil plateado.  
—Esme y Rosalie se llevarán tu coche, Bella —me dijo al pasar a mi lado.  
Asentí, mirando con recelo a Rosalie, que contemplaba a Carlisle con expresión  
resentida.  
—Alice, Jasper, llevaos el Mercedes. En el sur vais a necesitar ventanillas con  
cristales tintados.  
Ellos asintieron también.  
—Nosotros nos llevaremos el Jeep.  
Me sorprendió verificar que Carlisle pretendía acompañar a Edward. Me di  
cuenta de pronto, con una punzada de miedo, que estaban reuniendo la partida de  
caza.  
—Alice —preguntó Carlisle—, ¿morderán el cebo?  
Todos miramos a Alice, que cerró los ojos y permaneció increíblemente inmóvil.  
Finalmente, los abrió y dijo con voz segura:  
—El te perseguirá y la mujer seguirá al monovolumen. Debemos salir justo  
detrás.  
—Vamonos —ordenó Carlisle, y empezó a andar hacia la cocina.  
Edward se acercó a mí enseguida. Me envolvió en su abrazo férreo,  
apretándome contra él. No parecía consciente de que su familia le observaba cuando  
acercó mi rostro al suyo, despegándome los pies del suelo. Durante un breve  
segundo posó sus labios helados y duros sobre los míos y me dejó en el suelo sin  
dejar de sujetarme el rostro; sus espléndidos ojos ardían en los míos, pero,  
curiosamente, se volvieron inexpresivos y apagados conforme se daba la vuelta.  
Entonces, se marcharon.

Las demás nos quedamos allí de pie, los cuatro desviaron la mirada mientras  
las lágrimas corrían en silencio por mi cara.  
El silencio parecía no acabarse nunca hasta que el teléfono de Esme vibró en su  
mano; lo puso sobre su oreja con la velocidad de un rayo.  
—Ahora —dijo. Rosalie acechaba la puerta frontal sin dirigir ni una sola mirada  
en mi dirección, pero Esme me acarició la mejilla al pasar a mi lado.  
—Cuídate.  
El susurro de Esme quedó flotando en la habitación mientras ellas se deslizaban  
al exterior. Oí el ensordecedor arranque del monovolumen y luego cómo el ruido del  
motor se desvanecía en la noche.  
Jasper y Alice esperaron. Alice pareció llevarse el móvil al oído antes de que  
sonara.  
—Edward dice que la mujer está siguiendo a Esme. Voy a por el coche.  
Se desvaneció en las sombras por el mismo lugar que se había ido Edward.  
Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Anduvo a mi lado a lo largo de todo  
vestíbulo... vigilante.  
—Te equivocas, ya lo sabes —dijo con calma.  
— ¿Qué? —tragué saliva.  
—Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, y tú sí lo mereces.  
—No —murmuré entre dientes—. Si les pasa algo, será por nada.  
—Te equivocas —repitió él, sonriéndome con amabilidad.  
No oí nada, pero en ese momento Alice apareció por la puerta frontal y me  
tendió los brazos.  
— ¿Puedo? —me preguntó.  
—Eres la primera que me pide permiso —sonreí irónicamente.  
Me tomó en sus esbeltos brazos con la misma facilidad que Emmett,  
protegiéndome con su cuerpo y entonces salimos precipitadamente de la casa, cuyas  
luces siguieron brillando a nuestras espaldas.


	22. Chapter 21 - Impaciencia

Me desperté confusa. Mis pensamientos eran inconexos y se perdían en sueños  
y pesadillas. Me llevó más tiempo de lo habitual darme cuenta de dónde me hallaba.  
La habitación era demasiado impersonal para pertenecer a ningún otro sitio que  
no fuera un hotel. Las lamparitas, atornilladas a las mesillas de noche, eran baratas,  
de saldo, lo mismo que las acuarelas de las paredes y las cortinas, hechas del mismo  
material que la colcha, que colgaban hasta el suelo.  
Intenté recordar cómo había llegado allí, sin conseguirlo al principio.  
Luego, me acordé del elegante coche negro con los cristales de las ventanillas  
aún más oscuros que los de las limusinas. Apenas si se oyó el motor, a pesar de que  
durante la noche habíamos corrido al doble del límite de la velocidad permitida por  
la autovía.  
También recordaba a Alice, sentada junto a mí en el asiento trasero de cuero  
negro. En algún momento de la larga noche reposé la cabeza sobre su cuello de  
granito. Mi cercanía no pareció alterarla en absoluto y su piel dura y fría me resultó  
extrañamente cómoda. La parte delantera de su fina camiseta de algodón estaba fría  
y húmeda a causa de las lágrimas vertidas hasta que mis ojos, rojos e hinchados, se  
quedaron secos.  
Me había desvelado y permanecí con los doloridos ojos abiertos, incluso cuando  
la noche terminó al fin y amaneció detrás de un pico de escasa altura en algún lugar  
de California. Haces de luz gris poblaron el cielo despejado, hiriéndome en los ojos,  
pero no podía cerrarlos, ya que en cuanto lo hacía, se me aparecían las imágenes  
demasiado vividas, como diapositivas proyectadas desde detrás de los párpados; y  
eso me resultaba insoportable. La expresión desolada de Charlie, el brutal rugido de  
Edward al exhibir los dientes, la mirada resentida de Rosalie, el experto escrutinio  
del rastreador, la mirada apagada de los ojos de Edward después de besarme por  
última vez... No soportaba esos recuerdos, por lo que luché contra la fatiga mientras  
el sol se alzaba en el horizonte.  
Me mantenía despierta cuando atravesamos un ancho paso montañoso y el  
astro rey, ahora a nuestras espaldas, se reflejó en los techos de teja del Valle del Sol.  
Ya no me quedaba la suficiente sensibilidad para sorprenderme de que hubiéramos  
efectuado un viaje de tres días en uno solo. Miré inexpresivamente la llanura amplia  
y plana que se extendía ante mí. Phoenix, las palmeras, los arbustos de creosota, las  
líneas caprichosas de las autopistas que se entrecruzaban, las franjas verdes de los  
campos de golf y los manchones turquesas de las piscinas, todo cubierto por una fina  
capa de polución que envolvía las sierras chatas y rocosas, sin la altura suficiente  
para llamarlas montañas.  
Las sombras de las palmeras se inclinaban sobre la autopista interestatal,  
definidas y claramente delineadas, aunque menos intensas de lo habitual. Nada  
podía esconderse en esas sombras. La calzada, brillante y sin tráfico, incluso parecía  
agradable. Pero no sentí ningún alivio, ninguna sensación de bienvenida.  
— ¿Cuál es el camino al aeropuerto, Bella? —preguntó Jasper y se sobresaltó,  
aunque su voz era bastante suave y tranquilizadora. Fue el primer sonido, aparte del  
ronroneo del coche, que rompió el largo silencio de la noche.  
—No te salgas de la I—10 —contesté automáticamente—. Pasaremos justo al  
lado.  
El no haber podido dormir me nublaba la mente y me costaba pensar.  
— ¿Vamos a volar a algún sitio? —le pregunté a Alice.  
—No, pero es mejor estar cerca, sólo por si acaso.  
Después vino a mi memoria el comienzo de la curva alrededor del Sky Harbor  
International..., pero en mi recuerdo no llegué a terminarla. Supongo que debió de  
ser entonces cuando me dormí.  
Aunque ahora que recuperaba los recuerdos tenía la vaga impresión de haber  
salido del coche cuando el sol acababa de ocultarse en el horizonte, con un brazo  
sobre los hombros de Alice y el suyo firme alrededor de mi cintura, sujetándome  
mientras yo tropezaba en mí caminar bajo las sombras cálidas y secas.  
No recordaba esta habitación.  
Miré el reloj digital en la mesilla de noche. Los números en rojo indicaban las  
tres, pero no si eran de la tarde o de la madrugada. A través de las espesas cortinas  
no pasaba ni un hilo de luz exterior, aunque las lámparas iluminaban la habitación.  
Me levanté entumecida y me tambaleé hasta la ventana para apartar las  
cortinas.  
Era de noche, así que debían de ser las tres de la madrugada. Mi habitación  
daba a una zona despejada de la autovía y al nuevo aparcamiento de  
estacionamiento prolongado del aeropuerto. Me sentí algo mejor al saber dónde me  
encontraba.  
Me miré. Seguía llevando las ropas de Esme, que no me quedaban nada bien.  
Recorrí la habitación con la mirada y me alborocé al descubrir mi petate en lo alto de  
un pequeño armario.  
Iba en busca de ropa nueva cuando me sobresaltó un ligero golpecito en la  
puerta.  
— ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Alice.  
Respiré hondo.  
—Sí, claro.  
Entró y me miró con cautela.  
—Tienes aspecto de necesitar dormir un poco más.  
Me limité a negar con la cabeza.

En silencio, se acercó despacio a las cortinas y las cerró con firmeza antes de  
volverse hacia mí.  
—Debemos quedarnos dentro —me dijo.  
—De acuerdo —mi voz sonaba ronca y se me quebró.  
— ¿Tienes sed?  
—Me encuentro bien —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Y tú qué tal?  
—Nada que no pueda sobrellevarse —sonrió—. Te he pedido algo de comida, la  
tienes en el saloncito. Edward me recordó que comes con más frecuencia que  
nosotros.  
Presté más atención en el acto.  
— ¿Ha telefoneado?  
—No —contestó, y vio cómo aparecía la desilusión en mi rostro—. Fue antes de  
que saliéramos.  
Me tomó de la mano con delicadeza y me llevó al saloncito de la suite. Se oía un  
zumbido bajo de voces procedente de la televisión. Jasper estaba sentado inmóvil en  
la mesa que había en una esquina, con los ojos puestos en las noticias, pero sin  
prestarles atención alguna.  
Me senté en el suelo al lado de la mesita de café donde me esperaba una  
bandeja de comida y empecé a picotear sin darme cuenta de lo que ingería.  
Alice se sentó en el brazo del sofá y miró a la televisión con gesto ausente, igual  
que Jasper.  
Comí lentamente, observándola, mirando también de hito en hito a Jasper. Me  
percaté de que estaban demasiado quietos. No apartaban la vista de la pantalla,  
aunque acababan de aparecer los anuncios.  
Empujé la bandeja a un lado, con el estómago repentinamente revuelto. Alice  
me miró.  
— ¿Qué es lo que va mal, Alice?  
—Todo va bien —abrió los ojos con sorpresa, con expresión sincera... y no me  
creí nada.  
— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
—Esperar a que nos llamen Carlisle y Edward.  
— ¿Y no deberían haber telefoneado ya?  
Me pareció que me iba acercando al meollo del asunto. Los ojos de Alice  
revolotearon desde los míos hacia el teléfono que estaba encima de su bolso; luego  
volvió a mirarme.  
— ¿Qué significa eso? —me temblaba la voz y luché para controlarla—. ¿Qué  
quieres decir con que no han llamado?  
—Simplemente que no tienen nada que decir.  
Pero su voz sonaba demasiado monótona y el aire se me hizo más difícil de  
respirar.  
De repente, Jasper se situó junto a Alice, más cerca de mí de lo habitual.

—Bella —dijo con una voz sospechosamente tranquilizadora—, no hay de qué  
preocuparse. Aquí estás completamente a salvo.  
—Ya lo sé.  
—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —me preguntó confundido. Aunque podía  
sentir el tono de mis emociones, no comprendía el motivo.  
—Ya oíste a Laurent —mi voz era sólo un susurro, pero estaba segura de que  
podía oírme—. Dijo que James era mortífero. ¿Qué pasa si algo va mal y se separan?  
Si cualquiera de ellos sufriera algún daño, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward... —Tragué  
saliva—. Si esa mujer brutal le hace daño a Esme... —hablaba cada vez más alto, y en  
mi voz apareció una nota de histeria—. ¿Cómo podré vivir después sabiendo que fue  
por mi culpa? Ninguno de vosotros debería arriesgarse por mí...  
—Bella, Bella, para... —me interrumpió Jasper, pronunciando con tal rapidez  
que me resultaba difícil entenderle—. Te preocupas por lo que no debes, Bella. Confía  
en mí en esto: ninguno de nosotros está en peligro. Ya soportas demasiada presión tal  
como están las cosas, no hace falta que le añadas todas esas innecesarias  
preocupaciones. ¡Escúchame! —Me ordenó, porque yo había vuelto la mirada a otro  
lado—. Nuestra familia es fuerte y nuestro único temor es perderte.  
—Pero ¿por qué...?  
Alice le interrumpió esta vez, tocándome la mejilla con sus dedos fríos.  
—Edward lleva solo casi un siglo y ahora te ha encontrado. No sabes cuánto ha  
cambiado, pero nosotros sí lo vemos, después de llevar juntos tanto tiempo. ¿Crees  
que podríamos mirarle a la cara los próximos cien años si te pierde?  
La culpa remitió lentamente cuando me sumergí en sus ojos oscuros. Pero,  
incluso mientras la calma se extendía sobre mí, no podía confiar en mis sentimientos  
en presencia de Jasper.  
Había sido un día muy largo.  
Permanecimos en la habitación. Alice llamó a recepción y les pidió que no  
enviaran a las mujeres de la limpieza para arreglar el cuarto. Las ventanas  
permanecieron cerradas, con la televisión encendida, aunque nadie la miraba. Me  
traían la comida a intervalos regulares. El móvil plateado parecía aumentar de  
tamaño conforme pasaban las horas.  
Mis niñeros soportaban mejor que yo la incertidumbre. Yo me movía  
nerviosamente, andaba de un lado para otro y ellos sencillamente cada vez parecían  
más inmóviles, dos estatuas cuyos ojos me seguían imperceptiblemente mientras me  
movía. Intenté mantenerme ocupada memorizando la habitación: el diseño de la tela  
del sofá dispuesto en bandas de color canela, melocotón, crema, dorado mate y  
canela otra vez. Algunas veces me quedaba mirando fijamente las láminas abstractas,  
intentando encontrar figuras reconocibles en las formas, del mismo modo que las  
imaginaba en las nubes cuando era niña. Descubrí una mano azul, una mujer que se  
peinaba y un gato estirándose, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando un pálido círculo rojo se  
convirtió en un ojo al acecho.

Me fui a la cama, sólo por hacer algo, al morir la tarde. Albergaba la esperanza  
de que los miedos que merodeaban en el umbral de la consciencia, incapaces de  
burlar la escrupulosa vigilancia de Jasper, reaparecieran si permanecía sola en la  
penumbra.  
Pero como por casualidad, Alice me siguió, como si por pura coincidencia se  
hubiera cansado del saloncito al mismo tiempo que yo. Empezaba a preguntarme  
qué clase de instrucciones le había dado exactamente Edward. Me tumbé en la cama  
y ella se sentó a mi lado con las piernas entrecruzadas. La ignoré al principio, pero de  
repente me sentí demasiado cansada para dormir. Al cabo de varios minutos hizo  
acto de presencia el pánico que se había mantenido a raya en presencia de Jasper.  
Entonces, deseché rápidamente la idea de dormir, y me avovillé, sujetándome las  
rodillas contra el cuerpo con los brazos.  
— ¿Alice?  
— ¿Sí?  
Hice un esfuerzo por aparentar calma y pregunté:  
— ¿Qué crees que están haciendo?  
—Carlisle quería conducir al rastreador al norte tanto como fuera posible,  
esperar que se les acercara para dar la vuelta y emboscarlo. Esme y Rosalie se  
dirigirían al oeste con la mujer a la zaga el máximo tiempo posible. Si ésta se volvía,  
entonces tenían que regresar a Forks y vigilar a tu padre. Imagino que todo debe de  
ir bien, ya que no han llamado. Eso significa que el rastreador debe de estar lo  
bastante cerca de ellos como para que no quieran arriesgarse a que se entere de algo  
por casualidad.  
— ¿Y Esme?  
—Seguramente habrá regresado a Forks. No puede llamar por si hay alguna  
posibilidad de que la mujer escuche algo. Confío en que todos tengan mucho  
cuidado con eso.  
— ¿Crees de verdad que están bien?  
—Bella, ¿cuántas veces hemos de decirte que no corremos peligro?  
—De todos modos, ¿me dirías la verdad?  
—Sí. Siempre te la diré.  
Parecía hablar en serio. Me lo pensé un rato y al final me convencí de que  
realmente estaba siendo sincera.  
Entonces dime, ¿cómo se convierte uno en vampiro?  
Mi pregunta la sorprendió con la guardia bajada. Se quedó quieta. Me volví  
para mirarle la cara y vi que su expresión era vacilante.  
—Edward no quiere que te lo cuente —respondió con firmeza, aunque me di  
cuenta de que ella estaba en desacuerdo con esa postura.  
—Eso no es jugar limpio. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.  
—Ya lo sé.  
La miré, expectante.  
Alice suspiró.

—Se va a enfadar muchísimo.  
—No es de su incumbencia. Esto es entre tú y yo. Alice, te lo estoy pidiendo  
como amiga.  
Y en cierto modo nosotras lo éramos ahora, tal como ella seguramente habría  
sabido desde mucho antes por sus visiones.  
Me miró con sus ojos sabios, espléndidos... mientras tomaba la decisión.  
—Te contaré cómo se desarrolla el proceso —dijo finalmente—, pero no  
recuerdo cómo me sucedió, no lo he hecho ni he visto hacerlo a nadie, así que ten  
claro que sólo te puedo explicar la teoría.  
Esperé: —  
—Nuestros cuerpos de depredador disponen de un verdadero arsenal de  
armas. Fuerza, velocidad, sentidos muy agudos, y eso sin tener en cuenta a aquellos  
de nosotros que como Edward, Jasper o yo misma también poseemos poderes  
extrasensoriales. Además, resultamos físicamente atractivos a nuestras presas, como  
una flor carnívora.  
Permanecí inmóvil mientras recordaba de qué forma tan deliberada me había  
demostrado Edward eso mismo en el prado.  
Esbozó una sonrisa amplia y ominosa.  
—Tenemos también otra arma de escasa utilidad. Somos ponzoñosos —añadió  
con los dientes brillantes—. Esa ponzoña no mata, simplemente incapacita. Actúa  
despacio y se extiende por todo el sistema circulatorio, de modo que ninguna presa  
se encuentra en condiciones físicas de resistirse y huir de nosotros una vez que la  
hemos mordido. Es poco útil, como te he dicho, porque no hay víctima que se nos  
escape en distancias cortas, aunque, claro, siempre hay excepciones. Carlisle, por  
ejemplo.  
—Así que si se deja que la ponzoña se extienda... —murmuré.  
—Completar la transformación requiere varios días, depende de cuánta  
ponzoña haya en la sangre y cuándo llegue al corazón. Mientras el corazón siga  
latiendo se sigue extendiendo, curando y transformando el cuerpo conforme llega a  
todos los sitios. La conversión finaliza cuando se para el corazón, pero durante todo  
ese lapso de tiempo, la víctima desea la muerte a cada minuto.  
Temblé.  
—No es agradable, ya te lo dije.  
—Edward me dijo que era muy difícil de hacer... Y no le entendí bien —confesé.  
—En cierto modo nos asemejamos a los tiburones. Una vez que hemos probado  
la sangre o al menos la hemos olido, da igual, se hace muy difícil no alimentarse.  
Algunas veces resulta imposible. Así que ya ves, morder realmente a alguien y  
probar la sangre puede iniciar la vorágine. Es difícil para todos: el deseo de sangre  
por un lado para nosotros, y por otro el dolor horrible para la víctima.  
— ¿Por qué crees que no lo recuerdas?

—No lo sé. El dolor de la transformación es el recuerdo más nítido que suelen  
tener casi todos de su vida humana —su voz era melancólica—. Sin embargo, yo no  
recuerdo nada de mi existencia anterior.  
Estuvimos allí tumbadas, ensimismadas cada una en nuestras meditaciones.  
Transcurrieron los segundos, y estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que casi  
había olvidado su presencia.  
Entonces, Alice saltó de la cama sin mediar aviso alguno y cayó de pie con un  
ágil movimiento. Sorprendida, volví rápidamente la cabeza para mirarla.  
—Algo ha cambiado.  
Su voz era acuciante, pero no me reveló nada más.  
Alcanzó la puerta al mismo tiempo que Jasper. Con toda seguridad, éste había  
oído nuestra conversación y la repentina exclamación. Le puso las manos en los  
hombros y guió a Alice otra vez de vuelta a la cama, sentándola en el borde.  
— ¿Qué ves? —preguntó Jasper, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, todavía  
concentrados en algo muy lejano. Me senté junto a ella y me incliné para poder oír su  
voz baja y rápida.  
—Veo una gran habitación con espejos por todas partes. El piso es de madera.  
James se encuentra allí, esperando. Hay algo dorado... una banda dorada que cruza  
los espejos.  
— ¿Dónde está la habitación?  
—No lo sé. Aún falta algo, una decisión que no se ha tomado todavía.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que eso ocurra?  
—Es pronto, estará en la habitación del espejo hoy o quizás mañana. Se  
encuentra a la espera y ahora permanece en la penumbra.  
La voz de Jasper era metódica, actuaba con la tranquilidad de quien tiene  
experiencia en ese tipo de interrogatorios.  
— ¿Qué hace ahora?  
—Ver la televisión a oscuras en algún sitio... no, es un vídeo.  
— ¿Puedes ver dónde se encuentra?  
—No, hay demasiada oscuridad.  
— ¿Hay algún otro objeto en la habitación del espejo?  
—Sólo veo espejos y una especie de banda dorada que rodea la habitación.  
También hay un gran equipo de música y un televisor encima de una mesa negra. Ha  
colocado allí un vídeo, pero no lo mira de la misma forma que lo hacía en la  
habitación a oscuras —sus ojos erraron sin rumbo fijo, y luego se centraron en el  
rostro de Jasper—. Esa es la habitación donde espera.  
— ¿No hay nada más?  
Ella negó con la cabeza; luego, se miraron el uno al otro, inmóviles.  
— ¿Qué significa? —pregunté.  
Nadie me contestó durante unos instantes; luego, Jasper me miró.  
—Significa que el rastreador ha cambiado de planes y ha tomado la decisión  
que lo llevará a la habitación del espejo y a la sala oscura.

—Pero no sabemos dónde están.  
—Bueno, pero sí sabemos que no le están persiguiendo en las montañas al norte  
de Washington. Se les escapará —concluyó Alice lúgubremente.  
— ¿No deberíamos llamarlos? —pregunté. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada  
seria, indecisos.  
El teléfono sonó.  
Alice cruzó la habitación antes de que pudiera alzar el rostro para mirarla.  
Pulsó un botón y se lo acercó al oído, aunque no fue la primera en hablar.  
—Carlisle —susurró. A mí no me pareció sorprendida ni aliviada—. Sí —dijo  
sin dejar de mirarme; permaneció a la escucha un buen rato—. Acabo de verlo —  
afirmó, y le describió la reciente visión—. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le hizo tomar ese  
avión, seguramente le va conducir a esas habitaciones —hizo una pausa—. Sí —  
contestó al teléfono, y luego me llamó—. ¿Bella?  
Me alargó el teléfono y corrí hacia el mismo.  
— ¿Diga? —murmuré.  
—Bella —dijo Edward.  
— ¡Oh, Edward! Estaba muy preocupada.  
—Bella —suspiró, frustrado—. Te dije que no te preocuparas de nadie que no  
fueras tú misma.  
Era tan increíblemente maravilloso oír su voz que mientras él hablaba sentí  
cómo la nube de desesperación que planeaba sobre mí ascendía y se disolvía.  
— ¿Dónde estás?  
—En los alrededores de Vancouver. Lo siento, Bella, pero lo hemos perdido.  
Parecía sospechar de nosotros y ha tenido la precaución de permanecer lo bastante  
lejos para que no pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Se ha ido, parece que ha tomado un  
avión. Creemos que ha vuelto a Forks para empezar de nuevo la búsqueda.  
Oía detrás de mí cómo Alice ponía al día a Jasper. Hablaba con rapidez, las  
palabras se atropellaban unas a otras, formando un zumbido constante.  
—Lo sé. Alice vio que se había marchado.  
—Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, no podrá encontrar nada que le lleve hasta  
ti. Sólo tienes que permanecer ahí y esperar hasta que le encontremos otra vez.  
—Me encuentro bien. ¿Está Esme con Charlie?  
—Sí, la mujer ha estado en la ciudad. Entró en la casa mientras Charlie estaba  
en el trabajo. No temas, no se le ha acercado. Está a salvo, vigilado por Esme y  
Rosalie.  
— ¿Qué hace ella ahora?  
—Probablemente, intenta conseguir pistas. Ha merodeado por la ciudad toda la  
noche. Rosalie la ha seguido hasta las cercanías del aeropuerto, por todas las  
carreteras alrededor de la ciudad, en la escuela... Está rebuscando por todos lados,  
Bella, pero no va a encontrar nada.  
— ¿Estás seguro de que Charlie está a salvo?

—Sí, Esme no le pierde de vista; y nosotros volveremos pronto. Si el rastreador  
se acerca a Forks, le atraparemos.  
—Te echo de menos —murmuré.  
—Ya lo sé, Bella. Créeme que lo sé. Es como si te hubieras llevado una mitad de  
mí contigo.  
—Ven y recupérala, entonces —le reté.  
—Pronto, en cuanto pueda, pero antes me aseguraré de que estás a salvo —su  
voz se había endurecido.  
—Te quiero —le recordé.  
— ¿Me crees si te digo que, a pesar del trago que te estoy haciendo pasar,  
también te quiero?  
—Desde luego que sí, claro que te creo.  
—Me reuniré contigo enseguida.  
—Te esperaré.  
La nube de abatimiento se volvió a cernir sobre mí sigilosamente en cuanto se  
cortó la comunicación.  
Me giré para devolver el móvil a Alice y los encontré a ella y a Jasper inclinados  
sobre la mesa. Ella dibujaba un boceto en un trozo del papel con el membrete del  
hotel. Me incliné sobre el respaldo del sofá para mirar por encima de su hombro.  
Había pintado una habitación grande y rectangular, con una pequeña sección  
cuadrada al fondo. Las tablas de madera del suelo se extendían a lo largo de toda la  
estancia. En la parte inferior de las paredes había unas líneas que atravesaban  
horizontalmente los espejos, y también una banda larga, a la altura de la cintura, que  
recorría las cuatro paredes. Alice había dicho que era una banda dorada.  
—Es un estudio de ballet—dije al reconocer de pronto el aspecto familiar del  
cuarto.  
Me miraron sorprendidos.  
— ¿Conoces esta habitación?  
La voz de Jasper sonaba calmada, pero debajo de esa tranquila apariencia fluía  
una corriente subterránea de algo que no pude identificar.  
Alice inclinó la cabeza hacia su dibujo, moviendo rápidamente ahora su mano  
por la página; en la pared del fondo fue tomando forma una salida de emergencia y  
en la esquina derecha de la pared frontal, una televisión y un equipo de música  
encima de una mesa baja.  
—Se parece a una academia a la que solía ir para dar clases de ballet cuando  
tenía ocho o nueve años. Tenía el mismo aspecto —toqué la página donde destacaba  
la sección cuadrada, que luego se estrechaba en la parte trasera de la habitación—.  
Aquí se encontraba el baño, y esa puerta daba a otra clase, pero el aparato de música  
estaba aquí —señalé la esquina izquierda—. Era más viejo, y no había televisor.  
También había una ventana en la sala de espera, que se podía ver desde este sitio si te  
colocabas aquí.  
Alice y Jasper me miraban fijamente.

— ¿Estás segura de que es la misma habitación? —me preguntó Jasper, todavía  
tranquilo.  
—No, no del todo. Supongo que todos los estudios de danza son muy  
parecidos, todos tienen espejos y barras —deslicé un dedo a lo largo de la barra de  
ballet situada junto a los espejos—. Sólo digo que su aspecto me resulta familiar.  
Toqué la puerta del boceto, colocada exactamente en el mismo sitio donde se  
encontraba la que yo recordaba.  
— ¿Tendría algún sentido que quisieras ir allí ahora? —me preguntó Alice,  
interrumpiendo mis recuerdos.  
—No, no he puesto un pie allí desde hace por lo menos diez años. Era una  
bailarina espantosa, hasta el punto de que me ponían en la última fila en todas las  
actuaciones —reconocí.  
— ¿Y no puede guardar algún tipo de relación contigo ahora? —inquirió Alice  
con suma atención.  
—No, ni siquiera creo que siga perteneciendo a la misma persona. Estoy segura  
de que debe de ser otro estudio de danza en cualquier otro sitio.  
— ¿Dónde está el estudio en el que dabas clase? —me preguntó Jasper con  
fingida indiferencia.  
—Estaba justo en la esquina de la calle donde vivía mi madre, solía pasar por  
allí después de la escuela... —dejé la frase inconclusa, pero me percaté del  
intercambio de miradas entre Alice y Jasper.  
—Entonces, ¿está aquí?, ¿en Phoenix? —el tono de la voz de éste seguía  
pareciendo imperturbable.  
—Sí —murmuré—. En la 58 esquina con Cactus.  
Nos quedamos todos sentados contemplando fijamente el dibujo.  
—Alice, ¿es seguro este teléfono?  
—Sí —me garantizó—. Si rastrean el número, la pista los llevará a Washington.  
—Entonces puedo usarlo para llamar a mi madre.  
—Creía que estaba en Florida.  
—Así es, pero va a volver pronto y no puede ir a esa casa mientras. .. —me  
tembló la voz.  
No dejaba de darle vueltas a un detalle que había comentado Edward. La mujer  
pelirroja había estado en casa de Charlie y en la escuela, donde figuraban mis datos.  
— ¿Cómo la puedes localizar?  
—No tienen número fijo, salvo en casa, aunque se supone que mamá  
comprueba si tiene mensajes en el contestador de vez en cuando.  
— ¿Jasper? —preguntó Alice.  
El aludido se lo pensó.  
—No creo que esto ocasione daño alguno, aunque asegúrate de no revelar tu  
paradero, claro.

Tomé el móvil con impaciencia y marqué el número que me era tan familiar.  
Sonó cuatro veces; luego, oí la voz despreocupada de mi madre pidiendo que dejara  
un mensaje.  
—Mamá —dije después del pitido—, soy yo, Bella. Escucha, necesito que hagas  
algo. Es importante. Llámame a este número en cuanto oigas el mensaje —Alice ya  
estaba a mi lado, escribiéndomelo en la parte inferior del dibujo, y lo leí  
cuidadosamente dos veces—. Por favor, no vayas a ninguna parte hasta que no  
hablemos. No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero llámame enseguida, no importa lo tarde  
que oigas el mensaje, ¿vale? Te quiero, mamá, chao.  
Cerré los ojos y recé con todas mis fuerzas para que no llegara a casa por algún  
cambio imprevisto de planes antes de oír mi mensaje.  
Me acomodé en el sofá y picoteé las sobras de fruta de un plato al tiempo que  
me iba haciendo a la idea de que la tarde sería larga. Pensé en llamar a Charlie, pero  
no estaba segura de si ya habría llegado a casa o no. Me concentré en las noticias,  
buscando historias sobre Florida o sobre el entrenamiento de primavera, además de  
huelgas, huracanes o ataques terroristas, cualquier cosa que provocase un regreso  
anticipado.  
La inmortalidad debe de ayudar mucho a ejercitar la paciencia. Ni Jasper ni  
Alice parecían sentir la necesidad de hacer nada en especial. Durante un rato, Alice  
dibujó un diseño vago de la habitación oscura que había visto en su visión, a la luz  
débil de la televisión. Pero cuando terminó, simplemente se quedó sentada, mirando  
las blancas paredes con sus ojos eternos. Tampoco Jasper parecía tener la necesidad  
de pasear, inspeccionar el exterior por un lado de las cortinas, o salir corriendo de la  
habitación como me ocurría a mí.  
Debí de quedarme dormida en el sofá mientras esperaba que volviera a sonar el  
móvil. El frío tacto de las manos de Alice me despertó bruscamente cuando me llevó  
a la cama, pero volví a caer inconsciente otra vez antes de que mi cabeza descansara  
sobre la almohada.


	23. Chapter 22 - La Llamada

Me percaté de que otra vez era demasiado temprano en cuanto me desperté.  
Sabía que estaba invirtiendo progresivamente el horario habitual del día y de la  
noche. Me quedé tumbada en la cama y escuché las voces tranquilas de Jasper y Alice  
en la otra habitación. Resultaba muy extraño que hablaran lo bastante alto como para  
que los escuchara. Rodé rápidamente sobre la cama y me incorporé. Luego, me dirigí  
trastabillando hacia el saloncito.  
El reloj que había sobre la televisión marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Alice y  
Jasper se sentaban juntos en el sofá. Alice estaba dibujando otra vez, Jasper miraba el  
boceto por encima del hombro de ésta. Estaban tan absortos en el trabajo de Alice  
que no miraron cuando entré.  
Me arrastré hasta el lado de Jasper para echar un vistazo.  
— ¿Ha visto algo más? —pregunté en voz baja.  
—Sí. Algo le ha hecho regresar a la habitación donde estaba el vídeo, y ahora  
está iluminada.  
Observé a Alice dibujar una habitación cuadrada con vigas oscuras en el techo  
bajo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de madera, un poco más oscuros de  
la cuenta, pasados de moda. Una oscura alfombra estampada cubría el suelo. Había  
una ventana grande en la pared sur y en la pared oeste un vano que daba a una sala  
de estar. Uno de los lados de esta entrada era de piedra y en él se abría una gran  
chimenea de color canela que daba a ambas habitaciones. Desde este punto de vista,  
el centro de la imagen lo ocupaban una televisión y un vídeo —en equilibrio un tanto  
inestable sobre un soporte de madera demasiado pequeño para los dos—, que se  
encontraban en la esquina sudoeste de la habitación. Un viejo sofá de módulos se  
curvaba en frente de la televisión con una mesita de café redonda delante.  
—El teléfono está allí —susurré e indiqué el lugar.  
Dos pares de ojos eternos se fijaron en mí.  
—Es la casa de mi madre.  
Alice ya se había levantado del sofá de un salto con el móvil en la mano;  
empezó a marcar. Contemplé ensimismada la precisa interpretación de la habitación  
donde se reunía la familia de mi madre. Jasper se acercó aún más a mí, cosa rara en  
él, y me puso la mano suavemente en el hombro. El contacto físico acentuó su influjo  
tranquilizador. La sensación de pánico se difuminó y no llegó a tomar forma.  
Los labios de Alice temblaban debido a la velocidad con la que hablaba, por lo  
que no pude descifrar ese sordo zumbido. No podía concentrarme.  
—Bella —me llamó Alice. La miré atontada—. Bella, Edward viene a buscarte.  
Emmett, Carlisle y él te van a recoger para esconderte durante un tiempo.

— ¿Viene Edward?  
Aquellas palabras se me antojaron como un chaleco salvavidas al que sujetarme  
para mantener la cabeza fuera de una riada.  
—Sí. Va a tomar el primer vuelo que salga de Seattle. Lo recogeremos en el  
aeropuerto y te irás con él.  
—Pero, mi madre... —a pesar de Jasper, la histeria burbujeaba en mi voz—. ¡El  
rastreador ha venido a por mi madre, Alice!  
—Jasper y yo nos aseguraremos de que esté a salvo.  
—No puedo ganar a la larga, Alice. No podéis proteger a toda la gente que  
conozco durante toda la vida. ¿No ves lo que está haciendo? No me persigue  
directamente a mí, pero encontrará y hará daño a cualquier persona que yo ame...  
Alice, no puedo...  
—Le atraparemos, Bella —me aseguró ella.  
— ¿Y si te hiere, Alice? ¿Crees que eso me va a parecer bien? ¿Crees que sólo  
puede hacerme daño a través de mi familia humana?  
Alice miró a Jasper de forma significativa. Una espesa niebla y un profundo  
letargo se apoderaron de mí y los ojos se me cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Mi  
mente luchó contra la niebla cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Forcé a  
mis ojos para que se abrieran y me levanté, alejándome de la mano de Jasper.  
—No quiero volverme a dormir —protesté enfadada.  
Caminé hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta, en realidad, casi di un portazo  
para dejarme caer en la cama, hecha pedazos, con cierta privacidad. Alice no me  
siguió en esta ocasión. Estuve contemplando la pared durante tres horas y media,  
hecha un ovillo, meciéndome. Mi mente vagabundeaba en círculos, intentando salir  
de alguna manera de esta pesadilla. Pero no había forma de huir, ni indulto posible.  
Sólo veía un único y sombrío final que se avecinaba en mi futuro. La única cuestión  
era cuánta gente iba a resultar herida antes de que eso ocurriera.  
El único consuelo, la única esperanza que me quedaba era saber que vería  
pronto a Edward. Quizás, sería capaz de hallar la solución que ahora me rehuía sólo  
con volverle a ver.  
Regresé al salón, sintiéndome un poco culpable por mi comportamiento,  
cuando sonó el móvil. Esperaba que ninguno de los dos se hubiera enfadado, que  
supieran cuánto les agradecía los sacrificios que hacían por mí.  
Alice hablaba tan rápido como de costumbre, pero lo que me llamó la atención  
fue que, por primera vez, Jasper no se hallaba en la habitación. Miré el reloj; eran las  
cinco y media de la mañana.  
—Acaban de subir al avión. Aterrizarán a las nueve cuarenta y cinco —dijo  
Alice; sólo tenía que seguir respirando unas cuantas horas más hasta que él llegara.  
— ¿Dónde está Jasper?  
—Ha ido a reconocer el terreno.  
— ¿No os vais a quedar aquí?  
—No, nos vamos a instalar más cerca de la casa de tu madre.

Sentí un retortijón de inquietud en el estómago al escuchar sus palabras, pero el  
móvil sonó de nuevo, lo que hizo que abandonara mi preocupación por el momento.  
Alice parecía sorprendida, pero yo ya había avanzado hacia él esperanzada.  
— ¿Diga? —Contestó Alice—. No, está aquí —me pasó el teléfono y anunció  
«Tu madre», articulando para que le leyera los labios.  
— ¿Diga?  
— ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?  
Era la voz de mi madre, con ese timbre familiar que le había oído miles de veces  
en mi infancia cada vez que me acercaba demasiado al borde de la acera o me alejaba  
demasiado de su vista en un lugar atestado de gente. Era el timbre del pánico.  
Suspiré. Me lo esperaba, aunque, a pesar del tono urgente de mi llamada, había  
intentado que mi mensaje fuera lo menos alarmante posible.  
—Tranquilízate, mamá —contesté con la más sosegada de las voces mientras  
me separaba lentamente de Alice. No estaba segura de poder mentir de forma  
convincente con sus ojos fijos en mí—. Todo va bien, ¿de acuerdo? Dame un minuto  
nada más y te lo explicaré todo, te lo prometo.  
Hice una pausa, sorprendida de que no me hubiera interrumpido ya.  
— ¿Mamá?  
—Ten mucho cuidado de no soltar prenda hasta que haya dicho todo lo que  
tengo que decir —la voz que acababa de escuchar me fue tan poco familiar como  
inesperada. Era una voz de hombre, afinada, muy agradable e impersonal, la clase de  
voz que se oye de fondo en los anuncios de deportivos de lujo. Hablaba muy deprisa  
—. Bien, no tengo por qué hacer daño a tu madre, así que, por favor, haz exactamente  
lo que te diga y no le pasará nada —hizo una pausa de un minuto mientras yo  
escuchaba muda de horror—. Muy bien —me felicitó—. Ahora repite mis palabras, y  
procura que parezca natural. Por favor, di: «No, mamá, quédate donde estás».  
—No, mamá, quédate donde estás —mi voz apenas sobrepasaba el volumen de  
un susurro.  
—Empiezo a darme cuenta de que esto no va a ser fácil —la voz parecía  
divertida, todavía agradable y amistosa—. ¿Por qué no entras en otra habitación para  
que la expresión de tu rostro no lo eche todo a perder? No hay motivo para que tu  
madre sufra. Mientras caminas, por favor, di: «Mamá, por favor, escúchame». ¡Venga,  
dilo ya!  
—Mamá, por favor, escúchame —supliqué.  
Me encaminé muy despacio hacia el dormitorio sin dejar de sentir la mirada  
preocupada de Alice clavada en mi espalda.  
Cerré la puerta al entrar mientras intentaba pensar con claridad a pesar del  
pavor que nublaba mi mente.  
— ¿Hay alguien donde te encuentras ahora? Contesta sólo sí o no.  
—No.  
—Pero todavía pueden oírte, estoy seguro.  
—Sí.

—Está bien, entonces —continuó la voz amigable—, repite: «Mamá, confía en  
mí».  
—Mamá, confía en mí.  
—Esto ha salido bastante mejor de lo que yo creía. Estaba dispuesto a esperar,  
pero tu madre ha llegado antes de lo previsto. Es más fácil de este modo, ¿no crees?  
Menos suspense y menos ansiedad para ti.  
Esperé.  
—Ahora, quiero que me escuches con mucho cuidado. Necesito que te alejes de  
tus amigos, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo? Contesta sí o no.  
—No.  
—Lamento mucho oír eso. Esperaba que fueras un poco más imaginativa.  
¿Crees que te sería más fácil separarte de ellos si la vida de tu madre dependiera de  
ello? Contesta sí o no.  
No sabía cómo, pero debía encontrar la forma. Recordé que nos íbamos a dirigir  
al aeropuerto. El Sky Harbor International siempre estaba atestado, y tal y como lo  
habían diseñado era fácil perderse...  
—Eso está mejor. Estoy seguro de que no va a ser fácil, pero si tengo la más  
mínima sospecha de que estás acompañada, bueno... Eso sería muy malo para tu  
madre —prometió la voz amable—. A estas alturas ya debes saber lo suficiente sobre  
nosotros para comprender la rapidez con la que voy a saber si acudes acompañada o  
no, y qué poco tiempo necesito para cargarme a tu madre si fuera necesario.  
¿Entiendes? Responde sí o no.  
—Sí —mi voz se quebró.  
—Muy bien, Bella. Esto es lo que has de hacer. Quiero que vayas a casa de tu  
madre. Hay un número junto al teléfono. Llama, y te diré adonde tienes que ir desde  
allí —me hacía idea de adonde iría y dónde terminaría aquel asunto, pero, a pesar de  
todo, pensaba seguir las instrucciones con exactitud—. ¿Puedes hacerlo? Contesta sí  
o no.  
—Y que sea antes de mediodía, por favor, Bella. No tengo todo el día —pidió  
con extrema educación.  
— ¿Dónde está Phil? —pregunté secamente.  
—Ah, y ten cuidado, Bella. Espera hasta que yo te diga cuándo puedes hablar,  
por favor.  
Esperé.  
—Es muy importante ahora que no hagas sospechar a tus amigos cuando  
vuelvas con ellos. Diles que ha llamado tu madre, pero que la has convencido de que  
no puedes ir a casa por lo tarde que es. Ahora, responde después de mí: «Gracias,  
mamá». Repítelo ahora.  
—Gracias, mamá.  
Rompí a llorar, a pesar de que intenté controlarme.  
—Di: «Te quiero, mamá. Te veré pronto». Dilo ya.  
—Te quiero, mamá —repetí con voz espesa—. Te veré pronto.

—Adiós, Bella. Estoy deseando verte de nuevo.  
Y colgó.  
Mantuve el móvil pegado al oído. El miedo me había agarrotado los dedos y no  
conseguía estirar la mano para soltarlo.  
Sabía que debía ponerme a pensar, pero el sonido de la voz aterrada de mi  
madre ocupaba toda mi mente. Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que  
recobrara el control.  
Despacio, muy despacio, mis pensamientos consiguieron romper el espeso  
muro del dolor. Planes, tenía que hacer planes, aunque ahora no me quedaba más  
opción que ir a la habitación llena de espejos y morir. No había ninguna otra  
garantía, nada con lo que pudiera salvar la vida de mi madre. Mi única esperanza era  
que James se diera por satisfecho con ganar la partida, que derrotar a Edward fuera  
suficiente. Me agobiaba la desesperación, porque no había nada con lo que pudiera  
negociar, nada que le importara para ofrecer o retener. Pero por muchas vueltas que  
le diera no había ninguna otra opción. Tenía que intentarlo.  
Situé el pánico en un segundo plano lo mejor que pude. Había tomado la  
decisión. No servía para nada perder tiempo angustiándome sobre el resultado.  
Debía pensar con claridad, porque Alice y Jasper me estaban esperando y era  
esencial, aunque parecía imposible, que consiguiera escaparme de ellos.  
Me sentí repentinamente agradecida de que Jasper no estuviera. Hubiera  
sentido la angustia de los últimos cinco minutos de haber estado en la habitación del  
hotel, y en tal caso, ¿cómo iba a evitar sus sospechas? Contuve el miedo, la ansiedad,  
intentando sofocarlos. No podía permitírmelos ahora, ya que no sabía cuándo  
regresaría Jasper.  
Me concentré en la fuga. Confiaba en que mi conocimiento del aeropuerto  
supusiera una baza a mi favor. Era prioritario alejar a Alice como fuera...  
Era consciente de que me esperaba en la otra habitación, curiosa. Pero tenía que  
resolver otra cosa más en privado antes de que Jasper volviera.  
Debía aceptar que no volvería a ver a Edward nunca más, ni siquiera una  
última mirada que llevarme a la habitación de los espejos. Iba a herirle y no le podía  
decir adiós. Dejé que las oleadas de angustia me torturaran y me inundaran un rato.  
Entonces, también las controlé y fui a enfrentarme con Alice.  
La única expresión que podía adoptar sin meter la pata era la de una muerta,  
con gesto ausente. La vi alarmarse, y no quise darle ocasión de que me preguntara.  
Sólo tenía un guión preparado y no me sentía capaz de improvisar ahora.  
—Mi madre estaba preocupada, quería venir a Phoenix —mi voz sonaba sin  
vida—. Pero todo va bien, la he convencido de que se mantenga alejada.  
—Nos aseguraremos de que esté bien, Bella, no te preocupes.  
Le di la espalda para evitar que me viera el rostro.  
Mis ojos se detuvieron en un folio en blanco con membrete del hotel encima del  
escritorio. Me acerqué a él lentamente, con un plan ya formándose en mi cabeza.  
También había un sobre. Buena idea.

—Alice —pregunté despacio, sin volverme, manteniendo inexpresivo el tono de  
voz—, si escribo una carta para mi madre, ¿se la darás? Quiero decir si se la puedes  
dejar en casa.  
—Sin duda, Bella —respondió con voz cautelosa, porque veía que estaba  
totalmente destrozada. Tenía que controlar mejor mis emociones.  
Me dirigí de nuevo al dormitorio y me arrodillé junto a la mesita de noche para  
apoyarme al escribir.  
—Edward... —garabateé.  
Me temblaba la mano, tanto que las letras apenas eran legibles.  
Te quiero. Lo siento muchísimo—. Tiene a mi madre en su poder y he de intentarlo a  
pesar de saber que no funcionará. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo.  
No te enfades con Alice y Jasper, si consigo escaparme de ellos será un milagro, dales las  
gracias de mi parte en especial a Alice por favor.  
Y te lo suplico por favor no le sigas, creo que eso es precisamente lo que quiere. No  
podría soportar que alguien saliera herido por mi culpa, especialmente tú, por favor es lo  
único que te pido. Hazlo por mí.  
Te quiero,perdóname  
Bella  
Doblé la carta con cuidado y sellé el sobre. Ojala que lo encontrara. Sólo podía  
esperar que lo entendiera y me hiciera caso, aunque fuera sólo esta vez.  
Y también sellé cuidadosamente mi corazón.


	24. Chapter 23 - El Juego Del Escondite

Todo el pavor, la desesperación y la devastación de mi corazón habían  
requerido menos tiempo del que había pensado. Los minutos transcurrían con mayor  
lentitud de lo habitual. Jasper aún no había regresado cuando me reuní con Alice. Me  
atemorizaba permanecer con ella en la misma habitación —por miedo a lo que  
pudiera adivinar— tanto como rehuirla, por el mismo motivo.  
Creía que mis pensamientos torturados y volubles harían que fuera incapaz de  
sorprenderme por nada, pero me sorprendí de verdad cuando la vi doblarse sobre el  
escritorio, aferrándose al borde con ambas manos.  
— ¿Alice?  
No reaccionó cuando mencioné su nombre, pero movía la cabeza de un lado a  
otro. Vi su rostro y la expresión vacía y aturdida de su mirada. De inmediato pensé  
en mi madre. ¿Era ya demasiado tarde?  
Me apresuré a acudir junto a ella y sin pensarlo, extendí la mano para tocar la  
suya.  
— ¡Alice! —exclamó Jasper con voz temblorosa.  
Este ya se hallaba a su lado, justo detrás, cubriéndole las manos con las suyas y  
soltando la presa que la aferraba a la mesa. Al otro lado de la sala de estar, la puerta  
de la habitación se cerró sola con suave chasquido.  
— ¿Qué ves? —exigió saber.  
Ella apartó el rostro de mí y lo hundió en el pecho de Jasper.  
—Bella —dijo Alice.  
—Estoy aquí —repliqué.  
Aunque con una expresión ausente, Alice giró la cabeza hasta que nuestras  
miradas se engarzaron. Comprendí inmediatamente que no me hablaba a mí, sino  
que había respondido a la pregunta de Jasper.  
— ¿Qué has visto? —inquirí. Pero en mi voz átona e indiferente no había  
ninguna pregunta de verdad.  
Jasper me estudió con atención. Mantuve la expresión ausente y esperé. Estaba  
confuso y su mirada iba del rostro de Alice al mío mientras sentía el caos... Yo había  
adivinado lo que acababa de ver Alice.  
Sentí que un remanso de tranquilidad se instalaba en mi interior, y celebré la  
intervención de Jasper, ya que me ayudaba a disciplinar mis emociones y  
mantenerlas bajo control.  
Alice también se recobró y al final, con voz sosegada y convincente, contestó:  
—En realidad, nada. Sólo la misma habitación de antes.

Por último, me miró con expresión dulce y retraída antes de preguntar:  
— ¿Quieres desayunar?  
—No, tomaré algo en el aeropuerto.  
También yo me sentía muy tranquila. Me fui al baño a darme una ducha. Por un  
momento creí que Jasper había compartido conmigo su extraño poder extrasensorial,  
ya que percibí la virulenta desesperación de Alice, a pesar de que la ocultaba muy  
bien, desesperación porque yo saliera de la habitación y ella se pudiera quedar a  
solas con Jasper. De ese modo, le podría contar que se estaban equivocando, que iban  
a fracasar...  
Me preparé metódicamente, concentrándome en cada una de las pequeñas  
tareas. Me solté el pelo, extendiéndolo a mí alrededor, para que me cubriera el rostro.  
El pacífico estado de ánimo en que Jasper me había sumido cumplió su cometido y  
me ayudó a pensar con claridad y a planear. Rebusqué en mi petate hasta encontrar  
el calcetín lleno de dinero y lo vacié en mi monedero.  
Ardía en ganas de llegar al aeropuerto y estaba de buen humor cuando nos  
marchamos a eso de las siete de la mañana. En esta ocasión, me senté sola en el  
asiento trasero mientras que Alice reclinaba la espalda contra la puerta, con el rostro  
frente a Jasper, aunque cada pocos segundos me lanzaba miradas desde detrás de sus  
gafas de sol.  
— ¿Alice? —pregunté con indiferencia.  
— ¿Sí? —contestó con prevención.  
— ¿Cómo funcionan tus visiones? —miré por la ventanilla lateral y mi voz sonó  
aburrida—. Edward me dijo que no eran definitivas, que las cosas podían cambiar.  
El pronunciar el nombre de Edward me resultó más difícil de lo esperado, y esa  
sensación debió alertar a Jasper, ya que poco después una fresca ola de serenidad  
inundó el vehículo.  
—Sí, las cosas pueden cambiar... —murmuró, supongo que de forma  
esperanzada—. Algunas visiones se aproximan a la verdad más que otras, como la  
predicción metereológica. Resulta más difícil con los hombres. Sólo veo el curso que  
van a tomar las cosas cuando están sucediendo. El futuro cambia por completo una  
vez que cambian la decisión tomada o efectúan otra nueva, por pequeña que sea.  
Asentí con gesto pensativo.  
—Por eso no pudiste ver a James en Phoenix hasta que no decidió venir aquí.  
—Sí —admitió, mostrándose todavía cautelosa.  
Y tampoco me había visto en la habitación de los espejos con James hasta que  
no accedí a reunirme con él. Intenté no pensar en qué otras cosas podría haber visto,  
ya que no quería que el pánico hiciera recelar aún más a Jasper. De todos modos, los  
dos iban a redoblar la atención con la que me vigilaban a raíz de la visión de Alice. La  
situación se estaba volviendo imposible.  
La suerte se puso de mi parte cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, o tal vez sólo era  
que habían mejorado mis probabilidades. El avión de Edward iba a aterrizar en la  
terminal cuatro, la más grande de todas, pero tampoco era extraño que fuera así, ya  
que allí aterrizaban la mayor parte de los vuelos. Sin duda, era la terminal que más  
me convenía —la más grande y la que ofrecía mayor confusión—, y en el nivel tres  
había una puerta que posiblemente sería mi única oportunidad.  
Aparcamos en el cuarto piso del enorme garaje. Fui yo quien los guié, ya que,  
por una vez, conocía el entorno mejor que ellos. Tomamos el ascensor para descender  
al nivel tres, donde bajaban los pasajeros. Alice y Jasper se entretuvieron mucho rato  
estudiando el panel de salida de los vuelos. Los escuchaba discutiendo las ventajas e  
inconvenientes de Nueva York, Chicago, Atlanta, lugares que nunca había visto, y  
que, probablemente, nunca vería.  
Esperaba mi oportunidad con impaciencia, incapaz de evitar que mi pie  
zapateara en el suelo. Nos sentamos en una de las largas filas de sillas cerca de los  
detectores de metales. Jasper y Alice fingían observar a la gente, pero en realidad,  
sólo me observaban a mí. Ambos seguían de reojo todos y cada uno de mis  
movimientos en la silla. Me sentía desesperanzada. ¿Podría arriesgarme a correr? ¿Se  
atreverían a impedir que me escapara en un lugar público como éste? ¿O  
simplemente me seguirían?  
Saqué del bolso el sobre sin destinatario y lo coloqué encima del bolso negro de  
piel que llevaba Alice; ésta me miró sorprendida.  
—Mi carta —le expliqué.  
Asintió con la cabeza e introdujo el sobre en el bolso debajo de la solapa, de  
modo que Edward lo encontraría relativamente pronto.  
Los minutos transcurrían e iba acercándose el aterrizaje del avión en el que  
viajaba Edward. Me sorprendía cómo cada una de mis células parecía ser consciente  
de su llegada y la anhelarla. Esa sensación me complicaba las cosas, y pronto me  
descubrí buscando excusas para quedarme a verle antes de escapar, pero sabía que  
eso me limitaba la posibilidad de huir.  
Alice se ofreció varias veces para acompañarme a desayunar. —Más tarde —le  
dije—, todavía no.  
Estudié el panel de llegadas de los vuelos, comprobando cómo uno tras otro  
llegaban con puntualidad. El vuelo procedente de Seattle cada vez ocupaba una  
posición más alta en el panel. —  
Los dígitos volvieron a cambiar cuando sólo me quedaban treinta minutos para  
intentar la fuga. Su vuelo llegaba con diez minutos de adelanto, por lo que se me  
acababa el tiempo.  
—Creo que me apetece comer ahora —dije rápidamente.  
Alice se puso de pie.  
—Iré contigo.  
— ¿Te importa que venga Jasper en tu lugar? —pregunté—. Me siento un  
poco... —no terminé la frase. Mis ojos estaban lo bastante enloquecidos como para  
transmitir lo que no decían las palabras.

Jasper se levantó. La mirada de Alice era confusa, pero, comprobé para alivio  
mío, que no sospechaba nada. Ella debía de atribuir la alteración en su visión a  
alguna maniobra del rastreador, más que a una posible traición por mi parte.  
Jasper caminó junto a mí en silencio, con la mano en mis ríñones, como si me  
estuviera guiando. Simulé falta de interés por las primeras cafeterías del aeropuerto  
con que nos encontramos, y movía la cabeza a izquierda y derecha en busca de lo que  
realmente quería encontrar: los servicios para señoras del nivel tres, que estaban a la  
vuelta de la esquina, lejos del campo de visión de Alice.  
— ¿Te importa? —pregunté a Jasper al pasar por delante—. Sólo será un  
momento.  
—Aquí estaré —dijo él.  
Eché a correr en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de mí. Recordé aquella ocasión  
en que me extravié por culpa de este baño, que tenía dos salidas.  
Sólo tenía que dar un pequeño salto para ganar los ascensores cuando saliera  
por la otra puerta. No entraría en el campo de visión de Jasper si éste permanecía  
donde me había dicho. Era mi única oportunidad, por lo que tendría que seguir  
corriendo si él me veía. La gente se quedaba mirándome, pero los ignoré. Los  
ascensores estaban abiertos, esperando, cuando doblé la esquina. Me precipité hacia  
uno de ellos —estaba casi lleno, pero era el que bajaba— y metí la mano entre las  
dos hojas de la puerta que se cerraba. Me acomodé entre los irritados pasajeros y me  
cercioré con un rápido vistazo de que el botón de la planta que daba a la calle  
estuviera pulsado. Estaba encendido cuando las puertas se cerraron.  
Salí disparada de nuevo en cuanto se abrieron, a pesar de los murmullos de  
enojo que se levantaron a mi espalda. Anduve con lentitud mientras pasaba al lado  
de los guardias de seguridad, apostados junto a la cinta transportadora, preparada  
para correr tan pronto como viera las puertas de salida. No tenía forma de saber si  
Jasper ya me estaba buscando. Sólo dispondría de unos segundos si seguía mi olor.  
Estuve a punto de estrellarme contra los cristales mientras cruzaba de un salto las  
puertas automáticas, que se abrieron con excesiva lentitud.  
No había ni un solo taxi a la vista a lo largo del atestado bordillo de la acera.  
No me quedaba tiempo. Alice y Jasper estarían a punto de descubrir mi fuga, si  
no lo habían hecho ya, y me localizarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
El servicio de autobús del hotel Hyatt acababa de cerrar las puertas a pocos  
pasos de donde me encontraba.  
— ¡Espere! —grité al tiempo que corría y le hacía señas al conductor.  
—Éste es el autobús del Hyatt —dijo el conductor confundido al abrir la puerta.  
—Sí. Allí es adonde voy —contesté con la respiración entrecortada, y subí  
apresuradamente los escalones.  
Al no llevar equipaje, me miró con desconfianza, pero luego se encogió de  
hombros y no se molestó en hacerme más preguntas.  
La mayoría de los asientos estaban vacíos. Me senté lo más alejada posible de  
los restantes viajeros y miré por la ventana, primero a la acera y después al  
aeropuerto, que se iba quedando atrás. No pude evitar imaginarme a Edward de pie  
al borde de la calzada, en el lugar exacto donde se perdía mi pista. No puedes llorar  
aún, me dije a mí misma. Todavía me quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.  
La suerte siguió sonriéndome. En frente del Hyatt, una pareja de aspecto  
fatigado estaba sacando la última maleta del maletero de un taxi. Me bajé del autobús  
de un salto e inmediatamente me lancé hacia el taxi y me introduje en el asiento de  
atrás. La cansada pareja y el conductor del autobús me miraron fijamente.  
Le indiqué al sorprendido taxista las señas de mi madre.  
—Necesito llegar aquí lo más pronto posible.  
—Pero esto está en Scottsdale —se quejó.  
Arrojé cuatro billetes de veinte sobre el asiento.  
— ¿Es esto suficiente?  
—Sí, claro, chica, sin problema.  
Me recliné sobre el asiento y crucé los brazos sobre el regazo. Las calles de la  
ciudad, que me resultaba tan familiar, pasaban rápidamente a nuestro lado, pero no  
me molesté ni en mirar por la ventanilla. Hice un gran esfuerzo por mantener el  
control y estaba resuelta a no perderlo llegada a aquel punto, ahora que había  
completado con éxito mi plan. No merecía la pena permitirme más miedo ni más  
ansiedad. El camino estaba claro, y sólo tenía que seguirlo.  
Así pues, en lugar de eso cerré los ojos y pasé los veinte minutos de camino  
creyéndome con Edward en vez de dejarme llevar por el pánico.  
Imaginé que me había quedado en el aeropuerto a la espera de su llegada.  
Visualicé cómo me pondría de puntillas para verle el rostro lo antes posible, y la  
rapidez y el garbo con que él se deslizaría entre el gentío. Entonces, tan impaciente  
como siempre, yo recorrería a toda prisa los pocos metros que me separaban de él  
para cobijarme entre sus brazos de mármol, al fin a salvo.  
Me pregunté adonde habríamos ido. A algún lugar del norte, para que él  
pudiera estar al aire libre durante el día, o quizás a algún paraje remoto en el que nos  
hubiéramos tumbado al sol, juntos otra vez. Me lo imaginé en la playa, con su piel  
destellando como el mar. No me importaba cuánto tiempo tuviéramos que  
ocultarnos. Quedarme atrapada en una habitación de hotel con él sería una especie  
de paraíso, con la cantidad de preguntas que todavía tenía que hacerle. Podría estar  
hablando con él para siempre, sin dormir nunca, sin separarme de él jamás.  
Vislumbré con tal claridad su rostro que casi podía oír su voz, y en ese  
momento, a pesar del horror y la desesperanza, me sentí feliz. Estaba tan inmersa en  
mi ensueño escapista que perdí la noción del tiempo transcurrido.  
—Eh, ¿qué número me dijo?  
La pregunta del taxista pinchó la burbuja de mi fantasía, privando de color mis  
maravillosas ilusiones vanas. El miedo, sombrío y duro, estaba esperando para  
ocupar el vacío que aquéllas habían dejado.  
—Cincuenta y ocho —contesté con voz ahogada.  
Me miró nervioso, pensando que quizás me iba a dar un ataque o algo parecido.

—Entonces, hemos llegado.  
El taxista estaba deseando que yo saliera del coche; probablemente, albergaba la  
esperanza de que no le pidiera las vueltas.  
—Gracias —susurré.  
No hacía falta que me asustara, me recordé. La casa estaba vacía. Debía  
apresurarme. Mamá me esperaba aterrada, y dependía de mí.  
Subí corriendo hasta la puerta y me estiré con un gesto maquinal para tomar la  
llave de debajo del alero. Abrí la puerta. El interior permanecía a oscuras y  
deshabitado, todo en orden. Volé hacia el teléfono y encendí la luz de la cocina en el  
trayecto. En la pizarra blanca había un número de diez dígitos escrito a rotulador con  
caligrafía pequeña y esmerada. Pulsé los botones del teclado con precipitación y me  
equivoqué. Tuve que colgar y empezar de nuevo. En esta ocasión me concentré sólo  
en las teclas, pulsándolas con cuidado, una por una. Lo hice correctamente. Sostuve  
el auricular en la oreja con mano temblorosa. Sólo sonó una vez.  
—Hola, Bella —contestó James con voz tranquila—. Lo has hecho muy  
deprisa. Estoy impresionado.  
— ¿Se encuentra bien mi madre?  
—Está estupendamente. No te preocupes, Bella, no tengo nada contra ella. A  
menos que no vengas sola, claro —dijo esto con despreocupación, casi divertido.  
—Estoy sola.  
Nunca había estado más sola en toda mi vida.  
—Muy bien. Ahora, dime, ¿conoces el estudio de ballet que se encuentra justo a  
la vuelta de la esquina de tu casa?  
—Sí, sé cómo llegar hasta allí.  
—Bien, entonces te veré muy pronto.  
Colgué.  
Salí corriendo de la habitación y crucé la puerta hacia el calor achicharrante de  
la calle.  
No había tiempo para volver la vista atrás y contemplar mi casa. Tampoco  
deseaba hacerlo tal y como se encontraba ahora, vacía, como un símbolo del miedo  
en vez de un santuario. La última persona en caminar por aquellas habitaciones  
familiares había sido mi enemigo.  
Casi podía ver a mi madre con el rabillo del ojo, de pie a la sombra del gran  
eucalipto donde solía jugar de niña; o arrodillada en un pequeño espacio no  
asfaltado junto al buzón de correos, un cementerio para todas las flores que había  
plantado. Los recuerdos eran mejores que cualquier realidad que hoy pudiera ver,  
pero aun así, los aparté de mi mente rápidamente y me encaminé hacia la esquina,  
dejándolo todo atrás.  
Me sentía torpe, como si corriera sobre arena mojada. Parecía incapaz de  
mantener el equilibrio sobre el cemento. Tropecé varias veces, y en una ocasión me  
caí. Me hice varios rasguños en las manos cuando las apoyé en la acera para  
amortiguar la caída. Luego me tambaleé, para volver a caerme, pero finalmente  
conseguí llegar a la esquina. Ya sólo me quedaba otra calle más. Corrí de nuevo,  
jadeando, con el rostro empapado de sudor. El sol me quemaba la piel; brillaba tanto  
que su intenso reflejo sobre el cemento blanco me cegaba. Me sentía peligrosamente  
vulnerable. Añoré la protección de los verdes bosques de Forks, de mi casa, con una  
intensidad que jamás hubiera imaginado.  
Al doblar la última esquina y llegar a Cactus, pude ver el estudio de ballet, que  
conservaba el mismo aspecto exterior que recordaba. La plaza de aparcamiento de la  
parte delantera estaba vacía y las persianas de todas las ventanas, echadas. No podía  
correr—más, me asfixiaba. El esfuerzo y el pánico me habían dejado extenuada. El  
recuerdo de mi madre era lo único que, un paso tras otro, me mantenía en  
movimiento.  
Al acercarme vi el letrero colocado por la parte interior de la puerta. Estaba  
escrito a mano en papel rosa oscuro: decía que el estudio de danza estaba cerrado por  
las vacaciones de primavera. Aferré el pomo y lo giré con cuidado. Estaba abierto. Me  
esforcé por contener el aliento y abrí la puerta.  
El oscuro vestíbulo estaba vacío y su temperatura era fresca. Se podía oír el  
zumbido del aire acondicionado. Las sillas de plástico estaban apiladas contra la  
pared y la alfombra olía a champú. El aula de danza orientada al oeste estaba a  
oscuras y podía verla a través de una ventana abierta con vistas a esa sala. El aula  
que daba al este, la habitación más grande, estaba iluminada a pesar de tener las  
persianas echadas.  
Se apoderó de mí un miedo tan fuerte que me quedé literalmente paralizada.  
Era incapaz de dar un solo paso.  
Entonces, la voz de mi madre me llamó con el mismo tono de pánico e histeria.  
— ¿Bella? ¿Bella? —Me precipité hacia la puerta, hacia el sonido de su voz—.  
¡Bella, me has asustado! —Continuó hablando mientras yo entraba corriendo en el  
aula de techos altos—. ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más!  
Miré a mí alrededor, intentando descubrir de dónde venía su voz. Entonces la oí  
reír y me giré hacia el lugar de procedencia del sonido.  
Y allí estaba ella, en la pantalla de la televisión, alborotándome el pelo con  
alivio. Era el Día de Acción de Gracias y yo tenía doce años. Habíamos ido a ver a mi  
abuela el año anterior a su muerte. Fuimos a la playa un día y me incliné demasiado  
desde el borde del embarcadero. Me había visto perder pie y luego mis intentos de  
recuperar el equilibrio. « ¿Bella? ¿Bella?», me había llamado ella asustada.  
La pantalla del televisor se puso azul.  
Me volví lentamente. Inmóvil, James estaba de pie junto a la salida de  
emergencia, por eso no le había visto al principio. Sostenía en la mano el mando a  
distancia. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un buen rato y entonces sonrió.  
Caminó hacia mí y pasó muy cerca. Depositó el mando al lado del vídeo. Me di  
la vuelta con cuidado para seguir sus movimientos.  
—Lamento esto, Bella, pero ¿acaso no es mejor que tu madre no se haya visto  
implicada en este asunto? —dijo con voz cortés, amable.

De repente caí en la cuenta. Mi madre seguía a salvo en Florida. Nunca había  
oído mi mensaje. Los ojos rojo oscuro de aquel rostro inusualmente pálido que ahora  
tenía delante de mí jamás la habían aterrorizado. Estaba a salvo.  
—Sí —contesté llena de alivio.  
—No pareces enfadada porque te haya engañado.  
—No lo estoy.  
La euforia repentina me había insuflado coraje. ¿Qué importaba ya todo?  
Pronto habría terminado y nadie haría daño a Charlie ni a mamá, nunca tendrían que  
pasar miedo. Me sentía casi mareada. La parte más racional de mi mente me avisó de  
que estaba a punto de derrumbarme a causa del estrés.  
— ¡Qué extraño! Lo piensas de verdad —sus ojos oscuros me examinaron con  
interés. El iris de sus pupilas era casi negro, pero había una chispa de color rubí justo  
en el borde. Estaba sediento—. He de conceder a vuestro extraño aquelarre que  
vosotros, los humanos, podéis resultar bastante interesantes. Supongo que  
observaros debe de ser toda una atracción. Y lo extraño es que muchos de vosotros  
no parecéis tener conciencia alguna de lo interesantes que sois.  
Se encontraba cerca de mí, con los brazos cruzados, mirándome con curiosidad.  
Ni el rostro ni la postura de James mostraban el menor indicio de amenaza. Tenía un  
aspecto muy corriente, no había nada destacable en sus facciones ni en su cuerpo,  
salvo la piel pálida y los ojos ojerosos a los que ya me había acostumbrado. Vestía  
una camiseta azul claro de manga larga y unos vaqueros desgastados.  
—Supongo que ahora vas a decirme que tu novio te vengará —aventuró casi  
esperanzado, o eso me pareció.  
—No, no lo creo. De hecho, le he pedido que no lo haga.  
— ¿Y qué te ha contestado?  
—No lo sé —resultaba extrañamente sencillo conversar con un cazador tan  
gentil—. Le dejé una carta.  
— ¿Una carta? ¡Qué romántico! —la voz se endureció un poco cuando añadió  
un punto de sarcasmo al tono educado—. ¿Y crees que te hará caso?  
—Eso espero.  
—Humm. Bueno, en tal caso, tenemos expectativas distintas. Como ves, esto ha  
sido demasiado fácil, demasiado rápido. Para serte sincero, me siento decepcionado.  
Esperaba un desafío mucho mayor. Y después de todo, sólo he necesitado un poco de  
suerte.  
Esperé en silencio.  
—Hice que Victoria averiguara más cosas sobre ti cuando no consiguió atrapar  
a tu padre. Carecía de sentido darte caza por todo el planeta cuando podía esperar  
cómodamente en un lugar de mi elección. Por eso, después de hablar con Victoria,  
decidí venir a Phoenix para hacer una visita a tu madre. Te había oído decir que  
regresabas a casa. Al principio, ni se me ocurrió que lo dijeras en serio, pero luego lo  
estuve pensando. ¡Qué predecibles sois los humanos! Os gusta estar en un entorno  
conocido, en algún lugar que os infunda seguridad. ¿Acaso no sería una estratagema  
perfecta que si te persiguiéramos acudieras al último lugar en el que deberías estar,  
es decir, a donde habías dicho que ibas a ir?  
»Pero claro, no estaba seguro, sólo era una corazonada. Habitualmente las suelo  
tener sobre las presas que cazo, un sexto sentido, por llamarlo así. Escuché tu  
mensaje cuando entré a casa de tu madre, pero claro, no podía estar seguro del lugar  
desde el que llamabas. Era útil tener tu número, pero por lo que yo sabía, lo mismo  
podías estar en la Antártida; y el truco no funcionaría a menos que estuvieras cerca.  
«Entonces, tu novio toma un avión a Phoenix. Victoria lo estaba vigilando,  
naturalmente; no podía actuar solo en un juego con tantos jugadores. Y así fue como  
me confirmaron lo que yo barruntaba, que te encontrabas aquí. Ya estaba preparado;  
había visto tus enternecedores vídeos familiares, por lo que sólo era cuestión de  
marcarse el farol.  
«Demasiado fácil, como ves. En realidad, nada que esté a mi altura. En fin,  
espero que te equivoques con tu novio. Se llama Edward, ¿verdad?  
No contesté. La sensación de valentía me abandonaba por momentos. Me di  
cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminar de regodearse en su victoria. Aunque, de  
todos modos, ya me daba igual. No había ninguna gloria para él en abatirme a mí,  
una débil humana.  
— ¿Te molestaría mucho que también yo le dejara una cartita a tu Edward?  
Dio un paso atrás y pulsó algo en una videocámara del tamaño de la palma de  
la mano, equilibrada cuidadosamente en lo alto del aparato de música. Una diminuta  
luz roja indicó que ya estaba grabando. La ajustó un par de veces, ampliando el  
encuadre. Lo miré horrorizada.  
—Lo siento, pero dudo de que se vaya a resistir a darme caza después de que  
vea esto. Y no quiero que se pierda nada. Todo esto es por él, claro. Tú simplemente  
eres una humana, que, desafortunadamente, estaba en el sitio equivocado y en el  
momento equivocado, y podría añadir también, que en compañía de la gente  
equivocada.  
Dio un paso hacia mí, sonriendo.  
—Antes de que empecemos...  
Sentí náuseas en la boca del estómago mientras hablaba. Esto era algo que yo no  
había previsto.  
—Hay algo que me gustaría restregarle un poco por las narices a tu novio. La  
solución fue obvia desde el principio, y siempre temí que tu Edward se percatara y  
echara a perder la diversión. Me pasó una vez, oh, sí, hace siglos. La primera y única  
vez que se me ha escapado una presa.  
»E1 vampiro que tan estúpidamente se había encariñado con aquella  
insignificante presa hizo la elección que tu Edward ha sido demasiado débil para  
llevar a cabo, ya ves. Cuando aquel viejo supo que iba detrás de su amiguita, la raptó  
del sanatorio mental donde él trabajaba —nunca entenderé la obsesión que algunos  
vampiros tienen por vosotros, los humanos—, y la liberó de la única forma que tenía  
para ponerla a salvo. La pobre criaturita ni siquiera pareció notar el dolor. Había  
permanecido encerrada demasiado tiempo en aquel agujero negro de su celda. Cien  
años antes la habrían quemado en la hoguera por sus visiones, pero en el siglo XIX te  
llevaban al psiquiátrico y te administraban tratamientos de electro—choque. Cuando  
abrió los ojos fortalecida con su nueva juventud, fue como si nunca antes hubiera  
visto el sol. El viejo la convirtió en un nuevo y poderoso vampiro, pero entonces yo  
ya no tenía ningún aliciente para tocarla —suspiró—. En venganza, maté al viejo.  
—Alice —dije en voz baja, atónita.  
—Sí, tu amiguita. Me sorprendió verla en el claro. Supuse que su aquelarre  
obtendría alguna ventaja de esta experiencia. Yo te tengo a ti, y ellos la tienen a ella.  
La única víctima que se me ha escapado, todo un honor, la verdad.  
»Y tenía un olor realmente delicioso. Aún lamento no haber podido probarla...  
Olía incluso mejor que tú. Perdóname, no quiero ofenderte, tú hueles francamente  
bien. Un poco floral, creo...  
Dio otro paso en mi dirección hasta situarse a poca distancia. Levantó un  
mechón de mi pelo y lo olió con delicadeza. Entonces, lo puso otra vez en su sitio con  
dulzura y sentí sus dedos fríos en mi garganta. Alzó luego la mano para acariciarme  
rápidamente una sola vez la mejilla con el pulgar, con expresión de curiosidad.  
Deseaba echar a correr con todas mis fuerzas, pero estaba paralizada. No era capaz  
siquiera de estremecerme.  
—No —murmuró para sí mientras dejaba caer la mano—. No lo entiendo —  
suspiró—. En fin, supongo que deberíamos continuar. Luego, podré telefonear a tus  
amigos y decirles dónde te pueden encontrar, a ti y a mi mensajito.  
Ahora me sentía realmente mal. Supe que iba a ser doloroso, lo leía en sus ojos.  
No se conformaría con ganar, alimentarse y desaparecer. El final rápido con que yo  
contaba no se produciría. Empezaron a temblarme las rodillas y temí caerme de un  
momento a otro.  
El cazador retrocedió un paso y empezó a dar vueltas en torno a mí con gesto  
indiferente, como si quisiera obtener la mejor vista posible de una estatua en un  
museo. Su rostro seguía siendo franco y amable mientras decidía por dónde  
empezar.  
Entonces, se echó hacia atrás y se agazapó en una postura que reconocí de  
inmediato. Su amable sonrisa se ensanchó, y creció hasta dejar de ser una sonrisa y  
convertirse en un amasijo de dientes visibles y relucientes.  
No pude evitarlo, intenté correr aun sabiendo que sería inútil y que mis rodillas  
estaban muy débiles. Me invadió el pánico y salté hacia la salida de emergencia.  
Lo tuve delante de mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Actuó tan rápido que no vi si  
había usado los pies o las manos. Un golpe demoledor impactó en mi pecho y me  
sentí volar hacia atrás, hasta sentir el crujido del cristal al romperse cuando mi  
cabeza se estrelló contra los espejos. El cristal se agrietó y los trozos se hicieron añicos  
al caer al suelo, a mi lado.  
Estaba demasiado aturdida para sentir el dolor. Ni siquiera podía respirar.  
Se acercó muy despacio.

—Esto hará un efecto muy bonito —dijo con voz amable otra vez mientras  
examinaba el caos de cristales—. Pensé que esta habitación crearía un efecto  
visualmente dramático para mi película. Por eso escogí este lugar para encontrarnos.  
Es perfecto, ¿a que sí?  
Le ignoré mientras gateaba de pies y manos en un intento de arrastrarme hasta  
la otra puerta.  
Se abalanzó sobre mí de inmediato y me pateó con fuerza la pierna. Oí el  
espantoso chasquido antes de sentirlo, pero luego lo sentí y no pude reprimir el grito  
de agonía. Me retorcí para agarrarme la pierna, él permaneció junto a mí, sonriente.  
— ¿Te gustaría reconsiderar tu última petición? —me preguntó con amabilidad.  
Me golpeó la pierna rota con el pie. Oí un alarido taladrador. En estado de  
shock, lo reconocí como mío.  
— ¿Sigues sin querer que Edward intente encontrarme? —me acució.  
—No —dije con voz ronca—. No, Edward, no lo hagas...  
Entonces, algo me impactó en la cara y me arrojó de nuevo contra los espejos.  
Por encima del dolor de la pierna, sentí el filo cortante del cristal rasgarme el  
cuero cabelludo. En ese momento, un líquido caliente y húmedo empezó a  
extenderse por mi pelo a una velocidad alarmante. Noté cómo empapaba el hombro  
de mi camiseta y oí el goteo en la madera sobre la que me hallaba. Se me hizo un  
nudo en el estómago a causa del olor.  
A través de la náusea y el vértigo, atisbé algo que me dio un último hilo de  
esperanza. Los ojos de James, que poco antes sólo mostraban interés, ahora ardían  
con una incontrolable necesidad. La sangre, que extendía su color carmesí por la  
camiseta blanca y empezaba a formar un charco rápidamente en el piso, lo estaba  
enloqueciendo a causa de su sed. No importaban ya cuáles fueran sus intenciones  
originales, no se podría refrenar mucho tiempo.  
Ojala que fuera rápido a partir de ahora, todo lo que podía esperar es que la  
pérdida de sangre se llevara mi conciencia con ella. Se me cerraban los ojos.  
Oí el gruñido final del cazador como si proviniera de debajo del agua. Pude ver,  
a través del túnel en el que se había convertido mi visión, cómo su sombra oscura  
caía sobre mí. Con un último esfuerzo, alcé la mano instintivamente para protegerme  
la cara. Entonces se me cerraron los ojos y me dejé ir.


	25. Chapter 24 - El Angel

Mientras iba a la deriva, soñé.  
En el lugar donde flotaba, debajo de las aguas negras, oí el sonido más feliz que  
mi mente podía conjurar, el más hermoso, el único que podía elevarme el espíritu y a  
la vez, el más espantoso. Era otro gruñido, un rugido salvaje y profundo,  
impregnado de la más terrible ira.  
El dolor agudo que traspasaba mi mano alzada me trajo de vuelta, casi hasta la  
superficie, pero no era un camino de regreso lo bastante amplio para que me  
permitiera abrir los ojos.  
Entonces, supe que estaba muerta...  
... porque oí la voz de un ángel pronunciando mi nombre a través del agua  
densa, llamándome al único cielo que yo anhelaba.  
— ¡Oh no, Bella, no! —gritó la voz horrorizada del ángel.  
Se produjo un ruido, un terrible tumulto que me asustó detrás de aquel sonido  
anhelado. Un gruñido grave y despiadado, un sonido seco, espantoso y un lamento  
lleno de agonía, que repentinamente se quebró...  
Yo en cambio decidí concentrarme en la voz del ángel.  
— ¡Bella, por favor! ¡Bella, escúchame; por favor, por favor, Bella, por favor! —  
suplicaba.  
Sí, quise responderle. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba  
los labios.  
— ¡Carlisle! —Llamó el ángel con su voz perfecta cargada de angustia—. ¡Bella,  
Bella, no, oh, no, por favor, no, no!  
El ángel empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas, roto de dolor.  
Un ángel no debería llorar, eso no está bien. Intenté ponerme en contacto con él,  
decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero las aguas eran tan profundas que me  
aprisionaban y no podía respirar.  
Sentí un punto de dolor taladrarme la cabeza. Dolía mucho, pero entonces,  
mientras ese dolor irrumpía a través de la oscuridad para llegar hasta mí, acudieron  
otros mucho más fuertes. Grité mientras intentaba aspirar aire y emerger de golpe  
del estanque oscuro.  
— ¡Bella! —gritó el ángel.  
—Ha perdido algo de sangre, pero la herida no es muy profunda —explicaba  
una voz tranquila—. Echa una ojeada a su pierna, está rota.  
El ángel reprimió en los labios un aullido de ira.

Sentí una punzada aguda en el costado. Aquel lugar no era el cielo, más bien  
no. Había demasiado dolor aquí para que lo fuera.  
—Y me temo que también lo estén algunas costillas —continuó la voz serena de  
forma metódica.  
Aquellos dolores agudos iban remitiendo. Sin embargo, apareció uno nuevo,  
una quemazón en la mano que anulaba a todos los demás.  
Alguien me estaba quemando.  
—Edward —intenté decirle, pero mi voz sonaba pastosa y débil. Ni yo era  
capaz de entenderme.  
—Bella, te vas a poner bien. ¿Puedes oírme, Bella? Te amo.  
—Edward —lo intenté de nuevo, parecía que se me iba aclarando la voz.  
—Sí, estoy aquí.  
—Me duele —me quejé.  
—Lo sé, Bella, lo sé —entonces, a lo lejos, le escuché preguntar angustiado—.  
¿No puedes hacer nada?  
—Mi maletín, por favor... No respires, Alice, eso te ayudará —aseguró Carlisle.  
— ¿Alice? —gemí.  
—Está aquí, fue ella la que supo dónde podíamos encontrarte.  
—Me duele la mano —intenté decirle.  
—Lo sé, Bella, Carlisle te administrará algo que te calme el dolor.  
— ¡Me arde la mano! —conseguí gritar, saliendo al fin de la oscuridad y  
pestañeando sin cesar.  
No podía verle la cara porque una cálida oscuridad me empañaba los ojos. ¿Por  
qué no veían el fuego y lo apagaban?  
La voz de Edward sonó asustada.  
— ¿Bella?  
— ¡Fuego! ¡Que alguien apague el fuego! —grité mientras sentía cómo me  
quemaba.  
— ¡Carlisle! ¡La mano!  
—La ha mordido.  
La voz de Carlisle había perdido la calma, estaba horrorizado. Oí cómo Edward  
se quedaba sin respiración, del espanto.  
—Edward, tienes que hacerlo —dijo Alice, cerca de mi cabeza; sus dedos fríos  
me limpiaron las lágrimas.  
— ¡No! —rugió él.  
—Alice —gemí.  
—Hay otra posibilidad —intervino Carlisle.  
— ¿Cuál? —suplicó Edward.  
—Intenta succionar la ponzoña, la herida es bastante limpia.  
Mientras Carlisle hablaba podía sentir cómo aumentaba la presión en mi  
cabeza, y algo pinchaba y tiraba de la piel. El dolor que esto me provocaba  
desaparecía ante la quemazón de la mano.

— ¿Funcionará? —Alice parecía tensa.  
—No lo sé —reconoció Carlisle—, pero hay que darse prisa.  
—Carlisle, yo... —Edward vaciló—. No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo.  
La angustia había aparecido de nuevo en la voz del ángel.  
—Sea lo que sea, es tu decisión, Edward. No puedo ayudarte. Debemos cortar la  
hemorragia si vas a sacarle sangre de la mano.  
Me retorcí prisionera de esta ardiente tortura, y el movimiento hizo que el dolor  
de la pierna llameara de forma escalofriante.  
— ¡Edward! —grité y me di cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos de nuevo. Los  
abrí, desesperada por volver a ver su rostro y allí estaba. Por fin pude ver su cara  
perfecta, mirándome fijamente, crispada en una máscara de indecisión y pena.  
—Alice, encuentra algo para que le entablille la pierna —Carlisle seguía  
inclinado sobre mí, haciendo algo en mi cabeza—. Edward, has de hacerlo ya o será  
demasiado tarde.  
El rostro de Edward se veía demacrado. Le miré a los ojos y al fin la duda se vio  
sustituida por una determinación inquebrantable. Apretó las mandíbulas y sentí sus  
dedos fuertes y frescos en mi mano ardiente, colocándola con cuidado. Entonces  
inclinó la cabeza sobre ella y sus labios fríos presionaron contra mi piel.  
El dolor empeoró. Aullé y me debatí entre las manos heladas que me sujetaban.  
Oí hablar a Alice, que intentaba calmarme. Algo pesado me inmovilizó la pierna  
contra el suelo y Carlisle me sujetó la cabeza en el torno de sus brazos de piedra.  
Entonces, despacio, dejé de retorcerme conforme la mano se me entumecía más  
y más. El fuego se había convertido en un rescoldo mortecino que se concentraba en  
un punto más pequeño.  
Y mientras el dolor desaparecía, sentí cómo perdía la conciencia, deslizándome  
hacia alguna parte. Me aterraba volver a aquellas aguas negras y perderme de nuevo  
en la oscuridad.  
—Edward —intenté decir, pero no conseguí escuchar mi propia voz, aunque  
ellos sí parecieron oírme.  
—Está aquí a tu lado, Bella.  
—Quédate, Edward, quédate conmigo...  
—Aquí estoy.  
Parecía agotado, pero triunfante. Suspiré satisfecha. El fuego se había apagado  
y los otros dolores se habían mitigado mientras el sopor se extendía por todo mi  
cuerpo.  
— ¿Has extraído toda la ponzoña? —preguntó Carlisle desde un lugar muy,  
muy lejano.  
—La sangre está limpia —dijo Edward con serenidad—. Puedo sentir el sabor  
de la morfina.  
— ¿Bella? —me llamó Carlisle.  
Hice un esfuerzo por contestarle.  
— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Ya no notas la quemazón?  
—No —suspiré—. Gracias, Edward.  
—Te quiero —contestó él.  
—Lo sé —inspiré aire, me sentía tan cansada...  
Y entonces escuché mi sonido favorito sobre cualquier otro en el mundo: la risa  
tranquila de Edward, temblando de alivio.  
— ¿Bella? —me preguntó Carlisle de nuevo. Fruncí el entrecejo, quería dormir.  
— ¿Qué?  
— ¿Dónde está tu madre?  
—En Florida —suspiré de nuevo—. Me engañó, Edward. Vio nuestros vídeos.  
La indignación de mi voz sonaba lastimosamente débil...  
Pero eso me lo recordó.  
—Alice —intenté abrir los ojos—. Alice, el vídeo... Él te conocía, conocía tu  
procedencia —quería decírselo todo de una vez, pero mi voz se iba debilitando. Me  
sobrepuse a la bruma de mi mente para añadir—: Huelo gasolina.  
—Es hora de llevársela —dijo Carlisle.  
—No, quiero dormir —protesté.  
—Duérmete, mi vida, yo te llevaré —me tranquilizó Edward.  
Y entonces me tomó en sus brazos, acunada contra su pecho, y floté, sin dolor  
ya.  
Las últimas palabras que oí fueron:  
—Duérmete ya, Bella.


	26. Chapter 25 - Punto Muerto

Vi una deslumbrante luz nívea al abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación  
desconocida de paredes blancas. Unas persianas bajadas cubrían la pared que tenía al  
lado. Las luces brillantes que tenía encima de la cabeza me deslumbraban. Estaba  
recostada en una cama dura y desnivelada, una cama con barras. Las almohadas eran  
estrechas y llenas de bultos. Un molesto pitido sonaba desde algún lugar cercano.  
Esperaba que eso significara que seguía viva. La muerte no podía ser tan incómoda.  
Unos tubos traslúcidos se enroscaban alrededor de mis manos y debajo de la  
nariz tenía un objeto pegado al rostro. Alcé la mano para quitármelo.  
—No lo hagas.  
Unos dedos helados me atraparon la mano.  
— ¿Edward?  
Ladeé levemente la cabeza y me encontré con su rostro exquisito a escasos  
centímetros del mío. Reposaba el mentón sobre el extremo de mi almohada.  
Comprendí que seguía con vida, pero esta vez con gratitud y júbilo.  
— ¡Ay, Edward! ¡Cuánto lo siento!  
—Shhh... —me acalló—. Ahora todo está en orden.  
— ¿Qué sucedió?  
No conseguía recordarlo con claridad, y mi mente parecía resistirse cada vez  
que intentaba rememorarlo.  
—Estuve a punto de llegar tarde. Pude no haber llegado a tiempo —susurró con  
voz atormentada.  
— ¡Qué tonta fui! Creí que tenía a mi madre en su poder.  
—Nos engañó a todos.  
—Necesito telefonear a Charlie y a mamá —me percaté a pesar de la nube de  
confusión.  
—Alice los ha llamado. Renée está aquí, bueno, en el hospital. Se acaba de  
marchar para comer algo.  
— ¿Está aquí?  
Intenté incorporarme, pero se agravó el mareo de mi cabeza. Las manos de  
Edward me empujaron suavemente hacia las almohadas.  
—Va a volver enseguida —me prometió—, y tú necesitas permanecer en reposo.  
—Pero ¿qué le has dicho? —me aterré. No quería que me calmaran. Mamá  
estaba allí y yo me estaba recobrando del ataque de un vampiro—. ¿Por qué le has  
dicho que me habían hospitalizado?

—Rodaste por dos tramos de escaleras antes de caer por una ventana —hizo  
una pausa—. Has de admitir que pudo suceder.  
Suspiré, y me dolió. Eché una ojeada por debajo de la sábana a la parte inferior  
de mi cuerpo, al enorme bulto que era mi pierna.  
— ¿Cómo estoy?  
—Tienes rotas una pierna y cuatro costillas, algunas contusiones en la cabeza y  
moraduras por todo el cuerpo y has perdido mucha sangre. Te han efectuado varias  
transfusiones. No me gusta, hizo que olieras bastante mal durante un tiempo.  
—Eso debió de suponer un cambio agradable para ti.  
—No, me gusta cómo hueles.  
— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —pregunté en voz baja.  
De inmediato, supo a qué me refería.  
—No estoy seguro.  
Rehuyó la mirada de mis ojos de asombro al tiempo que alzaba mi mano  
vendada y la sostenía gentilmente con la suya, teniendo mucho cuidado de no  
romper un cable que me conectaba a uno de los monitores.  
Esperé pacientemente a que me contara lo demás.  
Suspiró sin devolverme la mirada.  
—Era imposible contenerse —susurró—, imposible. Pero lo hice —al fin, alzó la  
mirada y esbozó una media sonrisa—. Debe de ser que te quiero.  
— ¿No tengo un sabor tan bueno como mi olor?  
Le devolví la sonrisa y me dolió toda la cara.  
—Mejor aún, mejor de lo que imaginaba.  
—Lo siento —me disculpé.  
Miró al techo.  
—Tienes mucho por lo que disculparte.  
— ¿Por qué debería disculparme?  
—Por estar a punto de apartarte de mí para siempre.  
—Lo siento —pedí perdón otra vez.  
—Sé por qué lo hiciste —su voz resultaba reconfortante—. Sigue siendo una  
locura, por supuesto. Deberías haberme esperado, deberías habérmelo dicho.  
—No me hubieras dejado ir.  
—No —se mostró de acuerdo—. No te hubiera dejado.  
Estaba empezando a rememorar algunos de los recuerdos más desagradables.  
Me estremecí e hice una mueca de dolor.  
Edward se preocupó de inmediato.  
—Bella, ¿qué te pasa?  
— ¿Qué le ocurrió a James?  
—Emmett y Jasper se encargaron de él después de que te lo quitase de encima  
—concluyó Edward, que hablaba con un hondo pesar.  
Aquello me confundió.  
—No vi a ninguno de los dos allí.

—Tuvieron que salir de la habitación... Había demasiada sangre.  
—Pero Alice y Carlísle... —apunté maravillada.  
—Ya sabes, ambos te quieren.  
De repente, el recuerdo de las dolorosas imágenes de la última vez que la había  
visto me recordó algo.  
— ¿Ha visto Alice la cinta de vídeo? —pregunté con inquietud.  
—Sí —una nueva nota endureció la voz de Edward, una nota de puro odio.  
—Alice siempre vivió en la oscuridad, por eso no recordaba nada.  
—Lo sé, y ahora, ella por fin lo entiende todo —su voz sonaba tranquila, pero  
su rostro estaba oscurecido por la furia.  
Intenté tocarle la cara con la mano libre, pero algo me lo impidió. Al bajar la  
mirada descubrí la vía intravenosa sujeta al dorso de la mano.  
— ¡Ay! —exclamé con un gesto de dolor.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado.  
Se distrajo algo, pero no lo suficiente. Su mirada continuó teniendo un aspecto  
siniestro.  
— ¡Agujas! —le expliqué mientras apartaba la vista de la vía intravenosa.  
Fijé la vista en un azulejo combado del techo e intenté respirar hondo a pesar  
del dolor en las costillas.  
— ¡Te asustan las agujas! —murmuró Edward para sí en voz baja y moviendo la  
cabeza—. ¿Un vampiro sádico que pretende torturarla hasta la muerte? Claro, sin  
problemas, ella se escapa para reunirse con él. Pero una vía intravenosa es otra cosa...  
Puse los ojos en blanco. Me alegraba saber que al menos su reacción estaba libre  
de dolor. Decidí cambiar de tema.  
— ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
Me miró fijamente; confundido al principio y herido después. Frunció el  
entrecejo hasta el punto de que las cejas casi se tocaron.  
— ¿Quieres que me vaya?  
— ¡No! —Protesté de inmediato, aterrada sólo de pensarlo—. No, lo que quería  
decir es ¿por qué cree mi madre que estás aquí? Necesito tener preparada mi historia  
antes de que ella vuelva.  
—Ah —las arrugas desaparecieron de su frente—. He venido a Phoenix para  
hacerte entrar en razón y convencerte de que vuelvas a Forks —abrió los ojos con  
tal seriedad y sinceridad que hasta yo misma estuve a punto de creérmelo—.  
Aceptaste verme y acudiste en coche hasta el hotel en el que me alojaba con Carlisle y  
Alice. Yo estaba bajo la supervisión paterna, por supuesto —agregó en un despliegue  
de virtuosismo—, pero te tropezaste cuando ibas de camino a mi habitación y bueno,  
ya sabes el resto. No necesitas acordarte de ningún detalle, aunque dispones de una  
magnífica excusa para poder liar un poco los aspectos más concretos.  
Lo pensé durante unos instantes.  
—Esa historia tiene algunos flecos, como la rotura de los cristales...

—En realidad, no. Alice se ha divertido un poco preparando pruebas. Se ha  
puesto mucho cuidado en que todo parezca convincente. Probablemente, podrías  
demandar al hotel si así lo quisieras. No tienes de qué preocuparte —me prometió  
mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con el más leve de los roces—. Tu único trabajo es  
curarte.  
No estaba tan atontada por el dolor ni la medicación como para no reaccionar a  
su caricia. El indicador del holter al que estaba conectada comenzó a moverse  
incontroladamente. Ahora, él no era el único en oír el errático latido de mi corazón.  
—Esto va a resultar embarazoso —musité para mí.  
Rió entre dientes y me estudió con la mirada antes de decir:  
—Humm... Me pregunto si...  
Se inclinó lentamente. El pitido se aceleró de forma salvaje antes de que sus  
labios me rozaran, pero cuando lo hicieron con una dulce presión, se detuvo del  
todo.  
Torció el gesto.  
—Parece que debo tener contigo aún más cuidado que de costumbre...  
—Todavía no había terminado de besarte —me quejé—. No me obligues a ir a  
por ti.  
Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se inclinó para besarme suavemente en los labios.  
El monitor enloqueció.  
Pero en ese momento, los labios se tensaron y se apartó.  
—Me ha parecido oír a tu madre —comentó, sonriendo de nuevo.  
—No te vayas —chillé.  
Sentí una oleada irracional de pánico. No podía dejarle marchar... Podría volver  
a desaparecer. Edward leyó el terror de mis ojos en un instante y me prometió  
solemnemente:  
—No lo haré —entonces, sonrió—. Me voy a echar una siesta.  
Se desplazó desde la dura silla de plástico situada cerca de mí hasta el sillón  
reclinable de cuero de imitación color turquesa que había al pie de mi cama. Se  
tumbó de espaldas y cerró los ojos. Se quedó totalmente quieto.  
—Que no se te olvide respirar —susurré con sarcasmo.  
Suspiró profundamente, pero no abrió los ojos.  
Entonces oí a mi madre, que caminaba en compañía de otra persona, tal vez una  
enfermera. Su voz reflejaba cansancio y preocupación. Quise levantarme de un salto  
y correr hacia ella para calmarla y prometerle que todo iba bien. Pero no estaba en  
condiciones de hacerlo, por lo que aguardé con impaciencia.  
La puerta se abrió una fracción y ella asomó la cabeza con cuidado.  
— ¡Mamá! —susurré, henchida de amor y alivio.  
Se percató de la figura inmóvil de Edward sobre el sillón reclinable y se dirigió  
de puntillas al lado de mi cama.  
—Nunca se aleja de ti, ¿verdad? —musitó para sí.  
—Mamá, ¡cuánto me alegro de verte!

Las cálidas lágrimas me cayeron sobre las mejillas al inclinarse para abrazarme  
con cuidado.  
—Bella, me sentía tan mal...  
—Lo siento, mamá, pero ahora todo va bien —la reconforté—, no pasa nada.  
—Estoy muy contenta de que al final hayas abierto los ojos.  
Se sentó al borde de mi cama.  
De pronto me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué día era.  
— ¿Qué día es?  
—Es viernes, cielo, has permanecido desmayada bastante tiempo.  
— ¿Viernes? —me sorprendí. Intenté recordar qué día fue cuando... No, no  
quería pensar en eso.  
—Te han mantenido sedada bastantes horas, cielo. Tenías muchas heridas.  
—Lo sé —me dolían todas.  
—Has tenido suerte de que estuviera allí el doctor Cullen. Es un hombre  
encantador, aunque muy joven. Se parece más a un modelo que a un médico...  
— ¿Has conocido a Carlisle?  
—Y a Alice, la hermana de Edward. Es una joven adorable.  
—Lo es —me mostré totalmente de acuerdo.  
Se giró para mirar a Edward, que yacía en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.  
—No me habías dicho que tenías tan buenos amigos en Forks.  
Me encogí, y luego me quejé.  
— ¿Qué te duele? —preguntó preocupada, girándose de nuevo hacia mí.  
Los ojos de Edward se centraron en mi rostro.  
—Estoy bien —les aseguré—, pero debo acordarme de no moverme.  
Edward volvió a reclinarse y sumirse en su falso sueño.  
Aproveché la momentánea distracción para mantener la conversación lejos de  
mi más que candido comportamiento.  
— ¿Cómo está Phil? —pregunté rápidamente.  
—En Florida. ¡Ay, Bella, nunca te lo hubieras imaginado! Llegaron las mejores  
noticias justo cuando estábamos a punto de irnos.  
— ¿Ha firmado? —aventuré.  
—Sí. ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? Ha firmado con los Suns, ¿te lo puedes creer?  
—Eso es estupendo, mamá —contesté con todo el entusiasmo que fui capaz de  
simular, aunque no tenía mucha idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo.  
—Jacksonville te va a gustar mucho —dijo efusivamente—. Me preocupé un  
poco cuando Phil empezó a hablar de ir a Akron, con toda esa nieve y el mal tiempo,  
ya sabes cómo odio el frío. Pero ¡Jacksonville! Allí siempre luce el sol, y en realidad la  
humedad no es tan mala. Hemos encontrado una casa de primera, de color amarillo  
con molduras blancas, un porche idéntico al de las antiguas películas y un roble  
enorme. Está a sólo unos minutos del océano y tendrás tu propio cuarto de baño...

—Aguarda un momento, mamá —la interrumpí. Edward mantuvo los ojos  
cerrados, pero parecía demasiado crispado para poder dar la impresión de que  
estaba dormido—. ¿De qué hablas? No voy a ir a Florida. Vivo en Forks.  
—Pero ya no tienes que seguir haciéndolo, tonta —se echó a reír—. Phil ahora  
va a poder estar más cerca... Hemos hablado mucho al respecto y lo que voy a hacer  
es perderme los partidos de fuera para estar la mitad del tiempo contigo y la otra  
mitad con él...  
—Mamá —vacilé mientras buscaba la mejor forma de mostrarme diplomática  
—, quiero vivir en Forks. Ya me he habituado al instituto y tengo un par de amigas...  
—ella miró a Edward mientras le hablaba de mis amigas, por lo que busqué otro tipo  
de justificación—. Además, Charlie me necesita. Está muy solo y no sabe cocinar.  
— ¿Quieres quedarte en Forks? —me preguntó aturdida. La idea le resultaba  
inconcebible. Entonces volvió a posar sus ojos en Edward—. ¿Por qué?  
—Te lo digo... El instituto, Charlie... —me encogí de hombros. No fue una  
buena idea—. ¡Ay!  
Sus manos revolotearon de forma indecisa encima de mí mientras encontraba  
un lugar adecuado para darme unas palmaditas. Y lo hizo en la frente, que no estaba  
vendada.  
—Bella, cariño, tú odias Forks —me recordó.  
—No es tan malo.  
Renée frunció el gesto. Miraba de un lado a otro, ora a Edward, ora a mí, en esta  
ocasión con detenimiento.  
— ¿Se trata de este chico? —susurró.  
Abrí la boca para mentir, pero estaba estudiando mi rostro y supe que lo  
descubriría.  
—En parte, sí —admití. No era necesario confesar la enorme importancia de esa  
parte—. Bueno —pregunté—, ¿no has tenido ocasión de hablar con Edward?  
—Sí —vaciló mientras contemplaba su figura perfectamente inmóvil—, y quería  
hablar contigo de eso.  
Oh, oh.  
— ¿De qué?  
—Creo que ese chico está enamorado de ti —me acusó sin alzar el volumen de  
la voz.  
—Eso creo yo también —le confié.  
— ¿Y qué sientes por él? —mamá apenas podía controlar la intensa curiosidad  
en la voz.  
Suspiré y miré hacia otro lado. Por mucho que quisiera a mi madre, ésa no era  
una conversación que quisiera sostener con ella.  
—Estoy loca por él.  
¡Ya estaba dicho! Eso se parecía demasiado a lo que diría una adolescente sobre  
su primer novio.

—Bueno, parece muy buena persona, y, ¡válgame Dios!, es increíblemente bien  
parecido, pero, Bella, eres tan joven...  
Hablaba con voz insegura. Hasta donde podía recordar, ésta era la primera vez  
que había intentado parecer investida de autoridad materna desde que yo tenía ocho  
años. Reconocí el razonable pero firme tono de voz de las conversaciones que había  
tenido con ella sobre los hombres.  
—Lo sé, mamá. No te preocupes. Sólo es un enamoramiento de adolescente —la  
tranquilicé.  
—Está bien —admitió. Era fácil de contentar.  
Entonces, suspiró y giró la cabeza para contemplar el gran reloj redondo de la  
pared.  
— ¿Tienes que marcharte?  
Se mordió el labio.  
—Se supone que Phil llamará dentro de poco... No sabía que ibas a despertar...  
—No pasa nada, mamá —intenté disimular el alivio que sentía para no herir  
sus sentimientos—. No me quedo sola.  
—Pronto estaré de vuelta. He estado durmiendo aquí, ya lo sabes —anunció,  
orgullosa de sí misma.  
—Mamá, ¡no tenías por qué hacerlo! Podías dormir en casa. Ni siquiera me di  
cuenta.  
El efecto de los calmantes en mi mente dificultaba mi concentración incluso en  
ese momento, aunque al parecer había estado durmiendo durante varios días.  
—Estaba demasiado nerviosa —admitió con vergüenza—. Se ha cometido un  
delito en el vecindario y no me gustaba quedarme ahí sola.  
— ¿Un delito? —pregunté alarmada.  
—Alguien irrumpió en esa academia de baile que había a la vuelta de la esquina  
y la quemó hasta los cimientos... ¡No ha quedado nada! Dejaron un coche robado  
justo en frente. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando ibas a bailar allí, cariño?  
—Me acuerdo —me estremecí y acto seguido hice una mueca de dolor.  
—Me puedo quedar, niña, si me necesitas.  
—No, mamá, voy a estar bien. Edward estará conmigo.  
Renée me miró como si ése fuera el motivo por el que quería quedarse.  
—Estaré de vuelta a la noche.  
Parecía mucho más una advertencia que una promesa, y miraba a Edward  
mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.  
—Te quiero, mamá.  
—Y yo también, Bella. Procura tener más cuidado al caminar, cielo. No quiero  
perderte.  
Edward continuó con los ojos cerrados, pero una enorme sonrisa se extendió  
por su rostro.

En ese momento entró animadamente una enfermera para revisar todos los  
tubos y goteros. Mi madre me besó en la frente, me palmeó la mano envuelta en  
gasas y se marchó.  
La enfermera estaba revisando la lectura del gráfico impreso por mi holter.  
— ¿Te has sentido alterada, corazón? Hay un momento en que tu ritmo cardiaco  
ha estado un poco alto.  
—Estoy bien —le aseguré.  
—Le diré a la enfermera titulada que se encarga de ti que te has despertado.  
Vendrá a verte enseguida.  
Edward estuvo a mi lado en cuanto ella cerró la puerta.  
— ¿Robasteis un coche?  
Arqueé las cejas y él sonrió sin el menor indicio de arrepentimiento.  
—Era un coche estupendo, muy rápido.  
— ¿Qué tal tu siesta?  
—Interesante —contestó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.  
— ¿Qué ocurre?  
—Estoy sorprendido —bajó la mirada mientras respondía—. Creí que Florida y  
tu madre... Creí que era eso lo que querías.  
Le miré con estupor.  
—Pero en Florida tendrías que permanecer dentro de una habitación todo el  
día. Sólo podrías salir de noche, como un auténtico vampiro.  
Casi sonrió, sólo casi. Entonces, su rostro se tornó grave.  
—Me quedaría en Forks, Bella, allí o en otro lugar similar —explicó—. En un  
sitio donde no te pueda causar más daño.  
Al principio, no entendí lo que pretendía decirme. Continué observándole con  
la mirada perdida mientras las palabras iban encajando una a una en mi mente como  
en un horrendo puzzle. Apenas era consciente del sonido de mi corazón al acelerarse,  
aunque sí lo fui del dolor agudo que me producían mis maltrechas costillas cuando  
comencé a hiperventilar.  
Edward no dijo nada. Contempló mi rostro con recelo cuando un dolor que no  
tenía nada que ver con mis huesos rotos, uno infinitamente peor, amenazaba con  
aplastarme.  
Otra enfermera entró muy decidida en ese momento. Edward se sentó, inmóvil  
como una estatua, mientras ella evaluaba mi expresión con ojo clínico antes de  
volverse hacia las pantallas de los indicadores.  
— ¿No necesitas más calmantes, cariño? —preguntó con amabilidad mientras  
daba pequeños golpecitos para comprobar el gotero del suero.  
—No, no —mascullé, intentando ahogar la agonía de mi voz—. No necesito  
nada.  
No me podía permitir cerrar los ojos en ese momento.

—No hace falta que te hagas la valiente, cielo. Es mejor que no te estreses.  
Necesitas descansar —ella esperó, pero me limité a negar con la cabeza—. De  
acuerdo. Pulsa el botón de llamada cuando estés lista.  
Dirigió a Edward una severa mirada y echó otra ojeada ansiosa a los aparatos  
médicos antes de salir.  
Edward puso sus frías manos sobre mi rostro. Le miré con ojos encendidos.  
—Shhh... Bella, cálmate.  
—No me dejes —imploré con la voz quebrada.  
—No lo haré —me prometió—. Ahora, relájate antes de que llame a la  
enfermera para que te sede.  
Pero mi corazón no se serenó.  
—Bella —me acarició el rostro con ansiedad—. No pienso irme a ningún sitio.  
Estaré aquí tanto tiempo como me necesites.  
— ¿Juras que no me vas a dejar? —susurré.  
Intenté controlar al menos el jadeo. Tenía un dolor punzante en las costillas.  
Edward puso sus manos sobre el lado opuesto de mi cara y acercó su rostro al mío.  
Me contempló con ojos serios.  
—Lo juro.  
El olor de su aliento me alivió. Parecía atenuar el dolor de mi respiración.  
Continuó sosteniendo mi mirada mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba lentamente y el  
pitido recuperó su cadencia normal. Hoy, sus ojos eran oscuros, más cercanos al  
negro que al dorado.  
— ¿Mejor? —me preguntó.  
—Sí —dije cautelosa.  
Sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo ininteligible. Creí entender las palabras  
«reacción exagerada».  
— ¿Por qué has dicho eso? —Susurré mientras intentaba evitar que me temblara  
la voz—. ¿Te has cansado de tener que salvarme todo el tiempo? ¿Quieres que me  
aleje de ti?  
—No, no quiero estar sin ti, Bella, por supuesto que no. Sé racional. Y tampoco  
tengo problema alguno en salvarte de no ser por el hecho de que soy yo quien te  
pone en peligro..., soy yo la razón por la que estás aquí.  
—Sí, tú eres la razón —torcí el gesto—. La razón por la que estoy aquí... viva.  
—Apenas —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Cubierta de vendas y escayola, y casi  
incapaz de moverte.  
—No me refería a la última vez en que he estado a punto de morir —repuse con  
creciente irritación—. Estaba pensando en las otras, puedes elegir cuál. Estaría  
criando malvas en el cementerio de Forks de no ser por ti.  
Su rostro se crispó de dolor al oír mis palabras y la angustia no abandonó su  
mirada.  
—Sin embargo, ésa no es la peor parte —continuó susurrando. Se comportó  
como si yo no hubiera hablado—. Ni verte ahí, en el suelo, desmadejada y rota —dijo  
con voz ahogada—, ni pensar que era demasiado tarde, ni oírte gritar de dolor...  
Podría haber llevado el peso de todos esos insufribles recuerdos durante el resto de la  
eternidad. No, lo peor de todo era sentir, saber que no podría detenerme, creer que  
iba a ser yo mismo quien acabara contigo.  
—Pero no lo hiciste.  
—Pudo ocurrir con suma facilidad.  
Sabía que necesitaba calmarme, pero estaba hablando para sí mismo de  
dejarme, y el pánico revoloteó en mis pulmones, pugnando por salir.  
—Promételo —susurré.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Ya sabes el qué.  
Había decidido mantener obstinado una negativa y yo me estaba empezando a  
enfadar. Apreció el cambio operado en mi tono de voz y su mirada se hizo más  
severa.  
—Al parecer, no tengo la suficiente voluntad para alejarme de ti, por lo que  
supongo que tendrás que seguir tu camino... Con independencia de que eso te mate o  
no —añadió con rudeza.  
No me lo había prometido. Un hecho que yo no había pasado por alto. Contuve  
el pánico a duras penas. No me quedaban fuerzas para controlar el enojo.  
—Me has contado cómo lo evitaste... Ahora quiero saber por qué —exigí.  
— ¿Por qué? —repitió a la defensiva.  
— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no te limitaste a dejar que se extendiera la  
ponzoña? A estas alturas, sería como tú.  
Los ojos de Edward parecieron volverse de un negro apagado. Entonces  
comprendí que jamás había tenido intención de permitir que me enterase de aquello.  
Alice debía de haber estado demasiado preocupada por las cosas que acababa de  
saber sobre su pasado o se había mostrado muy precavida con sus pensamientos  
mientras estuvo cerca de Edward, ya que estaba muy claro que éste no sabía que ella  
me había iniciado en el conocimiento del proceso de la conversión en vampiro.  
Estaba sorprendido y furioso. Bufó, y sus labios parecían cincelados en piedra.  
No me iba a responder, eso estaba más que claro.  
—Soy— la primera en admitir que carezco de experiencia en las relaciones —  
dije—, pero parece lógico que entre un hombre y una mujer ha de haber una cierta  
igualdad, uno de ellos no puede estar siempre lanzándose en picado para salvar al  
otro. Tienen que poder salvarse el uno al otro por igual.  
Se cruzó de brazos junto a mi cama y apoyó en los míos su mentón con el rostro  
sosegado y la ira contenida. Evidentemente, había decidido no enfadarse conmigo.  
Esperaba tener la oportunidad de avisar a Alice antes de que los dos se pusieran al  
día en ese tema.  
—Tú me has salvado —dijo con voz suave.  
—No puedo ser siempre Lois Lane —insistí—. Yo también quiero ser  
Superman.

—No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.  
Su voz era dulce, pero sus ojos miraban fijamente la funda de la almohada.  
—Yo creo que sí.  
—Bella, no lo sabes. Llevo casi noventa años dándole vueltas al asunto, y sigo  
sin estar seguro  
— ¿Desearías que Carlisle no te hubiera salvado?  
—No, eso no —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Pero mi vida terminó y no  
he empezado nada.  
—Tú eres mi vida. Eres lo único que me dolería perder.  
Así, iba a tener más éxito. Resultaba fácil admitir lo mucho que le necesitaba.  
Pero se mostraba muy calmado. Resuelto.  
—No puedo, Bella. No voy a hacerte eso.  
— ¿Por qué no? —tenía la voz ronca y las palabras no salían con el volumen que  
yo pretendía—. ¡No me digas que es demasiado duro! Después de hoy, supongo que  
en unos días... Da igual, después, eso no sería nada.  
Me miró fijamente y preguntó con sarcasmo:  
— ¿Y el dolor?  
Palidecí. No lo pude evitar. Pero procuré evitar que la expresión de mi rostro  
mostrara con qué nitidez recordaba la sensación el fuego en mis venas.  
—Ése es mi problema —dije—, podré soportarlo.  
—Es posible llevar la valentía hasta el punto de que se convierta en locura.  
—Eso no es ningún problema. Tres días. ¡Qué horror!  
Edward hizo una mueca cuando mis palabras le recordaron que estaba más  
informada de lo que era su deseo. Le miré conteniendo el enfado, contemplando  
cómo sus ojos adquirían un brillo más calculador.  
— ¿Y qué pasa con Charlie y Renée? —inquirió lacónicamente.  
Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio mientras me devanaba los sesos para  
responder a su pregunta. Abrí la boca sin que saliera sonido alguno. La cerré de  
nuevo. Esperó con expresión triunfante, ya que sabía que yo no tenía ninguna  
respuesta sincera.  
—Mira, eso tampoco importa —musité al fin; siempre que mentía mi voz era  
tan poco convincente como en este momento—. Renée ha efectuado las elecciones  
que le convenían... Querría que yo hiciera lo mismo. Charlie es de goma, se  
recuperará, está acostumbrado a ir a su aire. No puedo cuidar de ellos para siempre,  
tengo que vivir mi propia vida.  
—Exactamente —me atajó con brusquedad—, y no seré yo quien le ponga fin.  
—Si esperas a que esté en mi lecho de muerte, ¡tengo noticias para ti! ¡Ya estoy  
en él!  
—Te vas a recuperar —me recordó.  
Respiré hondo para calmarme, ignorando el espasmo de dolor que se desató.  
Nos miramos de hito en hito. En su rostro no había el menor atisbo de compromiso.  
—No —dije lentamente—. No es así.

Su frente se pobló de arrugas.  
—Por supuesto que sí. Tal vez te queden un par de cicatrices, pero...  
—Te equivocas —insistí—. Voy a morir.  
—De verdad, Bella. Vas a salir de aquí en cuestión de días —ahora estaba  
preocupado—. Dos semanas a lo sumo.  
Le miré.  
—Puede que no muera ahora, pero algún día moriré. Estoy más cerca de ello a  
cada minuto que pasa. Y voy a envejecer.  
Frunció el ceño cuando comprendió mis palabras al tiempo que cerraba los ojos  
y presionaba sus sienes con los dedos.  
—Se supone que la vida es así, que así es como debería ser, como hubiera sido  
de no existir yo, y yo no debería existir.  
Resoplé y él abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
—Eso es una estupidez. Es como si alguien a quien le ha tocado la lotería dice  
antes de recoger el dinero: «Mira, dejemos las cosas como están. Es mejor así», y no lo  
cobra.  
—Difícilmente se me puede considerar un premio de lotería.  
—Cierto. Eres mucho mejor.  
Puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.  
—Bella, no vamos a discutir más este tema. Me niego a condenarte a una noche  
eterna. Fin del asunto.  
—Me conoces muy poco si te crees que esto se ha acabado —le avise—. No eres  
el único vampiro al que conozco.  
El color de sus ojos se oscureció de nuevo.  
—Alice no se atrevería.  
Parecía tan aterrador que durante un momento no pude evitar creerlo. No  
concebía que alguien fuera tan valiente como para cruzarse en su camino.  
—Alice ya lo ha visto, ¿verdad? —aventuré—. Por eso te perturban las cosas  
que te dice. Sabe que algún día voy a ser como tú...  
—Ella también se equivoca. Te vio muerta, pero eso tampoco ha sucedido.  
—Jamás me verás apostar contra Alice.  
Estuvimos mirándonos largo tiempo, sin más ruido que el zumbido de las  
máquinas, el pitido, el goteo, el tictac del gran reloj de la pared... Al final, la  
expresión de su rostro se suavizó.  
—Bueno —le pregunté—, ¿dónde nos deja eso?  
Edward se rió forzadamente entre dientes.  
—Creo que se llama punto muerto.  
Suspiré.  
— ¡Ay! —musité.  
— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó con un ojo puesto en el botón de llamada.  
—Estoy bien —mentí.  
—No te creo —repuso amablemente.

—No me voy a dormir de nuevo.  
—Necesitas descansar. Tanto debate no es bueno para ti.  
—Así que te rindes —insinué.  
—Buen intento.  
Alargó la mano hacia el botón.  
— ¡No!  
Me ignoró.  
— ¿Sí? —graznó el altavoz de la pared.  
—Creo que es el momento adecuado para más sedantes —dijo con calma,  
haciendo caso omiso de mi expresión furibunda.  
—Enviaré a la enfermera —fue la inexpresiva contestación.  
—No me los voy a tomar —prometí.  
Buscó con la mirada las bolsas de los goteros que colgaban junto a mi cama.  
—No creo que te vayan a pedir que te tragues nada.  
Comenzó a subir mi ritmo cardiaco. Edward leyó el pánico en mis ojos y  
suspiró frustrado.  
—Bella, tienes dolores y necesitas relajarte para curarte. ¿Por qué lo pones tan  
difícil? Ya no te van a poner más agujas.  
—No temo a las agujas —mascullé—, tengo miedo a cerrar los ojos.  
Entonces, él esbozó esa sonrisa picara suya y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.  
—Te dije que no iba a irme a ninguna parte. No temas, estaré aquí mientras eso  
te haga feliz.  
Le devolví la sonrisa e ignoré el dolor de mis mejillas.  
—Entonces, es para siempre, ya lo sabes.  
—Vamos, déjalo ya. Sólo es un enamoramiento de adolescente.  
Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad y me mareé al hacerlo.  
—Me sorprendió que Renée se lo tragara. Sé que tú me conoces mejor.  
—Eso es lo hermoso de ser humano —me dijo—. Las cosas cambian.  
Se me cerraron los ojos.  
—No te olvides de respirar —le recordé.  
Seguía riéndose cuando la enfermera entró blandiendo una jeringuilla.  
—Perdón —dijo bruscamente a Edward, que se levantó y cruzó la habitación  
hasta llegar al extremo opuesto, donde se apoyó contra la pared.  
Se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Mantuve los ojos fijos en él, aún con aprensión.  
Sostuvo mi mirada con calma.  
—Ya está, cielo —dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa mientras inyectaba las  
medicinas en la bolsa del gotero—. Ahora te vas a sentir mejor.  
—Gracias —murmuré sin entusiasmo.  
Las medicinas actuaron enseguida. Noté cómo la somnolencia corría por mis  
venas casi de inmediato.  
—Esto debería conseguirlo —contestó ella mientras se me cerraban los  
párpados.

Luego, debió de marcharse de la habitación, ya que algo frío y liso me acarició  
el rostro.  
—Quédate —dije con dificultad.  
—Lo haré —prometió. Su voz sonaba tan hermosa como una canción de cuna—  
Como te dije, me quedaré mientras eso te haga feliz, todo el tiempo que eso sea lo  
mejor para ti.  
Intenté negar con la cabeza, pero me pesaba demasiado.  
—No es lo mismo —mascullé.  
Se echó a reír.  
—No te preocupes de eso ahora, Bella. Podremos discutir cuando despiertes.  
Creo que sonreí.  
—Vale.  
Sentí sus labios en mi oído cuando susurró:  
—Te quiero.  
—Yo, también.  
—Lo sé —se rió en voz baja.  
Ladeé levemente la cabeza en busca de... adivinó lo que perseguía y sus labios  
rozaron los míos con suavidad.  
—Gracias —suspiré.  
—Siempre que quieras.  
En realidad, estaba perdiendo la consciencia por mucho que luchara, cada vez  
más débilmente, contra el sopor. Sólo había una cosa que deseaba decirle.  
— ¿Edward? —tuve que esforzarme para pronunciar su nombre con claridad.  
— ¿Sí?  
—Voy a apostar a favor de Alice.  
Y entonces, la noche se me echó encima.


	27. Chapter 26 - Epilogo

Una ocasión especial  
Edward me ayudó a entrar en su coche. Prestó especial atención a las tiras de  
seda que adornaban mí vestido de gasa, las flores que él me acababa de poner en los  
rizos, cuidadosamente peinados, y la escayola, de tan difícil manejo. Ignoró la mueca  
de enfado de mis labios.  
Se sentó en el asiento del conductor después de que me hubo instalado y  
recorrió el largo y estrecho camino de salida.  
— ¿Cuándo tienes pensado decirme de qué va todo esto? —refunfuñé quejosa;  
odio las sorpresas de todo corazón, y él lo sabía.  
—Me sorprende que aún no lo hayas adivinado —me lanzó una sonrisa  
burlona, y el aliento se me atascó en la garganta. ¿Es que nunca me iba a acostumbrar  
a un ser tan perfecto?  
—Ya te he dicho lo guapo que estás, ¿no? —me aseguré.  
—Sí.  
Volvió a sonreír. Hasta ese instante, jamás le había visto vestido de negro, y el  
contraste con la piel pálida convertía su belleza en algo totalmente irreal. No había  
mucho que pudiera ocultar, me ponía nerviosa incluso el hecho de que llevara un  
traje de etiqueta...  
... Aunque no tanto como mi propio vestido, o los zapatos. En realidad, un solo  
zapato, porque aún tenía escayolado y protegido el otro pie. Sin duda, el tacón fino,  
sujeto al pie sólo por unos lazos de satén, no iba a ayudarme mucho cuando intentara  
cojear por ahí.  
—No voy a volver más a tu casa si Alice y Esme siguen tratándome como a una  
Barbie, como a una cobaya cada vez que venga —rezongué.  
Estaba segura de que no podía salir nada bueno de nuestras indumentarias  
formales. A menos que..., pero me asustaba expresar en palabras mis suposiciones,  
incluso pensarlas.  
Me distrajo entonces el timbre de un teléfono. Edward sacó el móvil del bolsillo  
interior de la chaqueta y rápidamente miró el número de la llamada entrante antes  
de contestar.  
—Hola, Charlie —contestó con prevención.  
— ¿Charlie? —pregunté con pánico.

La experiencia vivida hacía ahora ya más de dos meses había tenido sus  
consecuencias. Una de ellas era que me había vuelto hipersensible en mi relación con  
la gente que amaba. Había intercambiado los roles naturales de madre e hija con  
Renée, al menos en lo que se refería a mantener contacto con ella. Si no podía hacerlo  
a diario a través del correo electrónico y, aunque sabía que era innecesario pues ahora  
era muy feliz en Jacksonville, no descansaba hasta llamarla y hablar con ella.  
Y todos los días, cuando Charlie se iba a trabajar, le decía adiós con más  
ansiedad de la necesaria.  
Sin embargo, la cautela de la voz de Edward era harina de otro costal. Charlie se  
había puesto algo difícil desde que regresé a Forks. Mi padre había adoptado dos  
posturas muy definidas respecto a mi mala experiencia. En lo que se refería a  
Carlisle, sentía un agradecimiento que rayaba en la adoración. Por otro lado, se  
obstinaba en responsabilizar a Edward como principal culpable porque yo no me  
hubiera ido de casa de no ser por él. Y Edward estaba lejos de contradecirle. Durante  
los siguientes días fueran apareciendo reglas antes inexistentes, como toques de  
queda... y horarios de visita.  
Edward se ladeó para mirarme al notar la preocupación en mi voz. Su rostro  
estaba tranquilo, lo cual suavizó mi súbita e irracional ansiedad. A pesar de eso, sus  
ojos parecían tocados por alguna pena especial. Entendió el motivo de mi reacción, y  
siguió sintiéndose responsable de cuanto me sucedía.  
Algo que le estaba diciendo Charlie le distrajo de sus taciturnos pensamientos.  
Sus ojos dilatados por la incredulidad me hicieron estremecer de miedo hasta que  
una amplia sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.  
— ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —rió.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirí, ahora curiosa.  
Me ignoró.  
— ¿Por qué no me dejas que hable con él? —sugirió con evidente placer. Esperó  
durante unos segundos.  
—Hola, Tyler; soy Edward Cullen —saludó muy educado, al menos en  
apariencia, pero yo ya le conocía lo bastante para detectar el leve rastro de amenaza  
en su tono.  
¿Qué hacía Tyler en mi casa? Caí en la cuenta de la terrible verdad poco a poco.  
Bajé la vista para contemplar el elegante traje azul oscuro en el que Alice me había  
metido.  
—Lamento que se haya producido algún tipo de malentendido, pero Bella no  
está disponible esta noche —el tono de su voz cambió, y la amenaza de repente se  
hizo más evidente mientras seguía hablando—. Para serte totalmente sincero, ella no  
va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo. No te  
ofendas. Y lamento estropearte la velada —dijo, pero lo cierto es que no sonaba como  
si no lo sintiera en absoluto.  
Cerró el teléfono con un golpe mientras se extendía por su rostro una ancha y  
estúpida sonrisa.

Mi rostro y mi cuello enrojecieron de ira. Notaba cómo las lágrimas producidas  
por la rabia empezaban a llenarme los ojos.  
Me miró sorprendido.  
— ¿Me he extralimitado algo al final? No quería ofenderte.  
Pasé eso por alto.  
— ¡Me llevas al baile de fin de curso! —grité furiosa.  
Para vergüenza mía, era bastante obvio. Estaba segura de que me hubiera dado  
cuenta de la fecha de los carteles que decoraban los edificios del instituto de haber  
prestado un poco de atención, pero ni en sueños se me pasó por la imaginación que  
Edward pensara hacerme pasar por esto, ¿es que no me conocía de nada?  
No esperaba una reacción tan fuerte, eso estaba claro. Apretó los labios y  
estrechó los ojos.  
—No te pongas difícil, Bella.  
Eché un vistazo por la ventanilla. Estábamos ya a mitad de camino del instituto.  
— ¿Por qué me haces esto? —pregunté horrorizada.  
—Francamente, Bella, ¿qué otra cosa creías que íbamos a hacer? señaló su traje  
de etiqueta con un gesto de la mano.  
Estaba avergonzada. Primero, por no darme cuenta de lo evidente, y luego por  
haberme pasado de la raya con las vagas sospechas —expectativas, más bien— que  
habían ido tomando forma en mi mente a lo largo del día conforme Alice y Esme  
intentaban transformarme en una reina de la belleza. Mis esperanzas, a medias  
temidas, parecían ahora estupideces.  
Había adivinado que se estaba cociendo algún acontecimiento, pero ¡el baile de  
fin de curso! Era lo último que se me hubiera ocurrido.  
Recordé consternada que, contra mi costumbre, hoy llevaba puesto rimel, por lo  
que me restregué rápidamente debajo de los ojos para evitar los manchurrones. Sin  
embargo, tenía los dedos limpios cuando retiré la mano; Alice debía haber usado una  
máscara resistente al agua al maquillarme, seguramente porque intuía que algo así  
iba a suceder.  
—Esto es completamente ridículo. ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó frustrado.  
— ¡Porque estoy loca!  
—Bella...  
Dirigió contra mí toda la fuerza de sus ojos dorados, llenos de reproche.  
— ¿Qué? —murmuré, súbitamente distraída.  
—Hazlo por mí —insistió.  
Sus ojos derritieron toda mi furia. Era imposible luchar con él cuando hacía ese  
tipo de trampas. Me rendí a regañadientes.  
—Bien —contesté con un mohín, incapaz de echar fuego por los ojos con la  
eficacia deseada—. Me lo tomaré con calma. Pero ya verás —advertí—. En mi caso, la  
mala suerte se está convirtiendo en un hábito. Seguramente me romperé la otra  
pierna. ¡Mira este zapato! ¡Es una trampa mortal! —levanté la pierna para reforzar la  
idea.

—Humm —miró atentamente mi pierna más tiempo del necesario—.  
Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a Alice esta noche.  
— ¿Alice va a estar allí? —eso me consoló un poco.  
—Con Jasper, Emmett... y Rosalie —admitió él.  
Desapareció la sensación de alivio, ya que mi relación con Rosalie no avanzaba.  
Me llevaba bastante bien con su marido de quita y pon. Emmett me tenía por una  
persona divertidísima, pero ella actuaba como si yo no existiera. Mientras sacudía la  
cabeza para modificar el curso de mis pensamientos, me acordé de otra cosa.  
— ¿Estaba Charlie al tanto de esto? —pregunté, repentinamente recelosa.  
—Claro —esbozó una amplia sonrisa; luego empezó a reírse entre dientes—.  
Aunque Tyler, al parecer, no.  
Me rechinaron los dientes. No entendía cómo Tyler se había creado esas falsas  
expectativas. Excepto en los pocos días soleados, Edward y yo éramos inseparables  
en el instituto, donde Charlie no podía interferir.  
Para entonces ya habíamos llegado al instituto. Un coche destacaba entre todos  
los demás del aparcamiento, el descapotable rojo de Rosalie. Hoy, las nubes eran  
finas y algunos rayos de sol se filtraban lejos, al oeste.  
Se bajó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta. Luego, me tendió la mano.  
Me quedé sentada en mi asiento, obstinada, con los brazos cruzados. Sentía una  
secreta punzada de satisfacción, ya que el aparcamiento estaba atestado de gente  
vestida de etiqueta: posibles testigos. No podría sacarme a la fuerza del coche como  
habría hecho de estar solos.  
Suspiró.  
—Hay que ver, eres valiente como un león cuando alguien quiere matarte, pero  
cuando se menciona el baile... —sacudió la cabeza.  
Tragué saliva. Baile.  
—Bella, no voy a dejar que nada te haga daño, ni siquiera tú misma. Te prometo  
que voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo.  
Lo pensé un poco, y de repente me sentí mucho mejor. Edward lo notó en mi  
semblante.  
—Así que ahora... —dijo con dulzura—. No puede ser tan malo.  
Se inclinó y me pasó un brazo por la cintura, me apoyé en su otra mano y dejé  
que me sacara del coche.  
En Phoenix celebran los bailes de fin de curso en el salón de recepciones de los  
hoteles; sin embargo, aquí, el baile se hace en el gimnasio, por supuesto. Seguro que  
debía de ser la única sala lo bastante amplia en la ciudad para poder organizar un  
baile. Cuando entramos, me dio la risa tonta. Había por todos lados arcos con globos  
y las paredes estaban festoneadas con guirnaldas de papel de seda.  
—Parece un escenario listo para rodar una película de terror —me reí por lo  
bajo.  
—Bueno —murmuró él mientras nos acercábamos lentamente hacia la mesa de  
las entradas. Edward soportaba la mayor parte de mi peso, pero aun así yo debía  
caminar arrastrando los pies y cojeando—, desde luego hay vampiros presentes más  
que de sobra.  
Contemplé la pista de baile; se había abierto un espacio vacío en el centro,  
donde dos parejas daban vueltas con gracia. Los otros bailarines se habían apartado  
hacia los lados de la habitación para concederles espacio, ya que nadie se sentía  
capaz de competir ante tal exhibición. Nadie podía igualar la elegancia de Emmett y  
Jasper, que vestían trajes de etiqueta clásicos. Alice lucía un llamativo vestido de  
satén negro con cortes geométricos que dejaba al aire grandes triángulos de nívea  
piel pálida. Y Rosalie era... bueno, era Rosalie. Estaba increíble. Su ceñido vestido de  
vivido color púrpura mostraba un gran escote que llegaba hasta la cintura y dejaba la  
espalda totalmente al descubierto, y a la altura de las rodillas se ensanchaba en una  
amplia cola rizada. Me dieron pena todas las chicas de la habitación, incluyéndome  
yo.  
— ¿Quieres que eche el cerrojo a las puertas mientras masacras a todos estos  
incautos pueblerinos? —susurré como si urdiéramos alguna conspiración.  
Edward me miró.  
— ¿Y de parte de quién te pondrías tú?  
—Oh, me pondría de parte de los vampiros, por supuesto.  
Sonrió con renuencia.  
—Cualquier cosa con tal de no bailar.  
—Lo que sea.  
Compró las entradas y nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile. Me apreté asustada  
contra su brazo y empecé a arrastrar los pies.  
—Tengo toda la noche —me advirtió.  
Al final, me llevó hasta el lugar donde su familia bailaba con elegancia, por  
cierto, en un estilo totalmente inapropiado para esta música y esta época. Los miré  
espantada.  
—Edward —tenía la garganta tan seca que sólo conseguía hablar en susurros—.  
De verdad, no puedo bailar.  
Sentí que el pánico rebullía en mi interior.  
—No te preocupes, tonta —me contestó con un hilo de voz—. Yo sí puedo —  
colocó mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me levantó en vilo y deslizó sus pies debajo  
de los míos.  
Y de repente, nosotros también estuvimos dando vueltas en la pista de baile.  
—Me siento como si tuviera cinco años —me reí después de bailar el vals sin  
esfuerzo alguno durante varios minutos.  
—No los aparentas —murmuró Edward al tiempo que me acercaba a él hasta  
tener la sensación de que mis pies habían despegado del suelo y flotaban a más de  
medio metro.  
Alice atrajo mi atención en una de las vueltas y me sonrió para infundirme  
valor. Le devolví la sonrisa. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que realmente estaba  
disfrutando, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

—De acuerdo, esto no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que pensaba —admití.  
Pero Edward miraba hacia las puertas con rostro enojado.  
— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté en voz alta.  
Aunque estaba desorientada después de dar tantas vueltas, seguí la dirección  
de su mirada hasta ver lo que le perturbaba. Jacob Black, sin traje de etiqueta, pero  
con una camisa blanca de manga larga y corbata, y el pelo recogido en su sempiterna  
coleta, cruzaba la pista de baile hacia nosotros.  
Después de que pasara la primera sorpresa al reconocerlo, no pude evitar  
sentirme mal por el pobre Jacob. Parecía realmente incómodo, casi de una forma  
insoportable. Tenía una expresión de culpabilidad cuando se encontraron nuestras  
miradas.  
Edward gruñó muy bajito.  
— ¡Compórtate! —susurré.  
La voz de Edward sonó cáustica.  
—Quiere hablar contigo.  
En ese momento, Jacob llegó a nuestra posición. La vergüenza y la disculpa se  
evidenciaron más en su rostro.  
—Hola, Bella, esperaba encontrarte aquí —parecía como si realmente hubiera  
esperado justo lo contrario, aunque su sonrisa era tan cálida como siempre.  
—Hola, Jacob —sonreí a mi vez—. ¿Qué quieres?  
— ¿Puedo interrumpir? —preguntó indeciso mientras observaba a Edward por  
primera vez.  
Me sorprendió descubrir que Jacob no necesitaba alzar los ojos para mirar a  
Edward. Debía de haber crecido más de diez centímetros desde que le vi por vez  
primera.  
El rostro de Edward, de expresión ausente, aparentaba serenidad. En respuesta  
se limitó a depositarme con cuidado en el suelo y retroceder un paso.  
—Gracias —dijo Jacob amablemente.  
Edward se limitó a asentir mientras me miraba atentamente antes de darme la  
espalda y marcharse.  
Jacob me rodeó la cintura con las manos y yo apoyé mis brazos en sus hombros.  
— ¡Hala, Jacob! ¿Cuánto mides ahora?  
—Metro ochenta y ocho —contestó pagado de sí mismo.  
No bailábamos de verdad, ya que mi pierna lo impedía. Nos balanceamos  
desmañadamente de un lado a otro sin mover los pies. Menos mal, porque el reciente  
estirón le había dejado un aspecto desgarbado y de miembros descoordinados, y  
probablemente era un bailarín tan malo como yo.  
—Bueno, ¿y cómo es que has terminado viniendo por aquí esta noche? —  
pregunté sin verdadera curiosidad.  
Me hacía una idea aproximada si tenía en cuenta cuál había sido la reacción de  
Edward.

— ¿Puedes creerte que mi padre me ha pagado veinte pavos por venir a tu baile  
de fin de curso? —admitió un poco avergonzado.  
—Claro que sí —musité—. Bueno, espero que al menos lo estés pasando bien.  
¿Has visto algo que te haya gustado? —bromeé mientras dirigía una mirada cargada  
de intención a un grupo de chicas alineadas contra la pared como tartas en una  
pastelería.  
—Sí —admitió—, pero está comprometida.  
Miró hacia bajo para encontrarse con mis ojos llenos de curiosidad durante un  
segundo. Luego, avergonzados, los dos miramos hacia otro lado.  
—A propósito, estás realmente guapa —añadió con timidez.  
—Vaya, gracias. ¿Y por qué te pagó Billy para que vinieras? —pregunté  
rápidamente, aunque conocía la respuesta.  
A Jacob no pareció hacerle mucha gracia el cambio de tema. Siguió mirando a  
otro lado, incómodo otra vez.  
—Dijo que era un lugar «seguro» para hablar contigo. Te prometo que al viejo  
se le está yendo la cabeza.  
Me uní a su risa con desgana.  
—De todos modos, me prometió conseguirme el cilindro maestro que necesito  
si te daba un mensaje —confesó con una sonrisa avergonzada.  
—En ese caso, dámelo. Me gustaría que lograras terminar tu coche —le devolví  
la sonrisa.  
Al menos, Jacob no creía ni una palabra de las viejas leyendas, lo que facilitaba  
la situación. Apoyado contra la pared, Edward vigilaba mi rostro, pero mantenía el  
suyo inexpresivo. Vi cómo una chica de segundo con un traje rosa le miraba con  
interés y timidez, pero él no pareció percatarse.  
—No te enfades, ¿vale? —Jacob miró a otro lado, con aspecto culpable.  
—No es posible que me enfade contigo, Jacob —le aseguré—. Ni siquiera voy a  
enfadarme con Billy. Di lo que tengas que decir.  
—Bueno, es un tanto estúpido... Lo siento, Bella, pero quiere que dejes a tu  
novio. Me dijo que te lo pidiera «por favor».  
Sacudió la cabeza con ademán disgustado.  
—Sigue con sus supersticiones, ¿verdad?  
—Sí. Se vio abrumado cuando te hiciste daño en Phoenix. No se creyó que... —  
Jacob no terminó la frase, sin ser consciente de ello.  
—Me caí —le atajé mientras entrecerraba los ojos.  
—Lo sé —contestó Jacob con rapidez.  
—Billy cree que Edward tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que me hiriera —no  
era una pregunta, y me enfadé a pesar de mi promesa.  
Jacob rehuyó mi mirada. Ni siquiera nos molestábamos ya en seguir el compás  
de la música, aunque sus manos seguían en mi cintura y yo tenía las mías en sus  
hombros.

—Mira, Jacob, sé que probablemente Billy no se lo va a creer, pero quiero que al  
menos tú lo sepas —me miró ahora, notando la nueva seriedad que destilaba mi voz  
—. En realidad, Edward me salvó la vida. Hubiera muerto de no ser por él y por su  
padre.  
—Lo sé —aseguró.  
Parecía que la sinceridad de mis palabras le había convencido en parte y,  
después de todo, tal vez Jacob consiguiera convencer a su padre, al menos en ese  
punto.  
—Jake, escucha, lamento que hayas tenido que hacer esto —me disculpé—. En  
cualquier caso, ya has cumplido con tu tarea, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Sí —musitó. Seguía teniendo un aspecto incómodo y enfadado.  
— ¿Hay más? —pregunté con incredulidad.  
—Olvídalo —masculló—. Conseguiré un trabajo y ahorraré el dinero por mis  
propios medios.  
Clavé los ojos en él hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. —Suéltalo y ya  
está, Jacob.  
—Es bastante desagradable.  
—No te preocupes. Dímelo —insistí.  
—Vale... Pero, ostras, es que suena tan mal... —movió la cabeza—. Me pidió que  
te dijera, pero no que te advirtiera... —levantó una mano de mi cintura y dibujó en el  
aire unas comillas—: «Estaremos vigilando». El plural es suyo, no mío.  
Aguardó mi reacción con aspecto circunspecto.  
Se parecía tanto a la frase de una película de mafiosos que me eché a reír.  
—Siento que hayas tenido que hacer esto, Jake.  
Me reí con disimulo.  
—No me ha importado demasiado —sonrió aliviado mientras evaluaba con la  
mirada mi vestido—. Entonces, ¿le puedo decir que me has contestado que deje de  
meterse en tus asuntos de una vez? —preguntó esperanzado.  
—No —suspiré—. Agradéceselo de mi parte. Sé que lo hace por mi bien.  
La canción terminó y bajé los brazos.  
Sus manos dudaron un momento en mi cintura y luego miró a mi pierna inútil.  
— ¿Quieres bailar otra vez, o te llevo a algún lado?  
—No es necesario, Jacob —respondió Edward por mí—. Yo me hago cargo.  
Jacob se sobresaltó y miró con los ojos como platos a Edward, que estaba justo a  
nuestro lado.  
—Eh, no te he oído llegar —masculló—. Espero verte por ahí, Bella —dio un  
paso atrás y saludó con la mano de mala gana.  
Sonreí.  
—Claro, nos vemos luego.  
—Lo siento —añadió antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Los brazos de Edward me tomaron por la cintura en cuanto empezó la siguiente  
canción. Parecía de un ritmo algo rápido para bailar lento, pero a él no pareció  
importarle. Descansé la cabeza sobre su pecho, satisfecha.  
— ¿Te sientes mejor? —le tomé el pelo.  
—No del todo —comentó con parquedad.  
—No te enfades con Billy —suspiré—. Se preocupa por mí sólo por el bien de  
Charlie. No es nada personal.  
—No estoy enfadado con Billy —me corrigió con voz cortante—, pero su hijo  
me irrita.  
Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle. Estaba muy serio.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—En primer lugar, me ha hecho romper mi promesa.  
Le miré confundida, y él esbozó una media sonrisa cuando me explicó:  
—Te prometí que esta noche estaría contigo en todo momento.  
—Ah. Bueno, quedas perdonado.  
—Gracias —Edward frunció el ceño—. Pero hay algo más.  
Esperé pacientemente.  
—Te llamó guapa —prosiguió al fin, acentuando más el ceño fruncido—. Y eso  
es prácticamente un insulto con el aspecto que tienes hoy. Eres mucho más que  
hermosa.  
Me reí.  
—Tu punto de vista es un poco parcial.  
—No lo creo. Además, tengo una vista excelente.  
Continuamos dando vueltas en la pista. Llevaba mis pies con los suyos y me  
estrechaba cerca de él.  
— ¿Vas a explicarme ya el motivo de todo esto? —le pregunté.  
Me buscó con la mirada y me contempló confundido. Yo lancé una significativa  
mirada hacia las guirnaldas de papel.  
Se detuvo a considerarlo durante un instante y luego cambió de dirección. Me  
condujo a través del gentío hacia la puerta trasera del gimnasio. De soslayo, vi bailar  
a Mike y Jessica, que me miraban con curiosidad. Jessica me saludó con la mano y de  
inmediato le respondí con una sonrisa. Ángela también se encontraba allí, en los  
brazos del pequeño Ben Cheney; parecía dichosa y feliz sin levantar la vista de los  
ojos de él, era una cabeza más bajo que ella. Lee y Samantha, Lauren, acompañada  
por Conner, también nos miraron. Era capaz de recordar los nombres de todos  
aquellos que pasaban delante de mí a una velocidad de vértigo. De pronto, nos  
encontramos fuera del gimnasio, a la suave y fresca luz de un crepúsculo mortecino.  
Me tomó en brazos en cuanto estuvimos a solas. Atravesamos el umbrío jardín  
sin detenernos hasta llegar a un banco debajo de los madroños. Se sentó allí,  
acunándome contra su pecho. Visible a través de las vaporosas nubes, la luna lucía ya  
en lo alto e iluminaba con su nívea luz el rostro de Edward. Sus facciones eran  
severas y tenía los ojos turbados.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? —le interrumpí con suavidad.  
Me ignoró sin apartar los ojos de la luna.  
—El crepúsculo, otra vez —murmuró—. Otro final. No importa lo perfecto que  
sea el día, siempre ha de acabar.  
—Algunas cosas no tienen por qué terminar —musité entre dientes, de repente  
tensa.  
Suspiró.  
—Te he traído al baile —dijo arrastrando las palabras y contestando finalmente  
a mi pregunta—, porque no deseo que te pierdas nada, ni que mi presencia te prive  
de nada si está en mi mano. Quiero que seas humana, que tu vida continúe como lo  
habría hecho si yo hubiera muerto en 1918, tal y como debería haber sucedido.  
Me estremecí al oír sus palabras y luego sacudí la cabeza con enojo.  
— ¿Y en qué extraña dimensión paralela habría asistido al baile alguna vez por  
mi propia voluntad? Si no fueras cien veces más fuerte que yo, nunca habrías  
conseguido traerme.  
Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pero la alegría de esa sonrisa no llegó a los ojos.  
—Tú misma has reconocido que no ha sido tan malo.  
—Porque estaba contigo.  
Permanecimos inmóviles durante un minuto. Edward contemplaba la luna, y yo  
a él. Deseaba encontrar la forma de explicarle qué poco interés tenía yo en llevar un  
vida humana normal.  
— ¿Me contestarás si te pregunto algo? —inquirió, mirándome con una sonrisa  
suave.  
— ¿No lo hago siempre?  
—Prométeme que lo harás —insistió, sonriente.  
—De acuerdo —supe que iba a arrepentirme muy pronto.  
—Parecías realmente sorprendida cuando te diste cuenta de que te traía aquí —  
comenzó.  
—Lo estaba —le interrumpí.  
—Exacto —admitió—, pero algo tendrías que suponer. Siento curiosidad...  
¿Para qué pensaste que nos vestíamos de esta forma?  
Sí, me arrepentí de inmediato. Fruncí los labios, dubitativa.  
—No quiero decírtelo.  
—Lo has prometido —objetó.  
—Lo sé.  
— ¿Cuál es el problema?  
Me di cuenta de que él creía que lo que me impedía hablar era simplemente la  
vergüenza.  
—Creo que te vas a enfadar o entristecer.  
Enarcó las cejas mientras lo consideraba.  
—De todos modos, quiero saberlo. Por favor.  
Suspiré. Él aguardaba mi contestación.

—Bueno, supuse que iba a ser una especie de... ocasión especial. Ni se me pasó  
por la cabeza que fuera algo tan humano y común como... ¡un baile de fin de curso!  
—me burlé.  
— ¿Humano? —preguntó cansinamente.  
Había captado la palabra clave a la primera. Observé mi vestido mientras  
jugueteaba nerviosamente con un hilo suelto de gasa. Edward esperó en silencio mi  
respuesta.  
—De acuerdo —confesé atropelladamente—, albergaba la esperanza de que tal  
vez hubieras cambiado de idea y que, después de todo, me transformaras.  
Una decena de sentimientos encontrados recorrieron su rostro. Reconocí  
algunos, como la ira y el dolor, y, después de que se hubo serenado, la expresión de  
sus facciones pareció divertida.  
—Pensaste que sería una ocasión para vestirse de tiros largos, ¿a que sí? —se  
burló, tocando la solapa de la chaqueta de su traje de etiqueta.  
Torcí el gesto para ocultar mi vergüenza.  
—No sé cómo van esas cosas; al menos, a mí me parecía más racional que un  
baile de fin de curso —Edward seguía sonriendo—. No es divertido —le aseguré.  
—No, tienes razón, no lo es —admitió mientras se desvanecía su sonrisa—. De  
todos modos, prefiero tomármelo como una broma antes que pensar que lo dices en  
serio.  
—Lo digo en serio.  
Suspiró profundamente.  
—Lo sé. ¿Y eso es lo que deseas de verdad?  
La pena había vuelto a sus ojos. Me mordí el labio y asentí.  
—De modo que estás preparada para que esto sea el final, el crepúsculo de tu  
existencia aunque apenas si has comenzado a vivir —musitó, hablando casi para sí  
mismo—. Estás dispuesta a abandonarlo todo.  
—No es el final, sino el comienzo —le contradije casi sin aliento.  
—No lo merezco —dijo con tristeza.  
— ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no me percibía a mí misma de forma  
realista? —le pregunté, arqueando las cejas—. Obviamente, tú padeces de la misma  
ceguera.  
—Lo sé.  
Suspiré.  
De repente, su voluble estado de ánimo cambió. Frunció los labios y me estudió  
con la mirada. Examinó mi rostro durante mucho tiempo.  
— ¿Estás preparada, entonces? —me preguntó.  
—Esto... —tragué saliva—. ¿Ya?  
Sonrió e inclinó despacio la cabeza hasta rozar mi piel debajo de la mandíbula  
con sus fríos labios.  
— ¿Ahora, ya? —susurró al tiempo que exhalaba su aliento frío sobre mi cuello.  
Me estremecí de forma involuntaria.

—Sí —contesté en un susurro para que no se me quebrara la voz.  
Edward se iba a llevar un chasco si pensaba que me estaba tirando un farol. Ya  
había tomado mi decisión, estaba segura. No me importaba que mi cuerpo fuera tan  
rígido como una tabla, que mis manos se transformaran en puños y mi respiración se  
volviera irregular... Se rió de forma enigmática y se irguió con gesto de verdadera  
desaprobación.  
—No te puedes haber creído de verdad que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente —  
dijo con un punto de amargura en su tono burlón.  
—Una chica tiene derecho a soñar.  
Enarcó las cejas.  
— ¿Sueñas con convertirte en un monstruo?  
—No exactamente —repliqué. Fruncí el ceño ante la palabra que había  
escogido. En verdad, era eso, un monstruo—. Más bien sueño con poder estar  
contigo para siempre.  
Su expresión se alteró, más suave y triste a causa del sutil dolor que  
impregnaba mi voz.  
—Bella —sus dedos recorrieron con ligereza el contorno de mis labios—. Yo voy  
a estar contigo..., ¿no basta con eso?  
Edward puso las yemas de los dedos sobre mis labios, que esbozaron una  
sonrisa.  
—Basta por ahora.  
Torció el gesto ante mi tenacidad. Esta noche ninguno de los dos parecía darse  
por vencido. Espiró con tal fuerza que casi pareció un gruñido.  
Le acaricié el rostro y le dije:  
—Mira, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. ¿No te basta eso?  
—Sí, es suficiente —contestó, sonriendo—. Suficiente para siempre.  
Y se inclinó para presionar una vez más sus labios fríos contra mi garganta.


	28. AN 2

**That was the last chapter of Crepusculo.  
Please comment if you want Luna Nueva (New Moon), Eclipse (Eclipse), Amanecer (Breaking Dawn) or one of the Novels of the Saga; Sol de Medianoche (Midnight Sun) & La Segunda Viva de Bree Tanner (The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner). **

**Also comment if you would like a Vampire Diaries story. Which would be written by myself.**

* * *

**Ese fue el último capítulo de Crepusculo.  
Por favor comente si quieres Luna Nueva (New Moon), Eclipse (Eclipse), Amanecer (Breaking Dawn) o una de las novelas de la Saga, Sol de Medianoche (Midnight Sun) y La Segunda Viva de Bree Tanner (The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner).**

**También comentar si le gustaría una historia Vampire Diaries. Cuál sería escrito por mí mismo.**

**(^^ Sorry if the Spanish isn't correct. I'm still learning Spanish so I searched for it on a translate thingy.)**

* * *

Lots of Love, vampirebarbiee


End file.
